That Girl
by KeeBee
Summary: "Shes got spunk" I thought. "She stutters,yet she asserts herself. I like that. Who is,Hinata Hyuga?" Bad boy Sasuke Uchiha is used to loose girls,partying,playing in his band and drinking.Will he change for a new girl or will the new girl change for him? SasuHina. Slight GaaHina
1. She's Got Spunk

**Sasukes POV:**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Dammit! Can't a guy get some sleep around here? I looked over at my alarm clock, and smacked it, finally silencing the infernal contraption.

"8:00, just five more minutes." I mumbled and turned over,closing my eyes. Seconds later,my eyes snapped open. "Shit!" I was late for school,not to mention,late to pick up Naruto. I quickly got up and threw on some skinny jeans and a red v-neck. I stepped into my red converse, grabbed my keys and ran out of my room, passing my mirror as I left. I stopped and stepped back to look at myself. My hair was dull, limp and lifeless. I growled and snatched my black beanie from my dresser and headed for my car. I started the car and put the beanie on. I was driving down the road; well more like speeding down the road. I saw someone running; carrying books in their arms, in the same direction as I was going and they looked like they were gonna collapse. I kept on driving. I was late anyway and I wasn't about to let some stranger into my car.

Something in me told me to look back, so I did. The runner had dropped their stuff and I felt bad, but not too bad. I stopped the car and ran towards the mystery runner. It was a girl, and a cute one at that. She black hair, or was it blue? Pale, lavender tinted eyes, full lips and from what I could tell, a nice set of tits. I walked up to her. She was hunched over, picking up her stuff. I extended a hand to her.

"Need a hand?" I said, leaning down to help. She must have been startled because she stood up quickly, hitting me in the chin with her head.

"Damn, that hurt" I mumbled rubbing my chin.

"S-sorry." She muttered, rubbing her head. I picked up her stuff and handed it to her.

"Are you in a rush?" I said coolly.

"Y-yeah, it's my first day a-and i'm late." She said looking down.

"Late for what? School?"

"Yes, I go to Konoha High"

"Well you're in luck, I go there too" I smirked. "Need a ride?" I gestured over to my car. She looked at it. She was now blushing. Why? All I did was offer her a ride.

"N-no, thank you. I wouldn't want to be a b-burden." She pulled her stuff to her chest and continued to walk.

What the hell? She's late, but doesn't want a ride? I chased after her and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, come on, you're gonna make us both late if you keep arguing with me." I said,slightly annoyed.

"N-no, t-that's ok-" I cut her off, pulling her towards my car and opening the passenger door.

"Get in the damn car, woman." I closed the door and got in on the other side, starTed the car and continued to drive. I glanced over at her and looked her up and down. She had on a pinkish orange dress that came up about 2 inches above her knee. She wore a little white jacket thing. I think it was meant to cover her chest, but it wasn't working. Her chest was damn near spilling over the top of the dress.

Her hair was down and it draped over her shoulders.I looked her in the eyes .She had a worried look on her face as she dug in her bag,she pulled out a tissue and handed it to me.

"Wha-" I looked at her,confused.

"Your nose is bleeding." She giggled,covering her mouth. I felt my face grow hot as I snatched the tissue from her and wiped my nose.I focused on the road.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"You're welcome." She muttered, looking down at her hands, which were in her lap. She was silent the rest of the way to school. I pulled up into the parking lot and got out. She did the same. I started to walk away until I heard her speak.

"T-thank you, sir." She blushed.

"Sasuke."I said coolly, smirking at looked confused. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke. I-i'm Hinata Hyuga"

"Hn, yeah." I walked away.

"T-thank you for the ride,Sasuke!" She yelled after me. I smiled back at her and winked.

"Don't mention it." I turned and walked into the school.

**Hinata's POV:**

I stood there for a moment, gazing after him. My face was hot. I noticed that he had dropped something, so I ran to get it. It was a necklace with what looked like a family crest on it. I put it in my dress pocket and headed into the school. It was HUGE. Red lockers lined the walls on both sides of the hallway. I walked into the office labeled. "Counselors" A pretty brunette woman looked at me.

"Ah,you must be Hinata, correct?" she asked. I nodded and she handed me my schedule.

"You're first class is down the hall,room 320"

"Thank you." I smiled and walked out of the office.

As I approached my classroom, I began to get nervous. What if I don't fit in? What if everyone stares at me? I shook it off, took a deep breath and opened the door,hesitantly stepping in. Just as I feared, everyone was staring at me. Some guys looked like they were drooling, some girls looked like they glaring at me. Then I saw him, Sasuke. He flashed me a quick smile and chuckled and pulled out his phone. I blushed as I turned my attention to the teacher, a fairly young looking man with gray hair cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Hinata Hyuga, am I right?" He spoke. I nodded, just as before.

"Well, you're late, but since you're new, I'll let it slide. Take a seat." I did as I was told, trying to avoid peoples eyes as I made my way up the stairs to an empty seat next to a boy with pale skin and black hair. Before I could reach my seat I felt the back of my dress being lifted. I looked back to find a boy with red triangles on his cheeks, looking up my dress.

"Nice panties." he smirked, still looking at my white lacy underwear.

My face grew hot and, on impulse, I hit him in the face with my books, making him fall out of his chair. I marched towards a window seat and sat next to the pale skinned boy and heard the class burst with laughter. I looked at my peers and found that a few girls where high-fiving each other saying " Finally,someone put him in his place." I watched as the pantie perv rubbed his face and got back in his seat.

"SHUT IT!" Our teacher yelled. The class was silent as he continued on with his lesson. The pale boy leaned over to me and whispered.

"I'm Sai." I looked at him and smiled.

"Hi Sai,i'm Hinata." I whispered back, making an attempt to look like I was paying attention. Sai smiled at me.I decided to take a look around the classroom.I spotted Sasuke rolling his eyes at some girl with pink hair. Her eyes were green and her hair was pink and shoulder length. It wasnt as long as mine but it suits her. Next her was a boy with brown hair that was in a ponytail;he was sleeping.

Next to him was a boy with red swirls on his cheeks who was eating. I looked to my left and noticed a boy with blonde hair and striking blue eyes staring at me.I blushed and smiled at him. He saw my smile and blushed before turning away. Next to him was a blonde girl trying to hide the fact that she was texting. The teacher saw but obviously didn't care. Next to her was TenTen,my cousin Nejis girlfriend and next to her was none other than my cousin Neji. I tried my best to glare at him, he was the reason I was late. He saw my glare and mouthed to me "I'm sorry." I loved my cousin and couldnt stay mad at him "It's okay." I mouthed

Moments later the bell rang and our class was dismissed.I stood up from my seat and looked at my schedule. Kakashi Hatake was my first period teacher. My next class was two doors down. History with a man named Asuma. I walked down the stairs and headed for the door.I was stopped by the panty perv. He looked at me and I looked away from him.

"Look,i'm sorry." He said slowly. I looked at him.

"Y-you shouldnt do things like that." I said turning and walking away from him. I headed my next class,found a seat and sat down quickly. I pulled out a book and began to read. Moments later, a hand was on my book,covering the words. I looked up, annoyed, only to find that it was Sasuke. I smiled.

"Hi Sasuke." I smiled. He smirked.

"You're in my seat" He said coolly.

"Oh,s-sorry" I blushed and went to gather my things.

"It's cool, you can sit there." he said sitting next to me. He must have been sitting in someone elses seat because the blonde boy from first period came up to Sasuke and started yelling.

"Hey man, not only did you forget to come get me this morning but now you're in my seat. What the hell?" He spoke. Sasuke glared at him and the blonde shook his head,taking a seat behind me. Sasuke looked out the window and I took a moment to look at him. He was...well he was cute. His ear had three piercings and from what was sticking out of his beanie,he had black-ish blue hair, much like mine. He caught me staring and he winked at me and stuck his tongue out, revealing a piercing. I blushed and pretended to read my book. I felt his breath on my ear, it was hot. I blushed even more, if it were possible.

He leaned next to me and said "You know, it's rude to stare. I mean, I know i'm good-looking and all but still." He smirked.

"I-I wasn't s-s-staring." I stuttered. I remembered the necklace that he had dropped and fished it out of my pocket. I held it out to him and smiled. "You dropped this outside this morning."

He smirked and took it from my hand."Thanks" I soon felt his warm soft lips against my cheek. I heard him chuckle. The bell for the our class to begin rang. I was still a bit shaken from his kiss, until a girl with red hair slammed her hands on my desk and snapped me from my thoughts.

She glared at me. "What the fuck was that?" She said.

"I-i'm sorry? What was what?" I said, confused.

"You come in here, sit next to my man and you have the nerve to kiss him? Who do you think you are?!" She yelled.

"I didn't kiss him." I said, annoyed. I sighed and closed my eyes. When I opened them, she was two inches away from my face.

"Don't you EVER speak to Sasuke. Do you understand me?" She said calmly.

Our teacher had yet to come in. I took the time to assert myself without fear of getting in trouble.

"Look here, I haven't done anything to you." I heard my peers stop laughing; they all turned to look at me. I continued "I-i'm not going to take this from you. P-p-please leave me alone. I'm n-not in the mood for y-your crap!" I yelled.I heard students laugh. And with that,she leaned toward my ear and whispered "We'll have our time." She bit out and walked to her seat. I was afraid. I saw Sasuke look at me and smirk,he patted my shoulder.

**Sasukes POV:**

Shes got spunk, She stutters, yet she asserts herself. I like that. Just who is, Hinata Hyuga?

END

**Well,how was it?**

**Comments or concerns? Review be honest because I don't wanna waste my time on something that's not good :)**


	2. It's Me Or Her

**I do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

'Shes got spunk' I thought. 'She stutters,yet she asserts herself. I like who is,Hinata Hyuga?'

* * *

**Hinatas POV:**

My face was hot. I looked over at Sasuke. He was laughing! How dare he? Here I was being serious and he laughs,jerk. Our teacher,Asuma, was very tan and rugged looking. He walked over to his desk and leaned on it,scanning the room. He looked straight at me and I blushed.

"You there! Come to the front of the class." I could hear my classmates laughing. I blushed even more and got up from my seat,heading for the front of the classroom.I was nervous.I looked at my teacher and said "Y-yes sir?"

"You're new right?" His deep voice boomed within the room.I nodded.

"Well, now that you're here,tell us a little bit about yourself" He said

"M-my n-name is Hinata Hyuga.I-i'm 17 years old,my birthday is December 27.I have a younger sister and a cousin that go here. U-um,I-I bake,write music a-and sing" I said softly. The red headed girl from earlier glared at me and whispered something to her friend,a boy with white hair. I later learned that the girls name was Karin.

"Very nice" Asuma said "You can go sit down now." As went back to my seat, I felt Sasuke look at me. I hesitantly looked back at him. He smirked and shook his head. What was that supposed to mean? I felt something hit the back of my head .It was a paper ball and Karin had thrown it. She stared at me until I opened the paper that read "Don't talk to him,bitch" I looked back at her and threw the paper on the ground. Class ended moments later.I picked up my things and headed down the stairs.

"Hinata!" A high pitched voice called.

I looked back,trying to find who called me. I looked back,I saw Karin sitting in Sasukes lap,kissing him. Well,it looked more like she was trying to eat his lips. She looked me dead in the eyes,continuing to kiss Sasuke and flipped me off. Why? Suddenly,I was looking into big green eyes. It was the girl from first period.

"Hinata,I was calling you." She pouted

"I'm sorry,I didnt hear you" I lied.

'My name is Sakura Haruno" she stated, linked her arm with mine and said "Can I see your schedule?"

I handed it to her. She squealed and shouted "We have the same classes!"

I smiled and we walked to our next class. The rest of the day passed quickly.I told Sakura that I was going to go to my locker and then walk home. She offered me a ride home,I said No only because I didn't want to be a burden.I walked to my locker and placed my books in. When I closed the door, I was surprised to see Sasuke standing in front of me.

"C-can I help you?" I questioned.

"Hn,need a ride home?" Why was he offering me a ride home? I stared at him for a moment

"No thank you." I turned around and started to walk home.I was halfway home when I heard someone call my name. "Hinata!" It was a boys voice. I hesitantly turned around to see the blue eyed boy from my class. He was running towards me.

"Hinata..." He panted as he caught up with me. No one had ever tried so hard to talk to me. He caught his breath and spoke. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" He was cute.

"I see." I said smiling. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. It wasnt me he was looking at. He looking past me.I turned around to find Sasuke pulling up behind me.I smiled,that is until I saw Karin in the passengers seat. I turned back to Naruto.

"Did you want to walk with m-me?" I asked. He smiled "Yeah,sure." We continued to walk.

"How was you're first day?" He asked,staring at me. I blushed "It was fine,thanks for asking." I tried to ignore the fact that Sasuke was driving along side us and continued talking to Naruto.

**Sasukes POV:**

"I know they see me" I growled.

"Babe,why are we following them?" Karin snapped.

"Would you shut up for a minute?!" I yelled, rolling Karins window down." Dobe." I called" Naruto turned his head.

"What?" He growled.

"Did you forget we had practice today?" He slapped his forehead and said something to Hinata. She nodded her head and kept walking as he stopped.

Naruto walked to the back of my car and got in "I forgot man."

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Sitting in your back seat." he answered sarcastically.

"Tell Hinata to get in." I snapped.

"Hell no!" Karin shouted. I started to get annoyed.

"Karin." I leaned close to her "It's my car,dammit" I drove up to Hinata.

"Get in" She stood there and looked at me.

"No t-thanks" She spoke.

"If the bitch doesnt want to get in,then lets go." Karin laughed.

Hinata turned around and kept walking.

"Karin!" I growled "One more word and you're out." She was silent

Naruto called out to Hinata and asked her one more time .

Karing snarled as Hinata got in the back seat. "Where to?" I asked looking back at her. She looked at her watch.

"I don't h-have to be h-home yet." She muttered. Narutos eyes lit up.

"You can come to practice with us!" He shouted. She smiled and nodded. I smirked.

"Hell no! I will not be forced to be around her while you practice,Sasuke." Karin shouted.

I rubbed my temples. "Then get out." I said. Karin was shocked.

"W-what?" Karin stuttered. I looked at her sternly,I wasnt backing down. "Fine,just know that if I get out of this car,it's over. So it's either me or her!" She looked at me and smirked.

" Her. " I said.

She scoffed and got out of the car. "You'll regret it.! Dont come crawl-" I drove off,not caring to hear what she had to say.

**Hinatas POV**

I sat there for a moment while we drove. Naruto looked at me as we pulled up to Sasukes. We got out and headed to the door. Naruto and Sasuke were talking about something.I was too deep into my thoughts to care. Sasuke broke up with his girlfriend just to drive me home. I feel awful. Karin's going to torment me.' A hand waved in front of my face. It was Sasukes.

"Is anyone home?" He smirked.

I blushed "Sorry,I was thinking." He looked at me.

"Don't worry about Karin." He grinned. I tried not too.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the couch,I sat on the floor. I sat and listened to the boys talk while we waited for the other band mates to arrive.

Later they introduced the to me.

"This is Kiba" He smirked. I looked away from him,knowing full well who he was.

"Shikamaru" Naruto pointed .I smiled

"Neji?" I looked at my cousin and smiled.

"I never told you" He said. My cousins in a band? That's new.

We all went into the basement where the boys began to practice.

I was surprised at how good the band was. I had no idea that Sasuke and Naruto could sing,or that Neji could play bass.

**One, two, one, two, three**

**Oh, yeah, yeah,**  
**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**  
**Ooh!**  
**Oh, yeah, yeah,**  
**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**  
**Ooh!**

**Never had much faith in love or miracles**  
**Ooh!**  
**Never wanna put my heart on the line**  
**Ooh!**  
**But swimming in your water* is something spiritual**  
**Ooh!**  
**I'm born again every time you spend the night**  
**Ooh!**

I was mesmerized by Sasukes voice

**'Cause your sex takes me to paradise**  
**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise**  
**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**  
**Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**

**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**  
**Ooh!**  
**Oh, yeah, yeah,**  
**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**  
**Ooh!**

**You bring me to my knees, you make me testify**  
**You can make a sinner change his ways**  
**Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light**  
**And right there is where I wanna stay**

**'Cause your sex takes me to paradise**  
**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise**  
**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**  
**Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**

Sasuke looked in the eyes and winked. I blushed and covered my face. Why is he looking at me like that?

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Can I just stay here?**  
**Spend the rest of my days here?**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Can't I just stay here?**  
**Spend the rest of my days here?**

**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**  
**Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**

**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**  
**Ooh!**  
**Oh, yeah, yeah,**  
**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**  
**Ooh!**

I clapped as hard as I guys looked at me and laughed. "T-that was amazing guys" I smiled. Sasuke came and sat next to me.

" So you liked it?" he smirked. I nodded. The guys had left, practice was over. I guess that Neji had forgotten about me because he left too.

"U-um S-Sasuke?" I said

He looked me directly in my eyes "Hmm?"

"Could y-you take me h-home? I asked.

He got up and grabbed his keys "Let's go." he said.

**Sasukes POV:**

We got in my car and I turned on the radio. Nothing good was on, so I turned it off, only to hear Hinata singing our song.

**Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**

**Yeah, you make me feel ****like I've been locked out of heaven**

**For too long, for too long**

She wasn't bad.

"So you like the song?" I looked at her and she blushed,nodding in response.

I had been to Neji's house before, so I knew where to go. I pulled up in the driveway and stopped the car.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said was about to get our of the car until I grabbed her looked at me with this cute,confused look on her face.

"Did you need something Sasuke?" She asked.

"Just this." I muttered and leaned towards her,placing my lips on hers.

God they were soft! She froze and I could feel it.I was about to pull away until she started to kiss me. Surprisingly,she was a really good kisser. What surprised me even more was that she licked my bottom lip. I parted my mouth slightly and felt her tongue slip into my mouth.

She tasted like honey.

She pulled away and blushed as red as i've ever seen.

"B-b-bye" She smiled and she got out of the car.

I sat there in amazEment and watched her walk into her house. She looked back and smiled. I felt my face grow hot.

"Why the hell am I blushing?! I've kissed plenty of girls. What makes her so different?" I said to my self. I just sat there looking at her house, thinking about her.

* * *

**Second chapter! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I stop? Review please!**

**Third chapter soon to come: "Why Me?"**


	3. Why Me?

**Chapter 3!**

**How is it so far? Don't forget to review! **

**I do NOT own Naruto**

**Sasuke POV:**

"Why the hell am I blushing?! I've kissed plenty of girls. What makes her so different?" I said to myself. I just sat there looking at her house,thinking about her.

* * *

**Sasuke POV:**

I must have been sitting in her driveway for a long time,because her dad came out and glared at me. I looked at him.I could take a hint, so I backed out and started to drive home. My phone stared to ring,it was Karin.I let it ring for a while before picking it up.

"What?!" I growled.I could her her scoff on the other side.

"How could you choose that loser over me?!" she scowled. I knew I shouldn't have picked up. She was just going to bitch at me.I could hear her rambling on about our relationship.I could really care less.

"Are you done?" I said calmly.

"Come over."She demanded.

"Why?" I said.

"Because I want to apologize." Karin spoke slowly,attempting to sound sexy. I smirked.

"Fine." I hung up and headed for Karins house.

I pulled up in her driveway moments later and started to walk towards her house. The door was flung open. Karin jumped on me,wrapping her legs around my waist. I smirked as she leaned in to kiss me. She had been drinking. I should have known. There was no way she was gonna apologize to me if she was sober. I walked into her house,still carrying her and closed the door behind me. She stopped kissing me and pushed me onto her couch. She climbed on top of me,straddling my waist and kissed my neck, then my lips. I almost gagged when she forced he tongue into my mouth. She was too drunk to realize I wasn't kissing her back. Her hand wandered into my pants. This was her way of apologizing? I don't mind then. I groaned when her hand slipped into my boxers. She smirked. Karin knew I wouldn't resist.

**Hinata POV:**

When I stepped to the house,I let out a sigh of relief and stared to walk to my room. He kissed me. When I reached my room,I flopped on my bed and looked out my window. Sasukes car was still in the driveway. Why? I decided to go take a shower. I walked into my bathroom,took off my clothes and got in. A few minutes later I heard the front door close and my father came and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hinata,who was that boy who was sitting in the driveway?" He asked. I blushed.

"T-that w-was a friend of mine." I answered,hoping he would go away and stop asking me questions. I was wrong.

"Friend? Are you sure he's just a friend? It's your first day at a new school and your first friend is a boy? Hinata don't you lie to me" He scowled.

"I-i-i'm not father. I went to watch his b-b-band prac-" He cut me off.

" Band? What band?...Is that the boy that Neji complains about? I will not have you associate with any boy that's in a band besides your cousin. Is that clear?" He spoke calmly.

I hung my head and tried to hold back tears. I sniffed and answered my father.

"Yes sir." He must have heard me crying because he made an attempt to make me feel better.

"Look Hinata, you are a very beautiful young lady.I only want what's best for you and that isnt some punk in a band. Do you understand ?"

"B-but father,w-we're just f-friends." I stuttered. I could hear him sigh deeply.

" That better be all." He walked away. I smiled. I turned off the shower,wrapped a towel around myself and walked out of the to find Neji leaning in my doorway. He didn't look too happy. I walked around him and closed the door.

"C-can I help you with something,Neji?" I asked as I started to get dressed. I heard him sigh.

"I saw that." He said. My face grew hot. How could he have seen Sasuke kiss me?

"I-I dont know what you're talking about." I said,opening the door. He stood in front of me,glaring.

"Hinata,i'm not stupid. Unlike Uncle,I don't believe you" Did he call my father stupid? I looked behind him,making it look like my father was behind Neji and that he had heard Neji call him stupid even though my father wasnt there. Neji looked behind him with a scared scowled at my joke that apparently wasn't funny to him. I giggled.

"Neji, I-I havent done anything wr-wrong." I said walking past him into the kitchen,trying to hold in my laughter. Neji glared at me.

"Whatever,but when you get hurt,don't come crying to me." He said walking into his room and closing the door. How would I get hurt? I havent done anything wrong. I made some tea and took it back into my room. I sipped my tea and sat it down on my nightstand,flopping on my bed.I laid on my bed and looked up at my ceiling before falling asleep.

The week had went by fairly quickly since my kiss with Sasuke.I had spent every afternoon after school watching Neji and the band/. The first two days,I was there by myself,but then Neji's girlfriend TenTen,Naruto's girlfriend Ino,and Sakura stayed to watch them practice,so I wasnt alone. I learned that Sakura had the biggest crush on Sasuke but hadn't made any advances because of his rude girlfriend,Karin. I thought that they had broken up,due to the fact that he had kissed me. I didn't let it affect me. At least I didn't show it. On the inside, I was disappointed that he had stayed with her,despite the fact that she was rude to me and he and I were friends.

"Hinata?" TenTen called,snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" she had asked me a question. The girls looked at me,expecting an answer.

"Are you going to Kibas party tomorrow?" Sakura asked. Party? Me? I had just gotten over my stutter,thanks to Ino. I don't think i'm ready to go to my first party just yet.

"Um,I don't know. The party's tomorrow right?" They nodded. I attempted to make an excuse.

"I don't have any clothes that are right for a party" I lied. I had a few things that might work but I wasn't going to let them know that. I should have just kept my mouth shut because Sakura had the biggest smile on her face.

"Well you're in luck" She stated. "I have a few things that would look great on you!" I attempted to smile,making it seem like I was excited.

"Okay,i'll ask my father." I got up and left the room.I dialed my dads number and waited for him to pick up. He did.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Father,tomorrow a friend of mine is throwing a party. May I go?" I asked hesitantly before saying. "But, if you don't think I should go,then I won't " Hoping that he wouldn't allow me to go. I was shocked when he said yes.

"Of course you may go. This is a chance for you to make friend,besides the band punk." I made an attempt to sound excited. Sakura had overheard him say yes, she then grabbed my phone and began to speak to my father.

" Sir? This is Sakura it be okay if Hinata stayed at my house tonight and tomorrow night?" She asked were both surprised when he said yes.

" Thank you. See you Sunday" I said hanging up. Sakura was so excited. I tried to be. I was unsure about the whole party. I rejoined the group. All of the girls decided that we were all going to stay at Sakuras. We said goodbye, got into Sakuras car and drove to her house. I was silent the whole way,so I just sat and listened to the girls talk. It was a long drive. We finally arrived at Sakuras. We went inside and went in to Sakuras room. I sat on the floor and talked to Ino about tomorrow nights party.

**Sasukes POV:**

Apparently Hinata was going to Kibas party. Hinata didnt really look like the partying type of person. Not that I cared.

"Hinata's going to my party!" Kiba yelled. "Which means that she must want me." He smirked.

"Dude,you looked up the girls dress for Petes sake. Theres no way in hell that she would want you." Naruto laughed.

"You're just mad you can't have her. You're stuck with Ino's loud ass." Kiba retorted.

"At least he has a girl." Shikamaru said calmly. I looked at Shikamaru. He didn't have a girlfriend either.

"You don't have a girl either!" Kiba barked. I smirked, Kiba had a point.

"You're right, Kiba. I don't have a girl." Shikamaru said coolly. Kiba and Naruto high fived.

"You didnt let me finish."Shikamaru stated. "I don't have a girl, I have a woman. We've been together since my sophomore year."

Kiba's mouth dropped. I was shocked. He didn't seem like the type of guy to do any dating. I was getting annoyed. They needed to leave.

"Anyway,I gotta get home,to my woman" Shikamaru said smirking. The guys nodded and they all left.

I walked into my bathroom and took a shower. When I got out, I put on my boxers and some pants and laid on my bed. I was about to fall asleep until my phone rang.

"Karin." I scowled and answered the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked.

" You/" she replied.

"No/" I said,hanging up. I soon fell asleep.

**NORMAL POV:**

With Hinata and the girls:

Everyone was asleep,except for Hinata. She was laying on the floor thinking about the party. She was somewhat tired,so she fell asleep. When she woke up,all of the girls were staring at her. They had a look on their faces that said "Girl,have we got plans for you". The girls decided to take Hinata to get her nails done. They all got dressed and left to the salon.

**Hinata's POV:**

I had never had my nails done before.I was a bit upset at how long it took. After our nails were done,we went into several different stores until we found clothes that we wanted. When we were finished, we went back to Sakuras house to get ready.

"Hinata! That dress is so cute on you!" Sakura squealed. My dress was a glittery silver color with a deep v-neck cut that came down to my belly button.I felt naked. The dress was so short. Thank God it covers my lady parts and my butt enough to where if I walked,my panties wouldnt be seen. I thought my chest was going to pop out of the dress at any given moment. I was so happy that there was a thin layer of cloth keeping my breast from coming out. It wasn't that bad. TenTen had done my hair in big,thick,shiny waves that framed my face perfectly. I had to admit that I looked pretty make up than Ino had done looked elegant and jewelery matched my dress nicely. Once everyone was dressed,we got into Sakuras car and headed to Kibas house.

When we got to the party,I noticed that there were alot of people.I mean,there were people in the house,on the roof,on the lawn and in the back yard. We made our way into the house.I was so happy I could walk in the high heels that I bought. If I couldn't,I probably would have gotten a heel stuck in the grass and fallen on my face. We were walking up to the house,I felt guys and girls staring at me. Did I look bad? I tried to keep walking but a girl collapsed in front me and threw up. She almost threw up on my feet,but I stepped over her at the right moment. We finally made it inside.I looked around for the girls but I couldn't find them. What I did find was Shikamaru talking to a pretty blonde girl. He had his hand on her hip. Said hand was wandering towards her butt. The girl didn't stop him. I kept walking and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said. A stranger grabbed my wrist. I turned to see Kiba smirking at me.

"Well hel-lo Hinata" He said,looking me up and down,licking his lips. I glared at him and snatched away.

"No,go away" I said walking away. He stepped in front of me smirking. He slipped his hand around my waist.

"Are you still upset about the dress thing? Look,I said I was sorry. Just one dance,okay?" He said pouting.

" One dance,that's it." I said hesitantly/

He leaned down to my hear "That's all I need" He whispered.

He put his hands on my hips and I swayed my hips from side to side,moving the beat of the music. About halfway through the song,Kiba began to grind up against me. I felt his member brush up against my butt. I turned around and looked at him, disgusted. He smirked.

"You know you like it." He said leaning down to kiss my neck. I blushed when I saw Sasuke looking directly at me. Kiba took my blushing as a sign to continue kissing my neck. Sasuke looked angry and he walked away. I pushed Kiba away and headed in Sasukes direction.

"Where you goin' Hinata?!" Kiba snapped. I ignored him and went to Sasuke.

"Hey." I said meekly. He looked me up and down. I blushed and covered my chest. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Were you trying to make me jealous?" His voice was deep and...sexy. My knees almost went weak. I blushed and regained my composure. I leaned towards his ear.

"Depends...Did it work?" I blushed even more at my attempt to be seductive. His eyes widened a bit.

"Hn,nice try" He said slowly.

**Sasukes POV:**

She looked...sexy. But how dare she try to make ME jealous by dancing with that dog. She doesn't know who she's dealing with. I saw Karin dancing by herself.

" Hn. See ya." I said,leaving a very sexy looking Hinata by herself. I walked over to Karin,wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her, making sure Hinata saw me. I pulled away and Karin looked at me with this dreamy look in her eyes.

"You okay babe?" She said. I didn't hear her. All I could focus on was Hinata. Her eyes were watering.

"Shit!" I said,leaving Karin and walking over to Hinata. I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and I had never felt like more of an ass than I did in this moment. I put my hands on her face,leaned down and kissed her. I could feel the tears on her face. I also felt her pull away and slap me.

"Why did you slap me?!" I yelled rubbing my cheek. Damn that hurt.

"W-what the f-f-uck?! You're an a-a-ass Sasuke!" She yelled walking away from me. Karin saw the whole thing. She stomped over to Hinata,drink in hand and splashed it in her face.

"Who in the blue hell do you think to are?! How dare you kiss MY man!" she yelled. Karin walked over to me and threw the rest of her drink in my face. I deserved it. I just stood there.

"It's over, you ass!" Karin yelled,walking away

Hinata POV:

He kissed her,then he kissed me. She threw her drink on me. I looked over at Sasuke. He stood there like the idiot that he was. I saw Kiba running towards me with a towel. I looked up at him and sobbed into his chest.

"Why me?" I mumbled.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon!: "The Apology"

Review please. Follow,favorite,do what me know how it was!


	4. The Apology

**NOTICE!:**

**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up when I upload it. As for my grammar,i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

On with the story! :D

* * *

Hinata POV:

'He kissed her,then he kissed me.' 'She threw her drink on me.' I looked over at Sasuke. He stood there like the idiot that he was. I saw Kiba running towards me with a towel. I looked up at him and sobbed into his chest.

"Why me?" I mumbled.

* * *

I wasnt about to find my friends and complain to them about what happened. After I cried for a bit,I went to the bathroom and dried my face. Thank God the make-up was waterproof. My hair was a little messed up,but it was easily fixed with a a blow dry and a brush that I found in Kibas bathroom. After some time in the bathroom,I left in search of something to drink. I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way into the kitchen.

"Lookin' for somethin'?" a deep voice said. I turned around to find Shikamaru standing in front of me, with a strange look on his face. Had he seen what happened?

"Just something to drink." I smiled,trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong. He smirked. Maybe he hadnt seen the incident. He went into the fridge, poured something into a red cup and handed it to me. I looked at him, puzzled. He raised an eyebrow. I trusted him enough to know that he wasnt trying to poison me.

"Thanks" I smiled,taking a sip from the cup. Vodka. I had had some before. I just stood there and let it burn in my throat and chest before taking another sip. It wasnt that bad. Shikamaru leaned towards me. I felt my body tense. 'Was he gonna kiss me too?'. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I saw what happened. I thought you might have needed a drink" He looked at me with a stern look on his face. I just stared at him before finally speaking.

" Don't tell anyone,okay? It's my problem,let me deal with it." I looked down into my cup.

"Whew! For a minute there,I thought you were gonna make it a big deal. Shit happens,but i'm glad you're handling it well." He smirked and walked away,making his way back to his blonde friend.I spotted Sasuke talking to a group of very drunk looking girls. Like I cared. Okay,maybe I did. I don't know why but for some reason,I was sad. I shook my head and took a sip from my cup.

"I'm not gonna let him ruin my night." I sighed. I felt someone step up behind me. It was a party after all,so I was somewhat used to this happening. I turned around to get a look at the mystery bumper.

"Let who ruin your night?" a red headed,sea foam green eyed boy said. He was much taller than I was. He wrapped his arms around my waist and for once,I didnt mind. We swayed back and forth to the music.

"'No one" I smiled,taking another sip. He smirked and leaned towards my ear and spoke softly.

"I'm Gaara." His voice was soothing and sexy. I smirked and looked at him, draping my arms over his neck,cup in hand.

"Hinata" I smiled. We stayed like that for a while and talked. He went to Sandbank High,we were both seniors.

" Gaara!" a girls voice called. We looked over to find Shikamarus blonde friend waving her arms in the air. Gaara had to go. I was disappointed .For the first time in a while, I had enjoyed being around a guy by myself. He looked at me and pulled out his phone,handing it to me. I smiled and took it from him,putting my number in. He smirked and took the chance to text me. My phone vibrated and I reached into my small bag, saving his number.

"You thought I was gonna give you a fake number?" I said,raising an eyebrow. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

" This wouldn't be the first time. I'll call you." He winked as he walked away. I nodded. When he left,Sakura came running towards me yelling something.

"He was cute! I saw the whole thing! Oh my God!" She said,jumping up and down. I smiled as she led me back to the rest of the girls.

"You guys left me" I pouted, looking at my friends. They looked at me with confused looks on their faces.

"Really? I thought you were behind us the whole time." Ino stated. It didnt really matter to me anymore. I shrugged.

"It doesnt matter." I sighed. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom" They nodded as I walked towards the bathroom. On my way there,I bumped into Sasuke. He pushed me against the wall and leaned close to my face. I smelled alcohol on his breath. He was drunk. I scrunched up my nose.

"You're drunk." I stated. He smirked.

"No i'm not." He breathed. I couldnt handle his breath,it reeked! I tried to push him away. but he grabbed my waist with one arm. I looked at him,slightly worried about what might happen next. He looked into my eyes.I looked into his eyes and saw sadness. I blushed. For what reason,I don't know.

"Look,i'm sorry." he speech was slurred. He was wasted.

'I-it's okay." I stuttered. 'Why was I stuttering?' He smirked and leaned in. I pushed him away.

"Just because I forgave you,doesnt mean i'm gonna kiss you."I stated,walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

'I dont believe him' I only said it was okay to get him to leave me alone. In all actuality, I was still pissed off. How dare he?. I looked in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. When I came out, Sasuke was still standing by the door. Only this time,his eyes were closed. He was asleep! I wanted to walk away.I almost did until he unconsciously leaned forward and fell on me. He was heavy! I was on my back. I used my arms to push myself up. Sasukes face fell in between my chest. I blushed. His arm moved but he didnt wake up. I tied to move my leg,not knowing that it was between his legs. He let out a loud groan.I could have sworn that he said my name. I blushed,noticing that my thigh had rubbed up against his member. I mustered up all of my strength and pushed him off of me. At that moment,Naruto came over,smirking at me. I blushed.

"Well,well,well. What do we have here." he said. I looked at Sasukes unconscious body.

"He passed out and collapsed on me." I stood up and fixed my dress. Naruto and I carried Sasuke outside to his car and placed him into the backseat. I closed the door and noticed Naruto staring at me.I smiled and he blushed.

"You look good." he said,rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks" I watched Ino come up behind Naruto and cover his eyes. I smiled. 'They were cute together.' He moved her hand,turned aroung and kissed her. She blushed.

"Hinata" She said after she kissed Naruto. "It's time to go." I was kinda sad.I was actually having fun. Ino must have noticed I didnt want to go yet.

"I guess we can stay for a little while longer." she smiled. I shook my head.

"I wont have a ride home anyway" I smiled. I felt a hand on my shoulder.I turned around to find Gaara standing behind me. He smirked.

"I thought you left."I gave him a puzzled look.

"I did,but I wanted to see you again. I'll give you a ride home" I could feel myself blush. I looked at Ino,who was smiling at us.

"I guess I could stay for a little while longer. Bye Ino." Gaara and I headed back into the house,leaving Ino,Naruto and a passed out Sasuke behind. Instead of walking onto the lawn,Gaara grabbed my hand and led me to a secluded area around back. It was a little area with a bench surrounded by a few bushes.

"Fancy" I smiled. He smirked. He and I sat down on the looked at me with a stern look on his face.

"S-something wrong?" I stuttered. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That guy with that black hair. Is he your boy-" I cut him off.

"NO!" I didnt mean to yell. "N-no,he isnt. Why?"

"I was just wondering." He smiled. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks,okay?" I nodded as he left. I sat on the bench and looked down at my knees. I fixed my dress because it was riding up as I sat down. Gaara had come back just as I finished fixing myself. He handed me my drink.

"Thanks. So,that girl from earlier. Is she your sister?" He nodded.

"She left with her boyfriend,your friend with the brown hair. What was his name?. Shika-somethin'" I smiled. I didnt know Shikamaru had a girlfriend.

"Oh. She's pretty."

"Yeah." He smiled. Gaara and I had a few more drinks while we were talking. The party was winding down and a lot of people were starting to leave.

"We...we should ge-get -hiccup- going." Gaara slurred as he tried to get up. I grabbed his hand. He looked at me and tried to help me up. That didnt work. We were both too drunk and had no balance,so we fell onto the grass. We laid there for a little while,laughing. I was laying on top of him. We looked into each others eyes.

"Hi -hiccup- there" I managed to get out. He grinned.

"Hi" He looked at me before leaning up and kissing me. I was too drunk to say no. His lips were warm. I parted my mouth slightly,letting his tongue slip into my mouth. My face grew hot. I felt his hand slide down my back and over my butt.I didnt mind. I ran my fingers through his thick red hair. His hand wandered up the side of my dress,lightly caressing my thigh.I let out a soft moan. That's when he stopped and removed his hand from my thigh. Part of me wanted him to keep going. The other part of me knew we shouldnt have gone any farther. We laid there and looked at each other. I got off of him and sat on the grass.

"So,uh. I should ge-get you -hiccup- home." He spoke. I nodded. He slowly stood and extended a hand to help me.I fixed my dress and we slowly walked to the front of the house. He held onto my waist and I held on to his shoulder.

"Ya know, -hiccup- we're to-too drunk to -hiccup- drive."I spoke. He looked at me and nodded.

"I'll ca-call -hiccup- a cab." He said,taking out his phone and dialing the cab companies number. We stood and talked for a while until a cab pulled up. We both got in and I told the cab Sakuras address. I looked at Gaara. He was handsome. He caught me staring and we both blushed.

"Are you gonna -hiccup- go get your -hiccup- car? I asked him. He leaned close to me.

"My sister took -hiccup- the car already. I was gonna -hiccup- take a cab home anyway." He whispered. I smiled and leaned on his shoulder,drifting off into a deep sleep. Moments later,Gaara shook me awake.

"Hey,we're here." He said.I looked at him He helped me out of the car and walked me to the front door.

"This was fun" I said. He smirked. I was about to go in when I realized I forgot to thank him. He started to walk away. I walked up behind him and gave him and then he turned around to look at me and that's when I kissed him. The kiss was soft and slow. When I pulled away,he smiled this adorable smile.

"Thanks"he nodded and walked to the cab. I ran to the front door,stopping momentarily to watch him drive away. When I opened the door,I was greeted with the smiling faces of my friends.

"Something wrong?" I smiled. The immediately bombarded me with questions.

* * *

Sasukes POV:

I rolled over,only to be greeted by the roughness of a backseat. My jacket was in the back,so this had to have been my car.I got up off the floor and looked out the window. The dobe was kissing Ino. I almost threw up. I opened the door and fell out the car. SHIT! My head hurts. I was on my hands and knees. There was a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach. It traveled to my throat and before I knew it,I was throwing up like some drunken girl. I felt Ino rub my back. 'Like that was supposed to help.

"What happened?" I managed to get out. Naruto looked at me and laughed.

"You collapsed on top of Hinata and we carried you to your car man." I pounded my fist on the ground. Did I apologize for what happened?

"Where is she?" I asked. Ino smiled.

"She left with some guy with red hair."

"Red hair? Gaara. I need to apologize to her." I thought. I stood up and wiped my mouth. I stood up and felt dizzy. I hit the ground and blacked out.

* * *

That was chapter 4! I'll do a chapter a day or may be two a day.

How was this one? Let me know if there's anything that's messed up,i'll be happy to fix next time! :)

Next Chapter!: Along Came Gaara.


	5. Along Came Gaara

**NOTICE!:**  
**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation,it's not my 's a mishap with my computer and my file editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on gets messed up when I upload 's not my for grammar,i'll work on that.I just recently noticed the errors in sentences so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

On with the story! :D

Sasukes POV:

"Where is she?" I asked. Ino smiled.

"She left with some guy with red hair."

"Red hair? Gaara. I need to apologize to her." I thought. I stood up and wiped my mouth. I stood up and felt dizzy. I hit the ground and blacked out.

* * *

Hinatas POV:

"Who was that?!"

"What school does he go to?!"

"How old is he?!"

"Is he a good kisser?!"

"Does he have a brother?!"

"Are you guys gonna go out?!" My friends questioned. I barely had time to answer all of their questions.I was getting fed up.

"HUSH!" I yelled. The living room grew quiet. Finally. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"His name is -hiccup- Gaara,he goes to Sandbank High -hiccup- and he's 18. He's a GREAT kisser." I blushed. "He has a brother and a sister;who by the way,-hiccup- is dating Shikamaru." I said. I was happy that they wanted to know about what happened at the party,but all I wanted to do was go to sleep. My head was killing me.

"Now,if that's all,i'd love to go to bed." I walked into Sakuras room and collapsed on the floor,not bothering to change or take off my shoes. When I woke up they werent in the room.I didnt really care.I took off my shoes and walked into the bathroom to remove my makeup. When I was finished,I walked into the living room;only to find that they werent there either. 'Had they left me?' I stood in the living room in silence. There was a note taped to the front door. It read.

Dear Hinata,

The girls and I went out. You to were wasted. We tried to wake you up but obviously,that didnt work. Sorry!

-Love Sakura-

I wasnt mad.I probably would have been mad if they had woken me up. I took this opportunity to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I cant believe I wore this. I slipped out of the dress and got into the shower. Not five minutes into the shower,did the door ring. It wasnt my house,but what if it was for Sakura,I couldnt ignore it. I jumped out the shower,grabbed my towel and headed towards the door. I tripped on the way. Damnit. I tightened the towel around myself and opened the door. It was Gaara. I blushed. Great,why did it have to be him?

"H-hi" I stuttered,he looked so cute. He had on a brown beanie that hung from the back of his head; some of his hair was outside of the hat. His brown shirt was tight around his toned arms. The jeans he had on were slightly torn. Why did he have to come to the door looking this cute?! I bit my bottom lip. Of course i'd be the idiot to answer the door without looking through the peep hole.

" Hey,nice outfit" he laughed. I hid behind the door, blushing like crazy.

"I-I was in the shower. Did you need something?" I asked,tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

"Well,I wanted to take you out to get some breakfast. But since you're busy,i'll come back later." He smirked ,looking me up and down.

"We could go now...If you want. It wont take me that long to get dressed." I said hesitantly.

"I'll wait out here." He smiled. His smile was so cute.

I nodded and closed the door,dashing back to Sakuras room. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. My hair was still the same from last night. How? I dont know. My lavender colored dressed hugged me in all of the right places.I grabbed my bag,slipped into my white flats and headed for the door. When I opened the door,Gaara was in the driveway;leaning against his car. I walked/ran towards him. He was smiling. Good lord! He was so sexy looking. He opened the passenger door for me and I got in. When he got in the car,he sat there for a moment. I felt myself blush. He shook his head and smiled as he turned the car on and backed out into the street.

"So about last night" He said after a long moment of silence. "I don't usually get that drunk. So if I did something wrong,i'm really sorry." I smiled. He was really cute when he was nervous.

"You didnt do anything wrong,so it's okay." I smiled. We pulled up to this cute little cafe and got out of the car. He opened the door for me.

"After you" he said,holding his arm out in front of me. I blushed and stepped into the cafe. We sat down in a booth by the windows and ordered blueberry pancakes. I was so hungry,due to the fact that I hadnt eaten anything;all I had last night was several cups of vodka and sprite. We thanked our waitress when she came with our food.

"So do you go to the party by yourself? Because I saw you walk in by yourself."He said,taking a bite of his pancakes.

Some of the syrup dripped from the corner of his mouth. I reached over to wipe it with the the tip of my finger; I contemplated licking it off. What kind of girl would I look like that if I did that while we were eating breakfast? He turned bright red as I wiped my finger on a napkin. I smiled.

"I came with my friends but they walked ahead of me." I said

"Ya know,you looked too cute to be walking by yourself." He smirked. I giggled softly.

Sasuke's POV:

My head hurts so bad. My stomach hurts. I opened my eyes. How the hell did I get back into my room? I got out of bed and went to take a shower. I got out after a few minutes and put on jeans and a black shirt. I put on my shoes,grabbed my keys and got into my car. I sat there for a while,trying to remember what happened last night. I turned the car on and started to drive down the road. I drove past this little cafe and noticed Hinata and some red headed guy walk in. That's what happened. Hinata was with Gaara after the kissing incident last night. I really shouldnt have cared who she was with,but for some reason,I didnt want her to be with him. I turned the car around and sat outside the cafe,watching them. She looked good.

" Did I apologize for what happened" I thought out loud. I don't think I did. I sat there for a moment,contemplating weather or not I should get out an apologize now or wait until later. I looked out the window just as Hinata wiped something off of Gaaras mouth.

"You'd better not lick it!" I yelled. Theres no way in hell i'm gonna let her sit there and flirt with him. I got out the car and walked towards the cafe.

Hinatas POV:

"So what made you decide to-" I stopped talking. Sasuke was walking up to the cafe. What the hell was he doing here?

"Isnt that your friend?" Gaara asked. I nodded 'Why did he look angry?' Sasuke opened the door and walked up to me,looking rather pissed off.

"Can I help you?" I asked,looking up at him.

"Nope." He said sitting next to me. Gaara looked at Sasuke and I. I felt my face turn red but not because I was embarrased. I was angry. How dare he interrupt my breakfast with Gaara.

"Sasuke" I growled through gritted teeth. "Could you please explain to me what you're doing here?"

"I came to have breakfast with you" He smirked,as he leaned over to kiss me. I watched as Gaaras eyes widened.

"You said he wasnt your boyfriend" Gaara said sternly. Sasuke smirked.

"He's not!" I yelled,attracting the attention of surrounding diners.

"That's not what this looks like. I'm out" Gaara said as he got up and left. I turned to see Sasuke, staring at me.

"What the hell was that?" I said quietly,trying not to attract any more attention.

"Why were you with him?" Sasuke snapped. 'Really? Really?! That's what this is about?' I thought to myself.

"Why does it matter who I hang out with? Last time I checked,you still havent properly apologized to me after what happened last night" I said smugly,crossing my arms.

"Well...I'm sorry."He muttered. That's it? I decided not to delve further into was no possible way that I was gonna get any more than that out of him. "I still don't want you hanging out with him." he finished.

"Why does it matter who I hang out with? It's not like you and I are together" I said.

"That's the thing" He mumbled "I want us to be"

"What?" I uttered. Was he asking me out?

" I...want us to be together." He said firmly,looking me directly in the eyes.

"I...I dont know what to say" I blushed. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Just say yes" He smirked. I shook my head.

"No...I dont know." Why'd you have to do this now?!" I sighed. He rubbed the back pf his neck.

"I figured if I asked you in a public place you wouldnt say no." He said.

"I need some time to think about this. I've gotta clear things up with Gaara. Why me? Sakura likes you. Why not choose her?" I answered.

"Because she's not you." He said,getting up from his seat "Call me when you figure out what you want"

He left me in the cafe.I sat there by myself. What am I gonna do? If I say yes, I might lose Sakura and Gaara. If I say no, i'll lose Sasuke and I dont want either of those things. I paid for the food and walked out of the cafe. Why did this have to happen to me?

I walked on the sidewalk thinking about my options. I wasnt that far from my house. I'll just go back to Sakuras house and get my stuff later. I heard a car pull up behind me.I turned around to find Neji looking at me through the window. He rolled it down and told me to get in. I was in to mood to argue with him,so I got in.

"You alright?" He asked. I shook my head.

"What's the matter? Boy troubles? "He joked. I nodded. He gave me a stern look. I couldnt stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes.

"Neji,what am I gonna do? I dont wanna lose both of them?" I sobbed.

"Who?" He asked. I knew that if I said Sasukes name,that he was gonna rub it in my face and say 'I told you so'.I decided to tell him anyway.

"Sasuke and Gaara" I sniffed and braced myself for what was coming next.

"That's something you're gonna have to figure out on your own" He said patting my head. That surprised me. I really thought he was gonna lecture me.

"Who do you think I should choose?" I dont know why I asked him. I already knew his answer. What he said next,I was not prepared for.

* * *

Well,how was that? Review please! :)

Next Chapter!: I Choose You


	6. I Choose You

**NOTICE!:**

**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file**  
**editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up**  
**when I upload it. As for my grammar,i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

On with the story! :D

"That's something you're gonna have to figure out on your own" He said patting my head. That surprised me. I really thought he was gonna lecture me.

"Who do you think I should choose?" I dont know why I asked him. I already knew his answer. What he said next,I was not prepared for.

**I DO NOT OWN NARTO!**

**Hinatas POV**

I stared at my cousin, waiting for what he was about to tell me.

"In my honest opinion. Even though I hate to say this." He sighed "You're better off with Sasuke." My jaw dropped. This was the same Neji who told me to stay clear of Sasuke.

"A-are you serious?" I questioned. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah. I've known Sasuke for while. He a may seem like a dick who doesnt know how to treat someone,but i've seen the way he looks at you. It'll be fine" He smiled. I looked at my cousin as I wiped my tears. I hope he's right.

**Sasukes POV:**

I dont know why I thought that she was gonna say yes. That was seriously fucked up.I sat in my car, banging my head on the steering wheel. Why did I do that? She's never gonna choose me. I kissed another girl right in front of her and interrupted a date with some other guy. Theres no doubt in my mind that shes not gonna choose me. I started the car and drove home. We have practice to day. I really dont wanna go but I know I have to. When I got to my house,I called the guys to let them know what time to be here. I had the perfect plan to win Hinata back. I grabbed a notebook and a pen. About an hour later,the guys arrived. I was finished with the song and I was anxious to start working on it. Naruto came up behind me and started reading over my shoulder. I pushed his face away.

"You'll hear it when i'm ready to show you" I said sternly. He shrugged his shoulders and started talking to Shikamaru about last nights party. I cringed at the thought. I can't believe I did that to her last night. Kiba came up behind me and slapped me in the back of the head. It hurt like hell but I wasnt about to let him know that.

"Dude,why the fuck did you do that to her?!" Kiba yelled. The guys stopped talking just to listen. I glared at Kiba and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"I know I fucked up. Mind your own damn buisness,okay?! I'm fixing it!" I yelled,pushing him away. He straightened his shirt.

"You'd better...Asshole" he muttered. The guys just stared at me. I got up,picked the notebook and walked into the basement.

"Basement. Practice. NOW!" I yelled as I walked down the stairs. I heard their footsteps as I plugged up my guitar and sat on the couch. I started to hum the melody of the song. They sat and listened as I opened the notebook and began to sing the song that I had just written.

**Baby I'm not perfect**  
**I make mistakes**  
**But I know I can make this right**  
**If you give me a second try**

**Baby only God knows what I was thinkin**  
**When I did those things to you**  
**Empty that's all that I can feel no emotion**  
**Can fill the space I used to keep for you**

**Now I just wanna go back**  
**Take it all back**  
**You know I didn't mean it baby**  
**Don't you hold it against me yeah**

**And don't just end it like that**  
**Yeah I messed up but I lost my way**  
**Swear I'll find the road that leads back to your heart**

**If I could just rewind**  
**Id call when I said I would**  
**Id wipe the tears I put there**  
**Id stay that time I left you hanging**  
**If I could turn back time**  
**To the day that I met you**  
**Id never let you get away**  
**On my second try**

**Let me try again try again try again**  
**Give me one more chance one more chance**  
**Give me a second try**

**Sorry doesn't even come close to sayin**  
**How stupid I feel for what Ive done**  
**And its crazy I cant even ask your forgiveness**  
**Cause I cant forgive myself for what Ive become**

**And I just wanna go back**  
**Take it all back you know**  
**I didn't mean it baby**  
**Please don't hold it against me yeah**

**And don't just end it like that**  
**Yeah I messed up**  
**But I lost my way**  
**Swear Ill find the road that leads right to your heart**

**If I could just rewind**  
**Id call when I said I would**  
**(I would wipe those tears)**  
**Id wipe the tears I put there**  
**Id stay that time I left you hangin**  
**(Left you hangin)**

**If I could turn back time**  
**To the day that I met you**  
**Id never let you get away**  
**On my second try**

**Let me try again try again try again**  
**Give me another chance**  
**Give me one more chance one more chance**  
**Give me a second try**

**You never know a good thing**  
**Till you let it go bad**  
**Now I finally learned**  
**To appreciate what I don't have**

**If I could turn back time**  
**To the day that I met you**  
**Id never let you get away**  
**On my second try**  
**I just want you to know**  
**If you don't give me another shot**  
**I don't even blame you**  
**But I cant just go back to loving you from a distance**  
**I know what your doing**  
**Tell me what I have to do**  
**For you to let me back in**  
**And I just wanna go back**

**If I could just rewind**  
**Id call when I said I would**  
**Id wipe the tears I put there**  
**(Gotta find the one)**  
**Id stay that time I left you hangin**  
**(That'll lead back to your heart)**

**If I could turn back time**  
**To the day that I met you**  
**Id never let you get away**  
**On my second try**

**Let me try again try again try again**  
**And I just wanna go back take it all back**  
**Give me one more chance one more chance**

**Let me try again try again try again**  
**Don't just end it like that end it like that**  
**Give me one more chance one more chance**

**Let me try again try again try again**  
**Give me one more chance one more chance**  
**Im not gonna let you get away**

**(Travis Garland-Second Try)**

The guys sat and stared at me. I was getting annoyed. I rubbed my temples. Finally Kiba spoke.

"How the hell are you gonna get her to sit and listen to the song?"

" I have my ways" I smirked. Naruto smacked my back.

"Nice goin', man" I nodded. Neji smirked at me and gave me a curt nod. They stayed and practiced for a few hours before they all left. I had a good feeling that my plan was going to work.

**Hinatas POV:**

Once we pulled up to the house I got out of the car,ran into the house and headed straight for my room, not bothering to say anything to my dad. When I got to my room,I kicked off my shoes and looked at my phone. I thought about calling Gaara and sorting things out with him. I didnt feel like dealing with that just yet. Instead,I called Sakura. I had to tell her what happened between Sasuke and I. I hesitanly dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. My heart stopped when she picked up on the second ring. I wasnt sure I was ready to tell her but I guess theres no turning back now.

"Hinata!" She yelled. "We just got back to my house,why arent you here?"

"I went out to breakfast with Gaara." I muttered. I heard the girls squeal. She had put me on speaker phone. 'I'm still gonna tell her'

"Oh my god,how'd it go?" I swear I could see her smile through the phone. That was making it harder for me to tell her what happened.

"Sasuke came... He kissed me on and Gaara got mad; He left. And then..." I hesitated. "Sasuke asked me out." I squeezed my eyes shut,as if Saskura was about to punch me in the face at that very moment. What she said next,surprised me.

"Did you say yes?"

"Y-YOU'RE NOT MAD!?" I yelled excitedly.

"Nope" She giggled. "I'm over him. And besides,i'm going on a date with Sai" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Promise me you're not mad?" I asked.

"I promise. I'll see you later." I heared her laugh. I hung up the phone and looked at my ceiling. Hopefully things will go smoothly when I talk to Gaara. I sat up.

"It's now or never" I said to myself. Picked up my phone and texted Gaara.

Hinata: Hey,can we talk?

I waited for ten minutes until he finally texted me back.

Gaara: About?

Hinata: What happened earlier today...

Gaara: I'll be over in a few minutes...

Hinata: Okay.

I paced around my room. Thinking of the right thing to say to him. Twently minutes later,I heard a knock on the door. I dashed through the hallway,almost knocking Hanabi over. I heard her yell something at me. When I got to the door, I fixed my dress and my hair before opening the door.

"Hi" I said meekly. He smirked and leaned in the doorway.

"Hey" He said. I stepped outside,closing the door behind me. He looked at me and smiled. I looked down at the ground. He stepped in front of me. I felt his warm hand lift my face up.I stood there gazing into his eyes. I was trying to hold back tears. Thank God none of them fell.

"Whatever you have to say;be it good or bad. Just say it." He smiled,letting go of my face. I looked at him and nodded.

" I just w-wanted to tell you th-that" I hesitated. He nodded,encouraging me to go on. "I-I'm choosing Sasuke" I finally said. He looked at me and smiled. 'He just got rejected and he's smiling? What'd up with this kid?'

"It's alright" He said,kissing my cheek. "When he messes up,and he will mess up.I'll be there." He walked away and waved as he got in his car and drove off. I sighed. I'm so glad that's over. I went back into the house and walked back to my room. I'm gonna tell Sasuke tomorrow. I smiled as I fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry this one was so short! But don't worry,the next chapter will be longer and full of exciting things! :) Until next time!

Next Chapter: Will You Be Mine?

Review please! And again,i'm sorry amount any errors within the story.


	7. Will You Be Mine?

**NOTICE!:**

**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file **  
**editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up **  
**when I upload it. As for my grammar,i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

On with the story! :D

**Hinata POV:**

"It's alright" He said,kissing my cheek. "When he messes up,and he will mess up.I'll be there." He walked away and waved as he got in his car and drove off. I sighed. I'm so glad that's over. I  
went back into the house and walked back to my room. I'm gonna tell Sasuke tomorrow. I smiled as I fell asleep.

**Hinatas POV:**

"HINATA! WAKE UP OR YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I felt something it me in the face. I was a pillow. I looked over to see Neji standing in my doorway. He shook his head before speaking.

"If you're not in the car in 15 minutes,we're leaving without you." He smirked as I shot up out of bed. I ran to my closet,putting on white jeans, black flashdance tee and sandals. I didnt have time to do my hair,so I decided to be like Sasuke and put on a beanie; only mine was white and it only covered the back of my head,letting the rest of my hair hand down my back. Something didnt look right. I looked in the mirror. I got it! I pulled out my red lipstick and applied a thin layer. Once I was satisfied, I smacked my lips together, grabbed my back and ran to the car. Neji looked at me and grinned.

"Special occasion?" He asked. I smiled a big toothy smile.

"Maybe" Hanabi looked at me.

"Well,it looks nice. Neji can you hurry up and drive before we're late?" she spoke. He nodded and started to drive to school. I was feeling really good. Nothing had gone wrong so far. I was gonna tell Sasuke my answer and I still have Gaara and Sakura as my friend, all is well. We pulled up to the school. I almost jumped out of the car before it was fully parked.

"Hey! Be careful!" Neji yelled. I looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then I looked back to Hanabi and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you guys!" I said,getting out of the car.

"This lipstick better come off!" Neji and Hanabi yelled in unison. I laughed and closed the door. I was on cloud nine today. Nothing was gonna ruin my day. I spotted Sakura talking to Sai. She was twirling her hair. I walked up to her and smiled a cheesy grin. She looked me up and down and smiled.

"You look good. Finally showing of your curves I see" She stated " I like this look,it's edgy. I like it" I nodded.

"Thanks,i've got something to do,i'll see you in class. Kay?" She nodded and turned her attention back to Sai. I walked into school and headed into Kakashis class and put my stuff under my desk so that no one would take it. No one was in class,so I decided to walk around the school until class started. I walked out of the classroom and saw Naruto walking in the hallway.

"Naruto!" I yelled. He turned around and walked towards me. I couldnt help but give him a hug. Today was such a good day! After I hugged him,he looked at me and smirked.

"What's with this outfit?" he asked looking at my exposed stomach.

"It's a special day. Anyway,have you seen Sasuke?" I asked eagerly. He smiled and shook his head. I was a little sad but I knew that he was gonna show up,so I didnt let it bother me.

"He'll be here though,so dont worry." He assured me. I nodded as the bell rang. People poured into the and I headed to our class. The bell rang and Kakashi was nowhere to be found. The class didnt mind. I sat and talked to Ino and Sakura. The door opened and we were expecting Kakashi to walk in. Instead of Kakashi,Sasuke stood in the doorway. He scanned the room and walked over to me. I smiled. He put his hands on my desk and looked me in the eyes. I blushed.

"Hey." he said coolly. He had this seductive smirk on his face.

"Hey" I said,gazing into his onyx colored eyes.

"So what's your answer?" He questioned ,looking me up and down. Apparently,he liked what he saw because he licked his lips. I blushed even more. Why is he making me so nervous. I nodded my head.

"I've decided tha-" I was cut off by the slamming of the classroom door. Kakashi came in. .PISSED.

"Everyone sit down and shut the hell up." He spoke as he sat down in his chair. We scattered to our seats. I never got to answer Sasukes question. Kakashi glared at the entire class. It felt like he was glaring into my soul. Sasuke sat next to me and put his hand on the small of my back. I looked at him and smiled. Kakashi must have seen that.

"Uhn-uh,not in my class. Not happening." He said pointing at Sasuke and I. I looked down. Why'd he have to call us out like that? I was a little upset.

"Get up. All of you." He said. We did as we were told. He assaigned us new seats. Boys on one side,girls on the other. What the hell was wrong with him? We all groaned. He began teaching us our daily English lesson. The class was agonizingly long. I glanced over and saw Sasuke pull out his phone. He looked down at his phone for a few seconds. A large eraser flew across the room, hitting Sasuke in the forehead.

"Next time, i'm taking it." Kakashi snarled. No one dared to laugh. I was starting to get annoyed. After a while,class finally let out. We jumped up out of our seats and dashed out of the room. I waited outside the door for Sasuke. When he came out,I instantly got happy again.

"Like I was saying,i've decided that-"

"Sasuke!" I was cut off AGAIN. Sasuke and I looked over to see Kiba running towards us. Damnit Kiba, not now.

"Everthings ready" He stated. I looked at Sasuke; his eyes lit up. He kissed my cheek.

"Tell me later." He winked before leaving me. Really? Again. I rolled my eyes and caught up with Sakura as we walked to our next class. The bell rang for class to start. I was sitting next to Sakura. All class period she talked to me about her and Sai. I was so happy for her that I forgot to tell her about Sasuke and I. The class period flew by quickly and so did the class period after that. It was now time for lunch. I looked all over for Sasuke. I was finally gonna get the chance to tell him my answer. He was nowhere to be found! What the hell!? I was so frustrated. I decided to wait until after school to tell him. I sat down next to Ino and we started talking about my ensemble.

**Sasukes POV:**

The guys and I started setting up on the stage in the cafeteria. I wanted to do this in front of a crowd,just to let everyone know that she was mine. When everything was set up the right way,the guys and I got situated. I cued Choji to raise the curtain. When it was completely up. I spoke into the microphone.

"Check one,two" I cleared my thoat. I watched as people started looking at the stage. I scanned the crowd,looking for Hinata. She was sitting next to Ino. She looked so good! Did she dress up just for me? I smirked when she caught my gaze. I winked at her and I cued the guys to start playing.

**"Second Try" I began.**

**Baby I'm not perfect**  
**I make mistakes**  
**But I know I can make this right**  
**If you give me a second try**

**Baby only God knows what I was thinkin**  
**When I did those things to you**  
**Empty that's all that I can feel no emotion**  
**Can fill the space I used to keep for you**

**Now I just wanna go back**  
**Take it all back**  
**You know I didn't mean it baby**  
**Don't you hold it against me yeah**

**And don't just end it like that**  
**Yeah I messed up but I lost my way**  
**Swear I'll find the road that leads back to your heart**

I heard cheers and the sound of swooning girls. None of them mattered. My gazed never strayed away from Hinata.

**If I could just rewind**  
**Id call when I said I would**  
**Id wipe the tears I put there**  
**Id stay that time I left you hanging**  
**If I could turn back time**  
**To the day that I met you**  
**Id never let you get away**  
**On my second try**

**Let me try again try again try again**  
**Give me one more chance one more chance**  
**Give me a second try**

**Sorry doesn't even come close to sayin**  
**How stupid I feel for what Ive done**  
**And its crazy I cant even ask your forgiveness**  
**Cause I cant forgive myself for what Ive become**

**And I just wanna go back**  
**Take it all back you know**  
**I didn't mean it baby**  
**Please don't hold it against me yeah**

**And don't just end it like that**  
**Yeah I messed up**  
**But I lost my way**  
**Swear Ill find the road that leads right to your heart**

**If I could just rewind**  
**Id call when I said I would**  
**(I would wipe those tears)**  
**Id wipe the tears I put there**  
**Id stay that time I left you hangin**  
**(Left you hangin)**

**If I could turn back time**  
**To the day that I met you**  
**Id never let you get away**  
**On my second try**

**Let me try again try again try again**  
**Give me another chance**  
**Give me one more chance one more chance**  
**Give me a second try**

**You never know a good thing**  
**Till you let it go bad**  
**Now I finally learned**  
**To appreciate what I don't have**

I watched as Hinata gradually made her way to the stage. She stood there looking at me with those big lavender tinted eyes of hers.

**If I could turn back time**  
**To the day that I met you**  
**Id never let you get away**  
**On my second try**  
**I just want you to know**  
**If you don't give me another shot**  
**I don't even blame you**  
**But I cant just go back to loving you from a distance**  
**I know what your doing**  
**Tell me what I have to do**  
**For you to let me back in**  
**And I just wanna go back**

**If I could just rewind**  
**Id call when I said I would**  
**Id wipe the tears I put there**  
**(Gotta find the one)**  
**Id stay that time I left you hangin**  
**(That'll lead back to your heart)**

**If I could turn back time**  
**To the day that I met you**  
**Id never let you get away**  
**On my second try**

**Let me try again try again try again**  
**And I just wanna go back take it all back**  
**Give me one more chance one more chance**

**Let me try again try again try again**  
**Don't just end it like that end it like that**  
**Give me one more chance one more chance**

**Let me try again try again try again**  
**Give me one more chance one more chance**  
**Im not gonna let you get away**

"What do you say,Hinata?" She looked at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Will you go out with me?" I said. She was obviously too choked up to say anything;she just nodded. I set my guitar down and jumped off stage. When I got off,I grabbed both of her cheeks and kissed her. I heard loud hoots and hollers. The kiss was deep. I wiped the tears from her face and pulled away. She looked at me and smiled. I did it. I thought to myself.

**Hinatas POV:**

I couldn't help but cry. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. He took the time to write me a sincere,apologetic song and preformed it in front of the whole school. I was so overwhelmed with happiness. I looked up at him. It felt like we were the only two people in the room.

"Thank you." He kissed my forehead and nodded. He held my hand as he led me out of the cafeteria. I watched as he fished something out of his pocket. It was the necklace that he dropped in the parking lot on my first day. He fiddled with the clasp and put it around my neck. He removed my hair from underneath the necklace,letting his hands linger around my neck. I felt my eyes start to water. He wiped away my tears and he leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet. When he pulled away,he looked at me and smirked.

"So I guess this makes you my girlfriend now,huh?" I couldn't help but laugh as he stated the obvious.

"I guess so." I smiled.

'Well then, how about you and I go on an official date Friday?" He said.

"Of course" I said. He grabbed my hand and led me back into the cafeteria where we were surrounded by our friends. This day couldn't have gotten any better.

* * *

Pretty sweet,huh? Review and let me know what you think! :)

Still working on the sentence mishaps. Bear with me!

Until next time!

Next Chapter!: First Date With Dad.


	8. First Date With Dad

NOTICE!:

**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's mishap with my computer and my file editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up when I upload it. As for my grammar,i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**On with the story! :D**

**Hinata POV:**

"So I guess this makes you my girlfriend now,huh?" I couldnt help but laugh as he stated the obvious.

"I guess so" I smiled.

'Well then, how about you and I go on an official date Friday?" He said.

"Of course" I said. He grabbed my hand and led me back into the cafeteria where we were surrounded by our friends. This day couldnt have gotten any better.

* * *

**Sasuke POV:**

'It worked!' I thought to myself. Even though I messed up; and I messed up real bad. She still chose to be with me. After lunch,I had Calculus with Iruka. I hated this class. Even though I knew the material, the class was boring and Hinata wasnt in my class. I walked into class, threw my bag on the desk in front of me and sat down. Surprisingly,the dobe was in Calculus with me. He's not the smartest person I know. So how'd he get this class? Whatever. Naruto sat next to me and leaned over.

"Glad that worked out,huh?" He looked at me like he was expecting me to give this whole speech about how happy I was. What did I look like? Some giddy teenage girl?

"Hn." I smirked. He shook his head and looked to the front of the classroom,attempting to pay attention. The rest of the day passed by quickly;thank God. I went to Hinatas locker and waited for her to get here. I stood there,leaning on her locker as I watched her saunter over to me. It was as if she was purposefully walking slow; like she was trying to tease me. I pushed off of the locker and walked over to her. She stood in front of me,biting her lower lip; I loved when she did that. I looked her up and down. The outfit she had on looked like it was made to attract my attention; It did. She smirked at me and walked to her locker. Did she really just do that? Smirking is my thing. I stood and watched as she put her stuff away. She closed the door and turned around. I stepped in front of her and placed my forearm on the locker above her head. She looked at me and bit her lip again. She had no idea what that did to me. I leaned in,close to her face

"Don't do that." I looked at her lips;they were perfect. I leaned down and lightly bit her bottom lip. She blushed as I let go. Her blushing face made her look even cuter than she already did. I couldnt help myself. I leaned in and let my lips brush against hers before fully kissing her. Man,she was a great kisser. Where'd she learn how to kiss? It doesnt matter. Shes mine now and anything else that she learns is gonna come from me; No one else. When I pulled away, I grabbed her hand and led her to my car. Her hands where much smaller than mine. I opened the car door and closed it after she got in. I went around to the other side and got in. Sitting in her seat,looking at me. I smirked and leaned over;giving her a quick kiss. She blushed as I turned the car on and started down the road.

"Where to?" I asked, still looking at the road.I heard her shift in her seat.

"Do you have practice today?" She cocked her head the side. That made her look sweet and innocent. She was,well she kinda was. I shook my head.

"Nah,not today." I saw this big smile creep across her face. She shifted in her seat again,turning to face the front again.

"Well then. I don't have to be home for a few hours. What do you wanna do?" She spoke, as a small smirk grew on her face. She was doing it again. I wanted to stop the car and take her right then and there,sadly I couldnt. What kind of boyfriend would I look like if I tried to do that on the first day?

"I can think of a few things that we could do." I joked. I looked over as her face started to turn red.

"Sa-Sasuke!" She squealed. I let out a light laugh. She was cute when she was embarrassed.

"What? I was just thinking that we could go see a movie, or go get something to eat" I smiled. She was one of the few people who could actually get me to do that. Her face turned even more red. If she blushed anymore,she would have been purple.

"I-I knew that" she stuttered. She put her hands in her lap and looked at them. She hadnt done that since her first day. I stopped the car in front of a park. She looked at me,still blushing. I leaned towards her.

"Do I make you nervous?" I whispered into her ear. I laughed as she shuddered in her seat.

"N-no. Why wo-would you think that?" She asked. She was a terrible liar.

"No reason." I kissed her cheek and got out of the car. I went to the other side and opened the door; extending a hand to help her out. When she stepped out,she held on to my hand. I didnt mind. She stood there looking at me. I stood there looking into her eyes; big lavender pools that looked like they knew the answers to everything.

"Sasuke?" She asked. I snapped back to reality. That had never happened before.

" Huh?" She sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing" I looked at her. We started walking towards a little pond. She let go of my hand as I watched her run ahead of me. She walked backwards and gestured for me to run along side her. I did. Again,she was the only person that could get me to do something like this. She ran a little faster when she saw a swing set. She was such a child. When I finally caught up with her,she was sitting in a swing,kicking her feet. She looked like an overgrown child. This girl. I sighed She's something else. I sat down on the swing next to her and watched her as she went higher and higher into the air. She seemed to be enjoying her self. I just sat there with my elbows on my thighs,letting my hands dangle as I watched her.

"This is so much fun" She shrieked. I chucked softly,shaking my head at her childish antics.

"Go ahead and swing Sasuke. No ones here" She yelled. Did she think I was too embarrased to swing? I smirked and began to mimic her actions;gradually swinging higher into the air until I caught up with her. I felt like a kid again. Nothing mattered when I was with her. I looked over at her. She had her eyes closed and she was leaning back. Just to show her that I was as serious about this as she was;I did the same thing. Bad idea. I felt my hand slip away from the swings chain. Shit! Before I knew it,I was falling off the the swing from the highest possible point. I was airborne for a while until I finally hit the ground. Son of a bitch. I landed on my back. I laid there until I saw Hinata running towards me with smile on her face. She was laughing at me! I closed my eyes and felt her hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes to find her wiping tears. Was she crying because she thought I was hurt? I reached up to help her wipe her tears.

"I'm the one who fell,why are you crying?" I questioned. She was still 's when I realized that she wasnt laughing because she wasnt crying because she was sad.

"A-are you okay?" She said through her laughter. "You should have seen your face when you were falling!" She burst into uncontrollable laughter. How dare she! I couldnt stay mad at her.

"Glad to see you got a kick out of that" I said ,attempting to stand didnt work. I fell face first into the ground. I heard her she was worried. I laid there for a minute before turning over . She was hovering over me; her long hair made a curtain over her shoulders. I laid there as she brushed grass and what not from my face. I turned away from her,obviously embarrassed. She help me sit up.

"I guess we should get you home" She said through a fit of giggles.I pinched her cheek and she started to pout. She was so cute.

"Yeah,sure" I said as she helped me back to my car. She opened the back door. I looked at her,puzzled.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She put her hand on her hip.

"You're too dizzy to be driving." she stated. I shook my head.

"No,i'm cool to drive" I insisted. She pushed me into the backseat. So forceful.

"Get in the damn car,man." She smirked as she closed the door. I waited until she got into the drivers seat and noticed that she didnt have the keys. I smirked and dangled the keys next to her.

"How do you suppose you're gonna drive without these?" I teased. She attempted to snatch them;she was too slow. I put them back into my pocket and looked at her.

"Come and get 'em" I didnt think that she would get out of the front seat and climb back there with me. She hovered over me.

"Gimme the keys" she demanded with a smile playing across her face. She was trying to look serious but it wasnt working. I shook my head.

"Gimme,gimme never gets" I said childishly as I wagged a finger in front of her face. She bit my finger! What the hell? I pulled my hand away as she reached into my pocket,taking the keys. I watched her as she crawled into the front seat. On impulse,I reached out and smacked her ass. I laughed as she looked back at me,her face was red.

"You do know how to drive,right?" I asked. She reached into her bag and pulled out her drivers licsence. In the picture,she had braces. She was still cute,but the braces kinda threw me for a loop.

"You look kinda ugly in the picture" I joked. She looked back at me.

"Ha ha. Very funny" She said turning the car on. I sat up,no longer dizzy from the fall. She was driving down the road,looking left and right. She had no idea where she was going.

"Are you lost?" I teased. She reached a hand back and mushed my face,pushing me back into the seat. I heard her laugh. Her phone rang. She quickly pulled over and answered it.

"It's my dad." She said ,getting into the passenger seat. I looked at her and mouthed. " I'm okay to drive." I got into the front nodded and answered the phone.

"I father" She spoke. I drove down the street,assuming her father was telling her to come home. I watched as she nodded her head and mumbled a few later,she hung up the phone. She sat in the seat and huffed before speaking.

"Neji told my father about us." I looked at her. She continued to speak.

"He wants you to come over for dinner tonight" She finished. I looked at her and smiled. She gave me a puzzled look.

"Parents love me" I smirked. She rolled her eyes as we drove up to her house and got out. We stood in front of my car as she fixed my clothes. I had on jeans and a white shirt. She licked her fingers and started messing with my hair. Nasty. I grabbed her hands.

"Don't do that!" She looked at me and laughed. I shook my head and grabbed her hand,leaning down to kiss her forehead. She looked worried. 'Why would she be worried? What was wrong with me meeting her dad?'

"It'll be fine" I assured her as we walked up to the house.

**Hinata's POV:**

I wanted to believe him. I was worried that my father might not approve of him. Afterall,he did call him a "band punk". It was too late to turn back now. I stood in front of the door,took a deep breath and opened it.

I peered into the house before pulling Sasuke in with me. My father and Neji were standing in the kitchen when we came in. Neji looked at me and mouthed to me "I'm sorry" I shook my was nothing I could do about it now.

"Hi father" I finally spoke,breaking the silence. He looked at me and smiled. He then looked Sasuke up and down. He sucked his teeth. I could feel Sasuke tense up. His face seemed calm but I knew inside he was pissed.

"Hello,Mr. Hyuga" Sasuke spoke calmly. I could tell my father was taken back at how polite Sasuke was,despite his rugged appearance.

"Yes,Hello...Sasuke is it? I've heard so much about you." He said. Sasuke looked down at me.I looked at him and shook my head. I hadnt talked to my dad about Sasuke. We both glared at Neji,unsure of what he had told my dad.

"So glad you could join us for dinner" My dad said. "Please,come ready." Sasuke and I nodded,taking our seats at the table. I looked at Sasuke. He leaned over and kissed my cheek when my dad wasnt looking.

"It'll be fine" he whispered. I nodded,still a bit unsure. I had no idea what my dad had in store for the night. I could only hope for the best.

* * *

As requested,this had a lot more Sasuke POV. It's kind of difficult for me to write from a guys POV,seeing as how i'm a girl. But i'm trying my best.

Until next time!

Next Chapter!: A Secret Place!

Review and let me know what you thought. Still working on the sentence mishaps. :)


	9. A Special Place

NOTICE!:

So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly fine when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up when I upload it. As for my grammar,i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)

I DONT OWN NARUTO!

Hinatas POV:

"So glad you could join us for dinner" My dad said. "Please,come ready." Sasuke and I nodded,taking our seats at the table. I looked at Sasuke. He leaned over and kissed my cheek when my dad wasnt looking.

"It'll be fine" he whispered. I nodded,still a bit unsure. I had no idea what my dad had in store for the night. I could only hope for the best.

On with the story! :D

Hinatas POV:

"So what made you decide to take an interest in Hinata?" My father asked. I did my best to keep from choking on my food. Thank God no one noticed. I watched as Sasuke cleared his throat to speak. 'Please don't say something stupid' I thought to myself. I looked at Sasuke,waiting for him to speak.

"Well, when I first met her,I thought she was shy and clumsy." I nudged him and he continues to speak. "When I really got to know her,I learned that she was actually a sweet girl. It was only natural that I was drawn to her." He looked over at me. I was blushing. I couldnt help it. I dont think that Sasuke has ever said anything that nice about anyone. I watched a faint smile cross my dads face. He looked at Sasuke and spoke.

"You should know this. When I first heard that Hinata was assiciating with you,I was very unhappy" He paused to look at us. "But,I see that you make Hinata happy. That's all I want. Just so you know,if I find out that you've hurt her in anyway; I will find you and put an end to you. Is that clear ,young man?" I could see Sasukes adams apple bob up and down in his throat as he gulped. He nodded and replied.

"Yes sir,Mr. Hyuga." My father nodded. Dinner had gone way better than I had anticipated. My dad and Sasuke had actually gotten along. After dinner,Sasuke and I stepped out front. He looked at me and sighed a breath of relief. I smiled.

"I told you that parents like me." He smirked. I looked at him and laughed.

"I'm not sure that all parents like you,but my father sure does." I told him. I watched as Sasuke leaned in to kiss me. Before his lips touched mine,the front door swung open. We turned towards the door to find my dad standing there.

"I'll have none of that nonesense on my property." He said,closing the door. I thought I saw a smile creep across his face. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him anyway. I could feel his tongue ring. I still wasnt used to it. He pulled away and looked at me with a smile on his face. He never really smiled. Closest thing he's ever done to a smile and I was going to savor the moment. He opened his mouth and flashed me his tongue ring. I smirked and grabbed his tongue with my index finger and thumb. He stood there and looked at me.

"This thing has got to come out" I said,letting go of his tongue. He smirked and gave me a quick kiss.

"Not gonna happen" He said. I pouted and poked his cheek.

"I gotta go." I nodded and watched him walk away,waving as he got into his car and drove off. I turned around and went into the house. I felt like I was floating as I walked into my room. I laid on my bed and drifted into a deep sleep. The rest of the week felt like forever. All I could do was wait until my first date with Sasuke. I wonder what he had planned. It was the final class period of the day. Sakura and I were walking out of the classroom.

"Hinata, are you doing anything after school today?" Sakura asked. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"Sasuke has something planned for today. I don't know what exactly." She smiled and kept walking until we saw Sai walking towards us. Sakura looked at me with an expression that looked like she was asking for my permission to leave.I nodded and waved to her as she ran towards Sai. There was no reason for me to go to my locker,so I went to the front of the school and sat on the steps. I looked like a child waiting for her parents. There was no sign of Sasuke. I pulled out my phone and decided to take a picture. Why not? I was having another good day and I thought I looked good.I slide up my lock screen and switched the camera view to face me. When I looked at the screen,I saw Sasuke standing behind me. I was never gonna get a chance like this again,so I smiled and quickly took the picture. I locked my phone and put it in my bag. I turned around to look at him;there was a smirk creeping across his face.

Sasuke POV:

I didnt think that she was going to take the picture. I decided not to let it bother me. I'm sure the picture looked okay. I sat down next to her. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Looking for someone?" I asked,already knowing the answer. She smirked.

"Oh,just this guy." She said coolly. I decided to play along.

"Cool.I'm waiting on this girl. I wanted to take her somewhere but I can't seem to find her." I scratched my head,trying to look confused. She looked over at me.

"I think I know who you're looking for" She said,leaning towards me.

"Really? Who?" I asked. She pressed her lips against mine and pulled away quickly.

"Me." She blushed. I nodded and grabbed her hand.

"How'd you know?" I asked as we walked to my car.

"Lucky guess." She replied as she got in. I looked at her as I started the car. I leaned over to her. Hinata shifted in her seat,facing me. I really couldnt help myself. I placed my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Her lips were soft; as always. I pulled away and looked at her.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded. And with that,I drove down the road. I watched her from the corner of my was looking at everything as it passed by;she looked confused.

"Sasuke,where are we going?" She questioned. I took a quick look at her.

"It's a surprise." I stated.

"Yeah but, why are we leaving the city?" She questioned. She stirred around in her seat.

"Just how far away is this 'surprise'?"

"It's just outside the city. Just so you know,we'll be staying over night." I pointed to the back seat. Earlier that day,I had asked Hiashi for permission for me to keep Hinata for the night. He sat and lectured me for an hour about how I was gonna be missing certain body parts if I touched Hinata. I got the message.I watched as her eyes widened.

"You asked my father to let me stay with you for the night AND he said yes?!" She yelled. I nodded.

"Wait,how did you get my clothes?" She started to blush. Did she really think I went through her dressers and packed her bag? Truth be told,I wanted to but Hanabi insisted on doing it,mutttering something about me being a pervert.

"Hanabi got them" I sighed. She calmed down alittle. After a while,we finally arrived at my childhood house. Hinatas face lit up. She looked over and asked permission to get out. I nodded. Why was she asking? Oh well. We both got out and I grabbed the bags. She ran ahead of me,touching flowers and trees on the way to the house. She was irresistibly cute when she was acting like a child. She ran towards the front door and I stopped on the sidewalk. "Well,what are you waiting for? Come on!" She yelled. I shook my head and pointed towards the backyard. She walked over to me.

" The surprise isnt in the house. It's around back." She looked at me as I grabbed her hand and led her into the backyard. Before she could see what was in the yard,I covered her eyes.

"No peeking." I warned. She nodded as I led her further into the yard. When I uncovered her eyes,I heard her gasp.

"Sasuke" She looked at me. I smirked. "This is the most amazing tree house i've ever! Can we go in?" She asked.

"That's kinda why I brought you. So lets go." I grabbed her hand and we made our way to the tree house. Once in side,I spread out a blanket and laid down,patting the space next to me. She got the hint and laid down next to me. She looked over to me and smiled.

"Wanna know the best part about this tree house?" I said. She nodded. I hoisted myself up and pulled a cord that split the ceiling apart,revealing the starry night sky. 'Listen to me. I sound like a girl. Being with Hinata has made me soft. I don't mind,as long as shes the only one who knows.'

"So about this treehouse. My brother,my dad and I built it when I was younger. I never really brought anyone else up here. It was just me and Itachi. He moved out when I was in the 6th grade and I havent heard from him since" I sighed. It was silent for a little while.

"Sasuke" She said as I laid back down next to her.

"Hm?"I answered. She laid her head on my chest.

"Thank you for showing me this." I smiled at her and turned over on my side. She did the same.

Hinatas POV:

He had never showed this to anyone beside his brother. Come to think of it,this was the first time he had talked to me about his family. He lived by himself ,so I had never seen any of his family members. I turned over on my side,mimicking Sasuke. He leaned in to kiss me and I followed suit. Something about this kiss felt a lot more special than the I pulled away,I laid my head down on his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"This is only the first part to the date, you know that right?"I looked at him,surprised. I shook my head.

"Theres a few things that I have planned for tomorow" He smirked as e closed his eyes. I wonder what he has in store for tomorrow. I just closed my eyes and slept for the moment.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be longer,I promise. There are bound to be grammatical errors and mistakes in the sentences. Bear with me.

Until next time!

Next Chapter!: The Weekend


	10. The Weekend

**NOTICE!:**

**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file **  
**editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up ****when I upload it. As for my grammar,i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

On with the story:

**Hinatas POV:**

"This is only the first part to the date, you know that right?"I looked at him,surprised. I shook my head.

"Theres a few things that I have planned for tomorrow" He smirked as he closed his eyes. I wonder what he has in store for tomorrow. I just closed my eyes and slept for the moment.

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

I awoke to a blinding ray of light shooting into my eyes and the light scent of a familiar smelling flower. I looked down to find Hinata nuzzled up against me. She was a cute sleeper.I wanted to start the day of by making her breakfast, but since she was sleeping so peacefully, I had to wait until she woke up. As soon as I laid back down,I heard my stomach growl. What the hell? The noise was so low and guttural, I couldnt believe it came from me. I was gonna have to get up and cook now,or risk waking Hinata up with the sound of my noisy stomach. Sitting up and grabbing my jacket, I stood up and tucked the jacket jacket beneath her head. As I was climbing out of the little tree house,the wind blew strands of hair onto her face. I climbed back in, tucked the hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead; making my way out again. I walked to the front of the house and went inside. I gt an instant wave of nostalgia as I stepped in. A lot of happy memories happened in this house.

_FLASHBACK:_

**_Normal POV:_**

_5 year old Sasuke sat on the floor crying and pouting. His older brother Itachi, 10 years old, squatted in front of his younger brother at looked at him. Itachi couldnt resist teasing his little brother. He smiled and poked young Sasuke,momentarily stopping his crying. Sasuke looked up and his big brother and wiped his tears. He had been crying because Itachi wouldnt let him cook breakfast,saying that he would burn it because he didnt know what he was doing. It was his mothers birthday and Sasuke wanted nothing more than to surprise his mother with breakfast made by him and his brother. Since Itachi refused to let him help ,Sasuke didnt get to take part in cooking. Itachi looked at his brother and shook his head._

_"I'll tell you what." He spoke calmly. He watched as Sasuke looked at him with eager continued to speak,_

_"Since I cooked it,you can go bring it to her. Sound good?" Sasuke nodded excitedly. He and Itachi made their way into the kitchen and began organizing the food on a white tray with silver handles. Just as Itachi was about to hand Sasuke the tray,his younger sibling stopped him._

_"Wait." Young Sasuke said. He ran out of the back door and dashed into the garden. I stood in the center,rubbing his chin as he tried to pick the perfect flower to complement the breakfast set up. His eyes lit up as he spotted a bushel of tulips. There were several bushels,so his mother wouldnt mind if two measly flowers went missing. He plucked the two white tulip and headed inside. Itachi stood there,awaiting the arrival of his eager little brother. Sasuke smiled a toothy smile and held the flowers up for Itachi to see. Once Itachi aproved the flowers,Sasuke placed the flowers into a small vase and placed it in the center of the tray. Itachi picked up the tray and waited for his little brother to extend his he did, Itachi hesitantly placed the tray into Sasukes arms,slowly letting go'making sure Sasuke didnt drop it. His little brother smiled and they made their way to their mothers room. _

_It took a bit longer than it should have ,due to the fact that Sasuke was taking baby steps; making sure he didnt drop or spill anything. As they reached their parents bedroom,Sasuke turned to quickly and slipped,sending the tray into the air. Itachi caught it as he watched his baby brother hit the floor. He tried to hold in his laughter and Sasuke got up off the floor, attempting to make it look like nothing had happened. Despite all that had happened, he still handed the tray back to Sasuke. He just wanted his brother to be happy. Sasuke stood there looking at his brother with a big smile on his face._

_End Of Flashback:_

**Sasuke POV:**

I smiled inwardly and shook my head at the memory. 'I'm gonna do this all by myself this time' I thought to myself. Making my way into the kitchen,I looked out the window to see if Hinata had come out hadnt,so I still had time to cook. I was glad that I had stocked the fridge before bringing her here. I pulled out some eggs and bacon. As I walked over to the pantry,items in hand,I slipped on a piece of paper laying carelessly on the floor. Damnit,not again! The eggs flew into the air. I looked up as a few of the eggs fell from the container,landing on my upward looking face.

One egg landed in my hair. Just great. I sat there for a minute. Why does this have to happen to me again? I scooped the egg yolk off of my face and out of my hair and threw the shells in the trash. After egg mishap, I went to go get a pan. As I removed the pan from bottom cabinets, other pots and pans came out along with it. Could this morning get any worse? I left them on the floor to get after I finished making breakfast. I put a few pieces of bread in the toaster while I got started cooking the eggs. Moments later,as I was cooking the eggs,I started to smell something burning.

"Shit!, The toast!" I dropped the spatula on the counter and rushed over to the that moment, 4 burnt pieces of toast popped out of the toaster and fell on the counter. I noiced the  
toaster setting was set on high. Who in the hell would set it that high? I tried to salvage the toast by taking in to the sink and scraping off the burnt of good that did me,seeing as  
every part of the bread was black. I set the toast on a few napkins on the counter as I went back to check the eggs. Atleast those didnt get burnt.

**Hinata POV:**

A bright light poured in through the opening in the tree houses ceiling. I sniffed the air and smelled flowers,with a hint of something burnt. I shot up and looked around the tree house. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. I frantically looked around,trying to find out wat was burning. Was the tree house on fire? Had he left me in here? I looked through the door of the tree house. It wasnt on fire. I climbed down and noticed smoke coming from the windows of the house? Was Sasuke in here?! I almost had a panic attack. Jumping from the tree house I ran towards the back door of the house. As I busted through the door,I watched a food covered Sasuke scramble to set a table that was in the dining room. The burning,I guessed,had come from the toaster. I looked at 4 black pieces of toast sitting on a plate in the center of the table. I couldnt help but laugh at Sasuke as I stood in the doorway,leaning on the door frame. He turned around,surprised to see me.

The expression on his faced looked like that of a child who had done something wrong. I couldnt help but walk up to him and pinch his cheeks. He pouted. That had to have been the cutest thing I had ever seen him do.

"Did you make breakfast?" I said, rinsing an eyebrow at the burnt food sitting on the table. He looked away as a small blush spread across his face. I reached up and picked several pieces of eggshell out of his hair. What the hell happened in here? I thought as I noticed pots and pans scattered on the kitchen floor.

"I tried to make breakfast,but...It didnt turn out too well." Sasuke muttered,scratching the back of his head. He looked nervous. I reached up and swept egg soaked locks of hair out of his face. He really tried his best to make breakfast. I smiled and stood on my tip toes to kiss him. His food covered hand rested on my waist as I placed my hands on his cheek,smearing the egg yolk that was underneath my hands. He was hopeless when it came to being in the kitchen; That much, I could tell from the scorched food and messy kitchen. As I pulled away from the kiss and looked over his shoulder,I looked back at him

"I dont have to eat that,do I?" I raised and eyebrow. A small smirk played on his lips.

"Yes,yes you do." He joked. I couldnt help but laugh at him.

"How about this,if you let me get away with not eating...um that so called "breakfast". We can do whatever you want today. Sound good?" I looked at him. He had this creepy looking smile on his face.

"Anything I want? He asked. My face started to get hot. I knewwhat he was thinking.

"Anything that wont get you in trouble with my father." I spoke. He pretened to be sad.

"Fine." He said finally. I smiled and walked over to the table. He really expected me to eat this? He must have been out of his mind. We started to clear the table off and pick up the pots when Sasuke began to speak.

"How about we go out to get something to eat? Unless you still want me to cook for you" I shook my head. He laughed.

"Alright,well the bathrooms justt down the hall. Go get ready and we'll leave when you're done" I nodded my head,kissing his cheek before leaving. My thing were already in the bathroom. It was sweet of him to put my things in the bathroom for me. Unless he went through my stuff,then it was just creepy. I took a quick shower,trying not to make him wait to long. When I got out of the shower I dried my hair, put on a blue tank top and a small white jacket with brown colored didnt look right.I dug around in my bag and pulled out a tan hat with a blue bow on it. I put it on. Perfect. I left my hair down and walked out of the bathroom. When I walked into the living room, and saw Sasuke sitting on the couch, fully dressed. Was there more than one bathroom in his house? I was pretty big, so I wouldnt be surprised if there was.

"Ready to go?" He asked,looking me up and down. I nodded. He stood up and walked over to me,holding his hand out. I took it as he led me to his car. It was a nice day. I looked back at the house and noticed something on the front door that I hadnt noticed before. On the door,just above the peephole,was the same crest from the necklace that Sasuke had given me when we first  
started dating. I looked down and held the pendent in my hand. Was this his necklace? I looked over at him and he looked back.

"Something wrong?" He asked and he opened the passenger side door. I felt compelled to ask him about the necklace. Instead,I shook my head.

"No. I just wanted to drive is all." I lied. He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"You can drive." I smiled. "If." He held up a finger. "If you sit in my lap." He smirked. He's such a pervert! I looked at him,knowing full well that I was blushing. I did say that we could do whatever he wanted. I sighed.

"Fine." He smirked, closing the passenger door. We walked to the other side of the car and he opened the door. When he sat down,he looked at me with a smirk on his face as he patted the space between his legs. I cant believe him! I sighed and got in, closing the door as I did.

"Comfy?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded. It really was comfortable sitting like this. He wrapped his hands around my waist and nuzzled against my neck. His face was warm against my skin. I smiled and started the car. On the way to breakfast,he gave directions to where we were going. He would sneak small kisses on my neck and shoulders while I drove. It was cute. When we arrived,he looked at me and smiled as I got out of the car. The restaurant was outside, on a little cobblestone area. I held out my hand as he got out of the car. We walked over to the little cafe and he pulled my chair out for me. I looked up at him and smiled.

The waitress came over to us and took our orders. I noticed that she was staring at Sasuke. I tried to keep calm as she blatantly flirted with him. Who did she think she was? I looked at Sasuke,he had a bored expression on his face as the waitress was talking to him. I was happy. He rolled his eyes at the waitress as she finally stopped talking and left. We sat and talked about the band and how they were going to play at some party sometime during next week. The way he talked about the

band let me know that he really was passionate about playing music. We barely noticed the waitress as she came over with our food. The food was good. When we got up and left,the waitress had written her name and number on the receipt. What the hell? I laughed as Sasuke crumbled it up and threw it at the waitress as she walked away.

"That was strange." Sasuke said as we walked to the car. I shook my head.

"Well you are okay looking." I joked. He pouted.

"Just okay?" He said in a child like voice.

"Okay,fine. You're cute okay?" He smiled and pinned me up against the car.

"Don't lie." He whispered into my ear. Why did his voice have to be so deep and seductive sounding? I shuddered as his hot breath tickled my ear.

"Okay, you're sexy. Big deal." I said biting my lip. He smirked and leaned down to kiss me.

**Sasukes POV:**

I loved when she bit her lip. It made her look she wanted more than a kiss. I really couldnt help myself. I leaned down to kiss her as I slid my hand up her shirt. She grabbed my hand When I pulled away,she looked flustered as she got in the car. I smirked.

"You don't wanna sit in my lap again?" Her face turned red as she shook her head.

"It's not that I dont want 's just that you dont know how yo keep your hands to yourself." She smiled.

"I know how to,I just choose not to" I retorted. She rolled her eyes as I drove off.

"So where to next?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." I said driving down the road. She must have figured out where we were going,because she shifted in her seat and gave me a child like smile.

"We're going to the fair?!" She squealed. I nodded my head. I started to wonder if she had done anything like this when she was younger. She practically jumped out of the car when I pulled into the parking lot. I got out of the car slowly as I watched her gawk at all of the rides. She looked back at me and smiled before giving me a big hug.

"Thank you." She kissed my cheek and grabbed my head. I smiled as she led me towards the entrance. Once I paid the entry fees. She ran up ahead me. I didnt know what I had gotten  
myself into. I walked up to her.

"So,what do you wanna do first?" I asked my giddy girlfriend. Hm...For some reason,I didnt mind calling her that. It was difficult to say whenever I was dating Karin. Hinata looked at me with  
an expression that looked like she didnt know what to do.

"I-I dunno." She said finally. I grabbed her hand.

"Take your time." I answered. She took a moment to look around. Her face lit up as she spotted a photobooth.

"Would it be okay if we took a few pictures?" She asked. I nodded as she pulled me towards the little photobooth. What was with this girl? She really was a kid at heart. The seat inside the  
photobooth was small. She looked at me. She already know that she was gonna have to sit in my lap again. I silently thanked the people who built this little machine. I got in and she sat in my lap. I selected the options for the pictures and we looked into the camera. Hinata was smiling so hard that I was afraid her face was gonna get stuck like that. Not that I would have minded. Her smile was cute. After a few bright flashes, Hinata got out of my lap and went to get the pictures. She looked at them as I stepped behind her. I looked over her shoulder to get a peek at the photos. It was strange to see myself smile once. It was even more strange to see myself making faces into a camera.

"You look silly." Hinata said turning around,putting the pictures in her bag. I nodded. She was right. For a while, we walked around playing little games. She was so excited when I won her a giant stuffed giraffe at a ring toss game. She looked like a big child holding that thing. We couldnt get on any roller coasters,due to her stuffed animal. I didnt mind. I was fine just being around her. Before it started to get dark,she noticed a man taking pictures for a few couples. She looked up at me. I knew that she wanted him to take our picture. Apparently she had a thing for taking  
pictures. I nodded as she walked over to the man with the camera. She said something to him and she pointed to me.

He nodded and she ran over to me,jumping on my back. What was she up to? Whatever the case was,I didnt mind. I wrapped my hand around her thighs. The man took the picture and it came out the front of the quick as she was on my back,she was gone;walking up to the man and taking the picture.

"We look cute." She said. I nodded and she picked up her giraffe. It started to get dark. There was a big Ferris wheel with a bunch of lights on it.

"Come on." I said,pulling her towards it. She nodded and walked along side me. When we got on, she looked at me and smiled.

"This was so fun." She scooted next to me. "I don't want it to end." she mumbled.

"It doesnt have to end just yet." I said leaning towards her and stealing a kiss.

**Hinata's POV:**

His lips were soft. I dropped my stuffed animal and put my hands on his shoulders as I sat in his lap. When I pulled away,he looked me in my eyes. I felt like I was going to melt as I stared into  
these shiny bead of onyx that he called eyes.

"Sasuke."I spoke

"Hm?" I looked at him for a little longer before speaking again.

"Thank you for this. I havent been to a fair since my mother passed away." I smiled. He was silent for a bit. He reached up and wiped something from my ? I didnt even notice that I was crying.

"You're welcome." He whispered. I laid my head on his shoulder and he softly rubbed my back. I wanted to stay like this for the rest of my life.

* * *

How was this one? Cute,wasnt it? Anyway, I was trying to make this one longer since the other ones were so theres any mistakes in the sentences,let me know.

Until next time!

Next Chapter!:Brother troubles.


	11. Brother Troubles

**NOTICE!:**

**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file **  
**editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up **  
**when I upload it. As for my grammar,i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**Hinata's POV"**

"Thank you for this. I havent been to a fair since my mother passed away." I smiled. He was silent for a bit. He reached up and wiped something from my face. Tears? I didnt even notice that I was crying.

"You're welcome." He whispered. I laid my head on his shoulder and he softly rubbed my back. I wanted to stay like this for the rest of my life.

On with the story:

* * *

**Hinata's POV:**

We stayed like that until the ride was over. I felt like I was in some sappy romance movie. When we got off, the fair grounds were practically empty. Sasuke looked down at me. I looked up at him and smiled as he held my hand and a walked back to the car. After we got in, I pulled out the pictures that we had taken earlier. I was still shocked that he smiled in the pictures, let alone made faces with me. He was focused on the road. He was so handsome;with his chiseled features,toned and perfectly sculpted arms. I had never seen him without a shirt. I dont think i'd be able to handle it if he took his shirt off in front of me. He looked over and caught me staring at him. I blushed.

"Ya know,we don't have to go home just yet." He said,still looking at the road. It was really late. Were else could we go? I thought to myself.

"Sasuke,it's too late to go anywhere. Most places close at this time." I stated. He looked at me and smiled.

" I never said we'd be going inside a building." He smirked. I just sat there and waited as he drove to an unknown location. About 20 minutes later, he stopped a little ways away from a beach. I looked over at him. He was taking off his shirt. I sat there gawking at him. The whole front side of his body looked like it had been hand sculpted by Michelangelo! Why did he have to be so perfect?

"What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled at me. God! That smile of his made me feel as if I was in a trance.

"We're going swimming." He said,wiggling out if his pants,socks and shoes. I sat there.

"A-are you serious?" I looked at him,trying to make sure that he was serious. He nodded. This was was sitting next to me,practically naked.

" out of the car then." He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why? I'm gonna see you as well get it over with now." He smirked. I hated when he was right.

"Ugh! Fine." I threw my hands in the air.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I watched her as she threw her hands in the air. She was so childish. I could tell she was nervous because her hands were shaking.

"Look." I sighed. "If you're really that uncomfortable,i'll cover my eyes,okay?" I stated. She looked at me,raising an eyebrow.

"No peeking." She said as I placed my hand over my eyes. She grabbed the hem of her shirt. Then she stopped at leaned over to me.

"You're peeking!" She yelled. She was right.I was looking throught the little cracks between my fingers. I laughed.

"Fine,fine.I'll turn around." I did as I said I would. I heard her unzip her jacket. I waited for a while,then I heard her shimmy out of her shorts. What I wasnt prepared to hear was the opening and closing of the car door. She got out! I looked through the window and watched her as she ran towards the beach. I smirked and got out of the car. She was too busy spinning in circles to notice that I had come up behind her. She squealed as I lifted her off of the ground,carrying her towards the water.

"Wait! Sasuke,the waters gonna be cold!" She shrieked. Too late. I walked into the water,her over my shoulder. She was pretty light. Once I was a good distance from the shore I let her down into the water. She hugged her body. I looked down as she pressed her chest together. Damn.I wish she hadnt done that.I thought for sure that her breast were gonna fall out of her bra. She looked up at me. I guessed she noticed that I was staring. She splashed water in my face.

"That's for dragging me into the water." She smirked.

"You didnt put up much of a fight." I stated,splashing her back. She gasped as the cold water hit her skin. I wasnt prepared for what she did next. She tackled me. The water was cold as we went under water. When we came up,she was on my back. I took this as a sign that we should get out of the water. She laid her head on my shoulder and lightly kissed my neck. Her lips were warm against my cold skin. I could feel her chest being pressed up against my back. She was trying to torture me. When I finally stepped on the shore, I felt Hinata loosen her grip on my neck. She was probably afraid that I was gonna drop her when we were in the water. I sat down on the sand. Hinata sat behind me,leaning on my back. We buried our feet in the sand. It was surprisingly warm. I felt her kiss my neck again. I looked back at her.

"Don't do that." I smirked.

"Why not?" She said,wrapping her hands around my waist. I felt her hands slide up and down my chest and stomach. She was a little pervert.

"Because,you'll force me to do this." I turned around and lightly tackled her to the ground. She let out a small yelp. I was hovering above her. She laid there in the sand staring at me. I leaned down and gently placed butterfly kisses up and down her neck,earning me a light moan from her. She had no idea how badly I wanted to take her right now. Had she had been some other girl,I would have. But she was different. I turned over on my side,placing my hand on her waist. She looked at me. Even though I had looked at her eyes plenty of times,there was something about her eyes in this moment that I hadnt seen before. It was as if she knew something that I didnt. Then, her eyes began to water. I reached up to wipe away the tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I sounded like a dad speaking to his upset daughter,tentative and caring.

"It's just..." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I-I had so much fun today. It's been a really long time since I felt this way." She blushed and looked away. "Sorry about this." She wiped her eyes again. I sighed.

"Theres no need for you to be sorry." I leaned towards her. She looked back at me. I was mesmerized by her eyes. I kissed her. She let out a small whimper and I felt tears roll down her cheeks. This girl and her tears,man. After a while,I pulled away from the kiss and pulled her close to me. Her eyes were still closed. I rested my head against hers and before I knew it,I had fallen asleep.

**Hinata's POV:**

I didnt mean to cry,it just happened. He was one of the few people I cried in front of,besides my father,Neji and Hanabi. I could hear his breathing and the rhythm of his heartbeat. It was soothing.I had fallen asleep before I knew it. When I woke up, I felt Sasukes arms around me. I smiled. Then,I heard the voices of shocked people. We were practically naked in the middle of a public beach!. I looked up at Sasuke. It almost seemed like a crime to wake him up. He was sleeping so peacefully,but we had to get up. I shook him.

"Sasuke!" I shouted. I was somewhat embarrassed. His eyes fluttered open,then they widened.I guess he had noticed where we were. He shot up and grabbed my hand.

"Damnit!" He yelled.

I dont think he was all too upset,seeing as how he had a smile on his face. We ran to the car, laughing as we passed curious onlookers. When we got into car,we burst out into uncontrollable laughter. I looked over at him. I had never seen him genuinely laugh like this. It was music to my ears. We didnt even bother to get dressed,he just drove.

"Well that was awkward." He finally said through stiffled laughter. I nodded. That was all I could do to keep from laughing again.

"It was fun though." I smiled. He nodded. I guess the beach wasnt that far away from his house because we were home before I knew it. Huh,here I was calling it home as is we lived together. We grabbed our clothes and walked up to the house. We didnt bother to put them on. Why would we? We were the only ones there...Or so we thought. When we got to the front door,Sasuke put his keys in the door and turned the knob. It was unlocked. He looked down at me. I began to get worried.

We cautiously stepped in the house. In the kitchen,sitting on the counter with his legs crossed, was a man who looked like Sasuke, sipping coffee. Who the hell is this? The stranger stared at us with wide eyes. That's when I realized that I was standing in my underwear. I blushed and scrambled to put my clothes on. Sasuke, on the other hand,stood there staring at the stranger. Who was he? That's when the stranger cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hello,little brother." he said. I realized that he must have been Sasukes older brother,Itachi. Sasuke still stood there.

**Sasukes POV:**

I couldnt believe my eyes. My older brother,who I hadnt seen since I was 12,was sitting in the house that we grew up in. I snapped myself from my thoughts and pulled on my clothes. I looked at Hinata. When did she get dressed? She was staring at me with expectant eyes, nodding towards my brother.

"Hello,little brother." Itachi spoke. I didnt know what to do. Do I hug him? Do I go hit him in the face for leaving and not bothering to contact me? So many emotions were coursing through my mind,that I thought I was going to pass out. Luckily I didnt. I watched as Itachi set his coffee down and walk towards me. He stood in front of me. I could feel Hinata staring at me,waiting for me to do something. I couldnt. My body wouldnt let me. The only thing my body did do was make tears flow from my eyes as my brother hugged me. Yeah that's right,he hugged me. And whats more unbelievable was that I was crying. Me. Sasuke Uchiha. Crying.

"I'm home." Itachi said to me. I could finally move my body. I felt my arms wrap around my brothers back. I felt weak. I really didnt want Hinata to see me like this. Too late. I heard her sniffle. Was she crying? After a while, Itachi let go. Hinata wiped her tears away and looked at me. I felt like a child as I reached up to wipe my tears.

**Itachis POV:**

I looked at Sasuke and what I assumed to be his girlfriend. She was gorgeous. Sasuke was wiping his eyes. He looked exactly like he did the day I left. He was a small,sobbing mess. I felt like an ass,just as I did back then.

_Flashback:_

_I was 17 and had just graduated early. Good thing too because I had gotten my long term girlfriend pregnant. My parents were kicking me out,saying that I had disgraced our family. I didnt want to tell Sasuke. He would have been so disappointed. It would be best if I had just left without saying anything to him.I couldnt bring myself to do it. I stood in front of my younger brother who was wiping his tears. He was so cute. My younger brother,a little boy who claimed to be a grown up,was standing in front of me crying. I couldnt help it. I squatted down in front of him and poked his forehead. He stopped crying and wiped his tears. He began to smile. It always made him smile. I didnt to see my younger brother crying that last time I saw him._

_"Don't cry,Sasuke." I cooed. He nodded his head. "I need you to be strong. Can you do that for me?" I nodded. "Good. Now,I have to go. I'll see you when your older." That was all I said to him as I left. I looked back at him. He was standing there waving. I knew he would be alright._

_End of flashback._

**Still Itachi POV:**

His girlfriend looked at me. She had these large lavender tinted eyes. They were amazing. I knew right then and there that she was a Hyuga. I had known her father for quite some time. She had to be Hiashis daughter Hinata. I had seen her before. She was a shy young thing,always hiding behind someone. Yet here she was,standing in front of me,practically naked a moment ago.

"You must be Hinata Hyuga." I said. I watched as their eyes widened. She nodded and then looked at Sasuke. He shrugged his shoulders

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" Sasuke asked,after his crying session. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why,I live here." I said,holding out my arms. Hinata laughed at my gesture. He narrowed his eyes.

"You stopped living here five years ago." He spoke. I nodded.

"Yes,you're right. But, what's more important is that our parents have decided to give me this house." I could tell that Sasuke was shocked. He had every right to be.

"But,they kicked you out." He said.

"That's true. But since I started working for our father again,he decided that I deserved to be a part of this family so he gave me this house. Ririko and I have decided to move in this month." I finished. I watched as Sasuke began to smile.

"You mean to tell me that you're gonna be living here?" I nodded. For the first time in five years,I saw my younger brother smile.

Sasukes POV:

I know I looked like a fool smiling. But I was just so happy. Itachis face grew serious. Hinata and I looked at him.

"There's something that I need to talk to you about." He said.

"What is it?" I questioned. He pointed towards Hinata. What does she have to do with anything? Sure she's my girlfriend and all,but I dont see what she had to do with Itachi.

"What you dont know,little brother is that i've been watching you." Itachi said sternly. What the hell?

"You've been...watching me? I dont understand. You mean to tell me you've been around for a while and you're just now saying something?" I was getting pissed off. He just nodded.

"Ive been watching you ever since you started your senior year. I didnt want you to end up making the same mistake I made. Last night,it almost looked like you were about to." He stated. Hinata and I blushed. He saw all of that?

"I also saw what happened at that party." I said. I felt a sting on the side of my face. He had slapped me. Who the hell did he think he was?

"If I EVER catch you doing something like that again, you'll be sorry. This girl did not deserve that. After what you did to her,i'm surprised to see her here with you." He stood there with a scowl on his face. Hinata stepped up to Itachi . In an instant,she had slapped him. Whats going on here? Itachi stood there with his hand on his face. Hinata began to speak.

"You may be his brother and you may have been watching him. But let me make this clear. Sasuke may be stupid at times. But you have no right to come in here and punish him for things that he has done in the past. If you were really that concerned about what happened,you would have confronted him about it. He's fixed that problem. I wouldnt be here if he hadnt." She finished. I had to admit that I wasnt expecting that. Itachi spoke.

"I see. My apologies. Anyhow,are you two planning on staying here?" He asked. How in the hell did he go from getting slapped to wanting the girl who had slapped him to stay in his house?

" We're going home today." I answered. Itachi closed his eyes before answering.

"I see. Well then,I'll see you around Sasuke." He poked my forehead. I wasnt a child anymore. I wanted to smile but I was still confused as to what just happened. I grabbed Hinata's hand and led her back to the car. When we got into the car,I pulled her into a kiss. I cant believe she had done that. She pulled away,obviously flustered.

"What was that for?" She blushed.

"For everything." I said turning the car on. She looked at me and smiled.

"You're welcome" She said. As I was driving down the road,I heard my phone ring.

"Could you get that?" I asked Hinata. She nodded and reached in the backseat for my phone.

"Hello?" she asked. He eyes widened and she handed the phone to me. I raised an eyebrow before answering.

"Son,it's me." My dad was on the other side. What the hell is going on here?

* * *

Well would ya look at that. Sasuke crying. Aint that somethin'. I'm working on trying to make the chapters longer. So please be patient.

Until next time!

Next chapter!: Family Time.


	12. Family Time

**NOTICE!:**

**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file** **editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up when I upload it. As for my grammar,i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

**Also,it would be really nice if I could get a few more reviews. I really dont want to keep writing if i'm not getting any seems like a waste of time. Anyway,enjoy :)**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**Sasuke POV:**

"Hello?" she asked. He eyes widened and she handed the phone to me. I raised an eyebrow before answering.

"Son,it's me." My dad was on the other side. What the hell is going on here?

* * *

On with the story!:

**Sasukes POV:**

I cant believe that I was hearing my dads voice. What ever he wants must be really important,seeing as how the only time he calls me is when someone dies. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Yes sir?" He hesitated.

"Son,as i'm sure you've noticed,your older brother has come back. You're mother and I are going to host a little family get together today at 6:30. You are expected to show up. If not,you're cut off." The line went dead. Is he fucking serious? I HAVE to go? I looked over at Hinata. The expression on her face looked as if I should start explaining things to her,so I did.

"Soo...My parents are hosting a big family event for Itachi." I paused before continuing. "I HAVE to go." She looked at me.

"Well,it's a chance for you too see your family. Just drop me off at home and i'll see you when you get back" She leaned over and kissed my cheek. I looked at her and smirked.

"I'm not going to take you home." She looked at me.

"You're coming with me." I smiled. Her eyes widened. She didnt think I was serious. I looked down at my phone and dialed her dads number. She looked at me as I put the phone up to my ear. After a few rings,her dad picked up.

"Hello?" Her dad spoke.

" ?" I said,looking at a surprised Hinata. "This is Sasuke. My family is having a little get together today at six.I was just wondering if it was okay with you if I brought Hinata with me." I finished. Just to assure Hinata that I really was talking to her dad,I put him on speaker phone. He let out a small sigh.

"Fine. But when it's over,I want you to bring Hinata back. I don't care what time you come,as long as she makes it home. Tomorrows monday, so the both of you have school. Goodbye Sasuke." He hung up and I smirked at Hinata. She sat there with her mouth open. I wanted lean over and kiss her, but now wasnt the right time.

"So it's settled,you're going" She just sat there nodding. Is she okay?

**Hinatas POV:**

I was going to be at a family gathering. Sasukes family gathering. Which meant that I had to meet his parents. I wasnt too worried. I mean, I had just met his brother and he seemed okay. His parents could be a whole different story. I looked over at Sasuke. He was focused on the road.I decided to go to sleep to calm my nerves. Before I did,I looked at my was only 4:15. There was plenty of time for me to go to sleep, so I did. About an hour later, I awoke to the gently touch of Sasukes fingers grazing the side of my cheek. My eyes fluttered open. He looked so cute withe the light shining on his face. Almost like he was an angel. I knew that this wasnt true,but thats what it felt like.

"Ready to go?" He spoke. I nodded and we got out of the car. His parents house was even bigger that the house that they gave Itachi. I mean,I know my house is pretty big, on account of my father owning a major company but this was ridiculous. Sasuke gently grabbed my hand wand we walked up to the door. There it was family crest. It looked like that thing that you put in babies noses. Ya know,to get stuff out. Only it was red and white. I wasnt gonna tell Sasuke that. He might have been offended. He looked down at me as we walked into the house. He wasnt gonna knock? Some manners he had.

When we stepped inside, I thought I was going to faint. There were several pairs of onyx colored eyes,much like Sasukes and few deep red eyes with flints of black in them. I felt to intimidated. I looked up at Sasuke as we walked over to what I assumed to be his parents. Hell,any one of these men and women could have been his parents. Most of them looked almost exactly alike. Some looked like they didnt even belong here,like me. A gorgeous looking woman threw her arms around Sasuke and started cooing.

"Oh my little baby boy!" She pinched his cheeks. This must have been his mom. Sasuke was blushing. That's right,blushing. He looked a lot like his mother. After a while,she finally let him go. Sasuke looked away, attempting to hide his embarrassment. His mother then looked at me with a big smile.

"With eyes like these,theres no doubt you must be a Hyuga." I nodded.

"Sasuke!" She shrieked.

"Yes ma'am?" He looked at her,confused. She playfully slapped his arm.

"Why have you been hiding her from us? She'e so cute!" He shook his head.

I wasnt expecting her to hug me,but she did. The hug was warm and reminded me of the hugs that my mother used to give me. I wanted to cry. I tried to hold back the tears but it didnt work. A few salty tears rolled down my cheeks and she wiped them away.

"What's the matter dear?" Sasuke and his parents looked at me.

"I-i'm sorry. It's just that,the hug reminded me of my mothers embraces. I could help myself." I let out a nervous laugh. Sasuke held my hand. It was comforting. His father looked at the both of us.

"Mikoto,look at you,harrassing the boy and his girlfriend. Leave them be." Sasukes father said,attempting to be playfull. Mikoto playfully nudged her husbands arm.

"I can't help it. They're just so cute." She cooed. Then they looked at us. I assumed they were looking at our outfits.

"Oh Sasuke. Why didnt you tell her about the attire for today?" His mother said. Sasuke looked lost.

"I forgot." He said,looking down at me. Great,now we were underdressed.

"Oh his will never along dear,you can borrow one of my yukata." Mikoto said,pulling me along. I looked back at Sasuke. This sucks. His mother brought me to a a closet that was piled high with various kimono and yukata. There were so many of them. She looked at me and nodded towards them,urging me to pick one. I only owned a few for special occasions. I stood there running my fingers along the soft fabric before one specific yukata caught my eyes. It was a light blue color with a small sakura petal pattern on it. The bottom left side had a sakura tree on the thigh. The obi was the same color as the sakura petals. I pulled it out,making sure I didnt knock the pile over and send it topling over. I looked at Mikoto and she nodded.

" I wore that one the first time I met Fugakus parents. You know,if you and Sasuke get married,you can keep it and give it to your daughter. We could start a family tradition." She smiled. I almost passed out. My face was red and hot.

"Ki-kids? , we've only been together for almost a week, dont you think it's a bit early to be thinking about marriage and children?" I stared at Mikoto. She was laughing,covering her mouth as she did.

"Relax honey. Did you know that you are the first girl that he's brought home?" I shook my head. Was I really?

"He had other girlfriends but I dont think that he really cared for them,otherwise,Fugaku and I would have met them." She pinched my cheeks in a loving,motherly way. It mad me miss my own mother. I tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear and blushed as she told me this.

"Now lets get you dressed." She smiled.

**Sasukes POV:**

My dad make me put on one of his stupid yukata. It was dark blue and had our familys symbol on the back. This thing was heavy and uncomfortable.I dont see how my dad wore one every day. I walked around with my dad,casually talking to family members on the way outside. I dont even remember half of the people that were here. Before my dad and I stepped outside, I heard my mothers voice. I turned around to see her standing behind Hinata,pushing her towards me. I had never seen her in a yukata before. Her pale skin was accented by the blight blue fabric. Her hair was in a high and fairly large bun,sitting atop her head with a bunch of hair ornaments decorating the bottom of the bun. She looked amazing.I felt like I was drawn to her. I left my dad and walked towards Hinata. She looked up at me and smiled as she straightened the collar thing on my robe.

"Well dont you look handsome." She spoke softly. I shook my head at her.

" This is nothing compared to you." She blushed as I leaned down to her ear. "You look beautiful." I whispered before kissing her. She must have had on my mothers perfume because she smelled like tulips. Weird that I remembered the scent. I heard my dad clear his throat. I was kinda pissed when I pulled away from Hinata. I kissed her cheek as I headed towards my dad, I watched her leave with my mom. My dad and I walked into the back yard. There were more relatives back there. I really didnt want to go meet them. Good thing my dad pulled me aside.

"Sasuke." My dad spoke. I looked at him.

"Sir?" He cleared his throat.

"That girl...Shes Hiashis daughter. Am I right?" I nodded as he continued.

"You do realize that she is the heir to her families company right?" I didnt know until now. I thought it was gonna be Neji. Why hadnt she told me. I just nodded.

"Then you should know that you are the heir to our families company. It was originally to be bestowed upon Itachi,but he ruined that chance 5 years ago. From what i've been told,you're in a band,correct? " I nodded,knowing full well were this conversation was going.

"Is this something that you plan on persuing professionally?" He asked. I honestly didnt know. It was fun to do but i'm not sure about making a career out of it. He took my silence as a no.

"That's what I thought. Son, I need you to start thinking about your future. You're a senior now. I need you to start making important decisions. Be honest with me. Do you see yourself marrying that girl?" His face was serious. I really had to think about this. We had only been together for a week. What the hell is all of this about? I cleared my throat.

"Hinata's a great girl. I would like her to be in my life for as long as possible. I dont know if she feels the same way about me. We'll just have to see how everything pans out." I answered. My dad nodded his head in approval. I was glad for that. He led me back inside.I guess Itachi had arrived. As I entered the house,I snuck up behind Hinata who was looking out a window.

She turned around and smiled. Leaned down and attempted to kiss her,that is ,until Itachi and his little family walked up to us. I pulled away as Hinata greeted my brother and his wife. Her eyes lit up as Itachis daughter, Aiko, latched herself onto Hinatas yukata. She bent down and picked her up. Hinata looked like she was good with kids. My brother pulled me to the side. What was with my family today?

"Sasuke,you realize that it's a big step to bring her here right?" He said. I nodded know full well what it meant.

"Shes important to me." I said. I watched as Itachi smiled and patted my shoulder. Itachi went and took Aiko from Hinata. When he left,she walked over to me.

"Well hey there." She said. I smiled and grabbed her hand,leading her outside.

"Finally,I was starting to think I was never gonna get you alone." I smirked.

**Hinatas POV:**

He looked so handsome in his yukata. Something about he way he looked made me do weak at the knees. Luckily he wrapped his hand around my waist,pulling me closer. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. It felt like it had been an enternity since I had kissed him. I could feel his tongue trace my bottom lip. I loved it when he did that. His tongue was warm against mine. I noticed something odd. His tongue ring was gone.

I wanted to pull away and ask him about it,but then again I wanted to savor this moment,not knowing the next time I would have this chance today. I placed my hands over his shoulder and let them dangle behind him. He pulled me closer. For a moment,it was as if no one else was there. I could feel Sasuke breathe through his nose, too greedy to pull away from the kiss to breathe through his mouth. I did the same. We must have been there for a while because Sasukes mother came out and interrupted us.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat. Sasuke and I pulled away,both blushing.

"You missed Itachis big moment." she said slowly She didnt really look like she cared because she had a big smile on her face. I looked up at Sasuke,confused.

"What big moment?" I asked. Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"My dad accepted him into the family again and gave him a promotion at work." I scowled. How could we have missed something like that? Oh yeah,that's right. I blushed again.

"You young kids,I swear." Mikoto said as she wnet back inside. Sasuke and I stood there,laughing. After a while, we finally headed back inside.

"Are you staying the night Sasuke?" His mother asked. Sasuke looked at me.

"We cant,tomomorrows a school father wants me to get home." His mother frowned.

**Sasuke POV:**

"Alright. Come back again,okay Hina?" Hina? I thought. My mom just met her and is already giving her a nickname. Really mom? We hugged my mom,Hinata hugged my father. I just shook his hand. I wasnt big on hugging my dad. We said goodbye to the rest of the family members. Before we left I heard my mom say something to my dad.

"They make a cute couple dont they,Hon?" My dad nodded. It was nice to get their approval.

* * *

This one was kinda short. The next one will be longer kay? Review please

Until next time!

Next Chapter: A Week Away


	13. A Week Away

**NOTICE!:**

**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up when I upload it. As for my grammar,i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

**Also,it would be really nice if I could get a few more reviews. I really dont want to keep writing if i'm not getting any seems like a waste of time. Anyway,enjoy :)**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**Sasukes POV:**

"They make a cute couple dont they,Hon?" My dad nodded. It was nice to get their approval.

**Sasukes POV:**

When we stepped out of the house and started walking towards the car and looked at me. She had this big smile on her face.

"Sasuke,thanks for bringing me here." She smiled when we got to my car. I nodded. She was about to get in before I grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. I could feel her hands snake up behind my neck and rest there. Her hands were soft on the back of my neck as she gripped a bit of the hair on the back of my head. I pulled her close,as if I was going to lose her at any moment. Hell,I don't know what I would do if I did lose her. We stood there for a while,locked in a heated kiss,until she pulled away. Her face was red and flustered.

"You know I need to get home,right?" She whispered into my ear. Her breath was hot,sending a chill up my spine. She sounded sexy. I tried my best to look unaffected by her touch. That didnt work,so I burried my face in her neck and planted soft kisses on her shoulders.

"I wish you didnt." I said against her skin. She laughed softly as I pulled away. We got in the car and started driving to her house. I really didnt want her to go home. I looked over at Hinata,she was struggling to stay awake. After all,it was about midnight when we left. I wasnt tired. She looked over at me,sleep heavy on her eyelids.

"You can go to sleep if you want to." I spoke,very focused on the road.

"No,I want to stay up with you." She smiled. I could tell she was going to fall asleep at any moment. I looked over at her,ready to say something,but I couldnt. She had already fallen asleep. I laughed lightly.

"So much for staying awake with me." I whispered, reaching over to her to brush some hair out of her face. She really was cute when she was sleeping. It was about 2:00 in the morning when we got to her house. I looked over at Hinata just as she mumbled something. I couldnt make out what it was,so I decided not to pay it any mind. She stirred in her sleep. Well maybe a little too much because she rolled over an hit her nose on the door,waking her up. She was pouting and rubbing her nose. She really had no idea how cute she looked when she did certain things.

"You okay?" I asked,feeling myself smiling. She looked at me and smiled a sleepy smile and nodded.

"Yeah,i'm fine." I leaned over and kissed her softly. She smiled that same smile and we got out of the car. I dont think she could tell that I was tired, so I just attempted to play it off. We walked up to the house and I waited for Hinata while she fumbled to put the key in the lock. She was a terrible sleepy person. Once she finally unlocked the door, she stood on her tip toes and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss before she pulled away.

"Thanks for everything." she whispered. I nodded,too tired to say anything. She walked into the house as I headed back to my car. Moments later,I heard the door open and saw Hiashi standing  
in the doorway,saying something. I couldnt really hear him,so I walked up to him.

"Did you say something sir?" I asked,rubbing my eyes. How in the hell was I supposed to get home like this? I guess i'll just sleep in my car. That wasnt going to happen because Hiashi told me something that I thought he was never going to say. He pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking.

"I guess,since you drove Hinata home at this later hour,you can stay here for the night." I looked at him and blinked. Was her really telling me this or was it a dream? He looked at me.

"Son? Did you hear me?" I looked at him for a bit and then nodded when I realized that he had asked me a question.

"You can stay for the night. But you'll be staying in the guess room. Understood?" I nodded and clicked the lock button on my car keys,making sure my car was locked. I looked at Hiashi and hesitantly stepped into the house. It felt like forever since I had been in Hinatas house. It was big but it had so much stuff in it that it felt cozy,not crowded. I followed her dad as he led me to the guest bedroom.

He pointed to the closet,letting me know that there were close in there. He then pointed to a dresser that contained,thank God, a package of fresh thing too because I wasnt like Naruto,who wore his underwear for 2 and 3 days at a time. Disgusting. After Hiashi told me where to find everything,he retreated back to his room. I looked around the room. It was a nice sized room with white walls and dark curtains.

I was happy for that. I walked into the hallway and searched for Hinatas room. I wasnt going to do anything,I just wanted to make sure she was asleep. I popped my head into her room. She was laying in her side. I could tell she hadnt bothered to change because she still had on my moms yukata. I let out a silent chuckle as I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and headed into the bathroom. I stood in the mirror. She lied to me! She said I looked handsome,when in fact I looked like some stuffy old business man. I shrugged off the stupid robe and got into the shower.

It was a little weird to be naked in my girlfriend shower. I mean I had done this before at Karins house but this was different. Hinatas dad and Neji were home. Not to mention her annoying little sister Hanabi. After quiet some time in the shower,I was ready to get out. I was about to until I heard the door open.

"Someones in here." I said,annoyed at the fact that the intruder hadnt bothered to knock. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Hinata called. I squinted into the steamy room. The she stood in her robe,which,by the way,really didnt cover much. My face started to burn. Even though I could barely see,I imagined a few things that I really shouldnt have. I reached for my towel and wrapped it around my waist before stepping out.

"Way to knock." I joked. She looked at me.

" Am I dreaming?" She rubbed her eyes. I couldnt help but laugh at her antics. Was she serious?

"No,you're not dreaming." I said stepped in front of her. "If you were dreaming." I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm pretty sure I woulnt be clothed,if this was your dream." I joked. I could see her face turn red.

Hinata POV:

Sasuke was standing in front of me. In my a towel. With no shirt on. I must have been dreaming. My dad would never have let this happen. Sasuke whispered into my ear. I thought I was going to melt into a puddle when he did this.

"No,you're not dreaming." He whispered. "If you were dreaming." His hot breath sent chills through my body,which was somewhat soothing in the hot bathroom. "I'm pretty sure I woulnt be clothed,if this was your dream."

My face was hot. I had fantasized about him being naked in my room plently of times,but I wasnt going to tell him that. Was he really in my bathroom? I decided to test my own theory. I slowly reached out and slid a hand down his chest. I really shouldnt have done that. This wasnt a dream. He smirked at me and kissed my neck before whispering something to me.

"My my. Hinata,I had no idea you were so perverted." He laughed. I blushed and turned around,getting ready to leave.

"I-I'm not perverted. I just wanted to make sure you were real." I stated.I was about to walk out of the bathroom before he pulled me back in. He pulled me close to him,pressing his toned body up against me. Bad idea,I didnt have anything on under my robe. He gave me a quick kiss before I pushed him away. He smirked at me.

"Y-you cant do things li-like that. My family is in the house. Wait,why are you here?" I said,trying not to sound flustered.

"You're dad said I could stay the night." He said before kissing my cheek and leaving the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it,making sure that Sasuke could get back in. Truth be told,I kinda wanted him to come back in. I got in the shower and stayed in for a while,just to make sure he had enough time to fall asleep. After a while,I got out. I wrapped a towel around myself,due to the fact that my robe was wet because of my idiot boyfriend. I unlocked the door and walked into my room. I dried my hair and put on a pair of black leggings and a dark blue tank top. I was kind of thirsty, so I went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water

. When I walked back into the hallway,I couldnt help but peek into the guest room to get a glance at a sleeping Sasuke. I peered into the room,it was too dark to see anything.I cautiously tiptoed into the room,trying not to wake him. Once I was by the bed and squatted down. He looked like a little kid when he was sleeping. So peaceful. Smiled as I was about to leave when I felt Sasuke reach out and gently grab my wrist.

I froze. I thought he was sleeping. Did he notice that I was watching him? I turned around to look at Sasuke. He eyes were closed but he was smiling. This asshole knew very well that I was in the room the whole time. I attempted to pull away from him,but he was too strong and he ended up pulling me down on the bed.

"Sasuke?" I questioned. What the hell man?

"Just stay in here." He whispered. I wanted to but I knew my dad would flip out. Sasukes tired face was too cute to say no to. I may as well just stay. I sighed.

"Fine." I said,laying on my side next to him. He turned over and slipped his hand around my waist as her nuzzled against my neck. He wasnt wearing a shirt. I dont believe it. This boy,Sasuke Uchiha, a well known flirtatious young man. A boy who was known for sleeping with a lot of girls,was cuddling,with me. Whats going on here? Before I could protest,I heard a very low snore. I knew I couldnt get out of his grip no matter how hard I tried. I pulled the blanket up over us and placed my hand on top of his.

Before I knew it,I had fallen asleep. When I woke up,I realized that Sasukes arm was around my waist. I laid there,enjoying the moment. This was the second time that I had woken up next to Sasuke. I looked over at the guest rooms alarm clock.

"6:35." I whispered.I must have said it a little too loud because Sasuke stirred in his sleep. I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt Sasukes lip on my shoulder. He was smiling.

"You know you have to go home to get dressed,right?" I said to him,knowing that her was awake.

"Hmm?" He hummed in a sleepy voice. Oh lord,that voice of his. He was trying to make it seem like her was still asleep. I felt him pull me a little closer.

"Sasuke,it's Monday. You need to go home and get dressed." I said sternly. I felt bad for waking him up.

"But,I dont wanna!" He pouted into my shoulder. I smiled and pulled his hands away. I heard him sigh as we both got up. He looked at me with his lip poking out as I left the room,smiling. I walked into my room and looked in the mirror. I was about to open my drawer until I noticed something. On my neck,below my ear,was a small purple bruise.

"What the hell is this?" I said outloud as I poked the spot. It didnt hurt. Then it dawned on me. During the night,I felt a pinch on my shoulder,followed by something wet and warm.

"That perverted bastard gave me a hickey." I sighed as I opened my drawer and pulled out a teal tank top. "Who the hell does that while someones sleeping?" I muttered as I pulled of my shirt and slipped into the tank top. My door creaked open as I slipped out of my pants. There,in my doorway,stood a tall, SHIRTLESS,smirking Sasuke. I walked into my closet,ignoring my cheeky boyfriend.

"So,i'm a perverted bastard,am I?" He smirked. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white shrug jacket and put them on before I answered him. He really was perverted since he was the one watching me get dressed.

"Yes you are. Do you see this?" I pointed to the purple mark on my neck. He cocked his head to the side,as If he didnt know what I was talking about.

"See what?" He answered,trying to sound innocent. I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind." I sighed. I slipped on a pair of white sandals,grabbed my bag and walked out of my room. Sasuke followed me. I looked back to see him putting on his dads yukata from yesterday. He had his keys and his phone in his hand. We walked to his car and got in. I was still ,it was only 6:50 in the morning. I fell asleep on the way to his house. When I woke up,we were in the schools parking lot and Sasuke was staring at me. What on earth? I scrambled to find my phone. It was 7:30. I looked at Sasuke.

"Why didnt you wake me up when we got to your house?" I pouted. He smiled.

"You were sleeping so peacefully,I didnt want to wake you.: He replied. I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He really was a sweet guy,even though he acted like an ass sometimes. We got out of the car and headed towards the schools entrance. We walked into our first period and sat down. Naruto and Ino walked into the class and sat in front of Sasuke and I. I watched as Ino and Narutos eyes looked at each other and smirked. What the hell?

"Something funny?" I asked. The both pointed to my neck. Damn it! I was hoping they wouldnt notice. Then again,how would they not notice? My skin was so pale that the little love bite stuck out like a sore thumb. I sighed, knowing what the perverted couple was thinking.

"Nothing happened. He did this to me while I was asleep." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." The blondes said together,in a sarcastic tone. There was no need for me to argue with them. The school day felt like it was the longest day of my life.

Sasukes POV:

I really hate Mondays. Could this day have been any longer? When school finally let out,my phone rang. I looked at it and saw my mothers picture on the screen. I scratched my head. Shenever called me. So it must have been important.I picked it up.

"Yes mom?" I answered.

"Sasuke!"My mom shrieked. She sounded excited. She started rambling on about something until I heard my dad tell her to get to the point.

"Fine." She sighed. "Sasuke,dear. Your father is going to take you out of school for a week. You're leaving today at six,so be ready. He says he wants to teach you about the family business. You'll be going with him to Tokyo during that week. You have to go,otherwise,he's going to cut you off." She finished. Are you fucking kidding me? A week? That's bullshit! I dont even want to go! I sighed,knowing that there was nothing that I could do.

"Yes ma'am. Goodbye." I hung up the phone before she got the chance to answer. I felt bad,but not that bad. This just killed my mood. I watched Hinata walk towards me. It just dawned on me that I wouldnt be able to see her for an entire week. I didnt want to tell her but I knew that I had to. When she stepped in front of me,I wasted no time in pulling her into a kiss. She didnt resist. When I pulled away,she looked at me.

"What was that for?" She blushed. I sighed before explaining to her.

"I have to go to Tokyo for a week. I'm leaving to day at six." I watched as her face fell. I tore me apart to see her like this. She looked like she had just lost her best friend. Well in her case she was losing her boyfriend for a week. I reached down to touch her cheek.

"D-do you have to go?" She asked,burying her face in my shirt. I hope shes not going to cry. I wont be able to handle it.

"Yeah,I do" I whispered,puling her body close to mine. She looked up. Thank God she wasnt crying. She streched up and kissed me.

"Okay." She grabbed my hand and we walked to my car. We were silent the whole way to her house. When we pulled into the driveway,she looked at me. I'm going to miss those eyes of hers. I leaned over to kiss her. She sighed into the kiss as I pulled her close. Her hand rested on my cheek. We sat there,locked in a kissed that seemed like it was going to be our last. She pulled away and sat in the seat biting her lip. Im ganna miss that too.

"Hey,it's only for a week." I nodded and kissed me one last time before getting out of the car. I watched her walk away. I'm really gonna miss the way her hips swung from side to side when she walked. I sighed to myself. I love that girl. Wait,what? No, i'm right. I do love her. Even though we've only been together for a short time. I really do love her. But I wont tell her that until I think the time is right. Yup. It's official. I sound like a lovesick sucker. I shook my head. Hinata turned around and waved before walking into the house. I stuck my arm out the window  
and waved back before I drove off.

Hinatas POV:

I dont know how i'm gonna go a week with out him. I sounded a bit clingy but it was true. I just love that guy so much. Sure it's a bit to early to be saying that but that's just how I feel. I slid down against the door and sat there for a while. Why did he have to go?

So this chapter was a little sappy. Was it bad? Anyway,sorry it took a few days for me to get this chapter up. I just didnt have it in me to its all good,im here now.

Until next time!

Next Chapter!: The Longest Week.


	14. The Longest Week

**NOTICE!:**

**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up when I upload it. As for my grammar,i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

**Also,it would be really nice if I could get a few more reviews. I really dont want to keep writing if i'm not getting any seems like a waste of time. Anyway,enjoy :)**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**Hinatas POV:**

I dont know how i'm gonna go a week with out him. I sounded a bit clingy but it was true. I just love that guy so much. Sure it's a bit to early to be saying that but that's just how I feel. I slid down against the door and sat there for a while. Why did he have to go?

On with the story!:

* * *

**Hinatas POV:**

I sat against the door for quiet some time. This was going to be the longest week of my life. I sighed deeply and got up off of the floor. I walked into the kitchen and decided to make myself something to eat. I scoured the refrigerator to see what I could find. While doing so,I found myself staring at a carton of eggs. I laughed as I thought about the day when Sasuke attempted to make breakfast for me. I closed the fridge and grabbed 2 green apples from the bowl of fruit that sat on the island in the kitchen.

With the apples in my hand,walked to my room and flopped down on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and took a bite of one of the apples. When I finished the first one, tossed the core into the trashcan by my door. I smiled when it went in. I set the second apple down on my nightstand. There was a knock at my door. I was too lazy to get up and answer it so I just yelled.

"Who is it?"

"Me." Spoke a gruff voice. Neji,I thought.

"Come in."I sighed. He opened the door and wobbled in.

"Did you need something?" I asked,turning over on my stomach. He shook his head and sat next to me. What in the blue hell?

"Hinata -hiccup- how come you're not with Sasuke?" He slurred and made quotation marks with his fingers when he said Sasuke. I looked at him. He was drunk!

"Neji,have you been drinking?" I asked. Already knowing the answer to his question.

"Nooo." He slurred with a smile on his face. I grabbed his cheeks. His smile said he was happy but his eyes said that he was miserable.

"Did something happen between you and TenTen?" I asked. I think I struck a nerve because he sat straight up.

"She -hiccup- broke up with me." I looked at him,trying to make sure that I heard him correctly. They broke up? They were damn near the perfect couple.

"Would you mind telling me why?" I said in a motherly tone,trying to be mindful of his drunken feelings

"I, uh. -hiccup- forgot our then I told her it was no big deal." He lowered his head. Was he an idiot?

"Neji! Where you drunk when you said it?" I asked,hoping he would say yes. That way,TenTen would be more forgiving knowing that he was under the influece of alcohol,rather than being sober and knowing exactly what he was saying.

"Yeah -hiccup- I was out with Kiba and Naruto when she came." He spoke. I sighed. Atleast now,he might have a chance at getting her back. I patted him on the back and led him to his room. Once inside,he flopped down on his bed. I picked up his trashcan and put it next to his bed,then I placed to painkillers on his nightstand for when he woke up. I looked at my cousin.

After all of these years,I really realized how much we look alike. We could have passed for siblings,only his hair was brown.I smiled,kissed his forehead and left the room,closing the door behind me.

I walked in my room and decided that I needed to take a shower. So thats what I did. I walked into the bathroom,removed my clothes and got in the shower.I couldnt help but blush when I thought about the moment when I walked in on Sasuke showering. His hair and skin were glistening and so was his chest. God that chest of his. My face was hot. I knew that I had to stop fantasizing about my boyfriend while I was in the shower. When I was finished, I wrapped a towel around my self and walked into my room,closing the door behind me. I flopped on my bed,not even bothering to get dressed. The sheets were cold and my skin was hot,so it created a very soothing sensation that made me fall asleep.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Ugh!, what the hell!?" I shouted. I looked over to see my tiny alarm clock sitting there making that obnoxious noise. It read 6:30. Why on earth was it ringing? I slapped it. The time then read 7:50.I turned over...It's only 7:50.

"7:50? You mean to tell me i'm about to be late?! I yelled at my alarm clock. "Damnit! Why didnt Sasuke wake me up?" That's when I realized that he was gone. That really put a damper on my mood. I also realized that I sounded like Sasuke when he wakes up late. He's really starting to rub off on me. I ran to my closet and pulled on a simple salmon colored shirt and white jeans. I grabbed my phone and looked at my self in the mirror. My hair was matted to my head. Great , just great.I stuffed a brush into my bag and stepped into my brown sandals. I took out a sticky note and wrote a note to my dad.

'Father,I woke up late.I'm taking one of the cars. Love Hinata'

I grabbed the keys to one of the cars and headed out of the house. I clicked the unlock button on the key to see which car they belonged to. To my luck,the keys belonged to the white mustang that my father had gotten me for my 16th birthday. I ran to the car,threw my bag into the passenger seat and started the car.

I sped down the road and cursed when I pulled into the worse traffic that I had ever seen. I took this chance to fix the birds nest on top of my head that I called hair. It hurt a bit but I finally got it looking decent. It fell to my shoulders in big waves,making it look somewhat glamorous.

I smiled at myself and started to drive once I had the space to. I finally got to the school.I grabbed my bag,making sure it had all of my things in it before I got out. I ran towards the school,locking my car as I did. I made it to class with 2 minutes until the bell. I was somewhat happy that I wasnt late. I sat down and looked at the empty seat next to me. I missed Sasuke. At that moment,my phone rang. It took me a while to fish my phone out but it was all worth it when I saw a picture of Sasuke come up on my screen. I smiled a big cheesy smile as I answered the phone.

"Good morning beautiful." Sasukes deep,sensual sounding voice said through the phone. I could have died right then and there. I blushed even thought I knew he couldnt see it.

"Good morning." I replied finally. I could hear him laugh on the other side.

"I just wanted to make sure you got to school safe and on time." I knew he was smirking.

"Well, I woke up late but I made it." I laughed nervously. Just then,the bell rang for class to start. I wasnt worried about having my phone taken away because I knew that Kakashi was going to be a little late.

"Hey,sadly I have to go." I lied. I still wanted to talk to him but I didnt want our teacher to come in and take my phone.

"Aw." I knew he was pouting. "Alright,well i'll let you go. I miss you." He said. I really thought I was going to have a heart attack when he said that.

"I-I miss you too Sasuke." I could hear him laugh. I hung up. This little conversation should be enough to get me through the day.

**Sasukes POV:**

I have to admit I was upset when she had to go but I didnt want her to get in trouble. When I finally looked up from my phone,I saw my dad and Itachi smiling at me. I looked over at them and rolled my eyes.I knew that they were thinking,they didnt even need to say anything. I could tell that this was going to me the longest week of my life. I heard my dad clear his throat,so I looked over at him,ready to listen to whatever he had to say.

"Sasuke,I just want you to know that i'm bringing you on this trip for your benifit." He spoke. I just nodded. I really didnt care. I just wanted to get it over with. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep during the long train ride. I awoke after what felt like forever,to find that my dad and Itachi were getting up out of there seats.A clear indication that we were in Tokyo already. My dad walked past me and I stood up,grabbing my bags. I looked over at a smirking Itachi. What was so funny? I punched him in the shoulder.

"Why didnt you wake me up?" I asked angrily. He furrowed his brows and poked me in the center of my forehead.

"I was about to until you woke up." He said,rubbing his shoulder. I rolled my eyes as we got off the train and headed to a limo that was waiting for us. We got in and I heard my dad and Itachi start to talk about something that I really had no interest in. I just looked out the window the whole time occasionally looking at my phone. Then, I got a text from Hinata saying that she was home.

**Normal POV:**

_Sasuke: That's good. How'd you get to school this morning?_

_Hinata: I drove my car :)_

_Sasuke: Wait,you had a car this whole time?_

_Hinata: You never asked. You just stared picking me up in the morning. Sasuke scoffed at this,realizing that his girlfriend was right._

_Sasuke: Yeah,you're right. My bad._

_Hinata: What?! The great Sasuke Uchiha is admitting he was wrong. It's a mirical lol._

_Sasuke: Ha ha,very funny. Anyway,my dads about to drag me into this stupid room and make me observe it._

_Hinata: Poor baby. Okay,have fun. :)_

_Sasuke: I'll try. Sasuke tried his hardest to resist telling her that he loved her._

**Hinata POV:**

I was finally home. I dont know why I was happy to be home,considering the fact that I had nothing to do. I sat on my bed,unsure of what to do next. My phone rang and I was surprised tosee that it was Neji.

"Neji?" I asked.

"Yeah,I just wanted to let you know that I cleared everything up with theres no need for you to worry anymore." I smiled.

"Glad to hear." I was about to hang up before he continued to speak.

"If you want,you can come with us to dinner." He said with a concerned tone. I shook my head,as if he could see it.

"No,I dont wanna be a third wheel. I'll find something to do.I'm gonna go take a shower so,i'll see you when you get home,kay?" I hung up before he could say anything else. I wasnt going to go take a shower. I got up off my bed and walked to Hanabis room,hoping she wanted to talk to me. I felt so lonely without Sasuke. Her door was open so I poked my head into the room.

She was on her computer doing homework so I wasnt going to bother her. This was so pitiful. I closed the door,grabbed my keys and headed to my car. Once I was in the car and started it and drove down the road until I saw a little ice cream shop.I decided that ice cream sounded like a good idea. I parked in front of the little shop and got out.

The inside was really cute. I walked up to the counter and picked out my ice cream. I decided that it was best if I eat it here,otherwise it might melt in my car. I sat down with my ice cream and pulled out my phone. I had to keep myself occupied. The ice cream was really it took my mind off the fact that I was alone. I tried to keep myself from looking at the pictures that Sasuke and I had taken at the fair but I couldnt help it.

I scrolled through the pictures and realized that I was smiling like some type of crazy person. There was a strange presence coming from behind me. I slowly turned around to find Gaara looking at the pictures over my shoulder.I blushed and locked my phone,prohibiting him from seeing anything else.

"Cute." He smiled sitting down in the seat in front of me. I smiled.

"Yeah,we took them at the fair."

"I was talking about you." He smiled placing his elbows on the table. I couldnt help but blush.

"So where's Sasuke? Did you guys break up?" He said. If you ask me,he sounded a little bit too happy. I shook my head and sighed.

"His father mad him take a week off from school so that he could learn about their family business." I couldnt help but smile thinking about Sasuke in a suit. I looked up at Gaara. He was still as good looking as ever. But he was still nothing compared to Sasuke.

"Hn. So why are you sitting in an ice cream shop by yourself?" He asked,awaiting an answer.

"I needed to find something to do." I shrugged my shoulders. His eyes lit up.

"I was about to go see a movie. Do you wanna come?" He asked. I really wanted to say no. I would kinda feel like I was cheating on Sasuke,even though I wasnt. But I was bored.

"Sure,why not?" I smiled. We stood up and walked to his car. On the way,we talked about school,a few parties that Gaara had gone to and the fact that Shikamaru and Temari were dating. It was a shocker to the both of us. Once we arrived at the movie theater he bought tickets to some new action movie. I didnt really mind what movie we saw,as long as I had something to do.

Then it dawned on me. Why was Gaara going to see a movie by himself? Oh well. We bought a big bucket of popcorn and two drinks and headed to the theater. We sat in the middle rows next to two couples who were holding hands. Suddenly, I was jealous of people in relationships. I shook it off. The movie had started and I saw a guy in front of me pull out his camera. He was about to record the movie. What kinda of person does that?

I nudged Gaara and showed him the camera guy. He smirked at me and picked up a piece of popcorn;he threw it at the guy. I tired to keep from laughing as the guy turned around to see who had thrown the popcorn. Gaara and I stared at the screen,stifling our laughter. The man looked back at the screen. I looked at Gaara before I picked up a few pieces of popcorn and threw it at the man again.

I looked up at the screen as the man turned around a second time,looking even more angry than the first time. We left him alone for a while. The movie was boring. Gaara and I looked at each other and had a silent conversation;we were going to get up and leave. He grabbed my arm before we got up.

"When I say go,get out of here as fast as you ?" He spoke. I nodded. I really wasnt sure of what was going to happen,I just agreed. Before I knew it,Gaara sent the bucket of popcorn flying at the man with the camera. The bucket landed on his head and the crowd erupted with laughter.

"Go!" Gaara told me. I got up and ran out as fast as I could I heard the man yell a few curse words but Gaara and I never stopped running until we got out of the theater.

"Well that was fun." I said as we got into his car. He nodded and looked at me.

"You know,had you have chosen me, we could have had fun all of the time." He smirked. I felt my face grow hot. He was leaning towards me. I really hope he wasnt trying to kiss me. Well I was wrong. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. I put my hand up and mushed his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. It came out a little more harsh than I had intended.

"I was about to kiss you but you stopped me." He pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that you know I have a boyfriend. Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because I can show you that i'm better than him. What kind of boyfriend leaves a girl like you alone for a week,huh?" He asked. I opened the car door and got out. I wasnt going to sit there and listen to him bash Sasuke.

"You know nothing about him." I said closing the door in his face. Gaara got out the car and grabbed my hand as I was flaggin down a cab.

"Hey,look i'm sorry alright. Now just get back in the car and i'll drive you home." He begged.

"No.I'm fine." I said,getting into the cab that had pulled up front of us. "Take care Gaara." I said as I closed the door. I told the cab driver the address to the ice cream shop.I almost forgot my car was there. We drove off.

"Was that your boyfriend?" The cab driver asked. I shook my head.

"No. My boyfriends not here at the moment and he wont be until next monday. He had to got on some stupid business trip that his dad his forcing him to go on." Before I knew it,I was blabbering to the cab driver.

"I mean,he said he didnt even want to go. Now he's gone and I just feel so angry and sad and lonley." I sulked. The driver looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Miss,you're too cute to be upset. You know what you need to do?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"You need to go out with your friends. Let this time away from him be a time for you to hang out with your friends for a chance." I smiled as we pulled up to the little shop. That was the best advice I had ever gotten from a complete stranger.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for the advice." The driver nodded as I paid the cab fee, giving him an extra 20 dollars. He smiled as I got out. I walked over to my car and got in.

"I think I can get through this week." I smiled as I headed home.

* * *

Well? How was that? Review and let me know how it was.

Until next time!

Next Chapter!: When He Returns.


	15. When He Returns

**NOTICE!:**

**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up when I upload it. As for my grammar,i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

**Also,it would be really nice if I could get a few more reviews. I really dont want to keep writing if i'm not getting any seems like a waste of time. Anyway,enjoy :)**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**Hinatas POV:**

"Thank you. Thank you so much for the advice." The driver nodded as I paid the cab fee, giving him an extra 20 dollars. He smiled as I got out. I walked over to my car and got in.

"I think I can get through this week." I smiled as I headed home

On with the story!

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

The meeting took had been there for a bout 8 hours.I couldnt stand it. After we finished,my dad took Itachi and I to a bar. Apparently my dad thought that I didnt drink so I dont know why he brought me.

"Dad,I don't drink." I lied,hoping my dad would let me go. And to my surprise,he did.

"Fine,just go back to the hotel. We 'll be home in a few hours." He stated,taking a sip of sake from his cup. I rolled my eyes and headed to the limo.I hate this fucking thing. I wanted to drive my car. When I got in, I took off the jacket to my suit and loosened my tie. This week was going to suck if I had to wear a suit every day. After a short while,the limo stopped at the hotel.

I thanked the driver and got out. I soon realized that I never would have thanked the driver if I hadnt been with Hinata. She was really big on being polite. I walked into the lobby and headed for the counter. The woman who was working at the front desk was staring at me. Great, just great.

"Hi, My names Sasuke Uchiha an-" She cut me off. Really woman?

"Yes sir! I know who you are." She smiled this big smile and I couldnt help but laugh because she had lipstick on one of her teeth. Did she not notice? Had no one told her? Whatever.

"You're in room 208" She said with a blush on her cheeks as she handed me the keys to my room.

"Thanks. Oh and by the way." I smirked at her,causing her face to grow even more red. "You've got a little something on your tooth." I said, gesturing to one of my front teeth. She got the hint and covered her mouth. I walked away. I got in the elevator and waited for it to bring me to the proper floor. The elevator stopped on a floor that wasnt for me,so I just stood there as a woman with blonde hair and a skimpy black dress got in. She was standing too close to me,so I made an attempt to step away from her.

"Why are you running from me,cutie?" She spoke in a seductive tone. Gross. This woman was repulsive. She must have been at least 45 or something like that because she had crows feet,granted,she had a 20 year olds body. I could tell that she used to be attractive when she was younger but now she just looks likes shes trying to hard to be young.

"Ma'am,I have a girlfriend. Please get away from me." I scowled,putting my hand up to her face. She frowned.

"That little girl probably doesnt even know what to do with a man like you." She smirked,pressing herself against me and placed her hand on the front of my pants.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled grabbing her hand.

Was this old woman out of her mind?! I almost gagged at the smell of her perfume. It smelled like sawdust and dead flowers. I scrunched up my nose. It must have offended her,but she waved it off.

" Just give me a chance to take care of you." The old woman leaned down to my neck and kissed it.

"Bah! What the hell lady?" I shouted. She winked at me. The elevator doors opened. Why hadnt they opened while I was being violated by this old woman? I started walking out of the elevator,before I was completely out,she reached out to me and grabbed my ass.

"Look you old bitch. I swe-" I was cut off. The elevator door closed leaving me in the hallway to be stared at by random people. I fixed my tie and walked to my room. Great,now the people in this building think that i'm an ass. When I got into my room,I realized it only had one bed,so I assumed that we had all gotten separate rooms. I threw my jacket and tie on the back of the couch and headed to the bed. I was exhausted. I thought about going to take a shower but the bathroom was too far away,so I just laid there.

The room was really big and it just made me feel alone. Then an idea. I would just call Hinata and see how she was doing. I looked at my phone. Since when was my screen saver a picture of Hinata and I? Then I thought about it. She must have changed it while I was either asleep or driving. I couldnt help but smile. The picture was taken by a random guy at the fair. Hinata was on my back,like the overgrown child that she was. She was smiling so hard that day. I unlocked my phone and tapped the button that said 'Hinata'. I laid there on my back and waited for her too pick up.

"Sasuke?" She answered. I loved hearing her say my name. Although,it only made me want to see her even more now.

"Noo,it's Neji." I joked.

"Haha,very funny. You okay?" She asked. I thought about telling her about the old lady in the elevator. It was nothing serious so why not?

"Yeah,i'm fine. Although,before I got into my room,I was violated by some old woman." I waited to hear her response.

"Old,like 90 years old. Or old like late 40s old?" I could hear her laugh. She thought this was funny!

"Old like late 40s old. She didnt know how to take a hint,even though I told her about you,she still persisted." She tried to stifle her laughter.

"At least you know that you're cute enough attract the elderly." I smiled and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah but,she uh, she kissed my neck,grabbed the front of my pants and groped my ass cheek. So I dont think I want that kind of attention from someone her age. I'd rather you do that than her." I smirked. Hinata was still laughing. Nice to know that she wasnt one of those insecure,paranoid,needy girlfriends.

"Oh you. Hopefully that doesnt happen to you again." She spoke in that sweet voice of hers. "But while I have you,I need to tell you that I went to see a movie with Gaaara today." She went to see a movie with Gaara? I know I shouldnt be mad because Hinata's not the type of girl to cheat on anyone. Especially me. But I couldnt help but be angry,not at her but at Gaara. I know that he knows that Hinata and I are dating.

" Oh?" I asked,trying to sound calm.

"Yeah,I went to go get some ice cream and he saw me. So he invited me to go see a movie. It was really no big deal. Until he tried to kiss me." She spoke in a calm,innocent voice. It clearly wasnt anything or else she would have been stuttering. I became a little less tense.

"Well, as long as nothing happened between you two and you're okay,then everything's cool." I sighed.

"What? Sasukes not jealous?" She joked.

"Nah,I know that you'd never do anything with him and I trust you,so it's all good." I said.

"Mmkay,well I just got home and i'm gonna go take a shower. I'll talk to you later,kay?" She asked. Her voice was music to my ears,even though she was about to hang up.

"Yeah, talk to you later." I sighed.

"Goodnight Sasuke." And with that,she hung up. I got up and decided to got take a shower and head to bed. There wasnt really anything else I could have done.

**Hinatas POV:**

After I took as shower and got dressed,I walked towards Hanabis door. It was locked. That was odd,considering Hanabi only locked her door when she was angry. Was she mad at someone?

"Hana?" I asked,thinking that calling her by her nickname,that she would have been in a better mood.

"W-what do you want?" She stuttered. What on earth?

"Are you okay? Your door is locked so I figured you were mad." I stated. I heard rustling in her room.

"I-I'm fine. I ju-just wanna be left alone,okay?" she said. Was she crying?

"O-okay,just let me know if you need anything." I was about to walk away until I heard whispering. It was a boys voice. What the hell? Hanabi had never mentioned a boy before. Then I heard a low groan. Oh hell no! She'd better not be doing what I think she's doing. I kicked the door in. There,on the floor was Hanabi; missing her pants I might add. But sitting in front of her was a boywith spiky brown hair. He didnt have a shirt on.

"HINATA!" Hanabi shouted. I leaned in her doorway with a hand on my hip.

"Hanabi?" I asked,rubbing my temples. "Who is that?" I demanded,trying to sound calm. The boy scrambled to grab his shirt and tried to push past me. I grabbed the headband that he was wearing. Neji was in the living room,so I doubt this boy wanted to lose his legs today. I dragged the boy back into Hanabis room and closed the door behind me,locking the door from the inside. The boy sat on the floor. I waited until the boy had gotten dressed before asking any more questions.

"Hanabi,i'm going to ask you one more time. Who is this?" I said,gesturing to the boy. He reminded me of Naruto when he was younger ,minus the claw marks on his face. Hanabi looked down into her lap and hesitated before answering.

"Thi-this is Konohamaru. He's my bo-boyfriend." She fine finished. They were both blushing. I sighed.

"Next question." I both looked up at me with wide eyes. "What the hell were you doing?" I way I said it had a tinge of anger to it.

"Kissing..." Konohamaru stated. I raised any eyebrow. Kissing did not require this little boy to be shirtless. Nor did it require Hanabi to be missing her pants.

"Liar." I stated,closing my eyes. "I wasnt born yesterday. Theres no way the two of you were 'kissing' if you were missing some clothes." I looked Hanabi dead in her eyes. "I'm going to ask you one more time,what were you doing?" I had already had an idea of what was about to happen,I just wanted them to admit it. Hanabis eyes stated to water. I felt bad,but not too bad. She knew what she was about to do and I wasnt going to show her any mercy. After all, this was being nice compared to what my father and Neji would have done. Hanabi looked up at me.

"We-we were just messing around,Nothing was going to happen." She sobbed and Konohamaru shifted in his seat.

I sighed again.

"That's not the point. Both of you are too young for this kind of stuff. What do you think could have happened if the two of you were to have sex?" The kids cringed at the word. I continued. " I know that you know where babies come from." They nodded.

"Hanabi,if I EVER catch you doing something like this again,you're going to have to answer to Father or Neji. Do you understand me?" She nodded. "Oh and your grounded for a month,and during that month,you two will not be able to see each other outside of school." I stood up. Konohamaru let out a sigh of relief. I glared at him.

"I hope you dont think you are off the hook." He tensed up. I stepped in front of him and leaned down. I gabbed both of his ears and pulled the mas hard as possible. "Don't try this mess again."

I warned before grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him to the window. He and Hanabi looked at me. He was lucky her room was on the first floor. I shoved him out the window and watched him land on his face before throwing his books and his bag on his head. I closed the window and looked at Hanabi.

"I'm disappointed in you." I said before leaving her room. Neji was standing in the hallway.

"Why are you disappointed in her?" He asked. I shook me head.

"Girl stuff." I stated He shrugged his shoulders and walked into his room. I could not believe that my baby sister was attempting to do something like that. Sasuke and I were seniors and we hadnt done that yet. I sighed and walked into my room. I found myself thinking about Sasuke ever since he left.

**Normal point of view:**

That week was the longest week that the raven haired couple had ever experienced. For Hinata,the days droned by ever so slowly,despite the fact that she hung out with her friends almost every day. She rarely got to speak to Sasuke because he was always in meetings or too busy to talk. For Sasuke,he thought he was going to die.

He was constantly being dragged around to meetings that he didnt even want to go just to please his father. He had to meet a lot of old men and women that talked to him for hours about things that he didnt care about. Sasuke slowly got used to it because he eventually got to do something that he was interested in. He knew he wanted to work in the accounting part of the family business. Itachi could have the whole company if he really wanted it. It was not Sunday night and the couple was so excited. They were finally going to get to see each other Monday morning.

**Sasukes POV:**

I was sitting in the train seat,trying to fall just wasnt working. It was too late to call Hinata and everyone on the train was asleep.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" I muttered to myself.

"You could start by shutting up while people are trying to sleep." Itachi murmured to me. What an ass. I scoffed and closed my eyes, hoping that the train movements would sooth me to sleep. After about an hour,sleep finally found me. I awoke after what seemed like minutes to find my dad shaking me, notifying me that we were home. It was 3 in the morning when I finally go home. I was the happiest man alive when I opened my door and flopped on my couch. I didnt even take off my shoes,I just slept in what I had on. 4 hours later my phones alarm rang,along with the alarm clock in my room. I groaned as I got up to go turn it off.

My room was cold. I grabbed a navy blue t-shirt and regular jeans before I headed into the bathroom. I stunk. When I got in the shower,I sighed as the hot water hit my skin. It was so soothing. After about 20 minutes, I got out and got dressed. I sat on the couch for a while,drying my hair before I gathered all my stuff and got in the car. Then, a thought popped into my head. I smiled as I started the car and drove to Hinatas house. I tried not to drive to fast,that way I wouldnt get a speeding ticket.

When I got to her house,she was standing out front by the door. I smirked when I realized we were matching. She looked cute with her hair in a side ponytail. I got out the car and watched as Hinata ran towards me. She jumped into my arms and hugged me. I took a deep breath,inhaling her scent. God how I missed her. She looked at me and planted a kiss on my lips. It lasted for a few minutes before we pulled away,both of us gasping for air. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you, Sasuke." My name just rolled off her tongue,sounding a bit sensual. I hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too." She smiled before planting her feet on the ground and kissing me again. I smirked as we got in the car. She kept looking at me and smiling.

"You know,it's rude to stare." I stated. She pouted.

"I wasnt staring.I was merely taking a glance." She said. I laughed.

"That was the longest glance I've ever seen." She smiled.

"Okay,so maybe I was staring. I'm just glad you're back." she finished as we pulled into the schools parking lot. I looked at her before giving her a kiss.

"Glad to be back." I answered as we got out of the car. I put my arm around her waist as we walked into the school. When we got into first period, Kakashi was sitting at his desk with a handful of papers. PLEASE dont let that be for me. He stood up and handed the to me. Damnit.

"For you. I want them turned in by Friday." He said as he waled back to his desk. I looked over at Hinata.

"I'll help you with them if you want. You can come over after school today." She said. I nodded. My first day back and I get to spend it with her. Awesome.

* * *

I was trying to make it longer but i'm not so sure it worked. Anyway,review and what not. I'll try my best to do a chapter a school starts tomorrow,i'm not sure how that's gonna work out. We'll see.

Until next time!

Next Chapter: In That Moment.


	16. In This Moment

**NOTICE!:**

**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up when I upload it. As for my grammar ,i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

**Also,it would be really nice if I could get a few more reviews. I really dont want to keep writing if i'm not getting any responses. Just seems like a waste of time. Anyway,enjoy :)**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Since school started on the 26th,I may not be able to do as many chapters as I want during the week. However, I will try my HARDEST to get out at least one chapter a day Monday through Thursday and 2 chapters a day Friday through Sunday. I didnt get to do one yesterday because I had started it and my computer cut off and I hadnt saved yet. I was too pissed to start it up again. I'm not making any promises. I don't plan on stopping the story anytime soon so there's still alot more to come. Thanks guys :) Oh,and those who have reviewed my** **story, thank you so much! I'll be starting a new story after this one ends,so be on the look out ;P**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**Sasukes POV:**

"I'll help you with them if you want. You can come over after school today." She said. I nodded. My first day back and I get to spend it with her. Awesome.

**Sasukes POV:**

I was so glad to be back. Mostly because I got to see Hinata. But being at school sure as hell beats being in a room with a bunch of wheezy, coughing, and quite frankly, foul smelling old men. Right now, i'm sitting next to the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. Hinata was 'paying attention' to whatever it was Kakashi was saying. Truth be told, I know for a fact that she's not paying attention to him. How do I know? She keeps taking glances at me when she thinks i'm not looking. I smiled at her when I caught her staring. I leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

" , I know you're not paying attention." She shuddered as my breath grazed her ear. I watched her as she leaned over to me, making sure Kakashi wasnt looking.

" , you're not paying attention either." She whispered. Her whisper was slow and sensual. I smirked at her. She was right, I wasnt paying attention.I was too busy looking at her. She's always on my mind, even when she's near me.

" I i'm not trying to hide someone I know." I put my hand on her bare thigh and slid it upwards before pulling away. She blushed as red as I've ever seen when she looked over at me. I smirked. She wasnt expecting that.

" You know you liked it." I whispered. She glared at me,even thought there was a smile on her face.

I watched her lips move as she mouthed the words 'No comment'. I just cant get enough of her lips. I could kiss them all day. If she'd let me,that is. Moments later the bell rang and we walked out of the class. When we got into the hallway, Hinata unexpectedly grabbed the the front of my shirt and pulled me down into a deep kiss. I couldnt resist.

My hands gradually slid down her back before settling on her ass. I could hear people whistling and clapping. What was the big deal? We did this all the time. Well, not like THIS all the time. This kiss was heated and passionate. It lasted about two minutes, due to the fact that we were both breathing through our noses, too indulged in the kiss to pull away for air.

When we pulled away, Hinatas face was flushed. I smirked and grabbed her hand as we walked to our next class. We walked into the classroom and Hinata sat down first... For some odd reason, I could feel people staring. I looked around to see Naruto staring at me, or rather Hinata and I. He had this creepy ass smile on his face.

"Is there something you need?" I asked words were seriously tinged with sarcasm. He smirked and shook his head.

"Well,maybe next time you deceide to grope your girlfriend in the hallway and practically suck her face off,you should check yourself afterwards." He shook his head,a smirk still planted on his  
face. What the hell was he talking about? I sat down and then I noticed what her was talking about. I had a hard on! Seriously?! In the middle of class? Just fucking great. The bell rang and I  
stood up and ran into the bathroom,hoping Hinata hadnt seen my obvious epidemic.

**Hinatas POV:**

What the hell was wrong with Sasuke? I looked at Naruto,hoping to find an answer. I raised an eyebrow but he just shook his head at me. Half an hour into the class,Sasuke came back. I hope he's okay. Asuma glared at him.

"Uchiha! Why the hell did you run out of my class?" He asked sternly. Sasukes eyes widened. I hope he didnt think Asuma didnt see that,he practically ran our teacher over trying to get out.

"I-I uh. I was about to throw up." He stuttered. Sasuke? Stuttering? Sounds damn near impossible. Asuma nodded, accepting what Sasuke had told him. Sasuke cam and sat back down. I looked over at him. His face was red and flushed. Was he really sick? Asuma continued to teach. I leaned over to Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" I asked him,placing a hand on his forehead. He jerked away.

"I'm fine." He tried to smile but it was weak. Did I do something wrong?

"O-okay." I said,turning to face our teached. His face fell and he looked at me.

"Hey,don't worry. You didnt do anything." he reassured me. I wasnt convinced. I just nodded. He smiled at me and turned his attention back to Asuma. Class ended 15 minutes later. We didnt have the next class together. He and I walked into the hallway.

"Bye" He smiled. He usually gave me a quick kiss. Maybe he doesnt want to get me sick. I didnt want to kiss him either, considering the face that he had throw up a few minutes ago. But still. Sakura linked arms with me as we walked to Irukas Calculus class. I hated Calculus, granted, I was good at it. There were too many numbers and to many formulas to remember. I sat next to Kiba and Sakura. I felt like I hadnt talked to Kiba since the party, bump and grind incident. He looked at me and only that,but Sakura did the same thing.

"Am I missing something?" I asked,confused as all hell. Did they know something that I didnt?

"Well,it wasnt 'hard' to miss!" Kiba bursted with laughter. Sakura was laughing to hard that she was crying. The two quickly regained their composer.

"So,do you want to tell me what it was?" They looked and me laughed again. Fine. If they didnt want to tell me, I didnt want to know. Well, I kinda do want to know. Iruka was sitting at his desk.I thought that he was reading a book,but he wasnt. He was asleep. He never slept in front of us like this. I stood up, ignoring my laughing friends, and walked over to him.

"Iruka sensei?" I poked the top of his didnt move. I shook him as hard as I could. He still didnt move. Worry shot through my body. Was he okay? I lifted his head. Thats when he opened his eyes, scaring the life out of me. I dropped his head and it hit the desk. The class grew silent.

"Sorry Sensei." I said. He rubbed his eyes.

"No,that's alright. I'm just very tired." I could tell,his eyes were bloodshot and his had large bags under his eyes. I could also smell alcohol. This idiot had been drinking! I suddenly didnt feel bad for him at all. I shook my head and walked back to my desk, where I was greeted with an awkward question.

"Hinata. Have you and Sasuke...Done the deed?" Kiba asked. He fixed his hands so that one of them was a whole and the other was some sort of stick. Then, he put the stick through the hole.

"What the hell? Are you ringing a doorbell?" I asked,obviously confused. He looked at Sakura and they looked at me. The look on their faces said that they were concerned.

"Honey,he wasnt ringing a doorbell." Sakura sighed. At that moment, I figured out what he was doing. My face burned and my eyes grew wide. They wanted to know weather or not Sasuke and I had had sex or not! I felt stupid and highly embarrassed.

"W-w-why would y-you ask me something like that? And why would you think that I would tell you?" I asked frantically. Kiba opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Wait a minute,how does our sex life come up in your conversation?" I finished.

"I just wanted to know. I mean,you're the only virgin out of all of us. I just wanted to know." He stated.

"H-how do you know i'm a v-virgin?" I stuttered,trying to sound confident. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You arent a virgin? I never would have thought that you've already been deflowered." He smirked.

"I am. I just didnt think I would ever need to talk to you guys would need to ask me about it." They nodded and continued on with their conversation.

Sakura kept going on and on and on and on about how great sex was. Kiba wasnt any different. Then I thought about Hanabi. How do I know she hasnt done it? She probably has. I mean,Neji,my father and I werent always home. So shes had plenty of opportunities to try. I shook my head. She may be stupid at times but not THAT stupid. Right?

**Sasuke POV:**

I CANNOT believe that that happened. That had to have been the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. Did she see it? I sat in class next to Naruto and Ino. They were having a VERY sexual conversation. I assumed that they had donw it recently by the way Ino was reacting to every word the dobe said. They were making it seem like sex was the greatest thing in the world. Sure, it was good. Sometimes. Class had ended and I met Hinata in the hallway on our way to lunch. We held hands but something felt awkward. I looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah,i'm alright. It's just..." Her voice trailed off. I looked at her with a stern look on my face.

"It's just what?" She looked at me with a blush on her face.

"It's just that... Kiba and Sakura... The spent the whole class period talking about sex." She looked down. My face burned bright red. I cleared my thought.

" ." I was at a lose for words. She looked at me and smiled again.

"It's okay. I can handle it." I was just shocked that they had talked to her about it. What did they say? What had they asked her? Hinata spoke again,snapping me from my thoughts.

"Are you still coming over today?" I nodded.

"Oh. Because,I was just wondering. Would it be okay if I came over to your house?" She asked,looking down at out hands.

"Y-yeah sure. If you want." Her face lit up. She kissed my cheek. Why was she so happy about coming over to my house? She's been to my house plenty of times. The day droned by so slowly that I thought I had aged ten years. I walked Hinata to her locker and then we walked to my car. On the way to my house, she flipped through the stack of paper that Kakashi had given me, letting me know what we should start with.

She was cute when she was focused on work. We pulled into my driveway and got out the car,heading towards the door. Once we got inside, we realized that it was extremely hot. I walked over to the a/c controls and they seemed to be fine. Although, when I turned on the air,we heard and weird chugging noise, follows by a loud pop.

"Shit." I muttered. Hinata looked me. "The a/c just blew out." She frowned as I pulled out my phone,dialing the repair mans number. I called him and he said he'd be over in an hour because he  
was doing another job.

"He'll be about an hour." I told Hinata. It was hot as hell in the house. I could feel sweat gathering on my forehead, so I wiped it away.

"Do you want to say in the living room or do you want to go to my room?" I asked her as she pulled her jacket off.

"Your rooms fine." She smiled. We walked upstairs and headed to my room. To my surprise, it was somewhat cool in there. She sat on the floor and kicked off her shoes. I looked at her.

"You can sit on my bed you know. It's big enough for the both of us." She smiled as she stood up and kissed me. I smirked as she sat on the bed and spread the papers out. We laid on the bed and worked for a good 25 minutes. She sighed and rolled her head back. I cracked my back. Hinata looked at me.

"That's gross." She frowned.

"What's gross?" I looked at her,confused.

"Hearing bones crack." She shuddered. I smirked.

"You're such a baby." I teased. She pouted and threw a pillow at me.

"Am not!" She crossed her arms.

"Suuree." I said sarcastically. The cold air that once filled my room was now vanishing. I was starting to sweat again. I got up to turn on the fan and I laid back down on my bed. We worked for another 10 minutes and the air in the room gradually got warmer. I couldnt stand it. I pulled my shirt off and threw it into a corner. Hinata stared at me.

"You're drooling." I teased,wiping imaginary drool from her mouth. She frowned and hit me with another pillow.

"I was not..." She blushed. I just shook my head. She was a terrible liar. After five minutes, I gave up on the work. I only had 1 more page to do but I wasnt feeling up to it. Hinata frowned.

"Sasuke." She pouted. "You're almost can't just give up now." I laid on my back and closed my eyes

"I'll just do it later." I sighed. I felt he hover over me and straddle my waist. I opened my eyes to see Hinata inches away from my face.

"Finish the work." She demanded. I shook my head.

"I'll do it later." She pouted again. I looked up at her. The face she made looked sexy. She closed her eyes and sighed,still hovering above me. I took the opportunity to look down her tank top. What can I say? I'm a sucker for a nice pair of tits,which she had. But this was a very bad idea. Her boobs were pressed together and glistening from a thin sheen of sweat. Oh god. The sight 'sparked' my 'interest'. Her hovering over me wasnt helping either. I gulped. Hinata must have heard that. She looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded. For the first time,I had cottonmouth. She noticed this and I believe she was going to take advantage of the situation. I was right.

"Do I make you nervous?" She smirked,pressing herself against me. Very,VERY,bad idea. I didnt know what to do,so I just laid there.

"So I do? Hmm." She spoke quietly. I could feel her place one of her knees between my legs. Oh god...Oh god. Holy shit. She smirked at me and slide her knee upwards,pressing against my 'manhood'. I couldnt stop the groan that escaped my lips. I sounded like a bitch. Great,that's not how I wanted to sound in front of my girlfriend. I didnt want her to see my like this,so I didnt the only thing that a man could do in this moment. I rolled over and pinned her down before she could say anything.

"Sasuke!" she screeched through her laughter. I'm glad she thought this was funny,otherwise, it would have been really awkward. She looked up at me. Her hair was splayed across my pillows. For some odd reason,this was a turn on. I smirked and leaned down to her face, giving her a soft kiss. We stayed locked in that kiss for a few seconds before I pulled away and kissed her neck. I watched her shiver.

"Now who's nervous?" I smirked.

"No one." she answered with a smirk creeping across her face. I raised and eyebrow before kissing her neck again.

"We'll see." I mumbled against the skin on her neck. I continued this for a few seconds before I heard a light, seductive whimper from her. Shit. That didnt help my 'situation'. It only made it worse. Much worse. I shook it off. I am a man, I can handle this. I slipped my hand underneath the hem of her shirt. I stopped and looked at her,making sure this was okay. She nodded,so I continued upwards, lightly brushing my hand up against her skin. It was smooth. She reached up and placed her hand on my abdomen and slid it down.

"Pervert." I whispered with a smirk on my face.

"Says the guy with his hand up my shirt." She retorted.

"Hn." I continued upwards until I reached the clasp on the front of her bra. She nodded,letting me know that it was okay to undo it. I hesitated. I had done this plenty of times but now, it was different somehow. I snapped myself from my thoughts and unclasped it. I heard her gasp and then sigh when I pulled the strapless contraption off. It looked a little too small for her. I slowly slide a hand up and placed it on her right boob. She gasped and bit her lip. Ohh lord... Why did she have to bite her lip? I leaned down to kiss her with my hand still in it's place. I about to apply a bit of pressure when the doorbell rang.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered. I was going to ignore it until Hinata spoke.

"I't probably the repair man." I sighed, knowing that she was probably right. I gave her a quick kiss and removed my hand from her shirt. I'm gonna kill this fucking repairman.

**Hinatas POV:**

I couldnt believe what had just happened. Sasuke had his hand in my shirt. On my boob. And I let him. Not only did I let him, I liked it and I wasnt going to stop him. I sat up and leaned against the pillows. That was really happening. I sat there and listened to Sasuke talk to the man. I could tell he was frustrated. Moments later, Sasuke came back in, rubbing his temples.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"He said he needs to go get a new a/c unit and then he'll come back and install it. It'll take a few hours." He stated. I smiled.

"Okie dokie." I smirked and pulled him close to me,planting a soft kiss on his lips. We fell back on to the bed and ended up in the position we were in before. His hand up my shirt. On my boob. He was kissing my neck. His lips were soft. I wanted to stay just like this. In this moment. With him. He lightly squeezed my chest and I just about lost my mind. No one had ever done this. I felt like he was doing everything, so I wanted to repay him. I think he deserves 'it'. I blushed at the thought before reaching down and unbuckling his belt. He looked at me.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. I nodded,too embarrassed to say anything. He licked the side of my neck and I let out a small moan as I removed his pants. There was no turning back now. He wriggled his jeans off of his legs and onto the floor. I could feel my body heat up and he helped me out of my shorts. This was really happening. We continued removing our clothes until the only things left was our underwear. Holy shit. This was real. Sasuke looked at me.

"Are you okay?" whispered softly.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. I was okay and I was ready,but I was scared. "I'm just a bit scared." I admitted. His face softened.

"I promise I wont hurt you. Stop me if I do okay?" I nodded. I felt his hand slide up the side of my leg and pull away my panties. Oh my gosh, this is about to happen. After that was over,I closed my eyes as I heard him shimmy out of his boxers. I didnt want to see it, i'm too afraid. He positioned himself before kissing my forehead.

"It's okay." he whispered. Somehow,that helped me calm down. Then,it happened. And oh lord did it hurt. He lied to me but that was okay, I knew it would. But it only hurt for a while. Then, I turned into the most amazing feeling in the world. I dont really remember what happened after the 'big moment'. What I do remember was being really tired and sore. Oh, I was so sore. That was the longest 7 or eight minutes of my life. I also remember Sasuke say something. Clear as day I heard him say "I love you". And I said it back,because I meant it.

**Sasukes POV:**

After 'it' happened,I told her I loved her. I meant it, not just because we had just had sex. But because I really meant it. I looked over at Hinata,she seemed to be asleep. I brushed some hair out of her face. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping. I got up and put my boxers and pants back on. This really happened...

* * *

Soooo... How was it? I'm not prepared to write a full on sex scene like that. And I really didnt want to do it in this story. Sorry all you little pervs out there ;D Anyway. Review and let me know what you thought!

Until next time!

Next Chapter: The Talk


	17. The Talk

**NOTICE!:**

**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file editor. Whenever I click the save button, parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up when I upload it. As for my grammar, i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

**Also,it would be really nice if I could get a few more reviews. I really dont want to keep writing if i'm not getting any seems like a waste of time. Anyway,enjoy :)**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Since school started on the 26th,I may not be able to do as many chapters as I want during the week. However,I will try my HARDEST to get out atleast one chapter a day Monday through Thursday and 2 chapters a day Friday through Sunday. I didnt get to do one yesterday because I had started it and my computer cut off and I hadnt saved yet.I was too pissed to start it up again. I'm not making any promises. I don't plan on stopping the story anytime soon so there's still a lot more to come. Thanks guys :) Oh,and those who have reviewed my **  
**story, thank you so much! I'll be starting a new story after this one ends,so be on the look out ;P**

**And another thing,thanks to all of the people who reviewed this :)**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**Sasukes POV:**

After 'it' happened,I told her I loved her. I meant it, not just because we had just had sex. But because I really meant it. I looked over at Hinata,she seemed to be asleep. I brushed some hair out of her face. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping. I got up and put my boxers and pants back on. This really happened...

On with the story:

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

Hinata was already asleep and I didnt want to wake her up, I just wanted to be near her. So, I laid back down on the bed,slipped my arm around her waist and fell asleep. That is,until the a/c repairman came back. Dammit. I heard the doorbell ring and contemplated not getting up and answering. Until Hinata turned over and whispered to me.

"It's hot in here. You should go get it." There was something very arousing about seeing Hinata wrapped up in my sheets. I smirked and got up, but not before kissing her. I walked to the front door. On my way there, I couldnt help but smile. I mean, after what just happened; who wouldnt be happy? I opened the door and there stood Neji and the repairman. What the hell? I wasnt afraid of Neji. What I was afraid of was Hinatas dad. Neji was known for snitching. I waved the repairman in and he got to work on fixing the a/c. I leaned in the doorway and watched Nejis eyebrows furrow.

"Can I help you?" I questioned. Neji's eyes widened as raised an eyebrow. The hell was he looking at?

"Why are you all sweaty? Where's Hinata?" He asked. I realized that I was sweaty and shirtless. He must have caught on to what happened.

"Hinata's in my room." Neji glared at me. I continued. "Can I help you with something?"

"I was hoping you could help me." He spoke,shaking his head before continuing. "It seems Hinata knows about what Hanabi did." He stated. I raised and eyebrow.

"What'd she do?" I asked.

"I dunno. My Uncle overheard Hanabi on the phone and she said that she couldnt believe that Hinata had caught her and Konohamaru." Neji pinched the bridge of his nose. What had Hanabi done?

"Well uh. Lemme go get Hinata." I stated,attempting to close the door. Neji put his foot in the way of the door. Shit. I looked at him.

"Arent you gonna invite me in?" He questioned. The fuck? Why would I do that?

"Uh,no. She'll be ou-" He cut me off.

"Dude,it's hot as hell out here." he glared.

"The a/c is broken in here soo." I closed the door, leaving Neji in the heat. I walked back to my room to find my bed empty. Where'd she go? Out of nowhere, Hinata jumps on me, wrapping her legs around my hips. She had on my shirt. She leaned in and kissed me. I wasnt about to say no,so I kissed her back. We stayed like that until I walked over to my bed and laid her on her back. She smirked at me as I kissed her neck. Were we about to do this again? That's what I thought until she began to speak.

"Who was at the door?" Shit! I forgot about Neji. I removed my hand from her shirt and sighed.

"It was said that he needed you because your dad heard about whatever Hanabi did." I shrugged my shoulders. She looked at me with wides eyes. "You okay?" She got up and took of the shirt that she took from me and got dressed in her clothes.

"Yeah,i'm fine. It's just that my dad's gonna kill Hanabi." She grabbed her bag,kissed me on the cheek and ran out the room. What did Hanabi do? I scowled and pulled on a shirt and put on some shoes. Grabbing my phone and keys,I ran after Hinata.

"Hey,where are you going?" I yelled. She was getting in the car with Neji.

"Just follow us!" She yelled back,driving away. I groaned and got in my car,following behind them. When we got to Hinatas house, we ran up to the door and walked in. Only to find Hanabi sitting in front of Hiashi with her head hung low. The fuck is going on here?

"Hinata.I understand you know something about Hanbi and a boy?" Hiashi spoke. She nodded and sat down in front of him. Neji followed suit. Hinata glared at me,signaling that I should do the same. So I did. We sat there for a moment,waiting for Hinata to speak.

"2 days ago,I heard Hanabi talking to someone in her room. I thought it might have been a girl, so I just left it alone." She paused and Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "That is, until I heard a low groan that sounded like it came from a boy. So I kicked the door in and saw Hanabi and some boy sitting on the floor. They were both missing some clothes, but none on them were completely naked." Hiashis face turned red and he glared at Hanabi. Hinata continued.

"I explained to them that they were too young for whatever it is that they were doing and I pushed the boy out of the window. I grounded Hanabi for a month and told her that they werent allowed to see each other." She finished. By the time she did,I could tell that Hiahshi was he tried to keep his cool.

"Why didnt you tell me?" He spoke in a frustrated tone.

"I didnt tell you because I knew that I could handle disciplining her. I also didnt want to worry you." She hung her head. Hiashi sighed.

"Although I am highly...pissed off. I know that Hanabi is getting older now." He paused and looked at Hanabi who looked like she was about to cry. "So I suppose it's time for the talk." Hinata,Neji and I looked at each other. We knew about it and we really didnt want to hear it, so we tried to get up. That didnt work.

"Sit down." Hiashi spoke. We sat. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I know that you 3 know about sex, but I need you here when I explain it to this young one." He gestured to Hanabi, as if we didnt know he was talking about her. "I trust that none of you are sexually active." He raised his eyebrows at the three of us. Why the hell was this happening? All of our faced turned red and we looked down. I knew damn well Hiashi was scowling at us. I could feel his glare burning through the top of my head. He's going to kill me. I heard him sigh.

"Youth these days. I have to say that i'm not surprised. Neji, you're 18 and as for Hinata and Sasuke..Well you're not so far behind. It's only natural that you would want to explore one another's bodies." He finished. I looked over at Hinata who looked like she was about to pass out. But she didnt.

"If you're going to be doing things like that. PLEASE...Use protection." He finished. Why was he being so cool about this? He must be up to something. Is he gonna try to kill me when I least expect it? Neji, Hinata and I looked at each other with confused looks on our faces.

"Now,on to the matter at hand." Hiashi spoke. Oh shit. Here it comes. I remember this talk with my parents. It was the most uncomfortable talk ive ever had. And lucky me,I get to have it with my girlfriends dad. Fantastic.

"When a man loves a woman," Hiashi began. Hinata frowned. Neji rolled his eyes. I cant believe this! " They start to develop these urges for one another." Hanabi looked at her dad. "When the couple decides that they want to pursue said urges, they have what is known as sex." Hiashi sat up straight. Hanabi's eyes widened. " Sex, is when and man inserts his penis into a woman's vag-" Neji cut him off.

" I'm not listening to this" He stood up and walked off. Hinata and I shot up and walked to the door.

"But wait! I can't do this on my own!" Hiashi yelled as a blush crept across his face. He must have been embarrassed to have to explain this to his youngest daughter. Not my problem. I grabbed Hinatas hand and we ran to my car,got in a busted out laughing.

**Hinatas POV:**

Sasuke and I laughed for a good 4 or 5 minutes. I cant believe that my dad was actually going to sit there and lecture us about sex. What's more is that he was gonna keep going until Neji, Sauke and I got up and left,leaving him to talk to Hanabi by himself. I knew that it was going to be awkward for him but since he never had the talk with me, he should at least have it with Hanabi. I looked over at Sasuke. The smile on his face was almost irrisistable. It always amazes me to see him laugh or smile. He's changed so much. He's gone from being a flirtatious asshole to this seemingly well rounded guy. He's come a long way in such a short time.I smiled. Sasuke looked over at me looking rather confused.

"Something wrong?" I asked him,finally catching my breath from laughing so hard. He shook his head.

"Nah,it's nothing." He started the car and we drove off. Then it occurred to me,where were we going? I looked over a Sasuke.

"Um,where are we going?" I asked. He smiled.

"To my house of 's still a stranger in my house you know." I had totally forgotten. When we got to Sasukes, the repair man was walking out of the house. Sasuke and I got out of the car.

"Looks like it's all fixed." The man said. Sasuke nodded and the repairman left. We walked inside and headed towards his bedroom. I stood in the doorway of the room and looked at the mess. The sheets and blankets were messed up,papers were all over the floor and there was something balled up in the corner. My face turned red when I realized that it was my panties that were balled up. I ran towards them and stuffed them in my bag,hoping Sasuke wouldnt see. I was too slow, so he saw me. He should stood there laughing.

"How can you be embarrassed about a pair of underwear after what happened?" He asked,walking over to me. I covered my face in attempt to seem less in fact,that made it worse. I felt him step close to me. He pulled my hands away from my face and kissed me. I placed my hands on his chest, feeling his pectoral muscles through his thin shirt. I felt his lips turn into a smile. So I wanted to touch his chest. Big deal. His hands wandered to my butt and I pulled his shirt over his head and pulled him back into a kiss. Even thought I was still sore. I mean, really sore. I still wanted him. He scooped me up, bridal style,and carried me to his bed where he gently laid me down. I feel like if this had been some other girl, he would have thrown her down. But this was me and he had told me he loved me, which I doubt her has told any other girl.

My hands wandered up his back and I gently gripped the hair that was on the back of his head as his hand traveled up my shirt. Even though we had already done it, his touch still made me feel as if I was floating. He slipped his free hand down to the side of my shorts and began to pull them down.

"Knock knock." said I familiar voice. I quickly looked over to find Itachi standing in the doorway with an envelope. Neither Sasuke nor I moved from the position we were in. I didnt want to but Itachi looked like he wasnt going to move, so Sasuke and I got up. I heard a low mumble from Sasuke that sounded like he said 'I hate him'. I fixed my shirt and we waited for Itachi to say something. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

Well um... That was...Interesting." I blushed and Sasuke rolled his eyes

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke questioned. Itachi straightened his shirt and spoke again.

"Yes,well Sasuke. Father wants you to start looking at colleges." He walked over to Sasuke and handed him the envelope.

"It's only September." Sasuke retorted.

"Yes,but he wants you to be prepared." Itachi walked off. "See ya little bro." Sasuke put the package in his top nightstand drawer and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. He looked at his  
clock. It was 8:42.

"I guess I should be getting you home." He sighed and he pulled his shirt on. I groaned and flopped back on his bed.

"I don't wanna..." I pouted. Sasuke laughed at me.

"You're such a child." He shook his head. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone. I scrolled down to my dads name and tapped the button. I started a text message and sent it to him.

_Hinata: Father, would it be okay if I stayed the night at Sasukes? _ I dont know why I asked him.I know he was going to say no.

_Hiashi: Yes you may. I was confused. _ My dad would never let me stay at Sasukes house on a school night.

Hinata: Are you sure? I dont know why,but I had a feeling that his was a trick. Before he texted back,I called him and he picked up almost immediately.

"Father? Are you sure I can stay the night at Sasukes?" I asked. Sasuke looked over at me. He mouthed 'What are you doing?' I waved him off. "Of course dear." He was laughing. My dad rarely ever laughed. Then,I heard a woman in the background. She sounded like she was trying to seduce him. "I've got to go honey. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up. What the hell is going on?

* * *

Well,this one was kinda full of fluff. But I tried to make it interesting as I set up for the next you enjoyed it. Review and whatnot :)

Until next time!

Next Chapter: A Night Out


	18. Date Night

NOTICE!:

So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up when I upload it. As for my grammar,i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)

Also,it would be really nice if I could get a few more reviews. I really dont want to keep writing if i'm not getting any seems like a waste of time. Anyway,enjoy :)

ANNOUNCEMENT: Since school started on the 26th,I may not be able to do as many chapters as I want during the week. However,I will try my HARDEST to get out atleast one chapter a day Monday through Thursday and 2 chapters a day Friday through Sunday. I didnt get to do one yesterday because I had started it and my computer cut off and I hadnt saved yet.I was too pissed to start it up again. I'm not making any promises. I don't plan on stopping the story anytime soon so there's still a lot more to come. Thanks guys :) Oh, and those who have reviewed my  
story, thank you so much! I'll be starting a new story after this one ends, so be on the look out ;P

And another thing, thanks to all of the people who reviewed this :)

I DONT OWN NARUTO!

Hinatas POV:

"Father? Are you sure I can stay the night at Sasukes?" I asked. Sasuke looked over at me. He mouthed 'What are you doing?' I waved him off. "Of course dear." He was laughing. My dad rarely ever laughed. Then,I heard a woman in the background. She sounded like she was trying to seduce him. "I've got to go honey. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up. What the hell is going  
on?

On with the story!

* * *

Hinatas POV:

I hung up the phone and turned around to find Sasuke looking at me. He looked slightly angry.

"You okay?" I asked,unsure of what was wrong with him. He smirked and shook his head.

"Besides the fact that you completely waved me off, nothing wrong. And, i'm just enjoying the fact that you being around me is rubbing off on you." He chuckled at this. I shook my head. He was right. I have become a bit more bold then when I first met him. It's not a bad thing. Or is it? Nah. I rolled my eyes.

"So,my dad said yes." I looked down at my feet and noticed 2 more feet stepping in front of mine. I looked up to see obsidian colored eyes staring at me, with a concerned look.

"Well, you don't look too happy about that. What's wrong?" He asked. He sounded like Neji whenever I used to cry when I was little. I shook my head.

"I'm happy,it's just..." My voice trailed off to the point where I could barley hear myself, so i'm pretty sure Sasuke hadnt heard. He cocked his head to the side. Oh lord, he looked so hot when he did that.

"Then what's wrong?" I felt his hot hands slip under my shirt and rest on my hips. He didnt mean it to be sexual. I guess he thought that this might have been comforting. Oddly enough, it was. I almost didnt answer him because I felt like I was lost in his onyx colored eyes.

"It's just that, I heard a woman's voice in the background." I closed my eyes and sighed, pressing my face into Sasukes chest and placing my hands on his shoulders. Those shoulders of his. All broad and toned and whatnot. I swear, I don't know where he finds the time to work out. He began to speak. All I heard was the humming of the words emanating from his chest.

"And? It could have been a friend of his." I sighed, knowing he was right. I looked up at him. I must have been pouting because he smirked as he leaned down to gently bit my lip. Perv. I couldnt help but smile as he kissed me. If this was his way of trying to cheer me up, I dont have a problem with it. He and I stayed like that for a while until I heard a knock at the door. Sasuke groaned at this and pulled away. I was kind of sad when he did, as if I had abandonment issues. Maybe I did.

I watched Sasuke walk towards the door. I know he's my boyfriend and all but I felt perverted because I was staring at his butt while he walked away. It was firm looking. I see why that old lady grabbed it while he was walking away from her. I laughed at this. Then I heard familiar voices. One was all high pitched and the other was deep, yet childish. The two people stepped in and confirmed my guesses. Ino and Naruto. Ino ran towards me and wrapped her thin arms around me.

"Hinata! I havent seen you in forever." She screeched. I hugged her back.

"Ino,I saw you during school are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah,my bad." She smiled. She looked down at my waist and smiled. Why? I followed her gaze to find my shirt ruffled at my waist. I rolled my eyes and mentally glared at Sasuke for leaving my shirt in this condition.

"Were we interrupting something?" Ino smirked. I shook my head. Why did she always assume that Sasuke and I are doing sexual things? She such a pervert.

"No,not really." I fixed my shirt, as if to assure myself that we werent doing anything. Ino giggled. "So what are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"What, a friend cant come visit her friends on a monday night?" Ino pouted. I raised an eyebrow. "Fine, Naruto needed to ask Sasuke a question and I assumed that you'd be here so I wanted to tag along." She smiled as I shook my head. Naruto was heading out the door, leaving Ino in the apartament.

"Ino, Naruto's leaving." Sasuke piped up. Ino spun around to find that he was telling the truth. She pouted and waved to Sasuke and I as she ran out of the door. Sasuke and I stood there smiling at the blonde couple. It's amazing how much they act like each other. Sasuke turned to face me.

"Since you're staying the night,what do you wanna do for dinner?" He asked me. I smiled.

"How about I cook dinner?" I said. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I always thought this was really cute.

"Sounds nice." He turned around and walked to his bedroom. I pouted.

"You're not gonna help me?" I called to my lazy boyfriend. He popped his head out of his room.

"Sure,unless you want to eat burnt food." He answered sarcastically. I laughed at this.

"Yeah,you're right. I don't want you to burn your house down either." I chimed in. I walked into the kitchen and started pulling out a few pots and pans. I set them on the stove and headed towards the fridge. When I opened it,I was surprised to see that it was fully stocked. When did he have time to go grocery shopping? When he wasnt with me, he was with the guys. I shook it off. As long as he wasnt starving,I was fine.

I pulled some type of meat that was wrapped up.I opened it to find an entire the looks of it,I had to guess that it was salmon. I was happy because, thankfully, I knew quite a few salmon recipes. After about 30 minutes of cooking,dinner was almost ready. All I had to do was prepare a small salad. I walked to the fridge and pulled out some spinach leaves and a few other vegetables. I was about to close the door when I felt Sasuke walk up behind me and place his hands on my hips. He is forever doing stuff like this. I didnt mid though. It was cute. I smiled, closed the door and turned around, veggies in my arms.

"Hi there." I said quietly. He smiled and gave me a soft kiss. I felt myself blush as I pulled away and pushed him away. Sasuke walked over to the island and set the food down before checking on the salmon. It'll be done by time I finished the salad. I bent down and found a large bowl in the bottom cabinets. As I walked back over the the island, I watched a smile play on Sasukes lips.

"What's so funny?" I asked,setting the bowl down. I grabbed a knife and began slicing tomatoes.

"Nothing. It's just that,you look like someones wife with you're little apron on." He smirked and rested his elbows on the counter,placing his head in his hands. I blushed and looked down at the tomato cubes. Truth be told, I felt like I was his wife cooking for him. Although I would never say that to him, for fear that he may think I was rushing things. I shook my head and began to cut up the rest of the veggies. I placed them all in the bowl along with the spinach. I watched Sasuke reach into the bowl and attempt to snag a tomato. Much like a mother would to her child, I slapped his hand. He pulled his hand away and looked at me.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Did she just slap my hand? I looked down at my hand to see a little red mark, made my Hinatas tiny hands.

"Just because tomatoes are your favorite vegetable does-" I cut her off.

"It's a fruit." I stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Point is,you have to wait." She said as she went to turn the stove off. I watched her as she maneuvered around my kitchen as if this was her house. I wouldnt mind if she lived with me. Hinata set two plates on the counter next to the stove as she began preparing the plates. I took the opportunity to sneak up behind her while her back was turned. I placed my hands on her hips and rested my head on her shoulder. I heard her sigh.

"Sasuke." She spoke as a smile crept up on her face.

"Hm?" I answered. She playfully jabbed me in the stomach.

"Go sit down." She demanded. I rubbed my stomach as she turned around.

"You're so abusive." I pouted, pretending to sound hurt. She rolled her eyes as she set the plates down on the table. We sat down and and started eating. Not to say that I was surprised at how well Hinata could cook but the fish tasted amazing. I must have made some sort of noise because she looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Does it taste okay?" She asked. I could barely speak because I had a mouth full of food. She waited for me to finish chewing.

"It's amazing actually." I stated, taking another bite. Her eyes lit up as she nodded and continued to eat.

"Thank you." She smiled. After dinner, I cleared the table. Which surprised Hinata. Why? I dunno. I offered to do the dished but Hinata pushed me out of the kitchen, saying something about the fact that she had made the mess, so she should be the one to clean it up. After she pushed me out,she went back to washing the dishes. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

"Sasuke, go away." She said without even turning around. I shook my head and scooped her up.

"I got go take a shower." I said,hauling her off to the bathroom. She was pouting when I put her down on the toilet seat and locked the door. "Don't you come out until you've showered. If you do,i'll strip you down and bathe you myself." I smirked. When I walked back into the kitchen, I heard the shower turn on. I looked down at the sink full of dishes. I dont know why I volunteered to to them. I hate washing dishes. When I finished, I walked into the living room and flopped on the couch.

I hadnt realized how tired I was. Soon after laying down, I fell asleep. When I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I found Hinata, laying on top of me. When did this happen? I didnt have the heart to wake her up, but I knew I had to. Before I could shift around, her eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning,sleepyhead." She whispered to me. I smiled and then realized that she was wearing one of my shirts. It was big on her small body.

"Good morning." She kissed my cheek and then closed her eyes.

"I don't wanna go to school." She pouted. I didnt want to either.

"So then dont." I stated. I dont think she heard me because she had fallen asleep again. I shook my head. Might as well enjoy this moment. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, even though i'm sure she was gonna be pissed that I didnt wake her up for school. I woke up after what felt like minutes later. Hinata was no longer laying on me. I sighed, she probably got up and went to school . I got up and headed into my room to see what time it was.

"4:50 pm" I groaned. It didnt really bother me that I had missed school and slept in to did bother me was the fact that Hinata was gone. At that moment, I heard the front door open. I walked back into the living room to see Hinata coming in with a bunch of papers. She smiled when she saw me.

"We missed school." She stated.

"We?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes,we. I got up an hour ago when Sakura texted me, saying that she had gotten our work for the day." She set the papers and what looked like my keys on the table. I smirked. I really was rubbing off on her. She would have never skipped school before I met her. I walked over to her,kissing her as we sat down on the couch. We sat there and watched tv for a few hours. It was comforting having her with me. It was a bout 7:45 when Hinata got up.

"I've gotta get home. My dad said I have to watch Hanabi because he has a meeting." She spoke. I could tell she was a bit upset because she had to leave.

"Well, why dont I come with you?" I suggested. She looked at me with a smile on her face and nodded. I got up and got dressed. Moments later, Hinata and I were in my car on the way to her house. When we got there, we walked into the house to find Hiashi walking out of the bathroom looking really dressed up. Where was he going?

**Hinatas POV:**

I looked at Sasuke,then at my father.

"Hey dad." I spoke, walking over to him and kissing his cheek. He smelled like he had put on a bit too much cologne.

"Hi-Hinata,dear. How are you?" He stammered. My father never stuttered. He stepped passed me and headed for the the front door.

"Father,where are you going?" I asked. He turned around to look at me.

"I'm uh...Going to take the trash out." He lied. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to take the trash out...In a suit?" I questioned. Sasuke laughed before adding.

"Not to mention the fact that you don't even have the trash bag in your hand." He and I laughed at this. My father sighed. Just then,the doorbell rang. My father quickly looked at the door. I looked as well before darting towards it. To my luck ,and the fact that I was younger and far more quick than my dad was, I reached the door first. My dad fixed his suit jacket as I answered the door.

"Hiashi! Darling I'm so exci-" The woman at the door stopped talking. Who the hell is she? The woman had on a white strapless dress with jewels around the bust area. She looked like she was my age but she had a few wrinkles here and there. Indicating that she must have been at least my fathers age. And her god awful perfume just about burned the hair out of my nose. She looked beautiful though.

"Oh dear,I must have the wrong address." She stated. She looked me dead in the eyes and smiled. "No, I must have the right address. You have his eyes. You must be Hiashis daughter. What was it? Hinata or Hanabi, correct? " She asked,still staring me in the face.

"I'm Hinata,ma'am. " I stated, looking back at my father, who looked like he was about to lose his mind. I turned to look at the woman again. She wrapped here arms around me. This old woman was hugging me. I didnt want to seem rude, so I hugged her back.

"My my, arent we the busty one. " She said, staring at my chest. I tried to cover my chest but before I could, she put her hands on my boobs and pushed them upwards.

"I remember when I was younger, I would have killed for a chest like this." She cooed. My face grew hot and I slapped her hands away.

"Call me Tokiko. 'Ma'am' makes me sound so old." She said, ignoring my attack. She was old, so why make her think she wasnt?

"Right. Well, may I ask why you're here?" I asked, still shaken from her grope.

"Oh yes, Hiashi and I have a date tonight." She smiled as she leaned towards me. "We're going to the opera." She whispered.

"Riiight. Well let me get him." I said, closing the door in her face before she could say anything else. I looked at my dad.

Father, Tokiko says that you and her are going on a date. Is this true?" I said. That must have come out sounding kind of sad because my dad stepped up to me and gave me a hug. I started to cry. I dont even know why though.

"Yes Hinata. I know that no one can replace your mother,but she passed away 14 years ago. It's time for me to move on,as well as you."

He pulled me closer and patted me back. I wasnt sad that he was trying to replace my mother. I knew that it had to happen one day. I was crying because I had never seen my dad so dressed up for anyone other than my mother. I smiled and wiped my tears.

"I know father. It's just that,you look so nice and you've only dressed up like this for mom. It just caught me off guard. And,how come you didnt tell me about her?" I said, pulling away from my dad.

"I wasnt sure how to tell you. Tokiko and I have been... Dating for a week or two now." He said. I furrowed my eyebrow.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asked. I nodded and pushed him out the door.

"Have fun on your date Father." I smiled. He smiled back an headed outside. I was proud of my dad. I always thought that he was a stick in the mud. Maybe this was why he had been so lenient towards me staying over at Sasukes and not punishing Hanabi for what she had done. He was too happy to do anything about it. Which, in turn, makes me pretty happy. I watched my dad and his date pull out of the driveway. Sasuke stepped up behind me and kissed my shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked. I was glad that he was here to comfort me. I sighed.

"Yeah,i'm fine." I turned around and kissed him. We stayed like that for a little while until Hanabi came out and cleared her throat.

"Uh,what are you doing? Why is he here?" My baby sister questioned. Sasuke and I looked at here.

"Kissing." I said, trying to sound like Konohamaru. Hanabi scowled and walked into her room. Sasuke and I stood there laughing at her antics. We walked upstairs to my room and closed the door.

"You know we have work to do right?" I said to Sasuke as I laid back on my bed. He crawled over and hovered over me.

"Yeah, but I'd rather do something else." He said, leaning down to kiss my neck. I smirked and pulled his shirt over his head. At that moment Hanabi busted the door open.

"Nuh uh! That's so unfair!" She yelled. Sasuke and I looked at each other,then at Hanabi. I couldnt help but laugh.

"I'm grown." I stated, throwing a pillow at her. She caught it and threw it back at me.

"I'm telling dad when he gets home." She smirked,placing her hands on her hips. Sasuke got up,shirtless and hoisted Hanabi over his shoulder. He knew that she had a crush on him so this made Hanabis whole face turn red.

"P-p-put me d-down! This isnt fair!" She shrieked.

"Last time I checked, I'm almost 18 and your 14. So, I can pretty much do what I want." I smirked. Sasuke hauled her off to her room, kicking and screaming. How dare she think she can threaten me. She must be crazy.

* * *

How was this chapter? Sorry about being late with this chapter. I'm really trying my best to get them out as soon as possible.

Until Next time!

Next Chapter: We Meet Again.


	19. We Meet Again

**NOTICE!:**

**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up when I upload it. As for my grammar,i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

**Also,it would be really nice if I could get a few more reviews. I really dont want to keep writing if i'm not getting any seems like a waste of time. Anyway,enjoy :)**

**To the people who reviewed this story,I deeply thank you. You guys are the reason I keep righting :). I enjoy reading your reviews,so by all means keep doing that :D**

**Special thanks to Narutofreak23 and Traciss for your multiple reviews. Much appreciated :3**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**Hinatas POV:**

"Last time I checked, I'm almost 18 and your 14. So,I can pretty much do what I want." I smirked. Sasuke hauled her off to her room,kicking and screaming. How dare she think she can threaten me. She must be crazy.

On with the story!

**Sasukes POV:**

I kicked Hanabis door open and chucked her in. I closed the door while she was in the middle of a sentence and walked back up to Hinatas room. When I opened the door, she was sitting up working on the work that Sakura had given her. I walked over to her bed and sat down in front of her. She looked up at me.

"Well hi there." She said to me. I smirked and looked at her paper. She hadnt done any of the work. She was just trying to make it seem like she was.

"Could you put a shirt on please?" Hinata asked, biting the end of her pencil. I leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"Don't act like you don't want to see me like this." I smirked. A slight blush crept across her face. She put her pencil down and pushed the papers onto the floor and crawled towards me. I watched her intently as she leaned closer to my face. She smirked at me and poked my cheek.

"My my... Is Sasuke Uchiha blushing?" She joked. Was I blushing? I shook my head and tackled her on the bed. She let out this child like giggle as I kissed her neck.

"Who's blushing now?" I teased,slipping my hand under her shirt. She smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Still you." She said, flipping us over so that she was hovering over me. I looked at her as she leaned down to kiss me. She ran her tiny fingers through my hair as I ran my hands along her waist and thighs. Her skin was so soft. I felt like this was the longest kiss ever, but I didnt really mind. Until her bedroom door opened. I heard Hinata let out a low growl as she sat up. I hadnt heard her do that...Ever. So it was a turn on for me. We looked over to see Neji leaning in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" He joked,knowing damn well that he was in fact inturrpting something important. Hinata threw her arms in the air.

"What do you think? I swear, havent you heard of knocking?" Hinata got off of me and marched towards the door. "Please tell me you're here because it's something important." I had never seen her this frustrated. She looked sexy when she was angry, especially when she was walking away.

"My bad baby cousin. Sorry to intrude on your 'special time'." Neji teased, patting Hinatas head. Bad idea. She punched him in the chest with her small hands. I doubt that really hurt him.

"Don't pester me,Neji." She tried not to smile. I know that Hinata and Neji act like they're really mad at each other, but they can never stay mad for a long time. Neji put his hands up,as if to shield himself from my small girlfriend.

"Sorry,jeez. Anyway, I just wanted to tell Sasuke that Shikamarus girlfriend wants us to play at her party." Hinata looked back at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Eh,why not? It's been a while since we've played. Could be fun." I sat up. Neji nodded and walked away. Hinata turned around and walked back over to me. She climbed back to where she previously was. I smirked.

"You know, you look cute when you're mad." I whispered to her as I kissed her neck.

"Is that so?" She asked as she ran a hand through my hair. I nodded.

"Mmhmm." Was all I could say, she had pulled me into a kiss. Just then,Neji popped his head back into the room.

"Oh,the party's on friday." He smirked and dodged a pillow that Hinata had thrown as he left. After a very heated make out session, Hinata decided it was best if we got started on the days homework. It didnt take us a long time to finish. It was 9:15 when Hinata closed her text book and put in on the floor. She turned over to me and smiled.

"So,what do you wanna do for dinner?" She asked as I scratched the back of my head.

"I dunno. Doesnt really matter to me." I turned over on my stomach and put my face into the pillows. I felt Hinata shift on the be and finally get up. I looked over and watched her walk away.

**Hinatas POV:**

I didnt really like cooking but I knew that Hanabi and Neji werent gonna do it. Sasuke was DEFINATLY not gonna do any cooking. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and decided to just call the pizza place. I sat on the counter and ordered the pizza as Hanabi walked in. She looked pissed. Oh well, not my problem.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her, partially aware of the reason for her anger. She glared at me.

"You and your hot boyfriend are my problem." She scoffed and walked over to the fridge and pulled out some strawberries. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't see the problem." I looked at Hanabi.

"Really? He's here and you dont have pants on. That's the problem." She snapped. I raised an eyebrow and jumped off of the counter.

"Dear little sister, I am wearing pants." I stated, lifting the large shirt that I had taken from Sasuke, revealing a pair of pink jean shorts. Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She was about to walk off until I came up behind her and picked her up. She was a little taller than I was but she was so thin, she was easy to pick up. She shrieked.

"Hinata! Put me down." She tried to sound angry but she was laughing. I tackled her to the ground and began to tickle her. Although I never really spend a lot of time with my little sister, I still know how to make her smile. She began to laugh uncontrollably as I tickled her. For a moment, I felt like we were little kids. Shes grown up so fast. As I was lost in my thoughts, Hanabi began to tickle me and pretty soon we were laying on the kitchen floor laughing.

"You know I love you Hanabi." I said after finally catching my breath. She looked over at me and nodded.

"Yeah,I know. I love you too Hinata." She smiled and we got up off of the floor. Hanabi walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Neji. They started talking about something. I smiled at my small family and walked back upstairs. When I got into my room, I found Sasuke sound asleep on my bed. He looked so cute and innocent when he was sleeping. I crept into my own room and picked up my phone. Quietly, I walked over to my sleeping boyfriend a took a picture of him. I had to keep myself from laughing as he stirred in his sleep. I was about to walk  
away until I felt Sasuke grab my hand.

"I saw that." He said in a groggy voice. There was nothing sexier than hearing his voice when he wakes up. His eyes were still closed.

"What ever do you mean, Sasuke?" I asked. He opened those onyx colored eyes of his and stared at me. I shook my head.

"I'll get you for that." He said, closing his eyes again. I smiled and crawled on my bed. Sasuke didnt move. I placed my hands on his shoulder blades and sat on his lower back. I'm pretty light, so I doubt this little amount of pressure affected him.

"Why are you sitting on me?" He asked,his voice was muffled by the blankets. I smiled.

"Because I want to." I smiled and began to rub small circles on his back with the base of my hands. A smirk grew on my face when I heard Sasuke groan. I continued with this motion up and down his back until the doorbell rang. I kissed his cheek and got up to answer the door. I heard the bed move, indicating that Sasuke had gotten up. He walked up behind me and grabbed my hand as we headed down the stairs. This gesture was cute. It seemed like he was trying to show everyone that I was his girlfriend, even though the only people in the house were us two, Neji and Hanabi. We walked into the living room to find Kiba in a pizza mans uniform, standing in the front doorway. Sasuke looked at me and we almost died laughing. Kiba looked at the both of us.

"So this is why you two missed school today?" He gestured to Sasukes shirtless chest and my seemingly bare legs. Sasuke scoffed.

"Mind it, Inuzuka." I laughed at this. Kibas rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man, I'll see you guys at Temari's party." He nodded to Neji and walked off. It just dawned on me that Gaara was Temaris little brother and that he was most likely gonna be at the party too. I looked up at Sasuke who was teasing Hanabi . He was so childish sometimes. Maybe Sasuke wont care if Gaara's there or not. I shook this off and grabbed the pizza boxes from Neji. The four of us sat at the table, eating and talking until about midnight when my dad came home. The door opened and all of us watched my dad walk in, looking rather sloppy. His tie was  
messed up and he had something red on his face and neck. But he was smiling.

"Hi Father." I said, staring at my dad. He walked over to us and kissed us on the head. All of us, Sasuke and Neji included.

"Hello everyone. How are you?" He smiled, grabbing a piece of pizza. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked. Hanabi and I looked at each other.

"Daddy,are you okay?" Hanabi asked. My dad smiled at her.

"I'm fine sweety. As a matter of fact, I'm great. I'll see you all in the morning." He spoke. And with that he walked into his room. Sasuke leaned over to Neji and whispered something to him. They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hanabi whined. Sasuke looked at me and raised an eyebrow. It was then that I realized that my dad must have had sex with that woman. And judging my his appearance, it was some...pretty good sex. I shuddered at the thought of my father and some old woman naked.

"Hanabi, you're too young to understand." Neji pipped up. He stood up and shooed Hanabi off to her room and told her goodnight.

"Goodnight Hanabi." Sasuke and I called to my younger sister.

"Hiashi must have put in some serious work." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes as Neji high fived my idiot boyfriend. Later on, Sasuke and I fell asleep on the couch. I woke two hours before it was time for us to get up for school. The couch was uncomfortable. I poked Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke." I spoke in a sleepy voice. He turned over and squinted.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"I'm going to get in my bed, kay?" I whispered, trying not to wake anyone else. He sat up slowly and then stood. I looked at him as he began walking down the hallway.

"Well,come on." He gestured for me to follow him. I shook my head and followed him upstairs to my room. When we got into my room, I closed the door and slipped into bed next to Sasuke. There was something comforting about sleeping next to someone. I felt Sasuke pull me close before I fell asleep again. Two hours later,both or our phones and my alarm clock went off, letting us know it was time for school. Sasuke turned over.

"I don't wanna go to school." He pouted. I pulled the blanket off of him as I got up.

"Oh no,we're not skipping school again." I stated as I walked into the the bathroom. I heard him groan and them get up.

"Fine,i'm gonna go home and get ready. I'll come back later. Okay?" He called to me.

"Okay. See you later." I turned the shower on and got in.

**Sasukes POV:**

I grabbed my phone and headed into the hallway. I walked down the stairs and ran into Hanabi.

"Jeez Hinata. Watch were you're going." She rubbed her eyes and then opened them.

"I'm not sure I look anything like Hinata." I smirked at her.

She blushed and pushed past me. I heard her mumble 'shut up' as I walked out of the door. I got in my and drove home. When I got home I walked into the house and headed straight for the shower. I cant believe her dad left me stay the night. I mean, I know he got laid and all but still. And what's more is that Neji was completly okay with it too. I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself and walked into the room. My bed was still messed up from what had happened earlier.

I smirked and walked to my closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a grey v neck. I put my clothes on and looked in the mirror. I turned my head from side to side and noticed a little mark on my neck. Hinata. She must have done this. Although I dont remember this happening. I shrugged my shoulders and slipped my shoes on before grabbing my stuff and heading back to my car. As I drove down the street, I couldnt help but smile. I pulled up to Hinatas house and got out. As I walked up to the door, I watched it open. Neji, and Hanabi were walking out. Where was Hinata?

"In care you're wondering where Hinata is, she's still getting dressed." Hanabi spoke as she got into Nejis car. I nodded and walked into the house. Hiashi was sitting at the dining room table reading the paper with a smile on his face.

"Now I know that there's nothing THAT interesting in the newspaper Mr. Hyuga." I spoke. Hiashi turned and looked at me.

"I uh. Well you see..." His voice trailed off as Hinata walked into the dining room. The dress she had on was VERY form fitting. I swear she wears things like that just to tease me. She walked over to her dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sasuke,are you harrassing my dad?" She asked before planting a kiss on my lips. I smirked and wrapped my hands around her waist.

"Hey! I'll have none of that in here." Hiashi smiled. We turned and looked at him.

"Really? Last time I checked, you were the one who came in with lipstick smudged everywhere." I smirked. Hiashis face grew red.

"That's because I..." Hinata and I laughed and walked out of the house. We got in the car and headed to school.

**Normal POV:**

The week past by at a moderately fast pace. Hinata spent a ot of time shopping with her friends for clothes to wear on Friday night. Sasuke spent most of his time with the band ,practicing songs to perform at Temaris party. As time winded down until Friday, the teens grew more anxious to cut loose at the party.

**(Friday night,8:30pm)**

**Sasukes POV:**

This week was boring as hell. I was constantly surrounded my dudes all day. As I stood in my room getting ready, I got a few text messages. One from Hinata ,one from Naruto and one from Temari. I decided to check the one from Temari first. Seeing as how she barely ever texted me.

_Temari: Thanks so much for doing this! :)_

I decided not to text her back. I'll just tell her when I see her. The text from Naruto said that he was already there. The text from Hinata said that she was going with the girls. I'm not gonna lie, I was kinda mad but whatever. I grabbed my stuff,got in my car and headed to Temaris house. When I got there, I saw Naruto waving his hand, signaling me over. I rolled my eyes at this and walked over to him. On my way over, I ran into someone.

"My bad dude." I said. Normally,I would have pushed the idiot but not tonight.

"It's whatever man." The random guy turned to look at me. He had red hair. I already knew who it was. He looked at me.

"Sup,Uchiha." Gaara nodded. I nodded back. Truth be told, I fucking hated this guy. I shrugged it off and made my way over to Naruto. Something's bound to happen tonight. There's no way in hell that the two of us can be in the same place.

* * *

**Alright.I feel like this was pretty productive. It took me forever to write though. Anyway,hope you guys like it.**

**Until next time!**

**Next Chapter: All For Me.**


	20. All For You

**NOTICE!:**

**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up when I upload it. As for my grammar, i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

**Also,it would be really nice if I could get a few more reviews. I really dont want to keep writing if i'm not getting any seems like a waste of time. Anyway,enjoy :)**

**To the people who reviewed this story,I deeply thank you. You guys are the reason I keep righting :). I enjoy reading your reviews,so by all means keep doing that :D**

**Special thanks to Narutofreak23 and Traciss for you mulitple reviews. Much appreciated :3**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**On with the story!**

**Sasukes POV:**

"Sup,Uchiha." Gaara nodded. I nodded back. Truth be told, I fucking hated this guy. I shrugged it off and made my way over to Naruto. Somethings bound to happen tonight. There's no way in hell that the two of us can be in the same place.

**Hinatas POV:**

"Hinata. You look amazing." TenTen exclaimed. I smiled and looked at my outfit.

Earlier today, the girls and I had gone shopping. I bought a strapless purple mini dress. Along with that, a pair of black high heels. Sakura insisted that I wear one of her over jeweled necklaces. To my surprise, it tied the outfit together nicely. I had done my hair the same way it was the first time I went to a party. I had to admit,I looked pretty hot. The girls and I got out of my car and we walked up to the house. The only reason we took my car is because Sakuras car was in the shop and no one else had their own car. Plus, we looked amazing stepping out of my car.

"This party is amazing." Ino gasped as she looked around. Temaris house was huge. I used to think Kibas party was big but this took the cake. There were people who i'd never seen before. Sakura linked arms with me as we walked into the house. Sakura left me for a moment and then returned later with two red cups. She handed one to me and I took a sip. Vodka and Sprite. I smiled. I'm glad that she knew me so well. We walked to an area where the music could be heard loudly. That's how I liked my music. Loud. Sakura and I danced for quiet a while until Sai  
came behind Sakura. I knew that she was going to leave me, I didnt mind. "Do you mind if I take her?" Sai asked coolly. I shook my head.

"She's your girlfriend. Have fun you guys." I smiled and walked away. I finally realized why I somewhat disliked parties. I was constantly getting bumped. Once I finally made it out of the crowd, I went to go refill my cup. After I did so, I turned around and bumped into someone, spilling my drink on them in the process.

"Son of a bitch!" The stranger yelled. I looked up into green eyes.

"Shit..." I sighed. Why couldnt I have spilled my drink on someone else. I started to turn around and ignore the fact that I had spilled my drink on him. I wasnt ready to face him after what had happened. He grabbed my shoulder. Fuck it.

"So you're just gonna walk away after spilling your drink on someone. Who the hell does shi-" Gaara stopped talking. "Oh,it's you. Never mind." He turned around and started to walk away. Curse me being a nice person. I called after him.

"Gaara, wait." He turned around. I walked over to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling towards a bathroom. Son of a bitch. Why me?

"What do you want?" He said sternly. I know he didnt have an attitude towards me.

"Excuse me for wanting to help you. Jeez." I grabbed a towel and made an attempt to dry the alcohol that I had spilled. "Asshole" I muttered to myself.

"I'm an asshole? Says the girl who spills a drink on me and tries to walk away." He snapped.

"Yes you are an asshole. I walked away because I didnt want to face you after that shit you pulled at the movie theater." I threw the towel in his face and started to walk away. He grabbed my hand.

"Don't touch me. I came over here to help clean up this mess." I said gesturing to his somewhat wet shirt. "But now I see that this isnt the only thing that needs to be cleaned up." He glared at  
me.

"You know what... I'm sorry alright." He said. I stared at him. Hard. "I know I fucked up alright. But we cant sit here and be bitter towards one another." He finished.

"You started it." I said. I knew that that was childish but I cant help it. I'm pissed. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look,can we forget about all of this. It seems really stupid to keep fighting about this." He sighed.

"Fine." I walked off, not wanting to hear what else he had to say. I went to refill my cup. I cant believe I wasted a good drink on him. As I walked over to Ino, who was sitting by herself, I heard people start shouting in excitement.

"They're about to play, Hinata." Ino shouted as she dragged me towards this stage like area. I knew exactly who she meant by 'they'. As we made our way to the front of the hectic crowd, the guys began to play. Ino and I began to dance to the music that was playing. I never fails. Every time I hear Sasuke sing, I feel like i'm the only one who's there. The guys played a few more songs before they finally go off of the stage. Sasuke, being the miscreant that he was, jumped off of the stage, much like he did when he first asked me out. He walked through the crowd until he stood in front of me.

"Somebody looks good." He smirked before leaning down and kissing me. I smiled as his tongue made is way into my mouth. I could feel his tongue ring. In a weird way, I kinda missed it. My free hand gradually made its way to his shoulder and up the side of his neck. While the hand with the drink in it carelessly draped over his other shoulder. I gently brushed my thumb against the edge of his ear. He had but his earrings back in. I'm not gonna lie. I loved it when he had them in. I dont know why he had taken them out. His hands slid down my sides and rested on my hips. Those hands of his. When he pulled away, he placed his forehead against mine.

"You guys were great." I smiled. He smirked. Something about this smirk made him look even more sexy that he usually did.

"Thanks." He smiled. I nodded and took a sip from my cup. I liked the burning sensation that alcohol created.

"How about we go get you something to drink. Hmm?" I asked. He nodded and we made our way to the kitchen. On the way there we passed Gaara. He said something to his friend and they glared at Sasuke. I was hoping Sasuke wouldnt hear. But, being the type of guy that he was, he heard.

"Aye, what'd you say?" Sasuke asked Gaara. Gaara looked Sasuke dead in the eyes. That was a bad idea. Much like an animal would, Sasuke took that as a challenge. I grabbed Sasukes hand.

"Let it go" I told him. Hoping that he would follow my advice. To my surprise, he did. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, let's go." He spoke. We started to walk away until Gaara yelled something. Oh shit.

"That's right. Go ahead and listen to your girlfriend. Be a bitch; like your girl, and walk away from it." Gaara yelled. At this moment. Sasuke lost it. He snatched away from we and walked over to Gaara. This isnt good. Sasuke stared at Gaara. Did he just call me a bitch? Really? What the hell is his problem.

"Did you say something?" He asked, knowing the answer to his question. I walked up behind Sasuke and grabbed his hand.

"Seriously Sasuke, it's not worth it." I glared at Gaara. How could he start something like this? Sasuke looked at me.

"It'll be fine." He assured me. He lied. I know damn well it wasnt going to be okay.

"You heard me Uchiha. Go ahead and listen to your girlfriend. Be a bitch; like your girl and walk away from it." By this time, Gaara and Sasuke were inches away from each other. The room grew quiet.

"AW SHIT!" Someone yelled. "It's about to go down!" Yelled someone else. I wanted so badly to punch whoever said that in the face.

"Atleast i'm man enough to get my own girlfriend. Unlike you, a little boy who waits until a girls boyfriend isnt around to make a move." Sasuke retorted. " You're gonna sit here and call Hinata a bitch? Don't be a pussy bro. Man up." He glared at Gaara. I knew nothing good could have come out of what Sasuke had just said. I was right. As soon as Sasuke finished his sentence, Gaara punched him in the face.

"Sasuke!" I yelled. I went to reach out for him but someone had grabbed me from behind. It was Karins blue haired friend. He hoisted me off the ground.

"He deserves this" He said to me. I kicked him and elbowed him in the stomach,but to no avail. I held me as I was forced to watch Sasuke fight Gaara.

"Hey!" A voice called. It was Naruto. He had just punched the blue haired boy in the face, causing him to let go of me.

"Hinata,are you alright?" He asked me.

"I'm fine. But some one please stop them from fighting!" I yelled, pointing towards Sasuke and Gaara. He looked at me and sighed.

"We cant do anything. It'll hurt Sasukes pride." He answered. I glared at Naruto.

"Fuck his pride. His safety is in jeopardy." I pushed Naruto away and headed towards Sasuke and Gaara. I felt helpless. Gaara had just kneed Sasuke in the stomach. I couldnt take it anymore. Sasuke already looked beaten up. But the only one I really cared about was Sasuke. Right as I was about to pull Sasuke away, he punched Gaara in the jaw, rendering him unconscious. If it hadnt been for that punch,Sasuke might have lost that fight. Temari rushed to Gaaras side. Fell at Sasukes side.

"Get out! Everyone get out. Now!" Temari yelled. I could barely hear her. Ino lifted me up off of the ground and Naruto helped Sasuke up. We made out way to my car. Naruto put Sasuke in the back seat and closed the door. I smiled at my two blonde friends.

"Thanks guys. I've got it from here." They nodded and walked away. I turned my attention to Sasuke.

"So much for that drink,huh" He mumbled. I could not believe what I was hearing.

"Are you kidding me? You just got into a fight and you're worried about a drink?!" I yelled. I cant believe how reckless he was. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Do you know what could have happened? Are you an idiot? What were you thinking?" I screamed. He's such an idiot. He said nothing. I threw my hands into the air. " Un-fucking-believable" I started the car and drove to Sasukes house. We were silent the whole way. When I pulled into his driveway, I got out and helped my idiot boyfriend get out of the car. As we made our way to the front  
door,I had to fight the urge to beat his ass myself. I opened the door and lead him into the kitchen.

"Sit on the counter and dont move." I demanded. Sasuke did as he was told. That's a first.

**Sasukes POV:**

I sat on the counter and waited,just Hinata had told me to. I was surprised she hadnt hit me yet. She came back into the kitchen with a first aid kit. I had one of those?

"You're an idiot, You know that?" She said. The question was rhetorical, so I didnt answer. "I mean really, who does shit like this?" She continued rambling on about how stupid I was.

"Sorry..." I muttered. She looked at me and pressed an alcohol soaked cotton swab on a cut just above my eyebrow.

"Sorry doesnt heal cuts, Sasuke. Sorry doesnt take away those images of you getting hit in the face. Sorry do-" I cut her off.

" Alright, I get it. Sorry doesnt fix anything." I said. Her eyes softened. "It's just that...It's a pride thing, ya know?" I sighed. She smiled and placed a band-aid on the cut above my eyebrow. She held up a mirror. To my surprise, the only marks that were visible were the eyebrow cut and a bruise on my jaw. "He hits like a bitch." I said. She glared at me. Then, she slapped me.

"What the hell!?" I yelled. She slapped me again. "Hinata!" I grabbed her hands. That shit hurt.

"The first one was for not listening. The second one was for being a jack ass. And this-" She stopped talking and kissed me. As quickly as she kissed me, it was over. "Is for standing up for me." She smiled and kissed me again. When I pulled away,she was smirking.

"That was all for you" I said. She blushed and helped me off of the counter. We into the bathroom.

"Get in the shower." Hinata said. I started to pull my shirt off. Her eyes widened and she ran her hands over two large bruises on my rib cage. I was wondering why it hurt to breathe.

"Damn." She muttered. Hinata left and came back with a small stool and a bucket with a cloth in it. She ran water and poured soap into it.

"So, I get a sponge bath when I get hurt, huh?" I joked. She slapped me in the back of the head.

"Hush up. Can you take your pants off?" She blushed. I nodded and took them off. "Just so you know, i'm NOT washing your lower region." She stated. I pouted.

"Why not?" I asked. She glared at me.

"You're lucky i'm even doing this. I'm still pissed." She said. I nodded, knowing that she was right. We sat in silence as she sponged me down. I gotta say, I kinda liked the idea of having Hinata wash me. When she finished,she stood up and left.

"You're on your own with the rest." She said,walking into my room. I rolled my eyes and slowly made my way into the shower. After 10 painful minutes, I got out. I wrapped a towel around myself and slowly walked into my room. Hinata was sitting on my bed, looking at something on her phone. I walked to my drawers and pulled out some boxers. Hinata looked away as I put them on. I put on a pair of black pajama pants and made my way over to my bed. She got up and helped me lay down. I felt so helpless.

"Thanks." I said. She smiled and kissed me. Hinata shifted so that she was hovering over me, straddling my waist. I smirked and unzipped the back of her dress as she leaned down and kissed my neck. Even though was hurt, i'm still up for this. Once the dress was fully unzipped, Hinata got up and walked to the bathroom.

"What the hell? That's messed up Hinata." I called to her.

"Whatever." She called back. 15 minutes later,Hinata came out in a towel. Her skin was all wet and glistening. I swear,if I wasnt injured...

"Can I borrow a shirt?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No you can't. You have to come to bed in that." I smirked. She rolled her eyes and pulled a shirt from my drawer. I couldnt believe what I was seeing. Hinata just dropped her towel and put the shirt on without bothering to cover herself. My eyes widened.

"Something wrong?" She smirked. I shook my head as she crawled into bed. She sighed.

"You really are an idiot you know?" She said.

"Yeah,I know." I answered as she scooted close to me.

"But, I still love you." She said before kissing my cheek.

"I love you too." I admitted. After a while,all I could hear was Hinata breathing and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

Pretty eventfull,Huh? Well anyway,hope you liked it. I didnt put a song in here because it takes up too much space and it makes me not wanna keep writing.

Until next time!

Next Chapter!: Making Amends


	21. Making Amends

**NOTICE!:**

**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file editor. Whenever I click the save button, parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up when I upload it. As for my grammar,i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

**Also,it would be really nice if I could get a few more reviews. I really dont want to keep writing if i'm not getting any seems like a waste of time. Anyway,enjoy :)**

**To the people who reviewed this story, I deeply thank you. You guys are the reason I keep righting :). I enjoy reading your reviews,so by all means keep doing that :D**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**Sasukes POV:**

"I love you too." I admitted. After a while,all I could hear was Hinata breathing and I soon fell asleep.

On with the story!

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

I woke up at 5:13 because Hinata had stolen the blankets and now I was cold. I groaned and pulled a bit of the blanket off of her. She rolled over and squinted her large lavender eyes at me.

"It's rude to steal the covers from a sleeping person." She whispered. I placed my forehead against hers.

"Says the girl who stole them first." I whispered back. Hinata scrunched up her nose.

"You can keep the blankets if you don't breathe on me." She smirked. I looked at her,pretending to be hurt.

"You're so mean." I pouted. Hinata rolled her eyes and turned over,allowing me to scoot up behind her and wrap my arm around her slim waist. I heard her let out a small, content sigh as we drifted off into a deep sleep. Hinata and I woke up to the sound of someone beating on the door. I looked at her and she looked at me. Hinata groaned and got up out of bed, heading towards the living room. I flopped back on the bed and looked at my alarm clock. 3:47 pm. I groaned and got up out of bed. I didnt really mind up late. What I did mind was people waking me up in the middle of the day. As I walked into the living room, I found Hinata talking to someone in the doorway. When I slowly walked up behind her, I realized that it was Ino and Naruto.

"Hey man! How ya feelin'?" Naruto yelled, clearly concerned about my well being. Well, he must not have been that concerned with my well being because was screeching like a mad man. I'm too tired to tell him to shut up.

"I'm good. Minus the bruises though." I mumbled, walking up behind Hinata. She turned around and smiled at me. Ino and Naruto looked at each other with cheeky smiles. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway Hinata, Temari said that she wants you and Sasuke to come see her today. She said that she feels bad about what happened. And your car is still at her house Sasuke." Ino stated. I sighed, I dont feel like going to see Temari. Besides, if we were meeting up her house, Gaara might be there. I dont wanna deal with his shit. But I need to get my car before I get robbed.

"Can't" I stated simply. Everyone looked at me. "Hinata and I have plans. We'll go later." I lied. Truth be told, I dont really have anything planned. I kinda just wanted to spend the day with her. Hinata looked up at me. I swear, sometimes I forget how much shorter she was than me.

"We do?" She asked, lavender eyes widening, along with her smile. I nodded, too tired to say anything else. Ino and Naruto looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders.

"Whatever man. I'll see you guys later. Aye Sasuke, you almost lost that fight man." He smirked as he got in his car. Since when did he have a car? I shrugged my shoulders as I closed the door. Hinata looked at me.

"So, we have plans?" She asked. I nodded as I slowly walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. Hinata walked into my room and closed the door behind her. I stayed in the kitchen and tossed the apple core in the garbage can as I walked over to my bedroom door. I pushed the door open to find Hinata standing in front of me with her clothes from last night in her arms.

"Going somewhere?" I asked. She smiled.

"Home." She stated, walking past me. I just noticed that she was only wearing the shirt that she had taken from me last night. "I'll be back to pick you up." She smirked and patted my cheek. She was treating me like I was a child.

"You're going like that?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. "Why? Someone might see you." I pouted. I know I sounded childish but she's my girlfriend and i'm the only one who should be able to see her nearly naked. She tilted her head to the side.

"And? It's not like it matters. Besides." She smirked and walked over to me, pressing herself against my chest. " The only person I actually care about looking at me is you." Hinata then stood up on her tip toes and kissed me. I smirked. She was becoming more and more bold the longer we're together. When the kiss was over, she smiled and walked outside to her car. I really do love that girl. I shook my head and made my way into my room.

Damn, these bruises made it hard to do anything. I sighed and walked to my closet,pulling out a pair of cargo shorts and and white shirt. My rib cage hurts so bad. I fucking hate Gaara. Who the hell did he think he was, insulting Hinata like that? I walked over to my bed,letting my pants fall off of my legs in the process. My ribs hurt to much to bend down and take them off of my ankles, so I just nudged them off with my feet. I fell back on my bed. Bad idea. A sharp pain shot up my back.

"Son of a bitch..." I muttered to myself. I decided to lay there until Hinata came back. Even though I hated having people help me, I can barely do this on my own. Plus, Hinata looks cute when shes taking care of me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep,hoping that time would pass by quicker. After what I assumed to be an hour, the front door opened. Did she leave my door unlocked? If not, when did she get a key to my place? I didnt want to move, so I waited until Hinata came into the room. I turned my head to see Hinata standing in the doorway laughing.

"Helpless." She smiled as she walked over to me.

"No. Lazy is more like it." I smirked. "And I kinda wanted you to dress me." I could tell Hinata had to hold back from hitting me. Instead,she sighed.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" She asked as she helped me into my shirt.

" A fine piece of work." I stated, waving my finger. She rolled her eyes and stood up. I slowly sat up and grabbed my pants. Hinata looked at me.

"You don't need help with that?" She raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. It was the least thing I could do. Although it hurt like hell, I proceeded to put my shorts on. I really am an idiot. After all of that was over, I put my shoes on, grabbed my keys and what not and proceeded to Hinatas car. I walked to the drivers side and opened the door. Hinata stood behind me.

"What are you doing?" She asked,placing her hand on her hip. I tiled my head to the side.

"Driving, what does it look like?" I stated. "Gimme your keys." I said, holding my hand out.

"Uh, no you're not. Get in the passengers seat." She demanded. Feisty.

"Hinata, i'm driving. Give me the keys." I stated. This time, more sternly. Did she really think I was going to willing ride in the passengers seat? Not a chance.

"Sasuke, get in the passengers seat. This is my car, so i'm driving." She smirked. I dont believe it. She was pestering me. I reached to grab the keys and she snatched away.

"Damn it woman. Give me the keys." I reached for the keys again. I really could help but laugh at my small, childish girlfriend. Being injured, I wasnt able to get a hold of the keys. So, being the stubborn guy that I am, I reached for them again. Hinata glared at me, smirk still on her face. She poked my rib cage. I winced and shut my eyes. When I opened them, Hinata was sitting in the drivers seat with the door closed. And locked I might add. She rolled the window down.

"If you don't get in, i'm going to leave you." She smiled. I groaned and made my way to the other side of the car, slowly sitting in the passengers seat. I turned towards her.

"That was low." I pouted. She smirked at me.

"That's what you get for not getting in the car when I told you the first time." Hinata laughed at this. I rolled my eyes. "You can drive your car after we go get it." She stated as she started the car.

"We're going to get in now?" I questioned, knowing full well that we were. She nodded. What's going inside her dead? I know that she knows that if I happen to see Gaara, all hell might break loose again. I didnt say anything. Only because I know that Hinata already knows what might happen. I stared at Hinata the whole way there. I really wonder why she puts up with my shit. Oh yeah, because she loves me, that's why. When we got to Temaris house, Hinata stopped the car, unbuckled her seat belt and turned to face me.

"Sasuke, stay in the car. I don't want a repeat of last night. I'm not sure if Gaaras home or not, so just to be safe, under no circumstances do you get out of the car. If you do,so help me God. Understand?" She stated. She was talking to me as if I was a child. The look on her face was serious.

"I'm not stupid." I said, staring back at her. She sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder." As Hinata opened her door, the houses front door opened. Gaara stepped out.

"Bitch." I muttered to myself. Hinata was already out of the car by this time. I know she said not to get out of the car, but i'm a grown ass man. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out. Hinata turned around and glared at me. But not for long. I slipped my hand around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Not a little 'i'll see you when you get home' type kiss. But a 'i'm not sure whens the next time i'm gonna see you, so i'm gonna make this count.' type kiss. I heard Gaara scoff. Who gives a fuck? Hinata placed her hand on my side and waited for a while. Then, she squeezed. Hard. I winced.

"I said stay in the car, Sasuke." She smiled. I looked at her and placed my hand on my bruise.

"So cruel. I just wanted to let him know whose girlfriend you are. But since you wanna hurt me..." I pouted and walked to the car, taking short glances at Hinata.

"That's right,keep walking." She smirked and proceeded to the front door. I slowly got in the car and watched, waiting for something to happen. Knowing Hinata, something might. I watched as she made her way to the door and knocked on it. Gaara glared at her and it made me uneasy. Hinata ignored him and knocked again. This time. He said something and she glared at him, yelling what i'm pretty sure was a few obscenities.

**Hinata's POV:**

I sighed. I love him and all, but I swear he's too hard headed for his own good. Gaara was standing in by the front door. I really didnt want to see him.

"It dosent even matter." I muttered to myself as I made my way to the front door. I hate their big ass lawn. Once I was there, I looked at Gaara, who stared back, and knocked on the door. I waited for a while. Gaara stared at me. I knocked again.

"No one's home." H.e muttered. I shot him a dirty look.

"Soo,let me get this straight. You let me stand here for a few minutes and you KNEW she wasnt home?" I was getting aggravated. He glared at me and then nodded. "Fucking jackass." I scoffed and made my way back to the car. He grabbed my hand. I could see Sasuke itching to get out of the car. I looked at Gaara and elbowed him in the stomach, making him lose his grip.

"What the hell was that for?!" He shouted, holding on to his stomach.

"You know damn well that was for. Do you or do you not remember calling me a bitch and then fighting my boyfriend? Are you really that dumb?" I stood there, attempting to keep from kicking him in the balls.

"You were being a bitch! No one walks away from me like that." By this time, he was inches away from me I heard the car door open and looked to see Sasuke outside the door, leaning on the car. He was ready to do something. What it was, i'm not sure. I sighed. I'll just be the bigger person and end this.

"Okay,so what. Maybe I was being a bitch. But you were being an ass. You know what, i'm done fighting with you over something so stupid. We can make up right now and be friends, or you could just completely blow me off and go on with your life. Either way, I dont really care." I finished. I was tired of hearing my own voice. Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Fine. It's in the past." He finally said,holding his hand out. I looked at him. I made an fist and playfully punched his shoulder.

"See ya around." I smiled and walked back to my car, leaving Gaara standing there with a smirk on his face. He's still a douche though but at least its over. Sasuke looked at me as I got back into the car and put my seat belt on.

"That's it?" He asked. I nodded.

"You may wanna go get your car before something bad happens to it." I smirked. His eyes widened and he got out of the car, running towards his. I watched as he got in and started it. Then, my phone rang and a picture of Sasuke and I popped up. I shook my head and answered it.

"I thought you were injured." I smiled.

"I i'm not about to leave my car with that punk bitch." He retorted. I laughed at this and came up with an idea.

" Race you home. Loser cleans the winners room and does their laundry." I smirked. I could hear him laugh.

" Okay, but just so you know,dont put my jeans in the dryer." He laughed again and hung up. I heard him rev his engine as I backed out of Gaaras driveway. He's something else.

* * *

Well, how was it? Leave me a review letting me know what you thought.

Until next time!

Next chapter: Disaster Date


	22. Disaster Date

NOTICE!:

**So, a LOT of people are commenting on the grammar, and parts of sentences being messed up or missing. Here's the situation, it's not my fault. It's a mishap with my computer and my file editor. Whenever I click the save button,parts of sentences get cut off. I'm currently working on trying to fix the problem. The story is perfectly when I type it on Notepad. It gets messed up when I upload it. As for my grammar,i'll work on that. I just recently noticed the errors in some sentences, so please bear with me while I fix the problem. Thanks :)**

**Also,it would be really nice if I could get a few more reviews. I really dont want to keep writing if i'm not getting any seems like a waste of time. Anyway,enjoy :)**

**To the people who reviewed this story,I deeply thank you. You guys are the reason I keep righting :). I enjoy reading your reviews,so by all means keep doing that :D**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**Hinata's POV:**

**" Race you home. Loser cleans the winners room and does their laundry." I smirked. I could hear him laugh.**

**" Okay, but just so you know,dont put my jeans in the dryer." He laughed again and hung up. I heard him rev his engine as I backed out of Gaaras driveway. He's something else.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Hinatas POV:**

It's a good thing that Gaaras house isnt that far from mine. As Sasuke and I were racing home,I kept taking glances back at him. He and I both slowed down when we passed a police car and came to a stop at a stoplight. Lucky for us,the road we were taking to my house was almost completely deserted. Sasuke rolled his window down and yelled something to me.

"Hey! You can forfiet if you want to." He smirked,taking a glance at athe stoplight.

"Not a chance!" I yelled to him. The light had just turned green and I stepped on the gas pedal. As Sasuke and I sped down the road,I couldnt help but feel like some sort of rebel. My driveway soon came into view. He took one last glance at me and sped up ahead of me.

"How in the hell?" I shook my head and caught up with him. He was about to pull into my driveway when I suddenly pulled in ahead of him,almost hitting Nejis car. I dont know how that happened but all I know is the whole car shook and I almost fell out of my seat when it happened. I couldnt help but laugh as a very frustrated looking Sasuke got out of his car and came over to mine.I rolled the window down and smirked at him.

"Light,whites and darks,dear." I laughed when he rolled his eyes. As I got out and walked up to my house Sasuke looked at me and smirked.

"I let you win you know." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"So you secretly want to do my laundry and clean my room? Weirdo." I smiled. I was about to put my hand on the door knob when it suddenly opened. There stood my dad with a very worried look on his face.

"What was all that noise?" He almost screamed. Sasuke and I looked at my frantic looking father and laughed.

"It was nothing father." I lied,giving him a toothy smile. He gave me a strange look and shook his head. The three of us walked into the house. For some reason,I didnt feel like being here. I mean,sure I loved my family and all but I just dont want to be here. Neji and Hanabi were sitting at the table. He must have been helping her with some homework. I slowly walked over to them and gave them a kiss on the head. Hanabi smiled and Neji grunted and gave a small smirk. Whenever he was really focused on something,that was his response foreverything. I walked over to the refridgerator and pulled out two bottles of water and then grabbed two apples. Sasuke said hey to Neji and patted Hanabi on the head. She waved him off but I knew that she was happy that he had acknowledged her. She blushed. I helped Sasuke up the stairs,even though he didnt look injured when he went to go get his car. I shook my head. When we got to my room and opened the door,Sasuke glared at me. I smirked at him as we looked at my messy room. There were clothes everywhere. On the dresser,on my bed,on the floor; spewing from my dresser drawers.

"Looks like you'd better get started." I chuckled,taking a bite from my apple. He looked at me before taking the second apple.

"You did this on purpose. No girls room is this messy." He stated,biting the apple.

"Well,sorta. It's punishment for fighting." I smiled,laying down on my bed.

"But I thought you said tha-" I interjected.

"La la la. I'm not listening. Stop complaining." I put my fingers in my ears and closed my eyes. I felt something hit me in the face. He threw two shirts at me. "Don't get mad because you lost." I teased. He shook his head and continued to clean my room. I was getting sleepy,so I closed my eyes for a while. I felt something poke my cheek. I waved my hand,as if to swat the unknown thing. Whatever it was was very persistant. I opened my eyes to find Sasuke,looking very dressed up,staring at me with those dark colored eyes of his. He had a smile on his face. He gesture to my hand. I was holding on to the necklace that he had given me. I blushed. Had I said or done something weird in my sleep?

"Quit staring at me." I rolled over and covered my face with a pillow. My face was burning. I heard him laugh. He pulled the pillow away and kissed my cheek.

"You need to get dressed." He said,standing up. I rubbed my eyes. Why did I need to get dressed?

"What for?" I yawned. He smiled and leaned close to me,pulling away hair that was stuck to my face. I looked at him for a moment and before I knew it,he was kissing me. I was too powerless and sleepy to resist,not that I would want to anyway. His kiss wwas sweet and sensual. After a while,we finally pulled away and I stared at him.

"Remember when I said that we had plans?" He asked. I nodded and walked into my closet. To my surprise,all of my clothes were folded perfectly and my closet looked better than whenever I had cleaned it. I looked over at Sasuke.

"So,you can clean and do laundry,but you cant cook? What's up with that?" I joked,skimming thorugh my clothing options.

"Shut up." He laughed.

I'm guessing that he had OCD because everything was color coordinated and folded exactly the same way. It's almost a shame to mess it up. I pulled a hanger back and looked at a baby pink dress with little white polka dots. I looked over a Sasuke. He had on a pair of jeans that fit a little loosely, and a blue button up shirt. Did I mention he looked sexy in blue? I let go of the dress and pulled out a flowing,white dress that came a few inches above my knees. Something was missing. I looked around and found a small tan colored belt and my tan sandals. This'll be fine. I slipped off the clothes that I was wearing and began to put on the new outfit. I notice that Sasuke was practically breaking his neck to peek into the closet. He's so perverted sometimes.

**Sasukes POV:**

I know that Hinata and I are dating and all,but there was something thrilling about watching her get dressed. She looked at me as if I was a peeping little boy and sighed as a smile spread across her face. I know that she secretly likes when I watch her like this. After a few more minutes,Hinata was finally ready to leave. We walked down stairs to find no one in the dining room or living room. My guess is that they had all gone to bed. We were about to leave the house until Hinata said that she had heard something. We stood there in silince for a minute. She was right. I could hear some very strange noises. You know,loving making noises. Now I know where they're coming from. Hinata walked over to Hanabis room. There was a note on the door that read:

_Hinata, Neji and I went to get something to eat. I assume Sasukes taking you somewhere. Otherwise,he would be all dressed up and whatnot. See you when we get home._

_Love, Hanabi._

Hinata opened the door and there was no one in the room. I dont know why she did that,the note said that they werent home. I shook my head and walked over to Hiashis room,the obvious source of the noise. Hinatas eyes widened as I put my ear up to the door. Her face turned red as she crept over to the door and pressed her ear to it. This had do be the most disturbing thing I had ever heard in my life. I sounded like someone was dying. Well,judging by Hiashis age,someone very well could be haveing a heart attack from all of that excitement.

"Gross." I said out loud. Hinata looked at me with a shocked expression on her face as the noises stopped. " This is why you've been so happy, ." I smirked as I heard whispering coming from the room.

"I thought you said no one was home." I womans voice whispered. From the sound of it,it must have been Tokiko. At least it better have been.

"I thought Hinata and Sasuke were gone already." Hiashi whispered.

"'Don't worry,we were just leaving. Have fun you two." I laughed as I grabbed Hinatas hand and led her to my car. Her face was beet red like it was her who hadbeen caught in the act.

"That was so disturbing." She finally said after a moment of silince. I looked at her and smiled.

"It could have been worse. What if it was Hanabi and Konohamaru? Or Neji and TenTen?" I teased. She covered her face. Hinata was still shy when it came to talking about sex. Granted she didnt seem to have a problem when it was to two of us. When she moved her hands from her face,red skin still showed. She was so easly embarrassed. I started the car and began to drive to this new restaurant. Hinata looked over at me,still red faced,and smiled. I groaned as I pulled into some terrible traffic. This sucks. If we're late,i'm gonna be pissed. It was damn near and hour and a half until we actually got to the restaurant. I got out and opened Hinatas door and helped her out,even though I was the injured one. She held onto my hand and we walked inside. We walked up to the woman standing at a podium.

"Welcome to Hidden Waterfront. My name is Miyoko. Do you have a reservation?" She was too peppy and the name was corny.

"Yes, Uchiha for two." I stated. Hinata smiled at me. Miyoko smiled he candid smile and looked down at her book, He face fell into a slight frown.

"I'm sorry sir,but we just gave your table away to that lovely couple over there." She pointed to Kiba and some bimbo. Are you shitting me? I rubbed my temples. Hinata placed her hand on my arm.

"It'll be fine,Sasuke." She whispered. I wanted to believe her. Miyoko flipped through her book and smiled.

"Sir, it seems another couple is late. I'll take you to their table." I sighed. That's the problem with high end restaurants,when someones late,they give their table away and the original people show up pissed off because their tables gone. Much like what just happened to us. This is bullshit. Miyoko led us to a table in a pretty well lit area in the back of the restaurant. I had to admit,it was a bit better than the table I had gotten us.

"Sorry for the mishap sir." The peppy woman smiled and handed us two menus. Hinata looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I must have looked angry. I wasnt. I was pissed off but I didnt want her to know that.

"Yeah,i'm fine." I said,opening my menu. She made an unsure face and looked at the menu in front of her. Then,we both looked up from our menus. Someone was yelling. I looked past Hinata to see Karin and some dude. She looked terrible,like she needed sleep. Her date was trying to calm her down. Then he said something about a baby. I looked a little closer to see that Karin had a rather large bump at the base of her stomach.

"My babies are perfectly fine!" She yelled,clear as day. "This bitch just gave up our table. Who the hell does that?" It dawned on me that Hinata and I were the ones Miyoko gave her table to. " So because we're a little late,you give up our table? What kind of shit is that?" Karin shouted. Miyoko held her hands up.

"Ma'am,you're causing a scene. Please keep quiet." Miyoko whispered. It was a little too late for that,everyone in the restaurant was watching Karin make an ass of herself.

"I will NOT keep quiet! Not until you get out table back or you get me a new one!" She was furious. I wonder what would have happened if I had casued a scene like this.

"Ma'am? Ma'am p-p-please. You're going to have to w-w-wait." Miyoko stammered. She looked like she was on the brink of crying. Hinata stood up. I knew what she was about to do. I was pissed off,but not as pissed of as Karin.

"Come on Sasuke" She said. I hesitated and got up. We walked over to a pissed off,pregnant Karin. She glared at Hinata and I.

"Aw hell. What do you want? Are you coming to take him from me too?" Karin sneered,gesturing to her date. Hinata frowned and then sighed.

"Not on your life. I just wanted to...Give you our table." She spoke calmly. I could tell it was tearing her up inside to be nice to my heinous ex girlfriend. Karins eyes widened and her whole demenor changed.

"H-huh?" Karin stammered. Hinata cleared her throat.

"You can have our table. Right Sasuke?" She smiled as she looked back at me.

"Yeah,go ahead and take it." I sighed. Karin looked at the both of us.

"R-really?" She asked. Hinata and I nodded. Karins eyes lit up. "Thanks."

"You may have needed it more than we did. Seems as though you'll be eating for two." Hinata said. This girl. After all Karin said to her when they first met,Hinatas still being nice to her. I mean,genuinly nice. Karin grabbed Hinatas hands and placed them on her stomach. "Doctors say it's twins." She blushed. Now Karin wants to be nice to Hinata? What's going on here? Hinata smiled at Karins gesture and then grebbed my hand.

"Enjoy your dinner." Hinata smiled as Karin nodded with a large smile on her face. Karin and her datte walked past me. She leaned over and whispered to me.

"I kinda like this one." She smiled then grabbed my sleeve. "Don't fuck it up." And with that she left. I was shocked that she had said that. There's no way in hell i'm gonna mess it uo with Hinata. I looked at her. Sometimes I forget how genuinly nice she really is. Had that have been me,Karin would have been assed out of a table. I wouldnt have forgiven Gaara like Hinata did either. Well,that's just the kind of person she is. I shook my head and led Hinata out of the restaurant. I sighed and looked down at Hinata. She looked gorgeous in white. She smiled at me.

"Soo,where to now?" She asked,holding onto my sleeve. Damn,I almost forgot. What am I going to do now?

"Well,let's see Is there anywhere you want to go?" I asked,hoping she had an idea. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me.

"How about we go to the park." She said finally.

"You want to see me fall off of a swing again,don't you?" I joked. She laughed and shook her head.

"Not that kind of park. There's one near here,it's got a pond and everything. We could walk." Her eyes lit up at the thought. Like,literally lit up. From the direction she was standing,the moons light poured into her eyes,making the pale lavender color stand out more. I have to say,I was breathless. She stood there,all dressed up. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. I felt her lips turn into a smile.

"That's fine by me." I said,extending my hand. She blushed and placed her hand in mine as she led me to the little park. Little things like this had a tendency to make Hinata revert back to her old,shy self. I mean,she was still a little bit shy but now,she was stuttering again. It's not like its a bad thing. I kind of missed it. She and I walked a somewhat far distance before we finally reached the park. Hinata looked at me like a child when she saw a bunch of birds by the edge of the water.

"Come on." She smiled,pulling me along with her. We walked over to what I later found to out to be ducks. Hinata sunk down and reached out for a duck that was waddling over to her. To my surprise,the duck let her touch it.

"Hinata,you have no idea where that things been." I stated, keeping my distance from the small creature. She looked up at me and gestured for me to sit next to her. I didnt want to say no, so I slowly walked over to her and sat down. The duck looked at me with its beady little eyes. Almost as if it wanted to challenge me.

"What're you lookin' at?" I asked the duck,like I was expecting an answer. It quacked and Hinata laughed like a child. I had to admit it was somewhat funny. I guess the duck wasnt that bad. Hinata looked at me and grabbed my hand,pulling it towards the duck. Was she gonna make me touch it? She was. My hand was an inch away from the duck. Much to my surprise,the duck let me touch it,for about 3 seconds. Then it bit me.

"God damn it!" I yelled. Hinata sat there and laughed as the winged beast flew away. "So you enjoy my pain?" I sulked.

"No, I just kinda guessed that was gonna happen." She smiled and grabbed my hand. "It'll be fine."

"So you say." I said shaking my head. We stood up and walked along the edge. Hinata nudged me when she saw two swans swimming on the water.

"Swans mate for life you know." She smiled,resting her head against my arm.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Mmhmm." She sighed, Then,the swans waddled out of the water. I could swear they were coming towards us. Hinata looked at me and walked towards them.

"Hinata,please. No more birds. Didnt you see what happened with that stupid duck?" I asked. I heard a quacking noise that i'm sure came from the duck that bit me.

"But Sasuke,they're swans." She pouted,making an attempt to reach out for the giant bird. The biggest swan expanded its wings and made some type of honking noise. Hinata stopped in her tracks. Then,the over grown duck charged at her. Oh shit. Hinata ran towards me,the swan still chasing after her. She ran past me,screaming her head off. Both swans were now chasing us,honking like crazy. Hinata and I ran until we were completely sure the birds were gone. We stood by a lamp post and waited while we caught our breath.

"I told you...to stay away...from the birds." I breathed. All she could do was pant.

"Sorry." She pouted. I placed my hand on her head.

"It's alright." I assured her. She looked up at me and smiled. Then,it started to rain.

"Damn it!" We both yelled. I grabbed her hand and started to run. The rain came down hard. We were almost to my car when someone drove past us. The water from the road splashed the both of us. This is a disaster. Could it get any worse? Lightning struck. I just had do say something didnt I?

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys. Anyway,how was this chapter? Review letting me know what you thought.**

**Until next time!**

**Next Chapter: Sunday Morning.**


	23. Sunday Morning

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**I'm going to be completely honest. I almost didnt put out a chapter today. But,I decided that I had to because you guys actually follow up on reading it. Thanks for the motivation guys! :)**

**Oh,and another thing,maybe sometime in the near future,i'll do some sort of contest. No monetary prizes will be given,but the winner will receive their own personal one page story with a couple or person of their choosing. So,stay tuned for more details on that. Leave a review letting me know weather or not that would be something that you'll look forward to.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**Sasukes POV:**

**"Damn it!" We both yelled. I grabbed her hand and started to run. The rain came down hard. We were almost to my car when someone drove past us. The water from the road splashed the both of us. This is a disaster. Could it get any worse? Lightning struck. I just had do say something didnt I?**

**On with the story!**

**Hinatas POV:**

Great,it was raining. As what's worse is that Sasuke got bitten by a duck and we were chased by swans. So here we were,running towards Sasukes car,being drenched by rain. When we finally got into the car,we closed the doors and sat there looking at one another.

"I'm guessing that's not what you had planned for tonight,huh?" I watched as a disappointed look spread across Sasukes face.

"Not exactly." He sighed. I heard his stomach growl. He tried to mask the sound by starting the car,but I still heard it.

"How about this." He said,looking at me to make sure I was paying attention. I was. "What if we just order take out and watch movies?" He suggested. I smiled and leaned towards him.

"That sounds nice." I looked into his eyes before planting a soft,sensual kiss on his lips. Even though we were cold and wet,his lips were warm. I pulled away and we made our way to his house. Truth be told,he really didnt have to take me anywhere fancy for me to have a good time. Actually,we really didnt have to do anything at all. As long as I was with him,it didnt matter what we did. The whole way home,I couldnt help but stare at him,he didnt seem to mind. Sasuke was just so good looking. The fact that his clothes were wet and sticking to his skin made him look all the more attractive. His shirt was sticking to his upper body. The wet fabric clung to his skin,outlining his toned body. Rippling abdomen,broad shoulders,toned arms,lean,muscular neck. Oh lord,I cant even stand it. We pulled into his driveway and her turned to look at me,with a smug smirk on his face.

"You're drooling,dear." He teased. My face flushed a bright pink as I raised my hand to my mouth,only to find that there was no actual drool there. I pouted and he laughed. He's so mean. I nudged his arm.

"That's not nice." I said,covering my face. I heard him chuckle.

"It's not nice to stare." He stated. He was right,but I wasnt staring.

"Well,i'll have you know,I wasnt staring." I spoke,causing Sasuke to raise his eyebrows.

"If you werent staring,then what WERE you doing?" Sasuke leaned in close to my face. This made me blush even more than already was.

"I-I-I..." Was all I managed to get out. Damn it. Why was I stuttering again? Sasuke leaned in closer,so that he was literally 2 inches away from my face. I hesitated and watched as his eyes darted from my lips to my eyes and back again. Him being so close was causing me to lose my train of thought.

"Well?" He asked as a smirk played on his lips. I almost licked my lips,but then I caught myself and bit my bottom lip instead; this was habit that had formed shortly after I had met Sasuke.

"I-I was a-admiring." I finally managed to get out. But I was now regretting my choice of words. Sasuke leaned back and looked at me,that smirk still planted on his perfect face. I have to admit that I missed him being so close to a way,it was somewhat thrilling.

"Admiring you say?" He questioned. How dare he toy with me. I just nodded,not trusting myself to say anything else. "Well then." He said,leaning towards me again. This time, he stared at my lips for a good six or seven seconds before he placed his hand behind my neck and pulled me into a kiss. This kiss was blissful and hot,yet passionate and calming. There was something about the way that he kissed me that made me forget about what was going on around me,like the thundering rain that was going on outside of the car. I have to say that this may have been one of the greatest kisses of all time.

Despite our surroundings, this was perfect. I desperately wanted this to go beyond just this kiss. So,with out hesitation,I pulled him by the collar of his shirt and reached for the buttons of his shirt and began undoing them one by one. Sasuke didnt seem to mind. Then again,why would he? I couldnt help but let out a small sigh when he unzipped the back of my dress. No matter how much I wanted to do this,I didnt want to do this in the car. As much as I hated to do this,I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Not in the car." I blushed as I pulled away from the kiss and breathing deeply in order to catch my breath. Sasuke nodded understandingly as he looked out the window. I looked at him as we quickly opened the doors and made our way to the front door. Once we were there,he and I looked at each other and laughed at one another's appearances. Me with my hair stuck to my face and my dressing clinging to every inch of my body. Not to mention,the unzipped back of my dress. Sasuke with his unbuttoned shirt and jeans that looked like they might shrink at any moment if they were exposed to anymore water. His blackish blue hair soaked and clinging to his face. He fumbled with his keys before finally managed to get the door open. I relished in the houses warmth. He turned around and I took the opportunity to take off my sandals and peel out of my wet outfit. Much to my dismay,I found that this was rather hard to do,what with the fabric sticking to my legs and everything that it passed. Sasuke turned around as I was trying to pull the dress away from my thighs.

"Let me help you." He said. His voice was calm and steady. It was deep and fluid,almost causing me to collapse. It was dark in the room,so I couldnt see what kind of face he was making. Although,i'm sure that he must have been sporting his trademark smirk. Wait,how was he able to tell that I was struggling with my dress? Maybe it was the fact that I must making frustrated groans as I tried to get out of it. I heard Sasukes footsteps on the floor as he made his way over to me. He stood in front of me and wrapped his arm around my waist. That arm of his... In one fell swoop,he lifted me from the dress that clung so desperately to my legs. Curse me for being small. We stood there for a while before I finally got the courage to wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him. I heard him let out a small laugh. He put his hands under my butt and carried me to his room with ease. I dont know how he does it. On the way there I had maneuvered his already unbuttoned shirt off of his body. There we stood,in his room,nearly naked. I didnt really care. I removed my legs from around his waist and we made our way over to his bed.

All I could think about at this moment,was the first time we had done this. It hurt so bad. Now,it was an almost explainable pleasure. This time,unlike the last time,my eyes were somewhat open,allowing me to see Sasukes face. Narrowing my eyes was all that I could manage to do. The look on Sasukes face was almost as if he was high. Not in a bad way though. It was as if he was in complete ecstasy. Well,he kind of was. After we had finished,Sasuke was breathing hard,like he had just ran a marathon. At least,that's what it felt like to me. Where did he get the energy and the stamina to do all of that?

All I know is,he kissed my forehead and pulled me close to him. I was too tired to do anything so I fell asleep. I awoke to the sound of snoring. I turned over to see Sasuke sleeping with his mouth wide open. This was something that I had rarely ever seen. Then,I felt my stomach growl. We hadnt eaten dinner last night. I sat up and pulled a sheet to my chest and smiled. Sasuke shifted in his sleep but he didnt wake up. I doubt he was going to get up any time soon. To my surprise,I was able to move my legs with ease. Granted,every other part of my body ached. I wanted so badly to hit him. But then again,I didnt. We were both the cause of my body aches. I kicked my feet over the edge of the bed and dashed to the bathroom,completely nude,as if someone was in the house. I closed the door behind me and looked at myself in the mirror. All over my body was small,purple marks. There was a fairly large one on the side of my right boob. I blushed.

"Pervert." I said,as if Sasuke could actually hear me. Making my way over to the shower,I turned it on and got in,taking my time to let the hot water wash over my skin. When I got out,I felt a lot better than I did when I woke up. Most of the pain was gone. I grabbed a towel and walked out of the steamy bathroom and made my way back to Sasukes room. He was still asleep,so I quietly opened his drawer and took one of his shirts. I'm sure he wont mind. After I got dressed,I walked into the kitchen and began making a well deserved breakfast.

If I could just rewind  
Id call when I said I would  
Id wipe the tears I put there  
Id stay that time I left you hanging  
If I could turn back time  
To the day that I met you  
Id never let you get away  
On my second try

I sang to myself as I prepared breakfast. It was one of my favorite lines from the song that Sasuke had sang to me the day we started dating. It was sweet. I smiled as I touched the necklace that he gave me. Then,I felt warm hands wrap around my waist.

"Good morning,Sasuke." I smiled.

"Good morning, Hinata." He replied. "I wonder what's got you singing,smiling and making breakfast on this fine, Sunday morning." Sasuke nuzzled against my neck. I could feel him smile against my skin. I could help but blush at this. He knows full well why i'm this happy.

"Shut up and go take a shower." I said,nudging his chest. He laughed,kissed my cheek and made his way to the bathroom. I shook my head. Sasuke was out of the shower by time I had finished cooking. I made the plates and set a few extra pancakes and bacon on the table. Just in case he wanted more. I washed the pans and utensils that I had used while I waited for him to get dressed. When he came out,the kitchen was clean and the dishes were done. All that was left for us to do was eat and wash the dishes that our food was on.

"Took you long enough." I joked,walking to the fridge and grabbing orange juice.

"Yeah,well,I would have been dressed a little faster if I didnt have to put antibiotics on my back. Due to someones scratching last night." He smirked. I scratched his back hard enough to leave marks? My face burned. I grabbed a dish towel and threw it at him.

"Shut up." I murmured as I sat down. I really cant help but smile though.

"Now you want to be quiet." He stated. The smirk on his face had now turned into a cocky smile. This is a serious ego stroke for him. The front door opened and someone stepped in.

"No one wants to hear you boast about your sexual prowess." Itachi stated. Sasuke and I turned to look at the tall man.

"Havent you heard of knocking?" Sasuke asked,trying to sound angry. Although,it wasnt really working. I know that he secretly likes when his brother shows up unannounced.

"The door was unlocked." Itachi smiled,reaching for a piece of bacon. Sasuke and I both smacked his hand. He looked at us.

"You're gonna have to make your own." I smiled,taking small bite of my pancakes. Truth be told,I wanted to take a way bigger bite,due to me not eating last night.

"I see." Itachi said,rubbing his hand. "Anyway,I just wanted to tell you that Ririko and I are expecting another child.

"Really?!" I asked. I sounded more excited that Itachi was. He smiled.

"Yes,we are. By the way,Sasuke,are you two using protection?" He asked. I just about choked on my food. Sasuke looked like he was going to pass out.

"Yes,we are." I answered. Sasuke looked at me as if I was lying. We were using protection. Or at least I was. I had started taking birth control pills when I started high school. Its only because my father was paranoid that I might get pressured into sex. Sasuke and Itachi stared at me.

"I see." Itachi finally said. "Well then,i'll be on my way. Enjoy your breakfast." He smiled as he left. Sasuke was still staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I smiled,taking another bite of pancakes,this one slightly larger than last time.

"Hinata,we havent used a condom. Ever." He stated. I burst into laughter. His eyes widened. "Hinata! This is serious. We arent ready to be parents. I mean,sure I want kids not now." Sasuke continued his rambling as I sat in my chair laughing. He wasnt a childish as I though he was. I think it's time I let him know.

"Sasuke." I managed to say thought my laughter. He looked at me.

"Huh?" He asked,still looking worried.

"Have you ever heard of this thing called 'birth control'?" I asked as I felt my face turn into this wide,toothy smile. His face softened. He was fun to tease.

"Why would you do that to me?" He was pouting now. It was cute.

"Because,I just wanted to see how you'd react." I was still smiling.

"That's cruel." He said,sitting back in his chair and beginning to eat again.

"But you still love me though." I smiled. He smirked.

"Yeah,I do." Hearing this made me happy. I felt like I was going to melt in my chair just hearing him say that in his deep voice.

**Sasukes POV:**

I can't believe Hinata would let me flip out like that. I really was worried. Not that I don't want her to have my kids or anything. But we really are too young to be parents. We finished eating breakfast and I had washed dishes. Even though I hated doing it,I felt like I owed her. We walked back to my room and laid on my bed. In a strange way,I felt like Hinata lived here with me. That's actually not a bad idea. But I doubt her dad would let that happen. Even is he is happy that he's getting some,he wont ever let Hinata live with me. I felt like my bed was the softest thing in the world. I turned over to find Hinata laying there with her eyes closed. She looked cute when she was sleeping. Everything was still and her face was calm. I couldnt stop staring,even after she opened her eyes

"Now who's staring?" She joked. I guess this was her way of getting back at me for teasing her.

"I wasnt staring." I said calmly. She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"If you werent staring,then what WERE you doing?" She asked trying to sound like me. She even leaned close to me,just as I did to her when we were in the car last night.

"I was admiring." I smirked before capturing her lips. They tasted like maple syrup.

* * *

**Alrighty then. How was that? Be sure to review letting me know what you thought and weather or not a contest sounds like a good idea. That's all folks! In case some of you wanted to know the name of the song that Hinata was singing,it's called Second Try by Travis Garland,in case I forgot to mention it earlier when I first used it. I recommend you go listen to it! :)**

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: Aint That Somethin'?**


	24. Aint That Somethin

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**I'm going to be completely honest. I almost didnt put out a chapter today. But,I decieded that I had to because you guys actually follow up on reading it. Thanks for the motivation guys! :)**

**Oh,and another thing,maybe sometime in the near future,i'll do some sort of contest. No monetary prizes will be given,but the winner will recieve their own personal one page story with a couple or person of their choosing. So,stay tuned for more details on that. Leave a review letting me know weather or not that would be something that you'll look forward to.**

**I am really really REALLY sorry about the SUPER LATE upload. I was grounded and my parents took thhe computer. I hope you guys forgive me. Hopefully this long,humorous and sweet chapter makes up for it.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**Sasukes POV:**

"If you werent staring,then what WERE you doing?" She asked trying to sound like me. She even leaned close to me,just as I did to her when we were in the car last night.

"I was admiring." I smirked before capturing her lips. They tasted like maple syrup.

On with the story!

**Sasukes POV:**

We stayed there on my bed,locked in a very heated kiss. It was moments like this that made me wish that time could just stop. I know that I sound like some lovesick girl but it's not my fault and I dont care. Truth is,I am love sick and it's all because of Hinata. I slipped my hand around her waist and pulled her closer. This earned me a small sigh from her. Then,my phone rang.

"Damn it." I groaned,reaching for my phone. Hinata grabbed my hand,stopping me from picking it up.

"Ignore it." She whispered as she kissed me again. I wasnt going to resist. My phone stopped ringing and I was glad it did. Then,Hinatas phone rang. She didnt even bother to reach for it. I swear,I really am rubbing off on her. The phone went silent and Hinata and I stayed locked in a kiss. That it,until both of our phones rang. I groaned and I could hear Hinata mumbling something under her breath. We answered our phones.

"Sasuke!? What the fuck took you so long to answer? Cant you take a few moments away from makin' out with your girl to pick up the damn phone? I mean,you two kiss practically all the time!" A voice shouted through the phone. At first,I though tit was Naruto,but then I heard a jealous tone in the voice and realized that it was Kiba. He always gets jealous whenever someone mentions Hinata and time,it was he who had brought us up. I looked over at Hinata,her call must have already ended because she had put her phone down and was now looking at me.

"First off,quit your bitching. Second,who the hell are you yelling at? Third,what do you want?" I stated calmly,laying back on my bed. Hinata had stood up and gone to the bathroom.

"I'm not bitching,i'm yelling at you and we need to practice. We've got 3 places that we have to perform at." Kiba retorted.

"Hold on,did you say 3?" I asked,sitting up as I did. We've never been asked to play at this many places so suddenly.

"Yes,I did. A wedding,a party,and an engagement party. Which means,we need to practice,hard." He said. I could hear the rest of the band in the background.

"When?" I asked.

"Next Friday, and Saturday. Two on the same night." How the hell are we gonna do two in one night? "We've got to practice all week for this. Meet us at Narutos place." He finished.

"Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes." I said,hanging up. Hinata was out of the bathroom by now. She pulled her hair into a bun and was now walking over to me.

So,i've got to go practice with the guys. We've booked 3 gigs and we've really got to practice." I sighed. Hinata smiled at me.

"Well,you don't look too happy." She said,sitting down next to me.

"I am happy.I'm just too lazy to go practice. Maybe I wont go." I said. Hinata frowned at this.

"No,you're going." She stated. "That wouldnt be fair to the guys." She finished. I hated when she was right.

"Alright,alright. I'll go." I groaned,getting up from my bed and getting dressed. Hinata smiled at sat there as she waited for me to get dressed.

"Aren you gonna put some pants on? And some shoes for that matter." I asked as Hinata stood up,grabbing her soaked clothes and heading for the front door.

"Why would I? It's not like the car is that far away from the house. It wont be that bad." She stated with a smile on her face. It was a smile that she had only done after she and I had sex. I dont want to brag,but I highly doubt that anyone else could do that. Not that I would allow that to happen.

"Because,it's still wet outside." I told my hard headed girlfriend.

"It'll be fine." She stated,opening the front door and stepping out. I shook my head,grabbed my keys and followed after her. Hinata stood on the porch,looking at the wet ground. She looked back at me and them stepped onto the wet ground. A small shriek left her mouth as she did so. Then she stepped back on the porch. My guess is that the ground was cold along with being wet.

"On second thought,i'll put my shoes on." She mumbled as she attempted to put her shoes on.

"Oh no,you're going out just like that. You're the one who said it 'wouldnt be that bad.' Remember?" I said to her. She begant to pout. "I'm not falling for that. Go on." I said,gesturing towards the car.

"Fine,i'm going." She whined,stepping off of the porch. I watched as she took two baby steps to the car.

"Really?" I smirked. Hinata looked back at me.

"Shut up,i'm going." She said. I shook my head,walked over to her and scooped her up,carrying her to the car. Hinata looked at me. "I-I'm not a child." She pouted,burying her face into my neck. Her skin was cool against the palms of my hands.

"Yeah,but you act like one." I chuckled as I opened the car door and placing her inside. She gave me a playful glare as I walked around to the other side of the car.

"I do not." She retorted.

"Yes you do." I smiled,starting the car as I did.

"I do not." She repeated. Now,she was rubbing her feet on the carpet that was on he floor of the car in order to warm them up again.

"Children argue like this. And you wouldnt have to do that if you had just listened to me when I told you to put on some pants and shoes." I answered her as I started the car. She turned to look at me.

"Shut up." She pouted. Even though she was trying to seem upset,I could see that she was trying to surpress a smile. On the way to her house,Hinata drew little pictures and letters in the condensation on the passenger seat window. She was humming a little tune as she did so.

"Childish." I muttered with a smile on my face.

"I heard that." She laughed as she continued to draw on the window. I pulled into her driveway. The only car that was there was her dads. I guess Neji wasnt home.

"How do you plan on getting inside wearing that?" I asked,turning in my seat to face Hinata. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of her window doodles. Then,she turned to face me.

"The same way I got into the car." She smiled and leaned in to kiss me. It was brief and warm.

"Is this your way of asking?" I questioned as she rested her forehead against mine. I looked into her fairly large eyes. Her eyes were what had intially attracted me. Well,besides her chest that is. Before I met her,Nejis eyes were the only ones that looked like hers. But I never looked at his like I looked at Hinatas. I'm not gay. Hers were similar yet different from her cousins. Hinatas were lavender colored,gentle and caring. While Nejis were grayish,sarcastic and stoic. Hers made you feel like she knew everything about you before she had uttered a word to you. This is one of the things I love about her. I would have never known this had I not stopped to help her that day. If I hadnt stopped to help her,I never would have known how important she would be to me. I wouldnt have heard her laugh,see her smile or feel her touch. Look at me,being all girly and shit. All because of her. Its not a bad thing though.

" Yes,it is my way of asking." She smirked.

"Fine,you win." I smiled and got out of the car. When I got to the other side,Hinata had already opened the door and was now sitting there,waiting for me to carry her to her house. I shook my head and picked her up. "You really do act like a kid sometimes." I said as I closed the door with my foot and made my way to her front door.

"Yeah,I know" She smiled as she kissed my cheek. I got to the front door and set Hinata down. "Thank you for bringing me home." She said,looking up at me. I smirked as I looked down at her. The way that she her hair made her look irrisitably sexy.

"You're welcome." I replied before leaning down and kissing her. She stood on her toes and drapped her arms over my shoulders and I placed my hadn on her hips. We stayed like this for a minute or two before we pulled away.

"Love you." She smiled,eyes still closed from the kiss. I placed my forheadagainst hers.

"Love you too." I said as she turned to open the door. "Now go put some pants on." I smirked,looking at her ass as she walked away.

"Hush up." She smiled as she closed the door. I smiled and walked back to my car. That girl. I shook my head and got in,turning my head to see what she had drawn on the window. It said, 'I love you Sasuke.' and it had little hearts around it and my familys symbol below it. I had to admit that it was cute. Even though Hinata had already taken a picture of it,I felt compelled to capture this for myself before it dried up. So,I pulled out my phone,took a picture and placed my phone in the cupholder before starting the car and heading to Narutos house. On the way there,I was some guy walking. It started raining. So now,not only was he by himself,but he was getting drenched. I suddenly had the urge to offer him a ride;something In ever would have done if Hinata hadnt influenced me so much. I pulled up beside the guy and he turned to look at me as I rolled the window down.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked. At that moment,I wanted to roll the window up and peel off,hopefully splashing water on him as I did. Gaara. I really regret being nice now.

"Not from you." Gaara scoffed and kept walking. Ass. Here I am trying to be nice and he's gonna be like this. I know that Hinata would have wanted me to persist and make him get in had she been sitting next to me. Why? I will never know.

"Don't be a dick. Get in." I retorted.

"Why? How is this going to benifit you?" He snapped. I know he's not giving me an attitude while i'mm trying to help him out.

"It won't. In fact,I should just drive off and leave your sorry ass out in the rain. But seeing as i'm the better man,i'm going to help you out." I smirked.

"Better man? Please." He scoffed.

"Aye,last time I checked,you were the one who was unconsious after we fought,remember." I stated calmly.

"That doesnt mean shit." He mumbled and kept walking. I was getting pissed off now. I drove up beside him.

"Get the fuck in the car before I run your ass over." I snapped. He glared at me.

"You wouldnt." He sneered.

"I wouldnt?" I questioned as I drove onto the sidewalk and pulled up behind him. The car was only few inches from the back of his legs.

"Watch it,you bastard!" He yelled.

"Then do as I said as get in the goddamn car." I demanded. He let out a loud groan and walked over to the passenger seat door and opened it. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Getting in the car. The fuck does it look like?" He asked.

"Backseat. Now." I said.

"Are you shitting me? No way, asshole." He snapped.

"You'd better get in the backseat before I put your ass in the trunk." I said,raising my voice. He scoffed and crawled into the back seat. "Aye! There'd better not be any mud on my seats or so help me I will clean it up with your face." I snapped,looking at him in the rearview mirror.

" Dont be such a tight wad. Drop me off at the movie theater." He demanded.

"Nah,I'll drop you off wherever I want to." I smirked as I drove off of the sidewalk and back onto the road.

"You know what,i'll just get out then." He growled as he attempted to opend the backdoor.

"Ever heard of child safety lock?" I laughed.

"Bastard." He snapped.

"Bitch" I retorted.

"Whatever." He grumbled. I drove to the movie theater,constanly taking glances in the rearview mirror to make sure that Gaara wasnt going to try anything stupid.

"Are you gay or something? Stop checking me out." He said.

"In your dreams,don't flatter yourself,kid." I said,stopping at the theater. "Now,get out."

"Child safety lock,remember?" He answered. I groaned.

"Just get out the way you came in." I sighed. A smirk grew on his face as he got into the passenger seat and got out. He left two muddy shoe prints in the seat. "Hey! Watch it!" I yelled.

"Whatever." He said closing the door. I rolled the window down.

"You're welcome!" I shouted.

"Whatever. Prick." He answered.

"Douche." I said,rolling the window back up. I drove to Narutos house in silence. I cant believe that asshole. I should have picked him up in the first place. Now theres two muddy ass shoes prints in my seat. When I got to Narutos house,I quickly got out of my car,slamming the door as I did. I got to the front door,walked inside and slammed it closed after me. I began to mumble to myself.

"Well,why are you so angry?" Kiba asked,sounding like an ass when he said it.

"Bitch messed up my car." I mumbled to myself,ignoring what Kiba had said.

"Aye,don't call my cousin a bitch man. It's just a car." Neji stood up,looking rather defensive.

"I didnt. Why would I did that?" I asked Neji. The guys were all looking at me.

"You just slammed my door and mumbled 'Bitch messed up my car.' " Naruto replied.

" I wasnt talking about her." I said,sitting down in a chair.

"So you had some other girl in your car? Who do you think you are,cheating on Hinata like that?1" Neji snapped,marching over to me and grabbing the front of my shirt.

"Hey! Chill out! There wasnt any girl in my car. It was Gaara." I shouted. Neji let go of my shirt.

"Why was he in your car?" Kiba asked. " Don't tell me you're gay. If you are,that means I can have Hinata" He said,a bit too excited. Neji smacked Kiba in the back of the head,saying something about his cousin not being some sort of possesion.

"Not on your life. It started raining and I saw someone walking. Normally I would have drove past them,but Iwas in a good mood so I decided to be nice and offer the person a ride. It just happened to be Gaara. He fucked up my car seat be trakcing mud in it." I finished.

"That's odd." Shikamaru stated. They guys agreed.

"Whatever. Can we just practice?" I asked. Neji nodded.

**Hinatas POV:**

I closed the door behind me and walked into the hallway. Hanabi wasnt in her room. I heard someone groan. It sounded like a painfull groan. It was my dad. I rushed to his room,fully prepared for what I might see.

"Father?" I called as I opened his door and peered into the dark room.

"Hinata? When'd you get home?" He answered.

"Just now. Are you alright? Do you need some help?" I asked,worried that soemthing was wrong with him.

"I'm fine dear." He said,hobbling to his door to meet me. He looked sick and tired.

"Father are you sure you're alright?" I asked. He grunted as he made his way to the kitchen. "Is somthing wrong with your legs?" I questioned.

"Just a bit sore is all. And i'm pretty tired" He groaned and gave me a weak smile. He sounded like he was in extreme pain. My father hobbled over to the fridge On the way. He collapsed. I was shocked and I immediatly ran over to him,tears burning in my eyes. I'd never seen my dad like this before.

"Father? Father!" I shouted. He couldnt hear me,he had hit his head on the ground. I quickly dialed 911 and let the dispacher know what happed. She told me to stay cal and that paramedics would be here shortly. I sobbed as she told me this. After I hung up,I dialded Nejis number. He picked up after 3 or 4 rings.

"Neji..." I sobbed.

"What is it Hinata?" He said,sounding frantic.

"It's Father. H-he c-c-collapsed on the ground. H-he's in pain. Hu-hurry home." I cried. I looked over at my dad who laid on the ground unconsious. I could hear Neji saying something to Sasuke,who sounded upset. Then,I heard his voice clearly.

"Hinata? Babe,what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked. I could barely get a few words out.

"M-my father. H-he's h-hurt." I sobbed. I feel helpless.

"We're in the car now. We'll be there in a few minutes,okay?" He assured me.

" O-okay. Hurry." I said.

"I will. Stay calm,okay?" He spoke.

"Mmhmm." was all I could get out. Sasuke hung up. I looked over at my dad. The look on his face was as if he was going to die. I didnt want that to happen. It felt like an enternity before someone came to the door. Neji and Sasuke bursted through the door. The rushed over to my dad and I and they hoisted him up and carried him to Nejis car. I got in and sat in the back seat with my father. How did Neji and Sasuke get here before the paramedics did?

**Well? How was it? Really sorry for the late upload.**

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: Party Panic.**


	25. Party Panic

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**I'm going to be completely honest. I almost didnt put out a chapter today. But,I decieded that I had to because you guys actually follow up on reading it. Thanks for the motivation guys! :)**

**Oh,and another thing,maybe sometime in the near future,i'll do some sort of contest. No monetary prizes will be given,but the winner will recieve their own personal one page story with a couple or person of their choosing. So,stay tuned for more details on that. Leave a review letting me know weather or not that would be something that you'll look forward to.**

**I am really really REALLY sorry about the SUPER LATE upload. I was grounded and my parents took thhe computer. I hope you guys forgive me. Also,I realized that I lied to you guys when I said that chapter was going to be long. It looked long when I finished typing but when I saw how many words were there I felt bad.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**Hinatas POV:**

"Mmhmm." was all I could get out. Sasuke hung up. I looked over at my dad. The look on his face was as if he was going to die. I didnt want that to happen. It felt like an eternity before someone came to the door. Neji and Sasuke busted through the door. They rushed over to my dad and I and they hoisted him up and carried him to Nejis car. I got in and sat in the back seat with my father. How did Neji and Sasuke get here before the paramedics did?

On with the story!

**Hinatas POV:**

The drive to the hospital was the longest car ride i've ever experienced. The whole way there,I was crying and Sasuke tried to reassure me that everything was going to be okay. When we finally got there,Neji and Sasuke carried my dad into the hospital lobby.

"This man collapsed in his kitchen. You guys took too fucking long to get there,so we had to bring him here ourselves. Do you have ANY idea what this girl has been through? She had to sit there and watch her dad lay on the floor in pain!" Sasuke yelled. I was glad that he cared so much about my dad and I. I walked over to Sasuke,tears still in my eyes,and grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke,enough. It's okay." I assured him,even though I was unsure of what was going to happen to my dad. Sasuke looked down at me and his face softened.

"Okay." He said as kissed my forehead. He could be sweet at times. Neji,Sasuke and I watched as the doctors took my dad away. I buried my face in Sasukes chest and sobbed. It was hard for me to see my dad like this. Sasuke held my hand and stroked my hair for what felt like was soothing and comforting.I hadnt realized that I had fallen asleep.I woke to find Sasuke staring at me with a smile on his face. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as he did. Sasuke was pretty much the only person who could make me blush anymore.

"Don't stare at me like that." I smiled. He chuckled at this.

"Sorry,you just look so cute when you're sleeping." He flashed me his pearly white toothed smile. He was gorgeous.

"So,how's my father?" I asked. He opened his mouth to speak. As if on queue,a doctor came over.

"Are you the Hyugas?" He asked. Neji and I nodded. "I've got some good news." he smiled. Neji and I looked at each other. "You're father is going to be okay."

"Oh thank god." I sighed. Neji and Sasuke nodded.

"But,we're going to have to ask him a series of questions. You can come see him while I ask the questions." He finished. The 3 of us looked at each other and nodded. Sasuke held my hand all the way to my dads room. I stood in the doorway and looked at my dad. He looked perfectly fine. What was wrong with him? I walked over to his bed and sat in a chair beside him.

"Father,how are you doing?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm fine Hinata. Theres nothing to worry about." He smiled. This smile was stronger than the one he had given me before he collapsed. I smiled back.

" Sir?" The doctor dad turned his attention to the doctor.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I have to ask you a series of questions. Do you want you children to be in the room?" He asked my father.

"Anything you have to say to me,you can say in front of my kids." He smiled,looking at us,Sasuke included. The doctor smiled.

"Alright. First question. How old are you sir?"

"49."

"Do you work? If so,what line of work are you in?"

"I do work. I'm a businessman."

"And is this job stressful?"

"At times."

"Sir,when was the last time you had sexual relations?" The doctor asked with a straight face. My dad looked at Neji,Sasuke and I. I looked at Sasuke and Neji. The had fairly large smiles on their faces.

"Ahem,about a day ago." My father mumbled. Sasuke tried to stifle his laughter.

"Im sorry sir,say again." The doctor questioned. My dad sighed.

"A day ago." My dad replied.

"And how old is your partner?" The doctor asked,writing down my fathers answers.

"She's 47." He replied. Neji nudged Sasuke and they both snorted. I looked at them and gestured for them to be quiet.

"Sir,um... When you engaged in these relations..." The doctor hesitated. I felt myself blush. " Was the sex...rough?" He finished. I covered my face. I cant belive that my dad has to answer these questions. Sasuke and Neji looked like they were going to die if they didnt let out their laughter. My fathers face grew red.

"I,uh. Well you see... Yes. Yes sir,it was." He blushed prefucely. At that moment,Neji and Sasuke busted out into an uncontrollable laughter. I laughed as well.

"G-guys. Thi-this isnt funny." I managed to get out through my laughter. They didnt seem too hear me. They only laughed harder. I couldnt help myself,so I laughed as well.

"And you tell us to be careful " Sasuke laughed,holding his stomach as he did.

"B-be quiet." My dad said. It didnt help. We laughed for another minute or two until we all caught our breath. Then the doctor continued.

"Before you met this partner,when was the last time you had sex?" He said. Again,we laughed. There was something truely funny about seeing my dad embarrassed.

"Um. 14 years ago." He mumble. Neji and Sasuke left the room in a fit of laughter. They clearly werent mature enough for this conversation.

"Sir are you aware that you are more prone to having high blood pressure when you suddenly have sex after a long period of time without sex?" The doctor asked.

"No sir." My dad answered.

"Have you ever had an heart attack?"

"No sir."

"Did you experience any chest pain before you collapsed?"

"No sir."

"How do your legs feel?"

"Numb."

"And your groin area?"

"Painful."

"Alright then. Boys,you may come back in." The doctor opened the door and Neji and Sasuke fell in. Clearly,they had their ears pressed to the door.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked,breaking the silence.

"Oh yes. He'll be fine. He just needs to recuperate. Mr. Hyuga, you and your partner need not have sex for a while. It seems that your relations have been so rough that it has caused some serious pain to you genitals as well as your legs." He finished.

"Holy shit." Neji laughed. This made Sasuke and I almost pass out. I had never heard anything like that before.

"I understand." My father said,still blushing like mad. Then,the door opened and Tokiko stepped in. Sasuke and Neji looked at me and we all began to laugh again.

"Hiashi,darling. Are you alright? Neji called me and told me what happened." She shrieked and threw her arms around my dad.

"Ma'am,you wouldnt happen to be sexual partner,would you?" The doctor asked. Tokiko smiled.

"Why,yes sir I am." She kissed my dads cheek. I know that I kiss Sasuke in front of people but something about her old puckered lips against my fathers cheek makes me sick. I walked over to my dad and grabbed his hand. He smiled and Tokiko glared at me.

"Ma'am are you aware that your rough sexual tactics have caused harm to genitals and had shocked some muscles in his legs?" The doctor asked in a serious tone. Tokikos eyes widened.

"I-I had no idea." She answered quietly.

"Well,the two of you need to refrain from sexual activities for a month or two. You see, his penis is bruised, along with most of his groin area." He finished.

"Damn." Sasuke blurted out. I looked at him and punched him in the chest. Although,I doubt it hurt him. He stayed quiet.

"I see. I'm so sorry honey." She kissed my fathers cheek again. Gross.

"You can take him home today,but he'll need a wheel chair." The doctor said. This made Neji and Sasuke laugh again.

"Yes. Doctor. Thank you so much. Neji,you and Sasuke got check father out. Now." I stated to the two laughing idiots. They nodded and left the room. Tokiko bombarded my father with a barrage of kissed.

"Hey,knock it off." I said,swatting her away. She glared at me and I glared back.

"It's alright Hinata." My father smiled. We sat in silence until Neji and Sasuke returned with a wheelchair.

"Your chariot awaits you sir." Sasuke joked. Neji and I laughed. I reached to help my father out of bed. Tokiko tried to help too.

"No. I've got it." I tried to smile at her. I'm pissed at her. This is her fault. She backed off and I helped my dad into the chair. Tokiko reached for the handles on the chair. Nobody saw this,but I smacked her hands.

"This is your fault. He's my dad. I've got this." I whispered to Tokiko in an angry tone. She glared at me as I put my hands on the handles.

"I don't care. He's my man." She snapped.

"Last time I checked,a woman was supposed to care for her man,not injure him. Now back off." I stated firmly,shoulder checking the old broad and wheeling my dad out of the room. I think I might have hurt her shoulder,because she was cupping it as we left the hospital. I dont care. Neji put my dad in Tokikos car and they drove to my house. I didnt want her alone with my dad. We all got into Nejis car and followed after Tokiko. I sat in the backseat with my arms crossed. Sasuke looked back at me.

Hinata,are you okay?" Neji asked in an almost brother like tone.

"Yeah,I'm fine." I answered,trying to sound happy. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and climbed into the back seat.

"Watch the seats bro." Neji said,focused on the road.

"My bad." Sasukes said. He looked at me. His onyx eyes bore into my pale eyes.

"S-something wrong?" I asked him. He smirked.

"I heard what you said to Tokiko,and I saw what you did." He stated as he leaned close to me.

"Really now? It's not like she didnt deserve it." I replied.

"Eh,you could have been a bit nicer." He said. I rolled my eyes. It was her fault my dad was in the hospital in the first place.

" Whatever. " I groaned. He gave me a playful glare.

"Is that an attitude i'm sensing?" He smirked,his face was inches away from mine.

"Maybe." I whispered. He pressed his lips against mine. I cant explain how badly I longed for him to kiss me.

"Hey,not in the backseat of my car. Have you no shame?" He asked. Sasuke and I laughed. When we got to the house,Tokiko was taking my dad inside. I kinda hate this old woman. Neji took Sasuke to Narutos so that he could go get his car. I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. Tokiko was in my kitchen making dinner for my dad. I rolled my eyes and headed to my room. Once I was there I realized that all I had on was Sasukes shirt. It was so big on me that it looked like a dress. I didnt have any shoes on either. I smiled at this. I dont know why but I did. I laid back on my bed.

**Normal POV:**

In the following week,Sasuke had spent most of his time practicing with the band. No matter how many times he tried,no matter how may excuses he made,the guys would not let him leave to go see Hinata. So,he had to sneak a few text messages in here and there. And occasionally a phone call. He truly is lovesick. Naruto caught him once and yelled at him about how he never got to see Ino as much as he would like to but they had work to do. Sasuke knew that Naruto was right. And he hated it. The band was getting better and better the longer that they practiced. They would no doubt be ready for their first performance.

Hinata had spent the week with Hanabi. She felt as if she and Hanabi and never really had time to spend with each other. So,they had gone to the movies,shopped,gone to amusement parks and even gone to get their hair done in an identical style. She even taught Hanabi how to drive. It made them feel as if they were closer than ever. Hinata still doesnt like her fathers pain causing girlfriend,Tokiko. During the week,Tokiko would show up unannounced. This irritated Hanabi as well as Hinata. Tokiko was fond of Hanabi but she kind of hated Hinata. Hinata didnt really care. It's Friday night,the night of Hanabis boyfriend Konohamarus birthday party. Hanabi had begged Hinata to let her go. Hinata obliged because she knew that it would made her baby sister happy.

**Hinatas POV:**

"Hanabi,are you ready?" I shouted. I looked at myself in the mirror. Hanabi had picked out my outfit. It was a form fitting yellow dress with no straps. The dress came a few inches above my knees and there was a small white belt in the center. This outfit was accompanied my white heels and a white clutch bag. I put on silver ball chain dangle earrings and my diamond necklace. My baby sister had great taste. I turned around in the mirror and checked myself out. I pulled my hair into a side ponytail and let a few ringlets of hair fall loose.

"I'm coming!" Hanabi shouted. I grabbed my keys and my phone and headed into the living room. Hanabi came out 3 minutes later wearing a dress similar to mine,only it was black and stopped at her mid thigh.

"Ready?" She smiled. I narrowed my eyes.

"You're not. Go change' I stated. There's no way in hell shes going out dressed like that.

"Why? This looks fine." She said.

"No,this looks too grown for you. Either you go change or you're not going." I answered in a stern,motherly tone. Hanabi groaned and stomped back to her room. She emerged 10 minutes later wearing a blue dress similar to the one she had on before only this one was the same length as mine.

"Better. Now lets go before we're late." I said,ushering her out of the house. I got into the passenger seat and handed Hanabi the keys.

"You can drive." Hinata smiled. Hanabis eyes lit up as she got into the drivers seat and took off her shoes. I figured that she knew she didnt know how to drive in heels. On the way,I was nervous. I knew that I was the one who taught her how to drive but there's something about her going such a long distance that puts me on edge. She did great. When we got there,Hanabi parked carefully and we got out,making our way inside. I patted Hanabi on the head.

"You did great." I smiled. She smiled back. Once inside Hanabi spotted Kohohamaru and she made a bee line for him. I smiled. The reminded me of Sasuke and I. I looked at the large table of presents and realized that I had forgotten the gifts in the car.I turned around and headed back to the car. When I got there,I opened the trunk and lifted the large box that contained the present that Hanabi had gotten him. She paid for it herself and wrapped it before I got a chance to see what it was. I grabbed the gift that I had gotten him. Its a new scarf . Konohamaru was known for wearing super long scarves. This one was black and had his name sewn into it. I paid $30 dollars for it. I heard someone pull up behind me. I turned around to find Naruto getting out.

"Looks like someones having trouble." He smiled,locking his car. I smiled back.

"Yeah,Hanabi went all out for this." I said gesturing to the large box. Naruto picked it up with ease. How? That thing was super heavy.

"Well,come on." He said. He smiled a very childish smile. I closed the trunk and Naruto and I made our way inside. We set the gifts down on the table.

"Hey,i've gotta go help set up. I'll see you later,okay?" He stated.

"Yeah,good luck." I smiled. He nodded and headed for the playing area. I saw Konohamaru and Hanabi talking in a corner. I hadnt yet wished him a happy birthday yet,so I walked over to them.

"Happy birthday Konohamaru." I smiled. He and Hanabit turned to look at me.

"Thanks. Why'd you get so dressed up? Not that i'm complaining or anything,you look hot." He smirked. I frowned at this. I'm not the one he should be paying attention to. Hanabi rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Babe,where're you going?" He asked.

"Away from you. You care more about the way my sister looks than what I had to say." she snapped. Konohamaru looked me up and down.

"I'll see you later." He smirked and chased after Hanabi.

"You little shit." I said.

"Someone who looks as good as you do shouldnt be using that kind of language." said a deep voice. There was no mistaking it. I turned around to see Kiba standing behind me.

"Hey Kiba." I sighed. " Shouldnt you be with the band setting up?" I asked

"Why are you in such a hurry to make me leave?" He asked,sounding fake hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not." I lied.I just dont want to be around him. He creeps me out. I felt a hand slip around my waist.

"Come on,dont' act like you dont like me." He replied way to confident. I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back.

"It's not acting." I said,pushing him away. He grabbed my hand and pushed me against a wall.

" Oh really?" He asked,leaning towards my face.

"Yes really." I turned away. I felt his moist lips againt my neck. "Are you serious?" I snapped,kneeing him in the stomach. Then, Sasuke appeared behind Kiba.

"I'll take it from here." He said,grabbing the back of Kibas shirt and dragging him away. I followed after them.

"Sasuke,calm down. Don't do anything stupid." I called after him. This cant be good.

* * *

**Alright,that's it for this chapter. The next chapter should be pretty good.**

**Until next time:Making Friends.**


	26. Making Friends

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**I'm going to be completely honest. I almost didnt put out a chapter today. But,I decieded that I had to because you guys actually follow up on reading it. Thanks for the motivation guys! :)**

**Oh,and another thing,maybe sometime in the near future,i'll do some sort of contest. No monetary prizes will be given,but the winner will recieve their own personal one page story with a couple or person of their choosing. So,stay tuned for more details on that. Leave a review letting me know weather or not that would be something that you'll look forward to.**

**I am really really REALLY sorry about the SUPER LATE upload. I was grounded and my parents took thhe computer. I hope you guys forgive me. Also,I realized that I lied to you guys when I said that chapter was going to be long. It looked long when I finished typing but when I saw how many words were there I felt bad.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**Hinatas POV:**

**"Sasuke,calm down. Don't do anything stupid." I called after him. This cant be good.**

**Sasukes POV:**

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I angrily questioned the idiot that I was dragging towards the rest of the bandmates. Hinata was following after us,saying something about doing something stupid. I continued to drag Kiba,despite all of his protesting.

"Somebody please watch this dimwitted creature." I stated,turning my attention to Hinata. I looked her up and down. She looked amazing in her slimming dress.I love that way that it hugged outlined her hips and the rest of her ample curves. God how I love these curves of hers. How in the hell did I go a whole week without seeing her? I didnt even drive her to school,she drove her self because Neji told her to. I dont know why she listened to him. He claims it's because she and I distract each other from doing important things,like spending every waking moment practicing with the rest of the band.

"Sasuke,what the hell was that? Did you have to go and make a big scene? I was perfectly capable of handling the situa-" I cut her off with a kiss. She didnt resist. Her face was flustered when I pulled away. "S-Sasuke. W-what was that for?" She stammered. Hinata really was adorable when she was caught off guard.

"What,a man can't kiss his girlfriend for no reason?" I smirked,raising an eyebrow in the process. She pouted and narrowed her eyes at me. She looked irresistible. I just couldnt help but lean in and kiss her again. This time,she pulled me closer by the collar of my button up shirt. I know that she had longed for this as much as I did. It was moments like this that I missed during the long week that we were forced to spend apart. She pulled away and smiled at me. "Plus,I just need that idiot to know whose girlfriend you are." I smirked. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You really are possessive,you know that?" Hinata asked,intertwining her fingers with mine. She looked up at me and smiled,lavender eyes sparkling from the florescent lights.

"Yeah,but who wouldnt be when it comes to you?" I questioned. She blushed at this and looked down at the floor. She was a bit more easily embarrassed today than she usually was.

"What ever you say,Sasuke." She spoke quietly,a slight blush adorning the pale skin of her cheeks. I stopped walking and tilted her head up with my thumb and index finger. She looked me directly in the eyes,causing her to blush even more than before.

"Hey,you're perfect to me,alright?" I smiled when she reached a hand up to place on my cheek. She really made me seem like some sappy loser. She smiled and nodded. Right as I leaned down to capture her lips,I felt a hand on my shoulder. So help me god,I think I might kill whoever this is. I turned around to see Shikamaru standing behind me. At this moment,I hated him. I know for a fact that he could see that I was busy.

"Sorry to inturrpt such an intimate moment,but we need to finish setting up. We're on in few minutes" He said in his lazy,stoic tone. I swear,i've never once heard him use any other tone than that. I groaned and kissed Hinatas cheek.

"I'll see you later." I smiled. Hinata nodded and hesitantly separated her hand from mine. I immediately missed the feeling of her hand in mine. She smiled and walked over to Ino and Sakura. I hate to see her go,but I love to watch her leave. The way her hips swayed effortlessly was enough to send me over the edge. I looked at Hinatas babbling friends, who were now cooing over how Hinata looked. They were right. She looked beautiful. I turned to Shikamaru and glared at him.

"You know I hate you right now,right?" I bit out. I didnt really hate him. I was just pissed off that he had pulled me from Hinata so effortlessly.

"No you don't. You're just bitter because I stopped your kiss. Stop complaining and come on." He spoke monotonously.I growled inwardly as we made our way to the large playing area. I know that Konohamaru is supposed to be some sort of 'honorable grandson but why the hell is his place so big? I mean,Hinata and I both belonged to wealthy families,but our houses werent even this big. Looks like his dad must be compensating for something. I laughed at this. I know that I wont ever need to do anything like this to make up for something that I lack. Clearly,lacking something isnt a trait of the Uchihas. Shikamaru and I finally reached the rest of the guys. They were clearly waiting on me. I could tell because they all had instruments in hand and glares on their faces.

"I'm here now,so you can stop with the glaring.' I spoke as I picked up my guitar and strummed a few cords. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You know,we could have been started had you not been wasting time." He spoke,clearly annoyed with me. Not that I cared. I knew that the idiot couldnt stay mad at me,seeing as how we've known eachother since we were in diapers.

"I wasnt wasting time. If you hadnt kept me from her all week,I would have been here on time." I retorted. Naruto shook his head,knowing that I was right.

"If you ladies are done arguing,I would like to get on with the performance." Neji stated. Naruto shot him an evil look. I've learned not to reply to Nejis snide remarks. Naruto,on the other hand,made himself look stupid by entertaining Nejis comment. I wasnt really listening to what he said. I was too busy looking over at Hinata. She was smiling and laughing at something that TenTen had said. She looked flawless when she was laughing. I was wrenched from my thoughts by a pain in my shoulder. Some idiot had the audacity to punch me. My head slowly turned to see Kiba looking at me with a fierceness in his eyes. The fuck?

"Hey,lover boy,focus." Kiba snapped. Oh hell no. Who in the hell does he think he is?

"Lay another hand on me and i'll make you with you were never born." I warned. "I already don't like you after that shit you pulled earlier. Don't think you're off the hook,Inuzuka." I scolded,picking up my guitar. He scoffed and headed towards the stage.

"Douche" He muttered to himself,sitting behind his drum set.

"Moron." I retorted,tuning my guitar,clearly unaffected by Kibas comment.

"Bastard." He bit out,gripping his drumstick harshly. Apparently I was getting under his skin now. I smirked at how irritated he was getting.

"Dipshit." I baited. Kiba was getting even more angry. His face was now turned up in anger.

"Asswipe." He countered. I could see the guys turn and look at the both of us. I was completely unaffected. Kiba ,on the other hand,was heated. I stood up and walked over to Kiba,ready to end this whole thing. I leaned towards him.

"Mutt." I concluded,inches away from the angry idiot. This is what set him off. He lunged at me but was stopped my Nejis hand on his shoulder. I stood there,not even bothering to flinch. Why would I? Kiba was a few inches shorter than me. He had no threatening qualities about him. Besides his canine like sharp teeth.

"Seriously? Can we get through tonight without the two of you biting each others heads off?" Shikarmaru exclaimed. He looked like he was bored. "The two of you are so troublesome." He stated.

"Tell that to this pompous piece of shit." Kiba lashed out.

"Oh,that hurt me so bad." I said,pretending to be hurt. Naruto laughed at this. " Was I supposed to be upset?" I questioned.

"Don't egg him on Sasuke." Neji stated. "We all know how hot headed he can be." Kiba opened his mouth to say something,but closed his mouth,knowing that Neji was right. After about two minutes,we were on stage and ready to play. When Kiba tapped his drumsticks,clearly queuing us on,we began to play.

**Hinatas POV:**

"Hana,calm down. Konohamaru's just being stupid." I told my sister,who was now carrying her large gift over to a dumpster. She was mad about Konohamarus earlier actions.

" I will NOT calm down. Here I am,spending all off my money on this...this ASSHOLE. And he wants to blow me off? Why would someone do that?" Hanabi shrieked. I let her curse slide. She was genuinely pissed off. "I mean,all I wanted to do was talk to him. Why would he do that?" She was sobbing now. Hanabi sank to the ground,gift in arms and cried. I legged,beside her.

"Hana,he's a boy. Boys are stupid. He'll come around and apologize sooner or later. He's just too bullheaded and full of himself to day because it's his birthday." I assured my baby sister. It's hard to see her so upset. Secretly,I cursed that snot nosed runt for making her so sad. Hanabi expertly wiped her face,being careful not to smudge her make up.

"I guess you're right." She sniffled as I helped her stand up. I took the gift from her and we made our way back inside. We were bombarded with the sound of music filling the large room. I set the box on the table and Hanabi and I made out way over to Sasuke and the band. They were playing a song that I hadnt heard before. I guessed that it had been new.

_I don't care what you think as long as its about me_  
_The best of us can find happiness in misery_  
_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_  
_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

The people in the crowd swayed to the beat of the song. I could see people jumping up and down,screaming the names of the band memembers. It was weird to me. They were only a local band but the girls in the crowd acted as if they were famous. I smiled at this. In a way,Sasuke and the guys were somewhat famous. I soon began losing myself in the song. Before I knew it,the song was over,and it had changed.

_One, 21 Guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, 21 Guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_  
_You and I ..._

Sasuke looked at me and mouth the words "Love you." as he strummed the cords of his guitar. I mouth it back to him.

"OHMUHGOD! Sasuke said he loves me!" Some girl shouted. I quickly looked over to see a brown haired preteen yelled. Uh, no ma'am, that wasnt directed at you. I bit my tongue,trying to spare the feeling of this young girl

"Sasuke! I love you! Sign my bra!" She yelled,thrusting her hand into her shirt and pulling out a sad excuse for a bra. It was small and barely had any cups. There was no wire,no padding,nothing. I looked at her chest,only because I was sure that there was nothing that was showing. Sure enough,I was looking at the flat surface. She was as flat chested as they come. I laughed at this. Honey,please. There is NO way that you're going to get anyone's attention with a chest like that. Not even toilet paper stuffed in those sad little cups was gonna fix you problem. I scolded myself for being so harsh to the young girl. But Sasuke was my boyfriend,not hers. I watched as the bird-chested girl flung her lifeless bra onto the stage. Sasuke dodged it expertly,as if this had happened to him before. He made it seem like he coincidentally moved out of the way as she threw it. As opposed to deliberately. I could see a look of disgust on his face even though he tried to hide it.

The limp bra landed at Narutos feet. I tired not to laugh as he not so discreetly kicked it offstage and back into the crowed. I looked at the other band members,knowing full well that they had seen Naruto kick the pilfered garment off of the stage. Neji and Shikamaru had smirks tugging at their lips while Naruto and Kiba had full blown grins. They were so silly sometimes. I was snapped from my thoughts as the alleged bra-less bandit crashed into me.

"Oh! IM SORRY!" She yelled so that she could be heard over the music. "Dont you just LOVE Sasuke?!" She shouted.

"Yeah,I do!" I yelled back,making sure she heard me.

"I'm gonna go ask him out after the show. Wish me luck!" She yelled,trying to make her way to the back stage area. I followed after her.

"Uh,no you dont." I said,grabbing her by the back of her shirt. She turned to look at me.

"Why not?" She asked me.

"Because he has a girlfriend." I stated. The girls face fell and then rose again.

"Well,she's probably not near as womanly as I am." She boasted,cupping her breast-less chest. I could have died from laughter. I hadnt noticed that the music had stopped.

"I am FAR more womanly that you are dear." I smiled,almost devilishly. I bent down to her level and placed my hands on my knees. "Run along and go find someone your own age. Leave my man to me,mmkay." I smiled. The girl placed her hands on her hips.

"Look you old broad. Sasuke wouldnt be interested in someone as old as you. So give it up and let me have him." She snapped. Who the hell did she think she was? I am far from old. I'm in my prime.

"Why you little-" I stopped myself from cussing this little girl out. I sighed before continuing,knowing that I might hurt this girls feelings. "Young lady,Sasuke isnt interested in little girls. I happen to know that he likes women with curves and an actual chest,something that you lack. I suggest you go fin-" I was cut off my a hand over my mouth. I felt a bulge in the center of my back. What the hell?

"What she meant to say was that you'll find someone your own age." The voice spoke. Then I recognized the voice. It was Karin. "Run along now." She told the preteen girl. The child just stood there. "I said RUN ALONG." she glared and the girl left. She let go of my mouth and I turned around to look at her. She had on a lime green maternity dress. She made it look nice.  
"Cant have you cussing out little girls,now can we?" She smiled. I sighed.

"Guess not. Hows everything going?" I asked,curious about her growing stomach. She smiled at me.

"Everything's great." She beamed. Then,Sasuke appeared around the corner.

"Hey Sasuke." I smiled. He slipped his hand around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked,looking at Karin.

"Hinata was about to cuss out some little girl." She smiled. I looked down,clearly ashamed of what I was about to do.

"You mean the one who threw her training bra on the stage?" Neji piped up. This caused all us to laugh.

"Yeah,her. She said that she was going to ask Sasuke out. I wasnt about to let that happen." I said,lightly squeezing Sasukes hand. He looked down at me and smirked.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." He joked.

"I wasnt jealous. I'm just not about to let some little girl put her mits all over what belongs to me." I replied,smirking at Sasuke.

"So I belong to you now?" He asked,a smirk playing on his lips.

"To a degree." I smiled. He leaned down to kiss me.

"And on that note,i'm leaving. I'll see you later Hinata." Karin smiled. I waved to her when I pulled away from Sasukes kiss. Would I see her later? Who knows?

"Since when were you two friends?" Sasuke asked,raising an eyebrow.

"Since now I guess." I smiled. Karin wasnt all that bad.

"Uh oh,Sasukes ex and his girlfriend are friends. All hell's about to break loose." Kiba spoke up. Sasuks shot him a dirty look. I take it he really doesnt like Kiba.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. I have a great idea for the next chapter. I hope you like this one. :)

Until next time!

Next Chapter: One Things Clear.


	27. One Things Clear

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**I'm going to be completely honest. I almost didnt put out a chapter today. But,I decieded that I had to because you guys actually follow up on reading it. Thanks for the motivation guys! :)**

**Oh,and another thing,maybe sometime in the near future,i'll do some sort of contest. No monetary prizes will be given,but the winner will recieve their own personal one page story with a couple or person of their choosing. So,stay tuned for more details on that. Leave a review letting me know weather or not that would be something that you'll look forward to.**

**I am really really REALLY sorry about the SUPER LATE upload. I was grounded and my parents took thhe computer. I hope you guys forgive me. Also,I realized that I lied to you guys when I said that chapter was going to be long. It looked long when I finished typing but when I saw how many words were there I felt bad.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**Hinatas POV:**

**"Since when were you two friends?" Sasuke asked,raising an eyebrow.**

**"Since now I guess." I smiled. Karin wasnt all that bad.**

**"Uh oh,Sasukes ex and his girlfriend are friends. All hell's about to break loose." Kiba spoke up. Sasuks shot him a dirty look. I take it he really doesnt like Kiba.**

**Sasukes POV:**

I dont entirely trust Karin being friends with Hinata. I mean,Hinata's kinds naive and easily influcened. Karin was a bitch to her when they first met. She might corrupt the sweet and inccocent girl that I proudly call my girlfriend and turn her into some sort of man hunting,shit talking,EVIL, bitch. No,im not letting that happen. I dont trust Karin. At all. I lightly tightened my grip around Hinata waist. She looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. The look on her face let me know that she was worried. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I smiled,taking hold of her hand. This small gesture made her smile. She was so simple sometimes. We walked into the main party area and over to Hanabi who was talking at Konohamaru. He stood there,taking what seemed like a well deserved scolding.

"I'm so close to breaking up with you. I don't care if it's your birthday. You've been acting strange for the past week. What's going on with you?" Hanabi demanded to know the answer to her questions. Judging from Konohamarus shocked stated,she wasnt gonna get those answers. To my surprise,he opened his mouth and spoke. Hinata and I watched,like a pair of nosey parents. Yeah,parents. I know that Hinata charishes Hanabi. In a way,I do too. Growing up,I was the youngest,so I never had someone to look after. So,I feel like Hanabi's my little sister. I think if anything bad happens to her,I might seriously hurt someone.

"Hanabi,look. I'm sorry. It's just that..." His voice trailed off. Hanabi looked slightly usept now. I was getting pissed off now. "It's just that. We've been going out for,like,4 months now and..." He paused again. Hinata and I looked at each other. My guess is that Hinata didnt know about how long Hanabis relationship was. I felt somewhat jealous,seeing as how Hinata and I have only been dating for about 2 and a half months. "I don't know how to tell you this..." He said.

"Oh god,you're breaking up with me arent you?" Hanabis eyes began to water. I stepped forward,compelled to throw Konohamaru into next week. Hinata stopped me.

"Let them handle this." She spoke. I sighed and looked at the young couple.

"God no. It's just that. I love you Hanabi." Konohamaru blushed like mad but still looking his pale eyed girlfriend in the eyes. She stood there,motionless and speechless.

"H-huh?" She stammered. Hinata looked at me and smiled.

"It wasnt long ago that a certain someone said that to me." She beamed,gently nudging me. I smirked.

"I assume you remember what happened before I said it." I teased. She blushed and turned her attention back to her sister.

"I said I love you Hanabi."Konohamaru said again. Only this time,more confident than the last. Hanabi blinked as he stepped towards her. I knew the look in his eyes. He was going to kiss her. I grabbed Hinatas hand and pulled her away.

"Let's let them have this moment." I told Hinata.

"But...Fine." She pouted as I lead her away from the two teenagers. We walked into the back yard. It was slightly larger than the one at my parents estate. There were several people out there but considerably less than the amount of people inside. We sat on a stone bench infront of a small koi pond.

"Remember the day you first met my dad?" Hinata asked,looking at the fish with admiration. I nodded.

"Yeah,you were afraid that he wasnt going to like me." I laughed. She smiled at me.

"Well,you were a little dense back then." She replied leaning her head against my shoulder. Here we were,talking about the past as if it was years ago,when in fact it was a few weeks ago. Alot has happened in the time that we've been together.

"Dense?" I asked quizzically. She poked me in the rib cage lightly. I remembered back when it would have doubled over in pain if she had done that. It was all that bastard Gaaras fault.

"Yes,dense. And cocky."She smiled.

"Not to mention good looking." I chimed in. She sat up and looked at me. Hinata leaned forwards,holding her upper torso up with her thin arms.

" good looking." She smiled before leaning in and kissing me. She was good at finding the right time to kiss slowly brought herself closer to me and drapped her arms over my shoulders. I took the opportunity to pull her into my lap,clearly not caring who saw us. I craved scratch that,I NEEDED this. To feel her lips on mine. To forget about everything that was going on around me and focus on what was really important to me. Hinata Hyuga. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Goddamnit. Ignore it. Ignore it. IGNORE IT! Hinata pulled away. Suddenly,I started to hate other people.

"Did I inturrpt something?" I voice asked. I turned around to see Neji. Why did he insist on incrouching on moments like this? I wanted to strangle him with his own hair and drown him in this pond.

"What does it look like?" I sighed,trying to keep my patience. Hinatas entire face was red,most likely from being caught like this by her cousin.

"Anyway,we've got to get going if we want to make it to the wedding." He stated. I looked at my phone. 3:15pm. The wedding started at 6:30.

"It wont take me long to get there. I'll be there on time,alright?" I asked. Neji nodded and left us alone.

"By wedding,you mean Kakashi and Ankos,right?" Hinata asked,her face tinted pink. I nodded.

"How'd you know?" I asked her.

"My dad,Hanabi,Neji and I were invited. I guess my dad and Kakashi are really close because my dads his best man." She finished.

"Looks like I get to see you there." I smiled,placing my forehead against hers.

"Mmhmm. Looks like I need to go home and change then." She stated.

"What's wrong with what you have on?" I questioned her. She looked exactly as she did when she first got here. Nothing was out of place.

"I need to take a shower." She smirked,while giving me a suggestive look. Before I could do or say anything,she grabbed my hand and pulled me from the bench,leading me to some unknown location. On the way,I watched her text Hanabi,telling her to catch a ride with Neji. We were at her car before I knew it. She opened the drivers door and got in.

"Hinata. Are you okay?" I asked her. She pulled the tie that bound her ponytail out of her and seductively shook her head,causing her hair to fall over her shoulders.

"I'm fine. I just REALLY need to take a shower." She stated again. This time,I caught on to what she meant. She rolled her window up and backed out of the long drive way I ran over to my car,got in and followed after her. What's gotten into her? I decieded not to think about it too hard,for fear that I might jinx this gift that God had clearly given me. We practically sped all the way to her house. When we got there,Hinata was standing at the door shoes in hand,looking back at me. I watched as she arched a finger,gesturing me to follow her into the house. I wasnt going to refuse. I locked my car and ran into the house,damn near colliding with Hinata. She sat on an ottoman in the living room,cross legged,waiting for me to come to her,which I almost instantly obliged to. I walked over to her and she stood up,placing her hands on my shoulders and pulling me into a kiss. It was passionate and lustful. I dont know when it happened but I ended up picking up my nearly naked girlfriend by her behind and carrying her into the hallway. When did I lose my shirt and pants? When did her dress come off? I dont care. Once in the hallway,I placed her against a wall,lightly sending kisses up her neck and behind her ear. There was a faint noise that I could quiet place my finger on. I decided to ignore it.

"S-Sasuke..." Hinata whispered in to my ear. Oh god. Her breath was warm against my ear. One things for sure,she and I both wanted this. The noise became a little louder.I still chose to ignore it. What else could be more important than my hot and bothered girlfriend? Nothing. I felt Hinatas hands find their way up the back of my neck and into my hair. He hands were hot. I dont know why but having her hands in my hair was a turn on. I slid my hand behind he back and unclasped her bra. I heard Hinata sigh as I slid my hand from her back. The noise grew louder than before. We didnt pay any attention.

"Sas-Sasuke. What was that?" She breathed. I stopped my persuit,rather annoyed with the background noise. I groaned and set Hinata on her feet. She reached behind her and redid her bra. Son of a bitch! Every fucking time I get a chance like this,something ruins it. We walked down the hallway and the noise became louder. It was coming from Hiashis bedroom. Hinata looked at me. I looked at her. All she had on was her rather revealing bra and panties. I cursed the makers of the noise for tearing me away from Hinata. It was clear to me what the noise was. Banging. A headboard banging up against a wall to be precise. Are you fucking serious? They get to do this but I dont? Bullshit...

**Hinatas POV:**

I'm beyond pissed off. Here I was standing next to my boyfriend,nearly naked. I was SO ready. But now I have to postpone it. I'm so fed up. Without warning,I flung the door open and covered my eyes,not ready to see my dad and his horrid girlfriend in the act.

"Stop what you're doing and get out!" I almost yelled. I removed my hand from my eyes,hoping that I gave them enough time to cover themselves. It my avail,they hadnt covered fact,they were in the buff. In the nude,ass naked,stark naked,everything hanging out. And I do mean hanging. Tokiko sat up,bare chested. I swear,i've never seen brestes hang that low. They were perkier when I first met her. Well,I guess thats what push up bras are for.

"It hasnt even been a whole month yet. What the hell!? " I yelled,not caring to be scolded for swearing in the house. "You're supposed to be injured." I pointed to my dad. "You're not even suppposed to be here." I pointed to the old broad sitting up in the bed. I rubbed my temples. " Tokiko,please leave." She didnt hesitate to grab her things and push past me. I looked after her as she left. A big mistake. Her wrinkled ass sagged and hung low as she made her retreat.

"Father,how do you expect to get better if you keep doing the one thing that's hurting you?" I questioned. My dad stared at me.

"Hinata,where are your clothes?" He asked,looking angry.

"That doesnt matter. What matters is your health. Didnt you hear what the doctor said?" I asked my hung his head in shame. "I'm going to take a shower." I finished,heading upstairs towards my bathroom. Sasuke followed me. I could hear him grumbling to himself. I looked back at him. He looked pissed off. I was too. When I got upstairs,I quickly went to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I felt bad that I had gotten Sasuke all riled up only to leave him hanging like that. I got in the shower and turned on the water. I could hear Sasuke shouting obscenities in my room. I really do feel bad. When I got out of the shower,I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my room. Sasuke laid back on my bed,hands over his eyes,mumbling something to himself. I crept in,slowly closed and locked the door behind me. I stood still,making sure Sasuke didnt know that I was there. Quietly,I tiptoed over to my bed an hovered over Sasuke. His eyes snapped open when a drop of water fell onto his cheek.

"Hi." I smile,tilting my head to the side. He smirked at this.

"Hi. You wanna tell me why you're hovering over me wearing nothing but a towel?" Sasuke asked. I sighed.

"You really are stupid,you know that?" I said before leaning down to kiss him. He expertly tugged the towel away and tossed it somewhere in the room. I didnt care if my dad was in the I cared about in this moment was Sasuke. Something felt blissfully wrong about this whole encounter. I dont really care. Afterwards,Sasuke took my sheet,wrapped it around himself and went down stairs to get the clothing that we had previously discarded. I sat on a chair in front of my mirror trying to fix my frazzled hair. I cursed Sasuke for this. When he came back in,I had put on a white knee dress and silver sandals. The dress was simple with one strap that tied around my neck. The bottom was somethat fluffy. Sasuke handed my the ensemble that I had on before this and I thanked him. He redressed in his previous outfit,claiming that it was perfectly fine and there was no need to change.

We walked to Sasukes car and made our way to Sasukes next playing venue. It just so happened to be a wedding. I've always loved weddings. So beautiful,peacful and full of love. I looked over at Sasuke. He had a very large smile on his face.

"Why,Sasuke,I do believe you're glowing." I joked. She gave me a playfull glare. He looked so cute when he was smiling.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. It's really short. I started it with the intent to make it long. Then,I had a brain fart and crapped out. The next chapter will be better,I promise :)

Until next time!

Next Chapter: With You.


	28. With You

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**I'm going to be completely honest. I almost didnt put out a chapter today. But,I decieded that I had to because you guys actually follow up on reading it. Thanks for the motivation guys! :)**

**Oh,and another thing,maybe sometime in the near future,i'll do some sort of contest. No monetary prizes will be given,but the winner will recieve their own personal one page story with a couple or person of their choosing. So,stay tuned for more details on that. Leave a review letting me know weather or not that would be something that you'll look forward to.**

**I am really really REALLY sorry about the SUPER LATE upload. I was grounded and my parents took the computer. I hope you guys forgive me. Also,I realized that I lied to you guys when I said that chapter was going to be long. It looked long when I finished typing but when I saw how many words were there I felt bad.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**Hinatas POV:**

**We walked to Sasukes car and made our way to Sasukes next playing venue. It just so happened to be a wedding. I've always loved weddings. So beautiful,peacful and full of love. I looked over at Sasuke. He had a very large smile on his face.**

**"Why,Sasuke,I do believe you're glowing." I joked. She gave me a playfull glare. He looked so cute when he was smiling.**

**On with the story**

**Sasukes POV:**

I'm not a woman.I don't glow.I'm just happy that I got what I wanted. Hinata looked over at me and smiled.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked,running my hand all over my face. She just laughed.

"Nope,theres nothing there." She beamed. And she said I was glowing.

"Hn,if you say so." I replied. Hinata was humming to herself and she wouldnt sit still in her seat. What's wrong with her? "You alright?" I asked,pulling into the crowded driveway of the little wedding place. This was one of the reasons why I hated weddings.I can never get a good parking spot.

"I'm fine." Hinata stated with a smile.

"Yes you are." I smirked,getting out of the car and going to open Hinatas door. When I opened it,she had a small blush spread across her face. I shook my head at this and smiled. She was forever getting embarrassed about something. We walked hand in hand into the wedding area ,I don't know what it's called. I was surprised to see my parents and Itachi talking to a bunch of people. Megumi let go of Itachis hand and ran towards Hinata and I.

"Nata! Nata! Daddy look,Uncle 'Ke and Nata are here!." My 5 year old niece shouted,running into Hinatas legs and hugging them. The nickname that she had given Hinata was cute. I'm not even gonna lie,I was somewhat jealous that Megumi had called Hinatas name before mine. Hinata lifted Megumi off of the ground and rested her on her hip. Megumi smiled and held on to Hinata tightly. "Hi Uncle 'Ke." Megumi beamed,extending a small hand to me.

"Hi Megumi" I chuckled as she reached for my hair,running her stumpy little fingers through it. Megumi and Hinata were the only ones that could do this. My niece smiled,revealing a small hole between her teeth.

"Uncle 'Ke! I lost my first tooth." She smiled,sticking her tongue through the hole to show me.

"I see." I smiled,pinching her cheek. She giggled and Hinata smiled at me. Itachi,Ririko and my parents made their way over to us.

"Oh,my babies!"My mom beamed,throwing her arms around Hinata,Megumi and I. She squeezed us so tight I thought I was gonna pass out. My mom finally let go and then she ruffled my hair,knowing that it might irritate me. I immediately brought a hand up to fix it. "You should call more often,I feel like I havent talked to you in ages." My child-like mother pouted.

"I know,I know. Sorry mom." I stated. My dad came over to me and extended a hand,which I firmly shook. Why do I have to shake my dads hand? Who does that? "Hey dad." I said plainly.

"Son." He said. My mom elbowed him.

"He's your son,would it kill you to hug him once in a while?" She narrowed her eyes at my dad and I,signalling that we should hug. I really don't want to hug my dad. Nothingagainst him,I just don't want to. My father and I shared a brief hug,which my mother groaned at. "That's not what I meant,but it'll do." She rolled her eyes. "Hinata,dear,how are you?" She smiled. Hinatas eyes lit up. She loved my mom and I knew it. Even though they had only met once. I think it's because she lost her mom. I dunno.

"I'm great ,and you." She smiled her ever so cheerful smile.

"Dear please,you can call me mom if you want. And i've never been better. I get to see you and my boys." She smiled,pinching my cheek,as well as Itachis. We placed our hands where she had pinched.

"O-okay" Hinata blushed. My dad looked at Hinata and extended a hand,much like he had done to me.

"Hinata." My dad said,with an odd smile on his face.

"Sir." She smiled. My mom groaned.

"Fugaku,must you be so formal all the time?" She whined,placing her hands on her hips. My dad rolled his eyes.

"She probably doesnt want me invading her personal space,much like you did." He stated.

"I can't help it,look at her." My mom cooed. Again,Hinata blushed. I grabbed her and and she looked up at me and smiled

"And on that note,we've gotta get going." I said in a hurried tone. Itachi extened his arms to Megumi.

"Come on Megumi." He said softly. She shook her small head,clinging to Hinata.

"I wanna stay with Nata and Uncle 'Ke. Can I mommy?" She asked,turning her attention to Ririko,who sighed,rubbing her swollen stomach. I guess Megum thought that Itachi was going to tell her no. Was Ririko pregnant the last time I saw her?

"As long as you behave. Can you do that for mommy?" She asked,placing her hands on Megumis small cheeks. Megumi nodded and smiled up at Hinata. "You don't mind, do you Hinata?" Ririko asked suddenly looking rather tired. Hinata smiled.

"Not at all." She stated. Ririko let out a sigh of relief. I guess it had been a long time since she had a break. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Hinata nodded with a smile on her face. My mother smiled and this.

"She's so well mannered and sweet." She beamed. My dad nodded.

"Alright,we'll be going now." I said,pulling Hinata away. She and Megumi looked at me.

"Uncle 'Ke, are you okay?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah 'Ke,are you alright?" Hinata joked.

"I'm fine." I said,patting Megumi on the walked over to where the band was setting up. They looked at us.

"Since when did you two have a kid?" Naruto joked. I rolled my eyes. He really was stupid. Hinata just waved him off. Megumi had gotten off of Hinatas waist and was now clinging to her ruffled dress. "Anyway,we go on in 15." He stated. I nodded.

"Hey,i've got to help set up.I'll see you afterwards,okay?" I asked Hinata. She smiled.

"Good luck." Hinata replied,leaning in to kiss me. It was brief and interrupted by Megumi pulling us apart.

"Daddy says kissing is gross." She stated 'as a matter of factly'. Hinata and I laughed. I squatted down to Megumis height.

"You're here because of something more than kissing. Next time you see your daddy,ask him where babies come from." I smirked. My niece nodded. Hinata nudged me as she and Megumi left. I watched them leave. Hinata was looking down at Megumi,clearly answering some type of ridiculous child question. They looked as happy as could be. I turned my attention back to the band. They were all staring at me.

"Sprung." Naruto coughed. I walked over to him and punched him in the shoulder. The others just laughed as we started setting up. This was the part of performing that I hated. It took too long. After 10 minutes,we were finally ready. All we had to do was wait to be queued on. I watched from the stage as the people poured in,taking their seats. I had to say,the place looked pretty nice. I really hadnt pegged Kakashi as the marrying type. Kakashi looked nervous. Not a normal 'i'm about to get married' nervous. But a 'Am I doing the right thing?' nervous. Seconds later, music played loudly from an organ. I looked to see where it was coming from. To my surprise,Hinata was sitting in front of the organ,playing. How come I didnt know she played the piano? Er, organ. A little girl and a little boy made their way down the isle,throwing flowers. Then,the brides maids and groomsmen. Hinatas dad walked down with his girlfriend. I can never look at them the same way ever again.I'm surprised that he can still walk. Hinata stopped playing the song that she had previously been playing and began to play the wedding march. Everyone turned their attention to the end of the isle. There stood Anko and some really,REALLY old looking man. They began walking. I assume that the man was her dad. He had a walker and was taking his sweet old time. I cant stress the word old, enough. It looked more like she was escorting him down the isle. After a while,they finally made it to the altar. Took long enough.

**Hinatas POV**:

I LOVE weddings. So intricate and detailed. After Anko and her 'too old to be walking' father made it to the altar,I made my way to Neji,who was currently trying to get Megumi to leave his hair alone. I scooted through the isle and sat next to Neji,putting Megumi in my lap and bouncing my knees to keep her quiet. I looked at Anko and Kakashi. Anko looked so beautiful.

"Could everyone please quiet down?" The priest said. Everyone stopped talking. He cleared his throat and began reading the vows. Faint music began to play. I looked back to see Sasuke singing into a microphone. Since when could her sing so high pitched?

_It's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

It took him a long time,but the priest finally got to the part that everyone was waiting for.

"Do you,Kakashi Hatake, take Anko Mitarashi to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold,to love and to cherish til death do you part?"

"I do." Kakashi said without hesitation. I felt my eyes start to water. I could hear Anko sniffling.

"Do you,Anko Mitarashi,take Kakshi Hatake,to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold,to love and to cherish til death do you part?"

"I-I do." Anko managed to get out through her tears. This is what made me cry for real. I couldnt stop the tears. All I could think about was my wedding day with Sasuke. I would never tell him this. Only because I think he might think that I was rushing things.

"Then,by the power vested in me by the city of Konoha,I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finished. Kakashi smiled and lifted Ankos veil,placing a kiss on her lips.

_Just say I me right now baby._

_Tell me right now, _

_It's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I just married you._

Sasuke sang as if on queue. That was so perfect. We all clapped and watched as the couple walked down the isle. From then on,everything was peaceful. I was starting to get tired.I walked Megumi back over to Itachi and Ririko.

"Here's your daughter." I smiled,giving her to Itachi. He smiled and patted my head.

"Thank you." I blushed when he said this. I'm not used to being praised by people other than my family. Itachi nodded behind me. I turned around to find Sasuke standing behind me.

"Well hey there. Say,I didnt know that you could sing so high." I smirked. He slipped his arm around my waist.

"Uchihas can do anything."He smirked. I playfully rolled my eyes at him. He's so cocky sometimes.

"Except cook breakfast." I laughed. He smiled and shook his head.

"I didnt know you played the piano." He said.

"You never asked." I smiled grabbing his hand.

"She's about to throw the bouquet!" Someone shouted. I looked up at Sasuke and we made our way to Anko. She was smiling as she turned around to throw the bunch of flowers. It soared through the air before landing in Tokikos arms. She and my dad looked at each other. No. NO! That shits not happening. Sasuke laughed at the face that I was apparently making. Anko and Kakashi covered their heads as they were showered with rice. They looked so cute together. I smiled as they drove away in their car with cans attached to the back. The words "Just married." splayed across the back windshield. It had grown quiet as people started to clear out. There was going to be a wedding reception,but I didnt want to go. Sasuke and I slowly walked hand in hand to his car. The moon was out. The air was cool and I was happy.

"Well,that was nice." I said,starting to swing Sasukes and my hands. He nodded.

"It was." He said calmly. We got to his car and just stood there,leaning against his car. He smirked.

"What?" I asked,looking in to his dark eyes.

"Its nice." He said slowly.

"The wedding? Yeah, it was." I stated. He shook his head.

"Not the wedding. This." He whispered,placing his forehead against mine. "Just standing here. With you." He finished. I swear,I think I would have fallen to my knees if Sasuke hadnt been holding me up by my waist. The way that he said that was so romantic. He smirked and kissed me. I agree. I wanted to stay in this moment. With you.

* * *

And that concludes this chapter. How was it? Sappy? Anyway,hope you liked it.

Until next time!

Next Chapter: Booted


	29. Booted

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**I'm going to be completely honest. I almost didnt put out a chapter today. But,I decieded that I had to because you guys actually follow up on reading it. Thanks for the motivation guys! :)**

**Oh,and another thing,maybe sometime in the near future,i'll do some sort of contest. No monetary prizes will be given,but the winner will recieve their own personal one page story with a couple or person of their choosing. So,stay tuned for more details on that. Leave a review letting me know weather or not that would be something that you'll look forward to.**

**I also realize that I forgot to give credit to the artists whose music I used. So credits to Bruno Mars,Travis Garland, and Green Day. Sorry guys,I forgot about the copything. I dont wanna get sued :P **  
**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**Hinatas POV:**

**"Not the wedding. This." He whispered,placing his forhead against mine. "Just standing you." He finished. I swear,I think I would have fallen to my knees if Sasuke hadnt been holding me up by my waist. The way that he said that was so romantic. He smirked and kissed me. I agree. I wanted to stay in this moment. With you.**

**Hinatas POV:**

Sasuke and I made out for a little while until we heard a high pitched voice yell at us from a car.

"Nata! Uncle 'Ke! Remember what daddy said." Megumi smiled. Sasuke and I looked at her. I watched her as she leaned into the front seat and asked Itachi a question. "Daddy,where do babies come from?" She asked. Itachis eyes widened. "Uncle 'Ke told me to ask you." She smiled,awaiting his answer. Itachi waited until Megumi wasnt looking to roll his window down and give Sasuke the finger. Sasuke just laughed at this. "Well,Megumi..." Was all that could be heard before Itachi rolled the window up and drove off. I looked at Sasuke and smiled. He smiled back at me.

"Should we go home now?" He asked,slipping a hand behind my neck and smirking.

"Nope,i'd rather stay like this for a while." I answered,pulling him close.

"That can be arraigned." He smirked,before placing his lips on mine.

"No,that can't be arraigned. Sasuke,we've got to get up early for the engagement part,remember?" A voice called. Sasuke and I pulled away from one another and turned our heads to see Kiba carrying parts of his drum set. Sasuke snarled and rolled his eyes. I felt like doing the same thing but I can contain my anger better than Sasuke can.

" Fine. Whatever ." Sasuke groaned. He opened the passenger door and helped me in. Although I was perfectly capable of doing his on my own,it's still cute when Sasuke helps. It just shows how much of a gentlemen he can be. I smiled at him when he got into the other side of the car. "What is it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I lied. Nothing's wrong with me,I just really love him. He gave me an adorable,confused look.

"If you say so. Whos house?" He asked. I'm assuming he means whos house are we sleeping at.

"Yours.I don't want to be under the same roof as my father and Tokiko after what happened. I'm pretty sure she's gonna be sleeping over. I swear,she's going to break my dads pelvis." I my head. Sasuke laughed at this and started the car. On the way,we passed my house and I remembered that I needed to get my clothes. Well, at least some proper underwear. "Wait,can you go back? I forgot my clothes." I stated. Sasuke looked at me for a brief moment and then focused on the road again.

"Well,you don't really have to wear clothes at my place." He joked as a perverted smile grew on his face. My face turned red and I could feel it. Even though Sasukes seen me naked a few times,there's still something odd about it. I lightly hit his leg. He laughed at my feeble attempt to hurt him. "Alright,fine. I'll go back." He spoke,making a rather illegal u-turn in the middle of the road. I smiled as we pulled into my driveway. Hanabi and Neji were home. I got out of the car and made my way to the door. When I opened it,my ears were filled with a high pitched,nasally laugh. Who the hell is laughing like that?.I looked in the living room to find Tokiko laughing at something my dad had said.

"Great." I rolled my eyes and headed for my room.

"Hinata,great you're home. I've got something I want to tell you." My dad stated. I really didnt want to talk to my dad about anything as long as Tokiko was in the was nosey and I don't like her. Neji and Hanabi were in the kitchen,clearly cooking dinner. They waved at me and I smiled back.

"Not while she's in the house. Can we talk later father?" I asked him. I didnt mean to say that out loud. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at me. Neji and Hanabi looked at me. I guess thay had heard that first bit.

"Fine,where are you going?" He asked. I kinda felt like he was being nosy. He never asked where I went after he started dating Tokiko.

"Sasukes." I stated simply.

"Why can't you stay here? And I didnt hear you ask,young lady." My dad was getting a bit upset now. This was the last thing I wanted to happen today.

"I don't want to stay here because she's here. Can I PLEASE stay the night at Sasukes?" I asked. Why is he being like this? My dad sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fine. Have fun." He said. I started to walk upstairs until I heard Tokiko say:

"But not too much fun. Don't do anything I wouldnt do." She said with a monstrous laugh. Who told her that she was a part of our conversation? I heard Hanabi snicker at this.

"Who asked you? There's nothing to do since you've done it all already." I snapped,running upstairs. I heard my dad call after me. He was angry. I don't really care anymore. Only because his 'all in my business' girlfriend was in the house trying to act all nice. I stuffed come clothes into my bag and headed back downstairs. I walked past my dad with out saying anything.

"I don't think she likes me." Tokiko said,stating the obvious. Why is she trying to act like she likes me? She clearly doesnt.

"I dont either." Hanabi said. Tokiko didnt hear her but my dad did. He shot Hanabi a look that told her to shut it.

"I dont. Bye father,see you tomorrow. Love you." I said hurriedly,closing the door behind me and running to the car. I opened the door and slammed it as I got in. Sasuke looked at me with a worried expression on his handsome face. I hated to see him like this. I turned my head and looked out the window.

"Hey,what's wrong?" Sasuke asked in a soft tone. I still looked out the window.

"Nothing." I lied. I felt Sasuke grab my hand.

"If it were nothing,you wouldnt have slammed the door. Come on,tell me." He said sympathetically. I turned to look at him and sighed.

"It's nothing,really." I lied again. He narrowed his eyes and leaned close to me.

"You're a terrible liar." He stated. "Tell me or i'll make you go stay the night here." He threatened. My eyes widened.

"You wouldnt." I glared. He smirked at me.

"Try me." He said,clearly standing his ground. I can't stand his overconfidence sometimes. I groaned before speaking.

"I maybe,kind of...Sort of...Told Tokiko that I didnt like her. And maaaybe told her off." I said,speeding past that last bit. I guess I didnt say it fast enough because Sasuke had clearly heard all of it. His eyes grew wide.

" Why'd you do that? And what'd your dad say?" He asked,curious to know the answer.

"She tried to include herself in a conversation between my dad and I. I dont know what my dad said. I left before he could utter a word." I finished,looking down at my lap. Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be fine. Besides,it's not like you lied. And Tokiko doesnt like you either. No offence." He stated,starting the car. He had a point. But I still can't help but feel like an ass. I looked out the window on the way home. Everything looks weird whenever you speed past it. We got to Sasukes apartment and walked up to the inside,I realized how much i'd rather be at his house than my own. I walked to Sasukes room to put my bag away. In a weird way,I felt like I lived here. I mean, it felt homey to me and I knew my way around it. I kicked off my shoes and headed into the kitchen to find Sasuke cutting up a tomato. Ew. How could such a gross thing be considered a fruit? I walked over to the island where he was cutting and leaned on the other side. I wrinkled my nose at the gross 'fruit'.

"I take it you don't like tomatoes." Sasuke laughed. I shook my head as he popped a slice into his mouth. I'm not gonna kiss him now. I laughed to myself. "Hungry?" He asked with a mouthful of tomato. He slid the rest onto a small plate and grabbed the salt and pepper before making his way to the living room.

"Nope,not really." I said,picking up the cutting board and the knife that he left on the counter and taking it to the sink. I ran some water and washed the utensils that Sasuke had used. After I finished, I walked into the living room and sat down next to Sasuke. He looked at me.

"You didnt have to wash those." He spoke before eating another tomato. I shuddered at this.

"You werent gonna do it." I laughed, turning on the tv.

"You're right. I wasnt" he laughed. Sasuke set his plate on the table and moved to lay his head in my lap. I looked down at him.

"Comfy?" I asked,beginning to play in Sasukes hair. He didnt seem to mind.

"Very." He smiled,closing his eyes. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. My hair fell and covered our faces. When I pulled away,I wrinkled my nose. "What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Tastes like tomatoes." I frowned. This made Sasuke laugh. We watched cartoons from way back when we were little. It was nice. Although it made me feel like I was old. Sasuke began to fall asleep. I looked down at him,tucking my hair behind my ear so that it wouldnt brush against his sleeping face. He looked so serene while he was sleeping. For some reason,it looked like he was smiling. I slowly moved my legs. They were falling asleep,due to Sasuke and his heavy head laying on them. This shook him and he opened one dark eye.

"Are you uncomfortable? He asked in a groggy voice. I wanted to say yes only because I didnt want Sasuke to have to get up.

"I'm fine." I smiled,even though I couldnt feel my legs. Sasuke sat up,clearly not believing what I had said.

"You're really bad liar." He said,picking me up off of the couch and heading to his room. I love when he carried my bridal style. Reminds me of when I used to fall asleep on the couch when I was little and my dad would carry me to my room. I pouted on the way to Sasukes room. "Pouting only makes you look cuter." Sasuke smiled,pushing his door open with his foot. I blushed at this. His little comments always had this affect on me. He set me down on the foot of the bed and stretched himself out. I laughed as his long body laid spread across the bed. I shook my head and scooted next to him,lifting one of his arms and placing it around my neck. Sasuke noticed this action and pulled me as close as he could. "Good night." He murmured. I smiled.

"Goodnight." I said. I wasnt cold,so I fell sleep without a blanket.

**Sasukes POV:**

I turned over and looked out of my bedroom. Hinata had left the door open. I rubbed my eyes which were still heavy from sleeping. The light was on in the bathroom,letting me know that that's were Hinata was. I rolled back over and closed my eyes for a few moments. Then the bathroom door opened and I could hear Hinata footsteps on the floor. I laid still,making it seem like I was asleep. I heard the zipper on Hinatas bag open and something hit the floor. I slowly turned over just as Hinata had pulled on a pair of pink panties.

"If this is what I get to wake up to every morning,then you should stay over every night." I joked as as smirk spread across my face. Hinata turned around and covered herself. This didnt work out so well,seeing as how her hands were small and her chest was rather large. I covered my eyes and turned over. "I won't look if you don't want me to." I told her.

"You're supposed to me sleeping." Hinata whined as I heard her pull on her clothes.

"Done yet?" I asked,peeking through the spaces between my fingers. Hinata wasnt there. Then,I felt her weight shift on the bed. I looked up to see her hovering over me. I narrowed my eyes. I guess I didnt hear her move because she could move pretty quickly,due to her being so light. Before I could say anything,Hinata leaned down to kiss me. I smirked and slid my hands up her thighs. I heard my phone ring. I swear I hate this stupid contraption. We broke the kiss as I reached for my phone. Hinata and I stayed as we were when I picked up my phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey,you do know that the engagement party starts at 4,right?" A voice spoke. I recognized it to be Neji. "You two need to quit doing whatever it is that you're doing and get ready." He spoke, I sighed. It was now 2:16 pm.

"Fine. We're coming." I stated,hanging up on him. I really do hate when people interrupt us. I looked up at Hinata who was still hovering over me. "I've gotta go take a shower so we can get ready to go." I stated. Hinata wrinkled her nose in the cutest way.

"That's not all you need to do. How about some tooth paste?" She smiled,kissing my cheek and getting off of the bed.

"So you think you're funny?" I asked,making my way to the bathroom.

"Just a bit." She called to me. I smiled. She could be funny at times. I showered for a good 20 minutes and then brushed my teeth,as Hinata so discreetly suggested. I walked out of the bathroom in my towel and walked into my room. Hinata was sitting on my bed in a sea green dress with small straps. She was brushing her hair. Hinata stopped brushing her hair for a moments and looked at me.

"It's very rude to stare." I smirked,making my way over to my closet and pulling out my clothes.

"I told you that I dont stare,I admire." She stated with a smile on her face.

"Whatever you say." I smiled, buckling my belt and pulling on a navy blue collared shirt. Hinata got off of the bed and went to put her shoes on,just as I was doing. In a few minutes,were were out of the door and into the car. I looked back as I backed out of my drive way and heard the radio come on. Hinata sat in her seat,humming the upbeat tune. I looked at her and reached to change the station,only bother her. She looked at me and lightly slapped my hand.

"I like this song." She smiled. I looked at her and then looked at the road.

"Well,it's my radio,sooo." I turned the station again. She looked at me and pouted. I smiled and turned the station back to the song that she had been listening to. Hinata smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Mhmm." I hummed,making my way to the park area where the engagement party was to be held. The place was crowed. I groaned and we drove around for 5 minutes looking for a parking space. "Damn it all." I spoke.

"Sasuke,there's a space." Hinata said,pointing to an open place near a little pond. I pulled into it.

"Thanks." I said as I turned the car off and got out to open Hinatas door. She got out and fixed her dress. I held out my hand to her as she took it. Then,I heard an annoying noise. I turned around to see a duck standing behind us. "Shoo damn it." I said to the small bird. It quacked. "Don't you touch my car." I told the stupid creature. The duck quacked again. Hinata laughed as we began walking.

"It's just a duck." She laughed again.

"Yeah,but do you remember what happened the last time we were near ducks?" I asked as we walked up to the party area.

"It'll be fine." She assured me. Ino ran up to us.

"Hey guys,long time no see." She stated.

"Hey,how've you been?" Hinata asked. I spotted Naruto and the guys gesturing me over.

"I've gotta go.I'll see you later." I said,kissing Hinata on the cheek. She nodded and smiled at me,turning to answer Inos question. I walked over to where we were supposed to play and started to help set up.

"Looks like you're not late." Kiba said in an irritated tone. I don't know why he bothers to say things to me. I really cant stand him. The guys and I finished setting up and were just waiting to be told when to play. Naruto sat next to me,looking rather frustrated.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked,oddly concerned about the yellow haired idiot. He looked at me,puzzled.

"You're actually gonna listen?" He asked. That made me seem heartless. Not that I cared. I ignored his comment and nodded,urging him to continue talking. "Ino and I havent had sex in a month" He groaned. So he wasnt stressed. He was sexually frustrated. I laughed at this. "It's not funny. I'm sick of using my hand all the time." He groaned,throwing said hand into the year.

"I didnt need to know all of that. Have you tried asking her?" I asked my dimwitted friend. His eyes widened, indicating that he hadnt asked at all.

"Thanks man." He beamed. Neji looked at us and let us know that it was time for us to start playing. We walked on the stage and I waited until the guys played to begin the song. I looked into the crowd and saw Hinata. She was smiling and swaying to the music. Surrounding her were girls that looked like the girls from Konohamarus party. I know that werent invited. They must have just wanted to see us play.

_It's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

I began to sing. Asuma and Kurenai,the couple of the night,had asked for us to play this song. They had heard it at Kakahis wedding yesterday. The whole time,I was focused on Hinata. Not only because she was in the front,but because she looked so hot today. I backed up and saw something fly towards the stage just as we had switched songs.

_Way away away from here I'll be_  
_Way away away so you can see_  
_How it feels to be alone and not believe [It feels to be alone and not believe]_  
_Feels to be alone and not believe_  
_Anything_

I watched the flying thing land on the stage. Then I noticed what it was. It was a stupid duck. I continued to sing and gradually migrated towards the duck. No pun intended. I kept singing and made sure no one was looking. Then,I kicked it. Yeah,I kicked the winged creature,sending it flying and flapping into the air. It'll be fine. I kinda hoped it wouldnt be though. I've hated ducks ever since I got bitten by one. I backed up and continued to sing,brushing off the fact that I had just kicked a duck straight off stage. Dumbass bird.

**Hinatas POV:**

Did Sasuke just KICK a duck? Yes,yes he did. I looked at him as he kept singing,clearly unaffected by his recent act of animal abuse. After 5 more minutes,the band stopped playing and exited the stage. The crowd clapped and people even screamed. This is a engagement party. Cant people be classy? Well,minus the fact that Sasuke attacked a harmless animal. I walked over to Asuma and Kurenai to congratulate them. Then,I felt a hand slip around my waist. I turned around see Sasuke standing behind me. I lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" He asked,rubbing his arm. I know that didnt hurt him.

"You can't just kick animals off of a stage in the middle of a song." I playfully scolded.

"It's just a duck. It flew off anyway,I'm sure it's fine." He stated. I rolled my eyes and smiled. He really must hate ducks. The party started to wind down and Sasuke and I started to make out way to his car. Sasukes eyes grew wide as we walked up to his car. It was covered,and I do mean covered,with duck droppings. Sasuke looked pissed.

"Are you fucking serious? I kick one duck and they all shit on my car? What kind of shit is that?" He yelled.

"Well,I believes it's duck shit." I laughed at my own joke. He looked at me with a slight smile on his face. He looked up.

"This is why I hate ducks! You hear me? I hate you!" He yelled to the ducks. He then looked at me and reached for the passenger door handle. Then,quacking could be heard in the distance. As if by sheer karma,a duck flew by and dropped a few presents on Sasukes head. I pulled his hand away from the handle.

"Seriously? This fucking sucks." He grumbled to himself. I laughed and pulled a handkerchief out of my small bag and reached up to Sasukes head,removing the feces that his little friend had left.

"This is what you get for kicking ducks." I laughed. He looked at me with a pout on his face.

"No,this is what I get for parking in a spot that you picked." He teased.

"Whatever you say Sasuke. What ever you say." I smiled. He really hates ducks.

* * *

And that will be all for this chapter. Let me know what you thought.

Until next time!

"Next chapter: Showing Off.


	30. Showing Off

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**I'm going to be completely honest. I almost didnt put out a chapter today. But,I decieded that I had to because you guys actually follow up on reading it. Thanks for the motivation guys! :)**

**Oh,and another thing,maybe sometime in the near future,i'll do some sort of contest. No monetary prizes will be given,but the winner will recieve their own personal one page story with a couple or person of their choosing. So,stay tuned for more details on that. Leave a review letting me know weather or not that would be something that you'll look forward to.**

**I also realize that I forgot to give credit to the artists whose music I used. So credits to Bruno Mars,Travis Garland, and Green Day. Sorry guys,I forgot about the copy right thing. I dont wanna get sued :P**

**Not sure if anyone noticed,but this chapter is the 30th chapter :3 Tob be quiet honest,I didnt think that i'd make it to 30.I do it for you guys though :) **  
**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**Hinatas POV:**

**"No,this is what I get for parking in a spot that you picked." He teased.**

**"Whatever you say ever you say." I smiled. He really hates ducks.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Hinatas POV:**

Sasuke cautiously opened the door for me. I smiled and got in,leaning over to the drivers seat and opening the door so that Sasuke wouldnt have to touch poo.

"Thanks." He smiled as he started the car. I smiled back as we began to drive down the road. I looked at Sasuke. He looked so serious when he was driving. Now,he looked a little angry.I guess its because he got crapped on. I laughed at this,pulling out my phone and taking a picture to capture this memory. Sasuke turned his face and made a rather silly face for a brief moment. I snapped another picture just as he did. "So this is what you do when you think i'm not looking?" He smirked.

"Not all the time." I smiled. Sasuke shook his head. We drove past my house and Sasuke looked at me.

"Did you want to stop and talk to your dad?" He asked,taking a glance at me. I shook my head.

"I wanna give him a few days to cool down. I'm sure he's still pretty upset about what happened." I sighed. Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"You should at least call him." He stated,sounding like some sort of therapist. I closed my eyes. He was right. But I really don't want to deal with all of his yelling. He might tell me to come home. But Sasukes still right.

"Fine. I'll call him now." I pouted,pulling my phone back out. Sasuke glanced at me again.

"I never said you had to call him now." He stated,as we pulled into his driveway. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Might as well get it over with now." I sighed tapping the button labeled 'Father'. Sasuke shrugged his shoulder,just as I had,and got out of the car. I placed my phone to my ear and waited for my dad to pick up as I got out of the car. Part of me was wishing that he wouldnt pick up. Sasuke and I walked inside and my dad still hadnt picked up. I decided to leave it be. I put my phone in my bag. "He didn't pick up." I stated,somewhat relieved. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Then,my phone rang. Please let it be someone else. I hesitated and pulled my phone out. Much to my dismay,it was my dad. I slumped down on the couch and slowly answered my phone. "Yes sir?" I answered.

"Hinata,where are you?" He asked. Why did he ask this question? I know that he knows exactly where I am. I answered his question anyway.

"I'm at Sasukes." I answered,turning and stretching out on the couch. Sasuke walked into the living room and sat on the floor by the couch.

"I figured." He replied. Then why did he ask? "Why did you call?" He asked,getting to the point. I sat back up and placed my feet firmly on the soft carpet.

"Well,I just wanted to apologize for what happened last night. It was rude of me to act that way towards Tokiko." I stated. Sasuke looked up at me and placed his chin on my knees. He looked cute from this angle. My dad sighed.

"Hinata,I understand that you may not like her,although I dont know why you dont. But I am with Tokiko and I would like for you to at least try to get along with her." He stated. I looked down at Sasuke,who began gently rubbing his hands up and down my legs in a comforting manner. That's so sweet. I smiled at Sasuke. He gave me a curt nod.

"Yes sir. Is it okay if I stay at Sasukes again?" I asked,just to make sure that my dad was alright with this. I heard him sigh.

"Why can't you sleep at home?" He questioned.

"Is Tokiko there?" I asked,already knowing the answer to my own question.

"Yes." He replied plainly.

"That's why. I'll stay there Sunday night though." I sighed,knowing that my dad was gonna make me go home on Sunday weather I liked it or not. Sasuke looked up at me with a frown on his face. I guess he didnt like that fact that I was going home on Sunday.

"Alright. Have fun." He said in an upbeat voice. Either he was happy that I was coming home Sunday,or Tokiko had done or said something to him. "Goodbye Hinata,I love you." He said to me.

"I love you too Father." I replied before hanging up. I leaned back and tossed my phone on the couch beside me.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked,pulling himself on the couch and laying his head in my lap.

"Yeah." I replied,hopefully convincing Sasuke. I looked down at him. He was staring at me. "What?" I smiled. He closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Nothing." He stated. I pouted at picked up his hand,placing my hand against his. His hand was fairly larger than mine. I rang a finger along the lines on his palm. Some of his finger tips were slightly calloused from playing the guitar.

"Sasuke." I asked. He shifted his gaze from our hands to me.

"Hm?" He hummed,reaching up to touch a few strand of my hair. He looked like a little kid.

"Would you mind teaching me how to play the guitar one day?" I asked,touching his hair,just as he had done to me. His eyes lit up as he unwound the strand of my hair that he had wrapped around his index finger.

"Nah,I don't mind." He replied,trying not to sound too excited. Although,I could tell that he was giddy now. "But,what makes you wanna learn all of a sudden?" He asked,staring me directly in the eyes. I smiled.

"It looks like a lot of fun. Plus,I see the way you look when you play. You look happy." I said softly,grabbing his hand and touching his finger tips.

"I see. Just let me know when you wanna start." He smiled,closing his eyes. I love the way he looks when someone takes an interest in things that he likes. It reminds me of my mother when I was younger and I wanted to start a garden with her. She was the happiest person in the world whenever she was gardening and I wanted to be a part of whatever made her happy. Sasuke and I laid sat like this on the couch for quite some time until I started to fall asleep. I felt myself being lifted off of the couch. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke looking straight ahead,clearly not noticing that I had woken up. I'm kinda glad that he hadnt seen this. He might have made me walk. Well,probably not. He held me up with one arm as he opened the door to his bedroom.

I closed my eyes before he laid me on the bed. He moved some hair out of my face and then I heard him walk out of the room and open the bathroom door. I guess he was going to take a shower. I stretched out on the bed and breathed in the scent of Sasukes sheets. Sounds weird but it's somewhat comforting. Sasuke always smelled great,even if he had just came from outside. I turned over on my back and pulled one of his pillows to my chest. They were big and fluffy. I'm surprised they're not all flat because of Sasukes heavy head laying on them. I laid on his bed,pillow pulled tightly to my chest and waited for Sasuke to get out of the shower. After what I think was 10 or 20 minutes,Sasuke finally emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a red towel. He was carrying his clothes in his arms. They were in the way of his chest and abs,so I couldnt see. I groaned inwardly. At least,I thought I did. Sasuke turned to look at me.

"So you ARE awake." He smiled,pulling a pair of black boxers from his dresser and walking to the closet,closing the door behind him. I sat up,pillow still in my arms.

"I've been awake for a little bit now." I stated. Sasuke opened the closet door and came out. Oh God. He looked so good in his boxers. The fact that he wasnt wearing a shirt made it so much better. Sometimes I forget how built Sasuke is,although,I never really see him work out. His arms are all toned,just like his legs. His chest and abdomen made him look like Adonis. Well,better than Adonis I should say. I self consciously bit my lip. How in the world did I ever manage to get a boyfriend who looked like this? Why hadnt I met him earlier when I went to a school with guys who were anything but cute? Sasuke smirked at me.

"You're 'admiring' again." He chuckled,making quotation marks in the air with his fingers.I blushed and threw a pillow at him as I got up off of the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

"Then maybe you shouldnt walk around all shirtless and whatnot,flaunting your good looks." I stated,opening the bathroom door. I don't really mind if he walks around half naked. He looks sexy. I laughed at my mild perverseness.

"You know you like it." Sasuke called to me as I closed the bathroom door. I know he was smirking. I just know it. I removed my clothes and turned on the shower. For some reason,the water at Sasukes apartment got hotter than the water than at my house. I don't mean hot like hot water from the sink, I mean hot like hot tea hot. I almost burned myself. Thank God I turned on the cold water before the water touched places that would be very painful if they got burned. I stayed in the shower for a good 20 minutes. When I got out,I grabbed one of Sasukes towels,hopefully he wouldnt mind, and walked out of the bathroom. The door was closed. Why would he close the door? I shook this off and slowly opened the door. I popped my head inside, making sure he wasnt trying to scare me. He wasnt in the room. At least that's what I thought. I walked over to the bed and set my clothes down. Suddenly,I felt something grab at my feet. I jumped back,shrieking as I did this. I placed my hand to my chest,trying to make sure that my heart was still there. I crouched down and lifted the blanket up so that I could see underneath the bed. There was nothing there. Now I was getting nervous. I stood up and turned around,running into something large. I hesitantly looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of me,laughing. I punched him in the chest. Although,it hurt me more than it hurt him.

"You're so mean!." I pouted,moving Sasuke aside so that I could get to my bag. Sasuke just laughed more and laid on the bed. He put his hands on his stomach.

"You should have seen your face." He laughed. I turned around and threw my,or should I say his towel, at him. He caught it,which made me even more upset. Curse his reflexes. I pulled an oversize shirt on as well as blue boy shorts. Sasuke sat up,finally finishing his little laughing episode. He smiled at me as I sat,criss cross on the floor,pouting. "You look like a kid." He chuckled. I poked my bottom lip out and turned scooched around,turning my back to him. I heard his weight shift and I assumed he had slid onto the floor. He confirmed this as I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Bully." I said playfully. This apparently made him laugh. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I turned around to meet his gaze. He was smiling.I reached up and pinched his cheek. Sasuke smirked and grabbed my hand and pulled me into in a kiss. I smiled into the kiss as he laid back on the floor.I reached a hand up to fondle his raven colored hair. He pulled away with a smile on his face.

"What's with you and my hair?" He asked. I smiled before I let out a small yawn,which I covered with my hand.

"Nothing. I just wanted to touch it." I stated. Sasuke chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"It looks like someone's sleepy. Come on." He smiled as he stood up,pulling me up with him. I was so glad for this. I dont think I had the energy to get up on my own. We both curled up in the center in a spooning position. What's funny is,our bodies molded perfectly together. I smiled at this before falling asleep. I love sleeping next to him.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The following Sunday,Hinata and Sasuke spent watching tv and pigging out. That night,Hinata had to go back to her house. When she arrived there,Tokiko was sitting on the couch with Hinatas father. This,of course,angered Hinata. Hinata then went to bed and had a hard time falling asleep. She was so used to having someone either next to or behind her when she slept. The same could be said for the raven haired male. Sasuke had trouble sleeping. It took a few sleeping pills and a fairly large blanket to get him to fall asleep. Monday morning,the couple got dressed as they normally did and made their way to school like they would any other day. They were now in their 7th period gym class. Which just so happened to be taught by Hidden Leaf Highs very energetic teacher,Might Guy and his assistant student gym coach,Rock Lee. Lee was being paid for this,although he claimed that the only payment that he needed was the training that he got to do.

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

I hate gym. No,scratch that,I hate these gym teachers. Lee's my age,how the hell is he the one who's teaching me?

"Good afternoon,students. Today marks the day of Hidden Valley Highs annual sports festival. Students will compete in athletic events to earn points for their team. The winning team will receive a very special prize at the end. This will go on for the whole week. Lee is about to come around with the uniforms that you will be expected to compete in." Guys stated as Lee came around,passing out our uniforms. The guys had white shirts with green collars and green matching shorts. I hate green. The girls had similar outfits,only they were orange. Who the hell chose these colors? "Go get changed and meet me on the main football field for the first events." Guy instructed. Everyone left to go get changed and met where guy told us to. I pulled at the shirt.

"I swear i'm gonna kill the makers of this shirt." Neji groaned. I nodded in agreement. I began to stretch but stopped when I heard Hinatas voice.

"He couldnt have given me shorts that were a bit bigger?" She complained. I smirked when I saw her. The shorts that Lee had given her were...revealing. I mean,her ass almost fell out of them. Then,I started to get pissed off. Kiba walked over to Hinata with a look on his face that I cant say that I liked. I snarled and made my way over to Hinata.

"Hey,nice shorts." I teased. Hinata gave me a playful glare.

"I'd rather have on these shorts than that heinous green color you have on." She retorted.

"Touche" I answered. She smiled as we made our way to our idiotic teacher.

"The first event will be track and field events. Hurdles,100s 200s and 400s are first. Then,shot put,discus,high and long jump." He stated,clapping his hands together. He then sorted us into teams. I was on a team with Kiba (great...) Choji, and Ino. Not bad considering my teammates were pretty athletic,or so I thought. I was impressed that Choji had lost all of that weight from when we were younger. I looked over at Hinata. Apparently her teammates where TenTen,Neji and Sai. She had a pretty good team. Once everyone had their team,we all lined up near the start. "Select what teammate you would like to do his event." Guy told us,too enthusiastically. Kiba had been chosen to run hurdles. Well,chosen is the right word. He more like whined until we let him do it. Childish. The people running this event were Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru,some dude with white hair and Sakura. The only person I really cared about watching was Hinata.I had never seen her run before. They were about to do a 200 hurdle. Hinata got into her ready position,as Guy had told them too, and waited for him to blow his whistle. Guy tooted his whistle and they all took off. Kiba had a nice head start, although,I wont tell him that because I dont like him.

But,Hinata was quickly catching up. Did I mention that that chest of hers,even though i'm sure she had on a sports bra that wasnt doing its job correctly,was moving like crazy? She didnt let that stop her though. Hinata passed him and was now 3 hurdles ahead of him. Kiba sped up and passed her. That is,until he tripped,taking down 2 hurdles. I couldnt help but laugh. Every one else let out a loud 'ooo'. I could hear a few 'damns' and 'holy shits' here and there. The people running kept on running. I never knew Hinata was such a great runner. She finished first and was now hunched over,trying to catch her breath. Shikamaru came in 2nd,blue haired dude in 3rd,Sakura in 4th and of course Kiba in last place. Uncoordinated idiot. He wouldnt have won even if he hadnt tripped. She was too fast for him. I jogged over to Hinata

"There's no air down there." I smiled as she looked up at me. Hinata then stood up straight and we walked over to where everyone was looking. We looked down to see Kiba holding his ankle,indicating that he must have sprained it. Well,that's what you get for trying to show off. Lee helped Kiba to the infirmary and we continued our sports.

* * *

I kind of went all track junky for a minute there. Anyway,hoped you liked it. Thats all for now.

Until next time!

Next chapter:I Got It.


	31. I Got It

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**I'm going to be completely honest. I almost didnt put out a chapter today. But,I decided that I had to because you guys actually follow up on reading it. Thanks for the motivation guys! :)**

**Oh,and another thing,maybe sometime in the near future,i'll do some sort of contest. No monetary prizes will be given,but the winner will receive their own personal one page story with a couple or person of their choosing. So,stay tuned for more details on that. Leave a review letting me know weather or not that would be something that you'll look forward to.**

**ATTENTION READERS!:**  
**I apologize for the 4 day delay on the next chapter. You see,some how,my parents always find a way to ground me over the weekend. Weekends are the days that I actually get to get out about 6 chapters (2 every day of the weekend. Fridays included.) Im gonna try not to get grounded so that I can write more for you guys. Hopefully you guys arent too mad at me for it. Thanks for reading guys!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Sasukes POV:**

**"There's no air down there." I smiled and looked up at me. Hinata then stood up striaght and we walked over to where everyone was looking. We looked down to see Kiba holding his ankle,indicating that he must have sprained it. Well that's what you get for trying to show off. Lee helped Kiba to the infirmary and we continued out sports.**

**On with the story!**

**Sasukes POV:**

Guy and the others congratulated Hinata and we all made our way to our next event,the 100 meter dash.

"I think Sasuke should go." Ino stated,pointing a finger at me. Choji nodded in agreement. Somehow,I knew this was gonna happen. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the starting line. Ino jumped up and down,clapping as she did. At first,I thought it was for me,but then I realized that I was going to be going up against Naruto. Well,not just Naruto but Neji,Shino and some guy with orangish hair. Eh,I can take 'em. I stood in my lane and got in a few good stretches. Then ,a fairly large hand was in front of my face.

"Juugo." The stoic,gigantic stranger said to me. I looked up to see the guy with the odd colored hair extending his hand for me to shake it. So I did. What's the harm in being nice?

"Sasuke." I stated plainly. He gave me a small smile and a curt nod. "Good luck." I stated,knowing that,going up against me,he was going to need it.

"You too." He replied with the same smile and nod. Naruto nudged me.

"You're gonna lose,you know that right?" He stated,running his index finger under his nose. Who knows where that finger has been. I don't even want to think about.

"Is that what you think? Well,you've been wrong before,huh?" I smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked forward.

"Runners to your mark!" Yelled Guy. We did as we were told. "Set!" I placed my hands on the ground. "Go!" Guy shouted. The 5 of us took off running. I could see Naruto looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I didnt even bother to fully look at him. I just kept looking ahead. I've got this. I know ive got this. Juugo and I were neck and neck. That is of course,until he got an unbelievable burst of energy and sped up ahead of me,crossing the finish line as he did. What the hell? I could swear I had that. I hunched over and placed my hands on my knees. I felt a small hand on my back.

"There's no air down there." Hinata teased,lowering her face to meet mine.

"Smartass." I smirked. She smiled at me as we made our way over to Juugo. "Good job man." I said,nodding at Juugo, who again,gave me that same smile. Neji came in after me and Naruto came in after Neji. Shino,not being much of an athlete,came in last. He seemed to be fine with it.

"I call bullshit! These no way that Sasuke beat me!" Naruto complained. I dont know why he's so surprised. He's never,EVER,been able to beat me. And he never will.

"Believe it." I replied before smirking and lightly punching him in the chest. When we were younger,'believe it' was Narutos 'catchphrase'.

"Hey,that's my line." He smiled,throwing his arm over my shoulder and rubbing his fist against my head. He really is childish. I let him continue his roughhousing because I know that he didnt have siblings to do this with when he was younger.

"Naruto,stop trying to steal my boyfriend." Hinata called in a joking manner as Ino walked beside her. Naruto let me go and we turned to see our girlfriends in small shorts.

"Sasuke,if you wanted Naruto for yourself,why didnt you say so? I'll take Hinata from you." Ino smiled,wrapping her arms around Hinatas curvy waist. Something about that pisses me off. Call me possessive,but I dont want anyone touching MY girlfriend. Hinata laughed and hugged Ino.

"You wish." I called to them. Hinata laughed at this.

"You know,that could be hot." Naruto joked. Ino,Hinata and I looked at him. " I was just kidding." He laughed. I shook my head and walked over to Hinata,removing Inos arm from her waist.

"I can take it from here." I smirked and slipped my hand around Hinatas waist and resting it in its rightful place. Naruto walked over and did the same to Ino. The four of us made our way over to Guy,who was no letting us know that we were finished with what we needed to do.

" Alright guys and gals. That's all for today,seeing as this is the first day,we'll continue this for the week. Great job. You may take this uniform home if you wish. Just bring it back." He stated with a final energetic clap. We all made our way to the locker room. I didnt feel like staying in this hideous uniform. But I really dont feel like changing. I folded my clothes,grabbed my stuff and waited for Hinata. She came out 10 minutes later,still dressed in her uniform. What took her so long? She made her way over to me with a rather unusual spring in her step.

"Hi." She smiled,linking arms with me.

"Hi." I smirked,leaning down to kiss her. Her face turned red. I shook my head at this. She always blushed at the oddest times. Hinata took my clothes from my hands and put them in her bag,along with her clothes. Why is her bag so big to where it can hold all of our stuff? On our way out of the school,I spotted an unusual black car. The hell? Then,out stepped a red haired douche bag. Hinata looked up at me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to my car.

"Hinata!." Gaara called. I snapped my head around to see Gaara making his way over to Hinata and I.

"Fucker." I muttered under my breath. Hinata heard it and elbowed me in the ribs. Ouch.

"Can't you be nice?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. I can be nice. Just not to that asshole. Gaara stood in front of us. I looked him up and down with a look of sheer disgust.

"Hey Hinata. Nice shorts." He smiled,licking his lips slowly. Does he want to die today? My eyebrow twitched at this. I dont want him around her. At all. He gave me a nod,to which,I didnt acknowledge. That is,until Hinata elbowed me in the ribs again. Why the ribs? I nodded back,for the sake of Hinata. I really dont like this guy.

"Hi Gaara. What are you doing here?" She asked,gesturing towards the school.

"You're not transferring here,are you?" I managed to say through my frustration.

"You wish." Gaara relied to me. It took every fiber of my being to not punch him in the face. "Temari is though. She's sick,so i'm turning in her transfer papers." He smiled at Hinata. No one knows how badly I want to beat that stupid smile off of his face.

"Well arent you a nice little brother." Hinata smiled. I looked down at her. I know that the smile she gave him was just to be polite,but I dont like it. Actually,I dont mind if Hinata smiles at anyone else,just not this guy.

"I could be a nice something else if you'd let me." He winked at her. She gave a weak smile.

"And on that note,we're leaving." I said in a hurried tone,trying not to choke the life out of Gaara. He's really pushing it. Hinata looked up at me as I opened the door for her. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Hinata,I don't know why you stay with a guy that dresses like that when you could have had me." He called as he walked away. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Says the guy who borrows his sisters jeans." I retorted,getting into my car. Gaara glared at me. "Oh,and her shirts too." I stated,gesturing to his rather tight ensemble. Gaara looked livid. I dont give a fuck. What's he gonna do? Kick my ass? I think not. I closed the door and looked at Hinata.

"What is it?" She asked with a confused look on her face. I leaned in and kissed her,feeling the urge to claim what's mine. Figuratively speaking that is. Well,somewhat anyway.

"Nothing. Just had an urge." I smirked,starting the car. Hinata looked at me,a blush still on her face.

"Someones a bit territorial." She joked as I backed out of the parking lot. I glanced over at her.

"Maybe a little bit." I smirked. Hinata shook her head. When she thought I wasnt looking,she pulled her phone out and took a picture. I leaned over and reached for it. "There's no way I will be seen in theses clothes." I stated,prying her phone from her hands.

"But Sasuke." Hinata whined. I looked at her again. She was pouting.

"I'm not falling for that." I lied. She looked to cute and innocent to say no to. I dropped her phone into my lap and gave her a look that said 'grab it if you dare'. She sat with her arms folded across her chest and pouted the whole way to her house. I stopped the car in the drive way and looked at her. "So,you're mad now?" I joked. She looked at me and poked her bottom lip out. I leaned over to her. She turned away,trying to seem she ruined the look she was going for by smiling. I smirked at her attempt to seem mad. I know she cant stay mad at me for long. "Hi-Na-Ta." I whispered into her ear. She shuddered and turned in her seat,still facing away from me. "Fine then." I smiled,reaching for the door handle. She then turned around,grabbed me by the front of my retarded looking shirt and pulled me into a kiss. For some reason,I like it when she's stayed like that for a while until she grabbed her phone. She didnt move her hand though. It stayed in my lap. Her hand was dangerously close to my private. She smirked into the kiss and gave a small squeeze. Oh GOD. Why? I groaned as she pulled her hand way.

"You're so wrong for that." I groaned as she opened the car door,phone in hand. She gave me a small wink,grabbed her bag and closed the door. I rested my head on the back of my chair. I cant believe she just did that. I just hope she knows that she started this. After about 2 minutes,I opened the door and proceeded into Hinatas house. Hanabi was sitting on the couch. Next to her,was her boyfriend Konohamaru. I'm not so sure i'm okay with her dating at 14. She's so young and she's like a little sister to me. Then again,I had my first girlfriend when I was a year younger than she is. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to her and patted her head. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello older brother." She beamed. I'm guessing shes accepted me as her sibling now. "How are you?" I smiled at her idle chit chat.

"Pretty good baby sister. You?" She smiled again.

"Great." Hanabi replied. Konohamaru put his arm around her shoulder,as if to shield her from me. I raised an eyebrow.

"No ones after your girfriend kid." I shook my head and ruffled his hair before I made my way to Hinatas room. Neji poked his head out of his room.

"Sup man?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothin' much. You?" I asked back.

"Nothin'. I'm about to head out. Could you tell Uncle that i'm leaving?" He asked me. So he's trusting me to relay the message? I see.

"Sure." I stated simply,continuing my journey to Hinatas room. Once I finally made it up the stairs,I walked slowly into Hinatas room,trying to sneak up on her. This didnt work because as soon as I got to her door,she opened it and we ran into each other.

"Damn it." I groaned,rubbing my forehead. Hinata was doing the same. "You and your big head."

"You're one to talk." Hinata laughed. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You know you like it." I smirked,turning her innocent comment into a dirty one.

"That's not what I meant." Hinata said,rolling her eyes. She was blushing and she was doing a terrible job at hiding it. I'm still gonna get her back for her perverted car antics.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it after this long absence.:)**

**Until next time!**

**Next Chapter: Getting You Back**


	32. Getting You Back

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**I'm going to be completely honest. I almost didnt put out a chapter today. But,I decieded that I had to because you guys actually follow up on reading it. Thanks for the motivation guys! :)**

**Oh,and another thing,maybe sometime in the near future,i'll do some sort of contest. No monetary prizes will be given,but the winner will recieve their own personal one page story with a couple or person of their choosing. So,stay tuned for more details on that. Leave a review letting me know weather or not that would be something that you'll look forward to.**

**ATTENTION READERS!:**  
**I apologize for the 4 day delay on the next chapter. You see,some how,my parents always find a way to ground me over the weekend. Weekends are the days that I actually get to get out about 6 chapters (2 every day of the weekend. Fridays included.) Im gonna try not to get grounded so that I can write more for you guys. Hopefully you guys arent too mad at me for it. Thanks for reading guys!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Sasukes POV:**

**"You know you like it." I smirked,turning her innocent comment into a dirty one.**

**"That's not what I meant." Hinata said,rolling her eyes. She was blushing and she was doing a terrible job at hiding it. I'm still gonna get her back for her perverted car antics.**

**On with the story!**

**Hinatas POV:**

Must he always find a way to make things seem dirty? I shook my head and walked into my bathroom to take shower. I peeled out of my sweaty and rather smelly clothes,turned on the water and stepped in. The water felt nice against my skin. After a 20 minute shower,I stepped out an reached for my towel. Only,my towel wasnt where it was supposed to be. I looked on the the bathroom floor. Still not there. I groaned and opened the bathroom door,letting all of the steam out in the process.

"Sasuke,can you bring me my towel?" I called. No answer. "Sasuke Uchiha." I called again. Still no answer. I shrugged my shoulders,assuming that he wasnt in the room. I looked around and the darted to my bedroom,making a feeble attempt to cover myself as I did. Curse puberty. I stood there,with my chest facing the door. It had been a while since I had attempted a risky naked run from my bathroom. I used to do it all of the time when I was younger and had nothing to hide. Now,it's not so easy.

"Looking for this?" a deep voice spoke. I turned my head to find my handsome boyfriend sitting on my bed with my towel in his hands.

"I know you heard me call you! Don't be a butt. Give it here." I stated,rather embarrassed at his little joke. Sasuke sat there with a smirk on his face,shaking his head.

"You're gonna have to come get it." He said in a low,sensual tone. I will not play along with him. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nice try." I made another attempt to cover my self as I slowly made my way to my closet,making sure not to give him any glimpse of anything important.

"That's not fair." He pouted. I lauhged at his childishness.

"It's not fair to steal my towel." I stated,finnaly stepping into my closet adn closing it behind me. Thank God I had a second towel in here. Although,the only part of me thats wet is my hair now. I grabbed a black lounge dress and pulled it on. I could here fumbling in my room, so I quickly opened the closet door. Only to find Sasuke still sitting on my bed but with a devious look on his face. What's he up to? I walked out of my closet and went over to my dresser. When I opened the panty drawer,it was empty. I know I just did laundry. I looked over at Sasuke. He was laying on his stomach,looking at something on his phone. I know he has something to do with this. "Sasuke Uchiha,where are all of my underwear?" I asked him. He looked up at me like he didnt hear what I said.

"Come again?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny. Where are they?" I asked again,trying not to smile at his little joke.

"What ever do you mean Hinata?" He asked,trying to sound innocent.

"Cute. But seriously,can I have my panties back please?" I questioned. He still sat there as if nothing was wrong. I threw my hands into the air,giving up. I made my way over to my bed. Sasuke smirked at me.

"What are all of these frilly things doing in the hallway?" Neji called,opening my door. In his arms was a pile of panties that I doubt belonged to TenTen. My face began to grow hot. I looked over at Sasuke and punched him in the arm.

"You're so mean." I pouted,snatching my unmentionables from my cousin and stuffing them into my top drawer,where they rightfully belonged. Neji looked at me,clearly clueless as to what was going on. I shoved Neji out of the doorway. "Thank you Neji. Bye bye now." I said hurriedly. He didnt ever have time to say anything else before I closed the door behind me. I sat down on my bed with my back facing Sasuke.

"I think you forgot a pair." Sasuke said slyly. I turned around to find Sasuke twirling a pair of purple panties around his index finger.

"Perv." I accused as I reached for the underwear. He was too quick. I pouted and looked at him as he smirked at me.

"That's really not gonna work this time." He stated,still spinning my helpless underwear in the air. I just had to go and pick the most perverted guy I could find, didnt I? I crawled towards him.

"Sasuke." I stated,hiking my dress up over my knees,that way i'm able to straddle his waist. "Give me back my underwear." I said,narrowing my eyes at his smirking face. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed.

"Saying 'underwear' isnt attractive." He joked. I rolled my eyes. Then,I tugged at a few little hairs that were sticking out of the arm holes of his shirt.

"Neither is this armpit hair." I laughed at my own joke.

"Haha,very funny." He stated,dangling my panties in front of my face. I reached for them but he snatched them away. Again. I groaned inwardly and shifted my leg so that one was between his.

"Last chance to give them back." I smirked,knowing that Sasuke had no idea of what was about to happen.

"So,you're threatening me now?" He smirked. I playfully glared at him and slid my leg up,pressing my knee against the bulge in his pants. "Hi-Hinata Hyuga. What are you doing?" He managed to choke out. My knee was still in its place,only I was now moving it in a circular motion.

"Getting my un-der-wear back from my perverted boyfriend." I smirked as I slowly enunciated the word that was so 'unattractive'. He let out a low groan. "Now,can I have them back?" I asked.

"Never. He mumbled. I shook my head and moved my knee back to the other side of his waist before leaning down to kiss his neck. His hand found its way to my thigh. I smirked and pulled it way. Why should he be rewarded for taking my panties?

"Hinata." He groaned when I moved his hand. I sighed with a smile on my face.

"Fine." I said getting off of him and making my way into my blankets. He sat there,wide eyed.

"That's cruel." He said,tossing my panties at me. I laughed and pulled them under the blankets before shimmying them on and tucking a pillow under my head.

"Got take a shower." I stated.

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled,grabbing my towel and walking into the bathroom. I could tell that he was frustrated. Sexually frustrated,thanks to me. After quiet some time,Sasuke emerged from the bathroom all red faced. I'm pretty sure I know what he did. I laughed to myself. Sasuke got dressed in some of his clothes that I didnt know that I had and made his way into my bed. I felt kind of bad,so I turned over and scooted next to him. " Now you wanna be nice?" He joked. I rolled my eyes,rested my chin in the crook of his neck and placed my thigh over his leg. He looked back at me and smirked before placing a hand on my thigh. I have to admit that I love the feeling of his hands on my skin. I'm pretty sure he knows that. Sasuke ran his had along my thigh. Suddenly,he stopped.

"Sasuke." I whispered,somewhat agitated. He turned over to face me and leaned in and gave me a kiss. His lips were warm and slid his hand back up my thigh,lightly tugging at the frills on my underwear. I hadnt noticed that I let out a small moan when he slipped his hand around my waist and pulled my closer to him. He then kissed my neck and ran a hand through my tangled hair. I loved when he did this. Then,he removed his hands and turned over. "What the hell?" I half whispered. "Unfair."

"Now you know how I feel." He smirked,turning back over to me. I turned my back to him.

"Ass." I joked.

"A very nice one you have." He stated,placing a hand on one of my butt cheeks. I took his hand away from my butt and locked fingers with his. We fell asleep moments later. The next morning,Sasuke was sitting in front of me,fully dressed and ready for school.

"Why didnt you wake me up?" I asked,rubbing my eyes and running a hand through my messy hair. He smiled.

"You looked too cute to wake up." He stated. I sat up and stretched before placing my legs over the edge of the bed. Sasuke crossed him arms,placed them in my lap and rested his head there. "To be honest,I don't want to go to school." He stated,closing his eyes. I placed my hands in his hair and played with the dark locks.

"I dont either. But we have to." I stated,lifting his head from my lap and getting out of bed. I walked to my closet,pulled on a lavender colored shirt and white jeans. The shirt was a little snug but I was too sleepy to change. I stepped into white flats,grabbed my bag,phone,keys and hair brush and headed out of my room. Sasuke was close behind. We got in the car,where I immediately began trying to fix my messy bed head. By time I fixed it properly,we were already at the school. Just how messed up was my hair. Sasuke and I slowly made our way to the school. Then my stomach began to growl. Sasuke looked down at me and smiled. We didnt eat dinner last night. Sasuke pulled out a small white bag and handed it to me. I raised and took it from him,cautiously taking a look inside. At the bottom of the bag sat 2 blueberry muffins. Oh how I love this guy. I smiled and looked up at him. "Have you eaten yet?" I asked,hoping he would say yes so that I could eat both muffins.

"Yeah." He smiled,grabbing my free hand. This just made my day. I skillfully closed the bag with one hand as we walked into our first period. A substitute sat at his desk with a large smile on his face.

"Good morning class. Due to it being the week of the sports festival,there will not be any classes. You are to report to the gym after I call roll." He said. I looked at Sasuke and realized that we forgot our uniforms.

"I already washed them. They're in the car." He smirked,sensing my little fit of worry. I sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank you." I smiled. He nodded as I opened the bag that he had given me and took out out one muffin. I looked at him. "You didnt make this,did you?" I asked jokingly.

"Very funny." He smirked. I smiled and pulled off a piece of the muffin and put it into my mouth. I looked at Sasuke. This muffin was unbelievably good.

"I love you." I spoke after I chewed the bit of muffin. Sasuke laughed at me.

"Do you mean me,or the muffin?" He asked with a smirk.

"Both of you. But you more than the muffin." I smiled. He shook his head and smiled.

"I love you too." He replied. By time I finished the muffin,roll was finished and we were on our way to the gym. I walked with Ino and Sakura because Sasuke had gone to get our uniforms. I never would have thought he would have had time to wash the clothes,get dressed,eat and bring me breakfast. I really do love him. I smiled at this as we entered the gym. Ino and Sakura went to get dressed while I waited for Sasuke. A few minutes later,Sasuke walked into the gym with my bag. He was already dressed in his uniform. Even though it was unbearably tacky,Sasuke still made it look good. He handed me my bag and looked down at me. "Go get dressed." He stated with a smirk on his face.

"Yes sir." I laughed,saluting him as I left. I stopped in my tracks,turned around and walked back over to him.

"Forget something?" He asked,looking puzzled. I smirked.

"Just this." I said before kissing him. He placed his hands on my hips. I pulled away,smiled and made my way to the the locker rooms to get dressed. I dont know what I would do without him.

That's it for this chapter. Kinda short but its whatever. The next one will be better,I promise.

* * *

**Until next time!**

** Next chapter:You And I**


	33. You And I

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**I'm going to be completely honest. I almost didnt put out a chapter today. But,I decieded that I had to because you guys actually follow up on reading it. Thanks for the motivation guys! :)**

**Oh,and another thing,maybe sometime in the near future,i'll do some sort of contest. No monetary prizes will be given,but the winner will recieve their own personal one page story with a couple or person of their choosing. So,stay tuned for more details on that. Leave a review letting me know weather or not that would be something that you'll look forward to.**

**ATTENTION READERS!:**  
**I apologize for the 4 day delay on the next chapter. You see,some how,my parents always find a way to ground me over the weekend. Weekends are the days that I actually get to get out about 6 chapters (2 every day of the weekend. Fridays included.) Im gonna try not to get grounded so that I can write more for you guys. Hopefully you guys arent too mad at me for it. Thanks for reading guys!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Hinatas POV:**

"Forget something?" He asked,looking puzzled. I smirked.

"Just this." I said before kissing him. He placed his hands on my hips. I pulled away,smiled and made my way to the the locker rooms to get dressed.

On with the story!

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

I smirked as I watched Hinata go into the locker room. I suddenly remembered when she was really shy and would never have done that in public. I shook my head at the thought as I made my way to the field. When I got there,I realized that I was the only one there. That's what I get for getting dressed early. I shrugged my shoulders and began to stretch,figuring that we were going to do some fairly difficult things today. After 5 minutes or vigorous stretching,I began to hear fairly loud voices at that. I turned around to see a group of girls surrounding someone. Finally tired of waited for the extremely slow group of girls to walk my way,I decided to walk over to see who it was. There,in the center of the group,was Kiba on crutches and his ankle wrapped. I smirked at this.

"Figures this would be the only way you could get girls to pay you some attention." I scoffed. Kiba glared at me but said nothing because he clearly knew that I was right. Kibas flock of scantly dressed girls stared daggers at me. I can't believe it. These were the same girls who told Kiba he was gonna be lonely for the rest of his life when we were in middle school. Now that he's injured they want to be all over him. The nerve of these girls.

"Sasuke,how can you be so mean to him? He's injured!" Some girl with black hair and a chest that was almost as big as Hinata shouted at me. She was pressed up against the back of Kibas head and neck. Clearly,this was the only time that something like this has happened to him,because his face was red,he was smiling like a mad man and I could swear he was having a nosebleed.

"Yeah Sasuke. You're just jealous." Another girl who,quiet frankly i'm not sure how she made it into the group of attractive looking girls,said to me with her hands on her bony hips. She needs to eat something. I scoffed.

"Me? Jealous of him? Yeah right." I stated,turning around.

"You've only got that one chick. You're just bitter that no one's obsessed with you anymore." The anorexic and highly unattractive girl snapped. Something about this set me off.

"You know what? Who the hell asked you guys? I could swear you wanted nothing to do with Kiba when you were all on my dick. Now all of a sudden you think Kibas the shit? Bi-" A small hand clamped over my mouth.

"I'm so sorry. Sasuke didnt sleep very well last night. He's just a bit cranky. Excuse him." A small voice said. I looked down to see Hinata in her tiny uniform shorts and tight shirt. She was smiling at the group of girls while she had one of her hands over my mouth. I started to calm down. "Now if you'll excuse us,we'll be going." She spoke,grabbing my hand and beginning to walk.

"She can barely control her man." A half way bald girl spoke to Kibas main girl. Hinata removed her hand from my mouth and stopped in her tracks.

"I'm sorry." Hinata laughed. "What was that?" She finished,turning around to the group. Kibas eyes widened.

"She didnt mean anything by that Hinata." Kiba spoke. He was looking somewhat nervous. "I'm sure-"

"No,I want what she has to say" Hinata stated,placing her hands on her hips,indicating that she was pissed. I smirked,already knowing what's about to happen. I dont really care what the girl said.I dont give 2 shits. I just want to see what's gonna happen.

"I said, 'She can barely control her man.'." The main girl repeated smirking at Hinata as if she had already won this argument. Hinata took a step towards the girl.

"Funny. Last time I checked,neither one of you...creatures...had a boyfriend. At least I have one. As a matter of fact,a few months ago,i'm pretty sure all of you were chasing after MY boyfriend. Don't you DARE try to tell me ANYTHING about my boyfriend. None of you will ever know anything about the privilege of being with him." Hinata stated,pointing to me. Naruto and Ino walked up behind me and were now watching what was happening. Its kind of funny that no ones trying to stop my small girlfriend from potentially starting a fight. Did I mention how sexy she looked when she's mad? I mean,unbelievably sexy. "The closest you are ever going to get to having a boyfriend is following Kiba around while he's injured. After that, I wouldnt be surprised if you ended up on a cor-"

"Miss Hyuga!" Guy shouted. He was supposed to be scolding her but instead he looked happy. "Every one get to the next event. Miss Hyuga,30 laps around the track for bullying." Guys stated,jogging way.

"But! That's not fair!." Hinata shouted. The group of girls laughed. Hinata narrowed her eyes and walked over the the main girl,punching her in the fairly large breast and walking away. The girls gasped and Kiba sat there with an open mouth. Naruto and Ino looked at me and started laughing.

"Since when did Hinata start hitting other people?" Ino managed to get out through her laughter. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. I'm guessing Hinatas kind of livid right now. I decided to go run with her since I dont feel like participating in the stupid festival. Hinata was at the 200 meter mark. I darted across the field and caught up with her.

"Someones pissed." I laughed. Hinata looked up at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Wouldnt you be if some groupie bitch was bad mouthing you and your boyfriend?" She asked me. Hinata never called anyone a bitch unless they pissed her off. As a matter or fact,she rarely swore unless it was 'damn or hell' and the occasional 'shit'.

"No... i'm not gay and I dont have a boyfriend." I stated.

"You know what I mean." She pouted as she stopped and started walking.

"You're not gonna run?" I asked,gradually slowing to a stop. She shook her head.

"I don't want to. It's a waste of time. Besides,Guys not gonna know anyway." Hinata said. She had a point. We waited until Guy wasnt paying attention to sneak off the field. Hinata was smiling. I figured that this was the first time that she had defied a teacher.

"Looks like someones feeling a little rebellious." I smirked. She smirked back at me as we made our way into the gym. I sat down on one of the benches and sighed,taking in the cool air. Hinata sat in my lap.

"Maybe a little." She smiled,resting her head on my shoulder.

"Tired already? You barely ran a lap.29 more to go." I joked. She looked at me.

"I'm not tired. I just dont want to run unnecessary laps for something that wasnt my fault." Hinata said,becoming slightly angry just talking about it. She looked me in the eyes,leaned in and kissed me. This was way better that being outside in the heat, being forced against my will to play sports for no reason. I placed my hands on her hips as she put her small hands on my shoulders. The gym doors then opened but Hinata and I didnt move.

"This doesnt look like sports to me." A very womanly voice spoke. Hinata and I turned to look at the stranger. Temari.

"Temari.I thought you were sick." Hinata said,not moving from her spot. Temari looked confused.

"Who said that? I'm just here to turn in my transfer papers." she stated. I looked and Hinata.

"I thought Gaara turned those in for you yesterday." I answered. Temari laughed.

"You believed that load of crap? He just came down here to see Hinata. And to see if you two had broken up yet." She admitted. Hinata rolled her eyes. That little bitch. Gaara has absolutely no chance with Hinata. Not while i'm alive. Hell,not even then. "Anyway,i'm gonna go talk to the gym coach. See you two later." Temari stated,making her way outside. "Oh,Sasuke." She spoke.

"What?" I asked,mildly confused as to what she could possibly want from me.

"Next time you decide you want to kick my little brothers ass,don't to it in my house. I don't feel like seeing that." She smirked. Hinata lightly punched me in the chest.

"Will do." I laughed. Hinata looked at me.

"I told you no one wants to see someone they love get their ass kicked." She shook her head.

"He had it coming." I shrugged my shoulders. Hinata sighed and then smiled.

"Well,how about I kick your ass in basketball then?" She smirked,getting off of me and retrieving a ball. I gave her a warning look.

"I don't think you're ready to get beat this badly." I smirked,getting up from the bench. She tossed the ball back and forth in her hands and then dribbled it up and down the court. She had pretty good ball control. No dirty joke intended.

"Try game. Just you and I." She smirked,shooting the ball into the basket with ease and doing a glory dance. She looked so stupid,but it was cute.

"Don't say I didnt warn you." I smirked,jogging up to her and stealing the ball.

**Hinatas POV:**

"No fair. I wasnt ready." I pouted. Sasuke gave me the sexiest smile he's ever given me.

"No one waits til others are ready in basketball." He stated, shooting the ball into the opposite basket. I shook my head. "First one to 21?" he asked. I nodded.

"You're on. Don't cry when you lose." I smirked,pivoting on my right foot and stealing the ball from him as I made my way to to my basket. Out of no where Sasuke was in front of me with a smirk on his face as he reached for the ball. I ran past him and made a lay up, putting the ball through the basket and catching it again. Sasuke came up behind me with his arms out.I laughed and them bumped him,causing to stumble a bit. After what I felt like an hour,we were tied at 19. He and I were both sweaty and exhausted. I had never played so hard in my life. When Neji and I were younger,he taught me how to play basket ball when we got home from school. He played for his schools team. I tried out to play on my schools team but I barely made it. At that time, we had gone to separate private schools. Neji wanted to help me become a better player and i'm grateful for it.

"Last basket wins." Sasuke huffed,stating the obvious. I smirked,feeling my ego bloat because I had the ball. One more shot and I win. I cheered inwardly,not wanting to cause harm to Sasukes fragile manly ego. The gym doors opened and people poured. Sasuke seized the moment and stole the ball,dashing down the court. I could hear the shouts and and cheers of out gym mates who were clearly engrossed in our game.

"Cheater!" I shouted,running after him. He shot. And missed! Thank God. I caught the rebound and made my way to my basket.

"Miss Hyuga and Mr. Uchiha ." Guy shouted. I dropped the ball and stood in my place. I looked back to see Sasuke doing the same. The crowed of students groaned and yelled at Guy,who was completely unaffected. "This isnt what I told you to do Miss Hyuga. Uchiha,why werent you outside?" 'Boos' could be heard loud and clear.

"Well you see-" I began.

"I didnt feel like being outside. So,I came in here to play basketball with Hinata. Is there a problem?" Sasuke asked.

"Not when the 2 of you were playing like that. How would you like to join team?" Guys proposed. Sasuke and I shook our heads.

"I dont play for schools." Sasuke stated,plain and simple.

"I just play for fun. I if play for a team,it takes the fun out of the game and makes it seem like a job." I told Guy. He looked disappointed. Sasuke walked over to me.

"I'll meet you at my car,okay?" He said,kissing my sweaty forehead. I loved this. In nodded and made my way over to the locker room. I heard a few people say 'aw' and a few people suck their teeth. Jealous much? I went into the locker room,grabbed my things and headed out to Sasukes car,where he was leaning against it. "About time." Sasuke teased as he opened my door. I smiled and got in. Such a gentleman. Sasuke got in,turned the a/c on and leaned back in his seat. I was so glad for the cool air. Soon,the car filled with the smell of two completely different body odors. Apparently I wasnt the only one who noticed. Sasuke started the car and began to drive to his house. Once there,Sasuke and I slowly got out of the car and headed for the house. He unlocked the door and we stood in the doorway,thankful for the even colder air. I wanted to collapse on the floor. Sasuke walked into the kitchen while I pulled off my gross,sweat soaked shirt. I know Sasuke was staring at me while I did this. Once the shirt was over my head,I noticed that Sasuke was no longer wearing a that I minded. I sat on the counter. "Hey,I put my food on this counter. I don't want my food to taste like ass sweat." Sasuke complained. I smirked and shifted from side to side on the counter,rubbing even more sweat on it.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You'd better not do that again." He warned.

"Or what?" I asked,getting ready to move again. He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. "Sasuke,put me down. I'm sweaty and dirty." I whined.

"Oh hush.I am too." He said hauling me off to his room.

"Yeah,but I dont want your sweat all over me. I need to take a shower." I griped,pulling up the back of his shorts.

"Hey,i'm not you. I dont want my short all up the crack of my ass." He stated,fixing his shorts.

"I didnt choose these shorts damn it." I retorted as he laid me on his bed. "Great,now your beds all sweaty." I said as he hovered over me. "I'm not doing anything util I take a shower." I finished.

"You wanna bet?" He smirked,sliding his hand up my shirt. I blushed,gripping the hair on the back of his head.

"I'm not betting." I smirked,flipping us over and getting off of the bed.

"Fine." He whined as I left the bathroom. My poor,horny,teenage boyfriend. I smiled and shook my head as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

* * *

And that's that. Hope you enjoyed this playful little chapter.

Until next time!

Next chapter: You Win


	34. You Win

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**I'm going to be completely honest. I almost didnt put out a chapter today. But,I decieded that I had to because you guys actually follow up on reading it. Thanks for the motivation guys! :)**

**Oh,and another thing,maybe sometime in the near future,i'll do some sort of contest. No monetary prizes will be given,but the winner will recieve their own personal one page story with a couple or person of their choosing. So,stay tuned for more details on that. Leave a review letting me know weather or not that would be something that you'll look forward to.**

**To a certain reader: Don't worry,I wasnt taking your comment as a flame. I just want you to know that there are a few things in the near future that you may not see coming. I don't really want someone to cheat on someone else. That's not going to happen. However,certain things will happen,so watch out for that. :)**  
**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Hinatas POV:**

**"I'm not betting." I smirked,flipping us over and getting off of the bed.**

**"Fine." He whined as I left the bathroom. My poor,horny,teenage boyfriend. I smiled and shook my head as I closed the bathroom door behind me.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Hinatas POV:**

After my fairly long shower,I stole one of Sasukes towels and made my way into his room. Only to find him face down on a pillow. Although he looked relaxed and exhausted,I don't want to sleep next to someone who smells like they went diving in a dumpster. Actually,this was the first time that Sasukes actually smelled terrible. I wrinkled my nose and crept over to the bed,where a sweaty,foul smelling heap of teenager that I called my boyfriend,laid unaware of my presence. I knelt at the side of the bed,close enough to touch him,but not close enough to where I could smell him. I reached a finger out,too afraid to get dirty again,and poked him. Well,maybe i'm over reacting but he smells really bad.

"Sasuke..." I spoke,loud and clear. He shifted in his sleep,but didnt open his eyes. I sighed. He'd better not be trying to play a joke. I poked him again. Only this time,with a little more force. "Sasuke." I said again. He turned to face me but still didnt open his eyes.

"Hm?" He hummed. This made me smile. His still sweaty hair was plastered to his forehead,some of it covering his eyes. I brushed a few strands from his eyes,even though he wasnt going to open them anytime soon.

"Go take a shower." I spoke softly now that I knew he was somewhat awake. He turned his head way.

"I'll get up in a few minutes." He managed to mumble through all of his sleepiness. I narrowed my eyes. Although he was cute in his sleep,I really can't stand his odor. It's killing me. I think it's burning the hair out of my nose.

" No. Now. You smell terrible." I spoke,trying to say this in the nicest way possible. That was all I could think of. He turned back over and creaked a sleep heavy eye open.

"Not if you're going to say it like that." He smirked,stretching his arms out,allowing his stench to further surround me. If he keeps this up,i'm going to have to take another shower.

"Ugh." I pouted. Both of Sasukes eyes were open now and he was staring me up and down. That's when I realized that I was still in my towel. "Sasuke,could you PLEASE go take a shower?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Nah,I think i'll stay here." He smirked,turning back over. I cant believe him. I shook my head and tightened my towel around myself,preparing for what i'm about to do. With all of the strenth that I had left, I gripped the blankets and yanked as hard as I could,sending poor,unprepared Sasuke rolling on the floor. He sat up and looked at me,utterly baffled. He then smiled and rubbed a spot on his head. I'm assuming he hit in during the fall. "If you wanted me to take a shower that badly,why didnt you just ask?" He smirked,standing up.

"Butt-head." I muttered as he walked out of the room. He stopped in his tracks and poked his head back into his room.

"Says the girl who flipped her poor unsuspecting boyfriend off of his bed while he was trying to sleep." He spoke with a smug smile on his face.

"I'm sorry if your odor was assaulting my nose. And just so you know,I would have one that game if it hadnt been for Guys intrusion." I smiled at our little banter. He shook his head.

"If that's what you want to think. Then,fine. You win." Sasuke replied as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I sighed a breath of relief,finally rid of his offending odor. I love him,but that was killing me. After sitting on the floor for a few minutes,I decided it was time for me to get dressed. Hoisting myself up with the help of the bed,I made my way to Sasukes closet,hoping that he wont mind my intrusion. Eh,he probably wont. I looked in the corner of his closet and noticed a basket of clothes. Not just any clothes,my clothes. I smiled. The clothes were washed and folded. I sat down in front of the basket and carefully lifted shirts,shorts and various pairs of bras and panties out. Suddenly remembering all of the times that our clothes had been discarded in the heat of passion,I began to blush. How many pairs of underwear are here? One...two...four...seven. I counted. Seven. Seven pairs of panties that I had forgotten to take home. Wow. Its weird. A while before I met Sasuke,I never would have thought that I would ever be at a guys house. Let alone be doing anything that would involve me forgetting to take my own underwear home. A lot has changed. I smiled and took a peach colored pair of underwear,a white bra and a blue tank top. Then I remembered what happened the day I wore this tank top. It was the day that Sasuke and I had gone to the fair. That was so much fun. I smiled and got dressed.

When I emerged from the closet,I could still hear the shower running. Great,Sasuke really in taking a long time to get clean. Much appreciated. I almost sat down on he bed until I realized that Sasukes sweat stained the sheets. I am not about to lay on those. With a strong tug,I pulled the sheets off of the bed. Scratch that. Not just the sheets but the fitted sheets,the comforter,pillows,pillow cases and any other piece of fabric that Sasukes sweaty skin could have come in contact with. In one big,smelly pile,I picked them up and made my way to the laundry room,where I could finally rid myself of these foul smelling sheets. After a few minutes and shoving and a bit of force, I finally got the blankets into the washer and made my way back to Sasukes bedroom. I then found fresh sheets and re made the bed,being sure to put new pillows on the bed. After I was satisfied with my work,I flopped down on the freshly made bed. The shower turned off and Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom,leaving a steam filled room behind. When he came in, I had tucked a pillow under my neck and between my legs for comfort. Then again,the word comfort is an understatement. I was beyond comfortable, I was in cushiony paradise. Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he began to get dressed. I didnt look away. Nope. Not once. I may have blushed quiet a bit,but I watched him the entire time. He got dressed slowly,as if to tease me. I cant help it. He's just so irresistibly good looking. Score one for me.

"Someones made herself very comfortable." Sasuke said,putting the cap or lid thing back on his deodorant and making his way over to his bed. I nodded,too comfortable to say anything,as he slid onto the bed beside me. He was facing me as I took a deep breath,inhaling his new scent. He smells like fresh mint and pine needles. He smells like nature. That's it. I smiled at this little thought. Sasuke placed his hand on my hip and pressed his forehead to mine. My hands fumbled to find refuge in his newly washed hair. He smirked at this. I looked up just as Sasuke closed his eyes. I started to close my eyes,until I heard a phone ring. I dont know whose phone it is,and I dont care. I'm not moving from this spot. It stopped ringing for a few moments and I was happy. Then,the ringing started up again.

"No. No. Noo." I mumbled as I slid off of the oh-so-comfy bed and went to find my phone. I looked at the screen to see a picture of Hanabi and I at the salon. I smiled,even thought I was upset that I had to leave my comfortable spot. "Yes,Hana." I answered.

"Hinata. You're not gonna like this." Hanabi began. She didnt sound upset. She sounded agitated. I looked back at Sasuke who looked like he was sleeping.

"Go on." I coaxed. Hanabi sighed before continuing.

"Well,dad wants us to go to dinner with him and Tokiko tonight at eight." She finished. In that moment,I became instantly livid. I despise that woman. No. I DETEST that woman. And now my dad wants us to go have dinner with them? Hell no. Nuh uh. Nope. I'm not going.

"No.I dont want to go." I told Hanabi. "Tell dad I dont want to go." I instructed.

"But he said he had something important that he wants to talk to us about." Hanabi protested. I groaned. I REALLY dont want to go. Then,I did something that I hadnt done since I was about four years old. I turned over on my stomach and flalied my arms and legs in the air; a temper tantrum. I'm not above throwing a fit when it comes to doing something that I really dont want to do.

"Fine. FINE. I'm coming." I sighed,somewhat tired from my hissy fit.

"See you then." Hanabi said sullenly.

"See you then." I repeated in the same fashion. I stood up to look at Sasuke. He was sleeping so peacefully. What kind of monster would I be if I woke him up? I shook my head and smiled as I walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you." I whispered,retreating to the closet to retrieve some pants. After I was fully dressed,I took one last look at Sasuke and walked out of his room,out of his apartment and onto the sidewalk. The sunset and the cool air were somewhat refreshing. I looked at my phone. 5:36 pm. I've got a while until dinner. I can take my time walking home.

**Sasukes POV:**

I reached a hand out,only to feel a cold space. I opened my eyes. Hinata wasnt there. In a moment of confusion,I sat up and searched for my phone. 7:50 pm. How long was I asleep? I rolled out of bed and walked around my apartment,trying to find Hinata. She wasnt there. My guess is that her dad was making her go home,otherwise,she would still be here. Finally coming to this conclusion,I turned and made my way back to my room,too bored and far too tired to find anything else to do. I just want to sleep. I laid back down on my bed. Did Hinata change my sheets? I slid a hand over the soft fabric. Yes she did. I must have smelled so bad if she had to change the blankets. Damn,that's bad. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. But I just couldnt. Despite my efforts to get some sleep,I got up and decided to get something to eat. I got up out of bed for the second time and made my way to the kitchen,again. For a while,I looked in my fridge. Although there's plenty of food in it,I dont want to cook. Or rather,I cant cook. Deciding that there was nothing else to do,I picked up the phone and ordered take out. I've seriously got to learn how to cook. Well,then again,not really. I've got Hinata. Thank God for her. But she's not here right now. I sat on my couch and turned on the tv,figuring that I might as well do something while I wait.

"Can't cook?" An all-too-peppy voice emanated from the tv. The person on the screen was some random guy in his kitchen,burning various things in several different pots and pans. Looks like i'm not the only one who cant cook. I sighed. Was the tv reading my mind? "Need a few simple recipes?" The voice said again. I was half tempted to flip the channel. A part of me wanted to keep watching. So I did. "Well have we got the book for you!." I groaned.

"Are you serious?" I asked the tv announcer,half expecting an answer. The man on the screen now had a completely staged smile on his face as a book popped into his hands. "This is bullshit." I said,hoping to offend the man on the screen. I knew that it wasnt going to work.

"Katsuyo Kobayashis: Quick & Easy Japanese Cookbook." Said the announcer as the man on the screen opened the book. I sat up,now completely invested in the ridiculous commercial. "For nearly thirty years, Katsuyo Kobayashi has been showing people how to make good food with a minimum of fuss. She's Japan's most trusted and popular television cooking personality, and the best-selling author of 140 books. " The announcer said again. I groaned and flipped the channel.

"There's no way in hell i'm buying a cookbook. End of discussion." I mumbled to myself. After 45 minutes of mindless tv watching,the doorbell rang. "About damn time." I sighed,getting up from the couch and making my way to the door and opening it.

"Good evening sir. Here's you meal. Unagi Bento Dinner Special." The delivery woman said,handing me my food. "That'll be $12.95." She smiled. In nodded and handed her a twenty.

"Keep the change." I said,getting ready to close the door. I stopped. "Have a nice night." I said with a half smile,an attempt to be nice. Her eyes lit up. She jotted something on a scrap piece of paper.

"Here's my number." She smiled,turning around and slowly walking back to her car. She turned around and looked at me.

"I have a girlfriend." I said,waving the piece of paper in the air. She still smiled.

"If it doesnt work out,call me." She winked. The fuck? Why does everyone do that? I let out a low growl,crumpled the paper and walked inside.

" 'If it doesnt work out,call me.' Who the fuck says that?" I said to myself,tossing the paper on the table and taking out my dinner. That woman just pissed me off. I sat on the couch and ate my food slowly. I guess i'm not as hungry as I thought I was. My phone began to ring. I picked up the remote and muted the tv before answering the phone. "Yeah." I spoke,finishing the food that was in my mouth.

"You're girlfriend's at dinner with some guy." The voice spoke. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it. It was an unknown number. Why the hell did I pick up?

"Whoever this is,I don't have time for your shit. Therefore,I'm hanging up." I spoke,highly agitated.

"Fine. But don't say I didnt warn you."The stranger said,hanging up.

"Are you fucking serious? Who the hell does that?" I snapped,tossing my phone on the couch beside me. I know that Hinata would never cheat on me. I stood up. For some reason,I'm extremely angry. First,the delivery girl gives me her number. Then some jackass calls telling me that Hinata's with some other guy. "Fuck this." I said,walking into the bathroom. Maybe i'm over reacting. I shook my head and turned on the cold water in the shower,hoping that a cold shower would clear my head After removing my clothes,I stood under the shower head and let the cold water rush over me. Most people would have flinched at the sudden rush of cold water. But I didnt. It was refreshing. After about 25 minutes of mind numbing cold water,I turned the water off and got out,wrapping a towel around my waist as I did. I feel like i'm about to get hypothermia. I guess it wasnt such a good idea to take a cold shower. Taking a few cold and numb steps,I trudged into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I took a sip and looked at the clock.

"9:45 huh? Wow." I spoke,drinking the rest of the water. I turned around and put my hands on the counter,letting my head droop. The front door opened. I looked up to see Hinata all dressed up in a dark purple dress and heels. I shook my head. Maybe the person on the phone was right. Hinata smiled.

"Sasuke,I thought you were sleeping." She spoke,walking into the kitchen.

"I was." I said plainly as she gave me a small kiss. One that I didnt return. She didnt seem to notice.

"Why are you standing in the kitchen in your towel?" She asked,placing a hand on my chest. "Did you just take a cold shower?" She questioned,tiling her head to the side. Usually,I would have thought that this was cute. But,since i'm somewhat pissed off,it's not cute.

"Yeah." I spoke as I went to leave the kitchen. Hinata grabbed my hand. I looked back at her " Something wrong?" I asked.

"You tell me. Sasuke,what's wrong?" She asked,her voice tinted with a bit of sadness. Now she knows how I feel.

"It's nothing." I replied,removing her hand from mine and walking into my room. Leaving Hinata in the kitchen by herself. Much like she had done to me after she left quiet some time ago.

* * *

**Alrighty then. That's it for this chapter. Can you take a guess as to what's gonna happen next? Who's the mystery person who called Sasuke? Find out in the next chapter. Credit to Katsuyo Kobayashi and Azuma Sushi . Thats the name of the real cookbook author and the restaurant that Sasukes food came from. I'm not trying to get sued. Adios guys :P**

**Until next time!**

**Next Chapter: Bitter**


	35. Bitter

"It's nothing." I replied,removing her hand from mine and walking into my room. Leaving Hinata in the kitchen by herself. Much like she had done to me after she left quiet some time ago.

**Hinatas POV:**

What's wrong with him? I've seen him when he's in a bad mood but this is something different. After a bit of thinking,I decided that it was best to leave him alone. If he wants to talk about it, then he'll talk about it. If not,then...I'm not sure what'll happen. I walked into the living room and picked up what seemed to be Sasukes dinner for the evening. There was a small piece of paper somewhat crumpled,sitting next to the take out box. Usually,I wouldnt look at things like this. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen,putting the food into the fridge. I leaned against the counter and looked over at the coffee table where the mysterious paper sat. Something came over me. I marched into the living room,picked the small paper and opened it. To my dismay,it was a phone number. Above it,a few neatly printed letters spelled out a name. It was accompanied by a few sloppily drawn hearts.

"Kyoko,huh?" I mumbled. I walked into Sasukes room,paper still in hand and turned on the light. Sasuke covered his head with a pillow. I was livid. I dont give a fuck if he was sleeping. "Sasuke." I spoke,leaning in the doorway. He didnt move,but he answered

"What?" He spoke in a harsh tone. I was somewhat shocked.

"This,Kyoko girl. Have you called her yet?" I asked,preparing for his answer. I'm not sure what he's going to say.

"Yeah. Why?" He spoke without hesitation. He sounded angry. My eyes began to water,tears threatening to burst forward.

"What do you mean why? Are you an idiot? Who's Kyoko and why do you have her number? " I spoke,ready to pick something up and throw it at him.

"That doesnt matter." He spoke,still laying on his side.

" Doesnt matter?" I asked,half laughing and half crying at his stupidity. "I see. Well then,i'm leaving." I managed to choke out. He sat up as I turned to leave. I yanked my phone out of my pocket and called Neji. By time he picked up,I was already walking down the sidewalk,Sasuke quickly walking behind me.

"Hinata. Stop." He spoke,clearly somewhat upset. Why was he upset? I'm the one who possibly got cheated on.

"Neji? I managed to get out as my cousin picked up. I was walking quickly.

"Hinata? What's? wrong?" He asked,sounding somewhat alarmed.

"Can you come get me? I asked through my tears.

"I'm on my way." He stated,hanging up. He already knew where I was,so he didnt need to ask. I wiped my tears and fetl a hand o my shoulder. I turned around to see Sasuke standing behind me.

"What?" I snapped,wrenching from his grip. I continued to walk.

"Will you stop trying to walk away from me and listen to what I have to say?" He half yelled.

"Listen to what you have to say? What else is there for you to say?" I yelled. "What did I do to deserve this?" I yelled. His face fell.

"Hinata,look. I didnt mean what I said." He began,placing his hands on my shoulders. I dont want him to touch me,I jerked away from his grip.

"Didnt mean it?" I asked. "So,is this your idea of a joke?" I argued. "Seriously,what did I do that was so bad?"

"What do you mean what did you do? You went out with some random ass guy. That's what you did." He accused. What the hell is he talking about? Where's this coming from?

"What? Where did you hear that?" I asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why else would you leave without telling me and come back all dressed up? You mean to tell me that that shit doesnt look suspicious? I'm not stupid Hinata." He finished.

"Apparently you are. You really think I would cheat on you? Really?. I can't be with you if you cant trust me. It's over" I spoke. Before he could say anything, Neji pulled up beside us and got out of the car.

"What's going on?" He asked,glaring at Sasuke.

"Nothing. Can we just go?" I asked my cousin as I opened the car door.

"No,you're not going anywhere." Sasuke snapped. Neji held his hand out.

"She's going home and you're going back inside." My cousin stated,pointing towards Sasukes abode.

"I'm not going anywhere until we fix this." Sasuke shouted. I glared at him .

"Sasuke,let it go. You've got Kyoko. I'm going home. Neji?" I spoke. Neji nodded and got in the car. I looked out the window at Sasuke. He was just standing there with a hurt look on his face. Now he knows how I feel. Neji began to drive without saying a word. The whole way home,I cried. I feel so helpless. Why would he do that? Where did he come up with the idea that I had gone out with some random guy. So many questions are running through my head. I dont know when I fell asleep,but when I woke up,Neji,Hanabi,and my dad were sitting on my bed. "Hey guys." I spoke with a weak smile. Hanabi looked like she had just lost her best friend.

"Are you okay?" She asked,leaning in to hug me. Immediatly,without my consent,tears began to fall. I was suddenly overcome with a large feeling of sadness as my younger sister hugged me.

"No." I cried. Hanabi stroked my hair and rubbed my back. I really do feel helpless.

"I'm not going to force you to go to school." My father began. "Neji will bring your school work home." He spoke in a quiet tone. I just nodded as Hanabi let me go. I grew even more sad at the loss of her warm embrace. My small family smiled at me as the got up and left,leaving me alone to wallow in my thoughts. As soon as I was sure that they had left. I began to cry again. Not a small sob,but a full on fit of tears. I was bawling and I dont care. I sat in the middle of my bed with my pillow pressed to my chest. My head began to hurt but I dont care. I got up out of my bed and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a large t-shirt. Hopefully it was Hanabi who had changed my clothes. My eyes were red and puffy. My face was paler than usual. My nose was red. I looked a mess. I rubbed my nose and ran water for a bath. I feel too weak to stand to take a shower. After a few minutes,I slipped out of my t shirt and stepped into the bath tub. I sat in the water in a small ball and cried until the water got cold. I feel numb and betrayed. Feeling wrinkled and pruny,I pulled myself out the bathtub and walked into my room. I didnt bother to grab a towel,seeing as no one way home. When I got to my room I went to my closet and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a large shirt. No bra,no underwear. Just that. I'm too lazy to put any on. I looked in the corner of my closet. There sat a pile of Sasukes things. I started to get angry. In the spur of the moment,I picked the pile up,walked downstairs and headed to the backyard. This is what bitter ex girlfriends do. Well,I guess that's what I am now. Bitter.

"I hate him." I cried, wadding up one of his shirts and chucking it across the backyard. I stood there for 10 minutes,crying,screaming and throwing Sasukes things around in my back yard. I feel pathetic. I huffed,tired from my small workout and walked inside,leaving Sasukes things in the yard. I heard a knock on my door. My first thought was not to answer it. Then I thought that I must have alarmed my neighbors,so I went to answer the door. There stood my neighbor,an old man by the name of Kentaro. I never knew his last name. He just told us to call him that ever since I moved in long ago.. "Yes sir?" I asked after I opened the door. He smiled at me.

"My my,Hinata,how you've grown. Dear,what was all that noise. Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"I uh. I was just...Venting" I told the old man.

"Sweetheart. That sounded like more than venting. Would you like some tea?" He asked kindly. I nodded and he took my hand,leading me to his house. I walked slowly because I wasnt wearing any shoes. When we got to his house,I sat in a chair that he directed me to. His wife came from the kitchen and smiled at me.

"Hinata. Dear,are you alright?" Aya asked me. I loved this old woman. She used to come garden with me and my mother when I was younger. I nodded,although I really wasnt okay.

"I know that look. Did you and that young man have a fight?" She asked. My eyes began to water again. I nodded. She came over and wrapped her arms around me. I cried again. Kentaro handed me a cup of tea after I finished my small crying session.

"You can talk about it if you want to." He began. And so,I told him. After a few hours of being comforted by my neighbors,I finally left.I walked back over to my house,slipped in to some shoes,grabbed my keys and got into my car. I dont know exactly where i'm going. I drove down the street. Kentarou told me not to do anything stupid and I told him that I wasnt going to. Or,so I thought. I pulled out my phone and called Gaara,knowing full well that i'm going to make a big mistake. The phone rang for a bit and then he picked up.

"Hinata?" He asked,sounding somewhat surprised.

"Hey." I sniffed,slowing at a stoplight.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Eh,I could be better." I smiled,kind of happy to here his voice.

"Don't tell me you're having relationship troubles." He spoke,sounding somewhat concerned.

"Lucky guess." I laughed. "Do you..maybe want to go see a movie or something?" I asked,needing some type of comfort.

" Sure. Why not?" He answered. "Same theater as last time?"

"Sure." I smiled. " See you in a bit." I answered as I hung up. I looked down at myself and shrugged my shoulders. It's not a date,so why should I get dressed? I made my way to the theater and got out of the car,waiting for Gaara. I suddenly felt an odd chill. That's when I realized that I wasnt wearing any type of undergarments. Great,just great.

"Well dont you look cute." A familiar voice said. I turned to the side to find Gaara walking up to me. I smiled.

"I didnt really plan on this happening." I blushed,giving him a small smile. He tilted his head to the side.

"Hinata,if I didnt know any better,i'd say you werent wearing a bra." He spoke,beginning to remove his jacket. I covered myself,even though I was already wearing clothes. I'm an idiot. He held his jacket out,which I greatfully took and put on. "How about we go for a walk instead of going to see a movie?" He asked. I nodded,not really wanting to be surrounded by other happy couples. Gaara and I walked around in silence for a bit,until I finally broke the silence.

"So,what made you come?" I said,a weak attempt to start a conversation. Gaara looked down at me. Curse him for behing so tall. He had a smile on that handsome face of his.

"Well,you're the reason I came." He spoke,looking ahead. Thank God he did or he would have seen my embarrassed face. "I felt bad about you and Sasuke. I was just kidding when I said 'relationship troubles'. But when you told me that it was a lucky guess...Well,it kind of broke my heart." He began as he sat down on a nearby bench. I sat down next to him in silence as he talked. "As much as I hate the fact that you chose Sasuke over me." He spoke. I just looked at him,amazed that he was sharing this with me. "All I really want if for you to be happy. Even if it isnt with me." He sighed. Why did he have to say this now? I looked down and tugged at the large jacket that Gaara had given me.

"Well,now I feel bad that I made you come out." I spoke as I looked up at Gaara. He smiled and shook his head as he placed a hand ontop of my head.

"Don't feel bad. At least I get to see you." He said in a low alluring voice that would made any girl go weak in the knees. Why couldnt he have been hideous? Seriously,why did he have to be gorgeous with a deep voice?

"Really though. I made you come out to see me,knowing full well that I might end up getting back together with Sasuke and knowing that you have feelings for me." I spoke,looking him in the eyes. He smiled.

"Well,you just need someone to comfort you, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Then,i'll be that someone. I'll just have to put my feelings aside for you." Why did he say that? Now I really feel like an ass. I placed my hand on his. " Hinata,don't do that." He spoke,looking me in the eyes.

"You said you'd be that person who'll comfort me,right?" I asked,fully holding his hand. He just nodded. "Then let me do this." I finished.

"Do wh-" He began. I kissed him. I know I shouldnt have,but I needed to. His hands found they're way to my cheeks,where he wiped tears that I didnt even know I shed away from my face. He was a great kisser and all,but I really longed for him to be Sasuke. He pulled away.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He shook his head.

"It's fine. I know you only did it because you're feeling a bit lonely. One day though,I want you to kiss me because you really feel something for me,not because you wished that I was Sasuke." He spoke. I feel as though he read my mind. He stood up and began to walk. "I'll see you around." He said. I nodded and sat there for a few more minutes. I shook my head and walked back to my car. Once there, I drove home and thought about all that had happened. I feel some what bad that I did that to Gaara. I know that i'm never going to kiss him because I really like him. He was completely right. When,I got home. I spent the next two days in bed watching movies and crying. I really am bitter.

**Sasukes POV:**

I stood in my kitchen,palms on the counter,not moving. Why did I tell her that I called that girl? How stupid could I be? I slammed my hands on the counter. Maybe a bit too hard. I heard a small crack and felt a sharp pain in my right hand. Great,just what I needed. Some type of cracked bone. Well,maybe this pain will be enough to distract me from the emotional pain i'm feeling right now. I'm not going to school. Fuck that. Why would I go somewhere were there are a bunch of happy people who are going to piss me off by asking me all sorts of stupid ass questions. I groaned and made my way to my room,not caring about the searing pain in my hand. I laid back on my bed and looked at my phone. I had several missed calls. I really dont care anymore. Everything turned to shit now. I covered my eyes with my hand that wasnt messed up. Why did I lie to her? Oh yeah. Because I was pissed off and accused her of doing something that she most likely didnt do. I really am an idiot. I laid on my bed in silence for two whole days,not caring to get up and do anything.

"Son of a bitch!." I shouted after two days of silence,angrily throwing my phone at the wall. Thankfully,it didnt break. I'm glad I got that case. My wall,however,was not okay,there's now a phone sized hole in my wall. My phone was now wedged into the wall. I didnt bother to go get it either. I just sat up in my bed. The phone rang. I squinted to see who it was. "Naruto." I mumbled as I got out of bed. It continued to ring until I pulled in from the wall and answered. My hand was still messed up,maybe even worse than before. It's my fault anyway.

"What?" I answered. My ear was bombarded with the sound of my 'anxious to know my business' friends voice.

"I heard what happened. Did you guys break up?" He asked. Neji really does have a big mouth.

"How'd you find out?" I asked,ignoring his previous questions.

"Hanabi stormed into the school,yelling something about kicking your teeth in. Then she barged into our first period looking for you. Neji had not drag her out." He finished. I guess I was wrong. Now Hinatas whole family's pissed off at me. Great. "You never answered my question." He spoke. I groaned before starting.

"I guess we did. It's my fault though." I sighed,rubbing my head. "I accused her of cheating. Then I told her that I called his girl. But only because I was pissed off. Some asshole called and told me that Hinata was out with some dude and I believed them." I finished. Naruto sighed.

"Damn. That's rough. Have you tried calling Hinata?" He asked. I shook my head,as if he could hear me. "I'll take your silence as a no. You need to call her and get everything cleared up. Do you remember what happened to me and Ino last year?" He asked. I remember what happened. Ino thought she saw Naruto with some girl. She didnt talk to him for a whole month. When they finally talked about it,they realized that it was a misunderstanding. I sighed,realizing that he had a point.

"I got it." I finally said.

"Good. You need to go fix it before one of you does something stupid." He finished.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Naruto laughed.

"It's weird to hear you say that. You're welcome. Now go fix it." He finished as he hung up. I groaned and flopped down on my bed. I need to fix it but I dont know where to begin. My phone rang again. I looked at it. Hinatas name came up on the screen. My heart almost lept out of my chest as I answered it.

"Hinata?" I answered. There was silence at first. I was starting to think she was never going to speak. But she did.

"Sasuke." She sniffed. I immediately felt like an ass. What the hell is wrong with me? "We need to talk." She spoke. I sighed,knowing that she was right. "Could you...come over?" She asked hesitantly. I was so glad to hear her say that. Then,I wasnt. Going over there would mean risking being ridiculed my her family. I'm willing to do that. For her.

"Alright. I'm on my way." I spoke. She hung up. I'm not sure i'm ready to do this just yet. After two days,I guess i'm somewhat ready now.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. How'd you like it? Let me know guys.**

**Until next time!**

**Next Chapter: Forgiven**


	36. Forgiven

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticizm. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Sasukes POV:**

**"Sasuke." She sniffed. I immediatly felt like an ass. What the hell is wrong with me? "We need to talk." She spoke. I sighed,knowing that she was right. "Could you...come over?" She asked hesitantly. I was so glad to hear her say that. Then,I wasnt. Going over there would mean risking being riduculed by her family. I'm willing to do that. For her.**

**"Alright. I'm on my way." I spoke. She hung up. I'm not sure i'm ready to do this just yet. After two days,I guess i'm somewhat ready now.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

I sat on my bed for a few minutes to think about what i'm going to say to her. After a while,I grabbed my keys and made my way to my car. My hand still hurts. I looked down at my right hand. There was a clear indication that something was broken or cracked. A large dark bruise covered part of my hand. I looked out the window and it had begun too rain.

"Great." I mumbled as I opened the car door with my left hand. I slowly drove to Hinatas house with my good hand. I made it there without crashing. Thank God. Once I pulled into Hinatas driveway,I was suddenly overcome with a feeling of dread and fear. A fear that things might end worse than they had started. Thankfully no other cars where in the drive way but Hinatas. With a heavy sigh,I opened the car door and got out,quickly making my way to the front door in order to get out of the rain. I stood there for a few minutes before finally knocking on the door. It took quiet some time for the door to open. Hinata stood there in sweat pants and a tight shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun. I could tell that she had been crying for a long time. Man,do I feel like an ass. She grabbed my right hand and led me inside. I instinctively jerked my hand away.

"Fuck!" I shouted,cupping my hand. Hinata looked down at my hand that she was currently squeezing and let it go.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Broke it on the counter." I mumbled. Hinata gasped and grabbed my other hand. We silently walked up to her room where she pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit in while she left to go get something. I nodded,not yet ready to say anything. Hinata came back with a fairly large case. I looked at her as she pulled a stool in front of me and sat down on it. She slowly and oh-so-gently lifted my right hand and cradled it in her tiny hands. Her face held a frown. Hinata flinched when she lightly ran a small finger along the bruise as if it were her hand that was hurt and not mine. She set my hand down in her lap and picked up the large case,setting it on the desk beside us. I watched her as she pulled out some sort of wrap and a splint. I suddenly became aware of what she was about to do.

"Hinata." I spoke,trying to take away some of the painful attention that my hand was about to receive. She put a small finger to my lips and shushed me. I didnt speak. She then pressed down kind of hand on the side of my right hand and began feeling around. I winced as she did this. Her small fingers suddenly stopped. Hinata looked up at me,looked me in the eyes and smiled. I cant tell you how great it felt to see her smiling face again. Then,she squeezed my hand. Hard and I heard a popping noise. "Holy S-" I began as I tried to pull my hand way from her. My bruised hand almost immediately started to feel much better. That was a kind of clever way to prepare someone for a sudden pain.

"My guess is that you must have slammed it out of socket." She spoke softly as she prepared a splint and wrapped my hand. I didnt say anything. "You're stupid,you know that?" She said as she finished wrapping my hand. I just nodded. Hinata sighed as she got up and put the kit away in the bathroom. She sat back in the stool in front of me.

"I'm sorry. I didnt really call that girl. She came and delivered my food and gave me her number. I told her I had a girlfriend. She told me to call her if it didnt work out between us. I promise you I didnt call her. I only said that because I was pissed that you went out with some guy while I was asleep." I admitted. She looked at me with a bittersweet smile and gave a light laugh,probably relieved to hear the truth.

"I'm sorry too." She said. "But,where did you hear that I went out with some guy?" She asked. I sighed.

"Someone called me and told me. I could barely tell if it was a guy or a girl. Sounded kind of androgynous. I don't know why I believed them. I thought you really did because you came back all dressed up." I finished. Hinata placed her hand on my cheek.

"I did go out." She spoke. I narrowed my eyes. "But,I went out with my family and Tokiko. Whoever called you must have seen me talking to a friend of mine outside the restaurant. I hugged him and we walked inside together,but he went to go sit with his mom." She finished. I immediately began to feel stupid. Why would I believe something a complete stranger told me? "I lied when I said I didnt trust you. I was just so angry that you would accuse me of cheating on you and that you might have cheated on me." She admitted,looking down and tucking a few pieces of hair behind her ear.

"Hinata." I called lifting her head up. She looked at me. " I trust you. I dont know why I acted like I didnt. We both know I can be a jealous asshole sometimes." I admitted. She started to laugh.

"Atleast you know." She smiled,getting up from the stool and putting it away. "I love you." She smiled. Her sweet smile cause me to smile back at her.

"I love you too" I said,getting up from the chair. Hinata looked up at me as I stood in front of her. "By the way,how come Tokiko went to dinner with you guys?" I asked,feeling somewhat jealous. Hinata frowned and then sighed.

"They're getting engaged." She bit out. I can't believe it. I didnt bother to ask anything further,figuring that it would just piss her off. I know she hates Tokiko and it must be killing her to find out that her dads going to marry her. I must have been staring at Hinata because she blushed and looked away. "It's rude to stare." She spoke,still looking away from me.

"I seem to remember a certain someone calling it 'admiring'." I smiled. Hinata pouted and smiled as I leaned down to kiss her. Hinatas hand wandered to my shoulders as I slid my hand up the back of her shirt. She bit my lip when my hands wandered into the back of her sweat pants. "Miss Hyuga." I spoke,pulling away fom the kiss. She looked up at me with a look of confusion. I whispered into her ear. " Why arent you wearing panties?" I asked. Hinatas face turned red as she kissed me again. I took this to mean that she didnt want to answer my question. We slowly took steps towards her bed and before we knew it,neither of us had clothes on.

**Hinatas POV:**

After some long over due make up sex, Sasuke and I sat in my bed,wrapped in one anothers embrace. I sat up in and pulled my legs to my chest and sighed. I'm so happy that Sasuke and I made up. I dont know what I would have done if we hadnt. Sasuke sat up behind me and kissed my shoulders. I smiled and reached a hand back to play in his hair. He kissed the underside of my arm. I turned around,bare chested,and faced Sasuke,who welcomed me with sweet and tender kisses. I'm glad that I have him. Moments later,I pulled Sasukes shirt on and walked into the kitchen to get some water. When I returned,Sasuke was sitting in my bed in his pants.

"Hinata,would you be so kind as to give me back my shirt?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face. I looked down and tugged at his shirt,suddenly thankful that I had put underwear on because the shirt barely passed my butt.

"No,I like this one." I smiled,sitting in my chair and putting my hair into a proper bun. Sasuke came and stood behind me,placing his hands on my shoulder and kissing the top of my head.

"Well,I know that I left a few shirts here." He stated. My eyes grew wide and I chewed on my bottom lip,feeling guilty for what happened to Sasukes shirts. I turned around and grabbed Sasukes good hand and led him downstairs to the back door. I opened it and we stared into the back yard. I looked up at Sasuke and he looked down at me.

"About those shirts." I began as I looked at Sasukes clothes that littered in the back yard. I never went to get them after I had thrown them out there. There were shirts in the garden,underwear on the fence,pants and socks scattered about the yard. Now they're all muddy and messed up. "I was mad. No wait. I was livid." I stated,lowering my head. "So,I may have...thrown them in the back yard." Sasuke stared at his clothes.

"I don't think i'll be going to get those." He said,still looking at the yard. I feel terrible. "It could be worse. You could have burned them." He laughed,trying to lighten the mood. He held my hand and slowly closed the door. We made our way back upstairs. I rummaged through my closet trying to find a decent shirt for him to wear. I really dont want to take this one off. After a few minutes of searching,I found an orange shirt with a red crab on it that said 'don't talk to me,i'm crabby'. I laughed and held it up to Sasuke. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at me. "You cant be serious?" He stated. I laughed and tossed it at him. He groaned and put it on. Truth be told,there were plenty of shirts that could have fit him,but I wanted him to wear this one. Just for the sake of poking fun. He pulled on the all-too-tight shirt and looked at me. "Don't you say a word." He warned. The shirt fit him way better than it fit me. It was tight in every way possible. I tried not to laugh as we made our way downstairs to the living room. I sat in his lap as we watched tv for a while. The door handle turned and my family stepped inside. Sasuke and I looked at them and they stared at us.

"Son,why are you wearing that shirt?" My dad asked. Neji and Hanabi laughed at Sasuke who rolled his eyes. "Isnt it a bit..." my dad continued "tight?" He asked tugging at his collar to show emphasis. I began to laugh.

"Yes,lets all laugh and the guy in the tight shirt." Sasuke spoke. This only proved the words on the shirt to be right. I hushed my family.I'm glad that everyone isnt mad at Sasuke from breaking up with Sasuke,this weekend actually wasnt that bad. It was now Monday morning and Sasuke and I were on our way to school. Since Sasukes hand is still recovering,i'll be the one driving from now on. Sasuke and I walked into the school. As we walked into the hallway, I heard snickering and some laughter. Normally,I wouldnt listen to someones conversation. But this was different.

"Watch,they're not even going to come in together. That's what that bitch gets for hitting me. My plan turned out perfectly. Thankfully you told me about Hinata and that guy. Sasuke's too stupid to figure anything out so he most likely accused her of cheating on him. Remind me to thank Kyoko for giving that idiot her number. Now who doesnt have a boyfriend?" The girl that I punched a few days ago said to her nearly bald friend. Her friends eyes widened as she saw me come up behind them.

"Still you." I said as the girl turned around, only to be greeted with a harsh fist to the center of her face. That's right. Her nose. She cupped her nose and pulled her hand away,surprised to see that she was bleeding. I could hear several people wince and shout a few things like 'ooo' and 'damn'. Naruto just about died of laughter.

"You bitch! Who do you think you are? She shouted as her friend tried to help her.

"Damn." Sasuke laughed behind me. Several other people in the hallway repeated Sasukes word.

"Me? I'm still the one with the boyfriend. You? You're the one who might walk away with more than just a broken nose." I stated,stepping close to the girl. "Don't you EVER try ANYTHING like that again. Do I make myself clear?" I warned. She just nodded. I was about to walk away when I remembered that her friend played a part in the stupid plan. I turned around,hit her in the eye and walked to my first period. That hurt my hand a little bit.

* * *

And that's that. Hopefully you guys liked these last few chapters.

Until next time!

Next chapter: Time To Grow Up


	37. Time To Grow Up

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticism. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Hinatas POV:**

**"Me? I'm still the one with the boyfriend. You? You're the one who might walk away with more than just a broken nose." I stated,stepping close to the girl. "Don't you EVER try ANYTHING like that again. Do I make myself clear?" I warned. She just nodded. I was about to walk away when I remembered that her friend played a part in the stupid plan. I turned around,hit her in the eye and walked to my first period. That hurt my hand a little bit.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

Hinata stormed off to our first period. She marched into the class room,where she attracted several stares,and sat down in her chair. I took my seat next to her and gave a light laugh. She turned at looked at me with this adorable yet confused look on her supposedly angry face.

"What?" She asked,her eyes wandered all over my face,trying to find some hint as to why I was laughing. I just shook my head,which further infuriated her. Although she would never tell me that. I just had to know. Another substitute walked into the classroom. Sigh's of relief could be heard throughout the class. I don't know why though. I hope they know that when Kakashi gets back he's going to give a a shitload of work to make up for lost time. Or maybe,due to the fact that hes been getting some every day for the past week,he may not give us any work at all when he gets back. I know if I was a teacher who got married in the beginning of the year,I wouldnt give homework at all. They'd be teaching themselves. I looked over at Hinata. She was dead set on chewing on the eraser off of her pencil. Pretty soon,there wasnt going to be any pencil left for her to write with. Poor pencil. Hinata caught my glance. I leaned over to her.

"Hinata,you're not a beaver. Stop trying to eat the pencil." I stated. Hinata looked at me,not knowing what to say, she turned her head to the side in a slight pout and set the pencil down. Only to have it be picked up again. I just shook my head and pulled the pencil from her mouth. She looked at me,somewhat upset at the loss of the mangled pencil,and poked her bottom lip out. I swear,she really is like a child sometimes. I briskly tossed the pencil,sending it spiraling into the trashcan at the front of the class and then rested my head on my hand.

" Young man,if you need to throw something away,get up and throw it away;dont just toss it across my class room." The substitute teacher scolded. This woman was painfully hideous. Her hair was gray,wiry and thin. She was flat chested and skinny as all hell. I looked over at Hinata,trying to save my self from the sudden assault of this woman's face. Thank God Hinata's gorgeous. What the hell does she mean by 'her' classroom? Last time I checked,the word 'substitute' was at the beginning of her title. As far as i'm concerned, this woman's scolding means nothing to me. But,I refrained from saying anything because Hinata gave me look that told me not to say anything stupid. Which meant not to say anything at all. After 45 minutes of ridiculous busy work,the bell for our second period finally rang. Hinata and I got up and walked to our next period,where we were greeted by Asumas bright and cheery face. I know that look. There's no way in hell a man's this happy at 8 something in the morning unless he,much like Kakashi had been,had gotten laid. Hey,as long as I don't have to do any work,i'm good.

"Alright guys, today we'll be going over -" The high pitched chime of a phone could be heard. Asuma reached into his pocket and pulled out said chiming device and smiled. Hinata looked at me and smiled,knowing exactly why our teacher was smiling. His fiancee just texted him. She worked here too. So that means that another class of kids didnt have to do anything today. Asuma steadily typed things on the key board of his phone the entire class period. I shook my head and laughed,knowing exactly how he felt. Hinata got up before I did and walked out of the class. I know her next class was at the far end of the school,hence why she was leaving so quickly. She stopped in the doorway of the classroom and smiled at me.

"I'll see you later." She spoke. I nodded as I watched her leaved the class. I dont know why,but days seem to drone on forever when Hinata wasnt around. After several more hours of agonizingly boring school work,the final bell rang,letting everyone know that it was finally time to go home. I met up with Hinata by her locker just as she was putting a few things away. She fished around in her over sized bag for a while before finally finding her keys. With a very cheerful smile,she held my hand as we made our way to her car. I hate the fact that I cant drive my own car. As always,I opened her door. Even if it is the door to the drivers seat. We got in and made our way out of the parking lot. On the way home,Hinata kept biting on her bottom lip in obvious frustration. I don't know what's wrong. She was fine during school. She looked over at me.

"Hinata?" I asked after she had stolen another glance. She kept her eyes on the road but still answered my question with a small noise.

"Hmm?" She asked without moving those full lips of hers. I sighed and shook my head.

"What's with the short glances and the constant biting?" I asked,somewhat eager to know the answer to my own question. She shook her head and continued to focus on the road. "I'm not that dumb." I spoke. She looked over at me and gave a small laugh.

"You can be at times." She smiled. She's right. But I know something's wrong. Or something's bothering her. We pulled into her driveway and sat in the car for a few minutes.

"Are you going to go inside?" I asked,staring her down. She looked at me and finally stopped her gnawing. Hinata shook her head and sighed. "Hinata?" I spoke. She looked down at the keys in her hands. "I swear,I will pick you up and haul you into the house." I smirked when she opened her car door. I opened my door and got out,following her to the front door. She stood there,looking somewhat upset. I sighed and placed my hands on her shoulders. She looked up at me. "I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you. Just tell me what's wrong." I urged. She sighed and looked down.

"Remember when I said my dad and that beast of a woman were getting married?" he finally spoke. I just nodded,needing to hear whatever else she had to say. She continue. "I'm not so sure i'm ready for that." She spoke as if she was the one getting married. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"How about you go talk to your dad about it. I guarantee you'll feel better." I stated,fully confident in the advice I had just given her. She smiled and nodded as she opened up the door. The very first thing we saw when we walked into the house was Tokiko sitting on the counter with Hiashi between her legs. Her head was titled to the side while Hiashi kissed her neck. One of Tokikos bony hands was buried in Hiashis hair,the other was tightly gripping one of his ass cheeks. I can never wash this scene from my mind. Is that what Hinata and I look like when we do that? Great,I can never do that again without thinking about the two mildly wrinkly people practically having sex on the counter. Hinata looked at me with a cherry red face as she hurried upstairs,unnoticed by the old couple. " Ahem. You know, we all make food on that counter." I said,startling Hiashi. He looked at me with a flustered face.

"When did you get home?" He asked as if I lived here. "Where's Hinata?"

"We got here a few moments ago. Hinata went upstairs. My guess is that she might be throwing up. I know I will." I joked as Hiashi fixed his robe. Tokiko sat there as if I wasnt even in the room. She had a face of anger and disgust. Bitch,how do you think I feel after seeing my girlfriends dad sucking on your wrinkly skin? The nerve of some people. Now I see why Hinata hates her. I shook my head in order to keep from saying something to the old broad. "When you're finished...Fornicating... You should go check on your daughter." I spoke. Hiashis face fell and Tokiko still looked as if she didnt care. If my hand wasnt fucked up,I swear I might have hit her. Then again,i'm not going to go to jail over some old woman. I'm not that type of guy. Fuck that.

" What's wrong with Hinata?" Hiashi asked,stepping away from Tokiko. But to little avail. She wrapped her legs around him,confining him to her bony legs of doom. I shuddered at this. It was sexy when Hinata did it. But this? This was enough to make me puke. I sighed and closed my eyes,hoping to rid myself of this view. Closing my eyes made it worse.

" Just ask her later. See ya" I said,making my way upstairs to Hinatas room. I sighed when walked into the cool room and laid down on Hinatas bed. I could hear rustling and a light thump coming from Hinatas closet. I shook my head. She was probably in there cussing at Tokiko out. I got up and opened the door to find that my assumption was correct. Hinata was mumbling things under her breath about how much she hated the 'old bitch'.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Coming in here,sitting on my counter where I make my food,running your filthy ass hands ALL over my dad. You've got to be kidding me. Now i'm gonna have to live with you? Bit-" She grumbled and then shrieked as I scooped her up off of the ground,making her drop whatever was in her hands. I hope it wasnt important. "Sasuke,what the hell?" She whined as I threw her over my shoulder. She was hitting my back,not like it really had an effect on me. I sat her down on her bed and knelt between her legs,holding her down with little effort. Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and gave a huge childlike pout.

"Have I ever told you how cute you look when you're mad?" I asked,running a hand along the smooth skin of her thighs. A small blush spread across her cheeks.

"Plenty of times." She smiled,arms still crossed. I smiled.

"As long as you know." I stated. "I know that you hate Tokiko." I began,about to give her a lecture. She sighed and prepared herself. "But you're gonna have to grow up,put on your big girl panties and deal with your dads decisions. Even if they do involve that shriveled up old bag. Who,by the way,glared at me while I was in the kitchen." I spoke. She gave a half hearted smile,somewhat amused by what I said. She straightened up,sighed and looked down at me,silently asking me to let her go. I did and she got up,slowly making her way to her dad. I walked behind her,watching as she nervously made her way downstairs to approach her dad. Thankfully,they were not in the kitchen getting intimate on the counter. I don't think anyone would want to eat something that was made on the soiled counter top. Hiashi and Tokiko sat at the dining room table.

"Hinata,just the person I wanted to see." Hiashi began. Hinata gave him a small smile and poked her tongue out at Tokiko when she thought no one was looking.

"Father,could we talk for a minute?" She asked. Her dad nodded.

"I'm gonna go." I stated,apparently in unison with Tokiko. She looked at me and smiled. Uh,I don't like you. So don't smile at me. I thought to myself.

"You should stay." Hiashi told the both of us. "I have a feeling that what's about to be said will affect everyone." He finished. Oh shit. I have a feeling someone might get a little belligerent. Most likely,that person will be Hinata.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. I feel like its a bit short but that's alright.**

**Until next time!**

**Next Chapter: My Desicion**


	38. My Decision

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticizm. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Sasukes POV:**

**"You should stay." Hiashi told the both of us. "I have a feeling that what's about to be said will affect everyone." He finished. Oh shit. I have a feeling someone might get a little belligerent. Most likely,that person will be Hinata.**

**On with the story!**

**Sasukes POV:**

The four of us sat at the table in silence for a few minutes until Hiashi finally broke the silence.

"Hinata. As you very well may know,Tokiko and I are engaged." He began. I watched as Hinata shifted uncommfrotably in her seat. This was,by no means,going to be easy for her.

"That's what I don't understand. You've only known each other for like,3 months. Don't you think that marriage is a little extreme?" Hinata asked,her voice slighty shaken. Hiashi sighed and rubbed his temples

"That's were you're wrong." Hiashi began. Hinatas eyes widened,but she stayed quiet. Tokiko sat there smiling. What's so funny? "Tokiko and I have known each other for about 20 years. She began working for our family company shorty after my father had given it over to me." Hinatas face fell. "We dated for a while and it ended up in a really terrible breakup. Tokiko ended up quitting the company. Mind you,this was before I met your mother." Hinata looked even more uncomfortable than she was before. "After Tokiko and I had broken up,I met your mother and I almost instantly fell in love with her." He smiled. " After we had you and Hanabi everything was perfect. Then,as you already know,your mother passed away." He spoke. Hinata looked like she was on the verge of crying. I feel like I lied to her when I said that she was going to feel better after this "I began to think that I was never going to find love again. But three or four years ago,Tokiko came back into my life. I was suddenly reminded of how much I loved her. At first,I turned her away,saying that I loved you mother mother than I did her. To this day,I still love your mother. But,as time passed,I grew to love her again and that's why she and I are getting married." He finished. Hinata wiped away a few tears. Tokiko went to touch Hinatas hand,although she knows that Hinata doesnt like her. What the hell is going on with this woman?

**Hinatas POV:**

I was so overcome with a feeling of saddnes that I almost didnt notice that Tokiko had touched me. I jerked my hand away,startling everyone at the table.

"Don't touch me.." I spoke. I looked at my father,who now wore a large frown on his already wrinkled face.

"Hinata,why do you do that? All she was trying to do was comfort you?" My father spoke with a somewhat stern voice. I placed my hands on the tabled and pushed myself up from my seat,getting ready to leave. "Sit down." My father halfway yelled. I was shocked to hear this. I nodded and did as I was told,not trying to further agitate him. Sasuke stared at me,a look on concern on his face. Tokiko seemed to be laughing. I can't believe it.

"Why do I do that? You want to know why? Because she does things like laughing while we're having a serious conversation. That's why!" I shouted,suddenly feeling irritated. My dad looked at Tokiko and then looked at me.

"She's only trying to lighten the mood." He spoke. I crossed my arms and scoffed.

"Lighten the mood? Please,she's hated me ever since you go put into the hospital. How can you be so blind? You don't see the way she glares at me?" I asked. I gave a light,pissed off laugh. "Of course not,you're too busy suckling her neck and staying wrapped around her finger to notice anything she says or does to me. Then again,I think you do. You just choose not to acknowledge it." I finished,having the urge to hurl a chair at my father and Tokiko.

"Now that's enough! As long as you are under my roof,you will abide by my rules and treat everyone with respect. Do I make myself clear?" He shouted. That's when I snapped. My father and I had our hands on the table and were now staring each other down.

"Respect? I could swear you used to say that you need to give respect to get it. How the hell am I supposed to respect someone who has it out for me? How do you think that mak-" I was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"We brought dinner!" Hanabi shouted happliy. Neji was behind her,smiling as he held groceries in his arms. They stopped and looked at our angry faces.

"Did we interrupt something?" Neji asked,fully aware that they had intruded on something.

"No. Hinata was just finishing up." My father spoke.

"No I wasnt. They're just as much a part of this conversation as we are." I spoke. My dad looked livid.

"Hinata,that's enough." He warned. I wasnt trying to hear any of it.

"No, its not. How are we supposed to go on living if we have to tip toe around this problem? How is anyone supposed to live like that?" I asked.

"Honey,calm down." Tokiko said,touching my arms. I lost it.

"Why are you touching me? You don't even like me. Stop trying to act like you like me whenever you're around my dad. Who does that? I don't like you and you dont like me. Can we just agree to disagree?" I snapped at Tokiko,who stood up.

"I've been nothing but nice to you." She lied. "What could I have possibly done to upset you?" She asked,placing her hands on her hips.

"How dense can you be?! You dont remember how you groped my chest when you first met me? Or how about when you nearly broke my dads pelvis? Oh I know,how about when you were trying to act like you were already my dads wife. I will never be okay with this." I shouted. My face began to sting. Did she just hit me? No. I looked down to see Hanabi standing in front of me,her hand in mid air.

" I didnt know mom that well. But I dont think that she would want you acting like this." She said,close to tears. I sighed and nodded. Tokiko snickered.

"About time." She said.

"What?" I snapped,ready to lunge at her.

"Goddammit. Enough!" My dad shouted,silencing the both of us. "Tokiko,I think it's best if you leave for tonight." He spoke. I felt somewhat triumphant when he sent her away before me. She nodded and slowly left. The air suddenly became less dense. "Neji, Hanabi,Sasuke. Hinata and I will be back." He spoke. They nodded. I looked at Sasuke,who looked just as puzzled as I was. "Hinata. Come with me." He said,walking into the backyard. Shit. I still havent picked up Sasukes clothes. I followed my father to the back yard,were he stared at the clothes that littered the yard. He sighed and sat on a bench in the back yard. He gestured for me to sit and I did. Neither of us seemed to care about the clothes.

"Father." I began. He shushed me.

"Hinata." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Some how I knew you were going to be the one who handled the situation like this,seeing as how you were so attached to your mother." He began. I always have the urge to cry whenever someone mentions my mother. " Hinata. You have your life to live and I have my own. Do you ever stop to wonder how I felt when you began seeing Sasuke?" He asked. I didnt say anything,figuring that the question was rhetorical. "I wanted to beat the kid up and I hadnt even seen him yet. You're my little girl and as much as it pains me to see you grow up so fast,I know that it's a part of life. If Sasuke is who you want to spend your life with,then so be it. Could you at least be understanding enough to let me live out the rest of my life with Tokiko?" He finished. I simply nodded,not wanting to say anything to offend him.

"As for you not liking her. Well,that cant be helped. All I ask is that you try to get along with her for the sake of me. I will ask her to do the same." He stated. "I know and you know that she will never replace your mother. She can never fill the whole that was left after your moher passed away. But,having you,Neji and Hanabi around will. As for Tokiko,a new space will be made for her." He sighed,finally finished with his speech. I didnt want to say anything that might ruin this moment. I leaned over on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He placed a hand on my head.

"I'm sorry too." He told me. After about an hour of just sitting in each others presence,my father spoke up. "Don't you think it's high time we picked up the boys clothes?" He asked. 'The boy' meaning Sasuke. I smiled at my father as we got up from the bench and began picking up the clothes. "Hinata,some of these shirts are a bit...Form fitting. Are you sure that some of these arent yours?" He asked,wriggling a pair of pants from a bush.

"I guess they must have shrunken from the rain." I said with a small laugh. "Sasukes clothes arent ever this tight." I smiled,picking up the last of Sasukes clothes and heading inside. Everyone looked at us.

"Is everything okay now?" Neji asked in a soft voice because Hanabi had fallen asleep in a stool near the counter. Her head was resting were Tokikos ass had been. I shoved the clothes into Sasukes arms as I rushed over to my sleeping baby sister. I dont think anyone cleaned this counter after Tokiko sat on it. I dont want Hanabi to be exposed to whatever Tokiko has. I picked her up and carried her to her room,laying her on her bed. Sometimes I forget how much we look alike. I smiled and made my way back to the kitchen where everyone stared at me.

"Neither one of you wiped that counter off." I accused. Sasuke burst into a fit of laughter,knowing full well what I was hinting at.

"Oh,Sasuke. Son,you might want to just go ahead and throw those clothes away. I'm not sure they will fit you anymore." My father spoke,pointing towards the trashcan. Sasuke nodded,knowing that my father was right. "You may as well take the trash out while you're at it." My dad added. Neji and I laughed as Sasuke did as my dad told him. After all that has happened tonight,i'm glad we can end it on a happy note.

* * *

**And that's it for this one. I'm not even going to lie,I procrastinated so hard on this chapter. I thought it was kind of boring. Oh well,let me know what you guys thought.**

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: A Softer Side**


	39. A Softer Side

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticism. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Hinatas POV:**

**"Oh,Sasuke. Son,you might want to just go ahead and throw those clothes away. I'm not sure they will fit you anymore." My father spoke,pointing towards the trashcan. Sasuke nodded,knowing that my father was right. "You may as well take the trash out while you're at it." My dad added. Neji and I laughed as Sasuke did as my dad told him. After all that has happened tonight,i'm glad we can end it on a happy note.**

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

After taking out the trash,I made my way back inside. At the dining room table, Hinata,Hiashi,Neji and a now awake Hanabi began to set the table. I have to admit,I kind of like the feeling of a full house of people. When I was younger,it was only me and my parents after Itachi left. Hinata smiled at me and waved me in. I nodded and walked in,feeling like I was intruding on something. Hanabi smiled at me and handed me a stack of plates and telling me to go set the table. I really am relieved that Hanabi isnt mad at me anymore. Like I said before,I see Hanabi as the young sister that I always wanted. When we finished setting the table,we all sat down.

"So Sasuke." Hiashi began after taking a small bite of tempura,giving Neji a nod of approval on his cooking skill.

"Sir?" I asked,slowly chewing my food. Hinata sipped her drink,staring at Hiashi and I as she did so.

"I forgot to congratulate you and Neji on a great performance at the wedding. Very nice. Do you know when you'll be playing next?" He asked. Neji and I looked at each other. Since when did Hinatas dad take an interest in the band? Neji nodded for me to continue.

"Thank you. We dont really know yet though. We're just waiting to see what comes along." I admitted,continuing to eat.

"I see. And is being in a band what you want to do in life?" Hiashi asked,sipping his drink. I felt Hanabi and Hinata look at me. Neji looked as if his uncle was talking to the both of us. To be honest,i'm not sure if he was.

"If I can be honest,i'm not really sure what I want to do. My dads expecting me to take over the family company. I dont really want to take over. I'll be fine if I just to the accounting." I admitted. I think Hinata's the only other person i've told that to. Now her whole family knows. Hiashi gave me a stern look and then smiled.

"You've got a good one,Hinata." He smiled. "Now,if you'll excuse me,i've got some work to do." And with that,he got up from the table and set his plate on the counter. Hinata smiled at me from across the table.

"I've got homework. Night guys." Hanabi said,getting up from the table and patting the three of us on the head as she skipped happily to her room.

"I'm not doing dishes. I cooked." Neji stated,getting up from the table and setting his plate in the sink. Hinata sighed,already knowing that she was going to have to wash the dishes. I watched her as she eyed my injured hand.

"I'll help you as much as possible." I offered,hoping that this would keep her in a good mood. She gave me a small smile and she sighed and shook her head.

"It's fine. It wont take me long anyway." She stated as she began to clear the table. I groaned at my stubborn girlfriend as I walked over to the sink and ran water for the dishes. Hinata looked up at me and shook her head,lightly pushing me aside. "I've got it. Now go sit down." She spoke as she began to wash dishes and place the newly cleaned ones in the other sink.

"Hinata,you're being stubborn." I accused as I began to rinse the dishes. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You're one to talk." She said as we washed the we were finished,Hiashi popped his head into the kitchen.

"I see you've already done the dishes. I was just coming in to wash them." He lied. Hinata playfully narrowed her eyes at him and tossed a dish cloth at him,which he caught.

"I'm gonna go drop Sasuke off." She spoke. The way she said that made me sound like I was a child being dropped off at school. Contrary to my inner thoughts,I didnt protest.

"Oh I see , well be careful on the road then " Hiashi said tossing the dish towel back at Hinata , which she then caught and place in it's rightful place on the hooks on the side of the fridge.

" Well do father " she said walking towards her him , placing a kiss on his cheek . Then grabbing her keys ,and heading towards the door . Her father smiled at this , as he happily made his way back up stairs to continue working . I stood in the kitchen for a moment , thinking how lucky I was to have Hinata and her loving family . While still in my thoughts , Hinata poked her little head around the corner , a few strands of hair coming out of her huge bun and said " Are you coming or do you plan on walking home , cause if so I can always save gas". I smiled at this grabbed my phone and headed to towards the door, stopping to kiss my Oh-so-cute girlfriend on the forehead. She giggled at this and we made our way to her car. As walked out of the house , Hinata locked the door and walked to her car, she got to the door and was about to open it when I stop her " I got it " I said holding the door open for her . " Still a gentlemen even though your hand's busted." she said with smile getting in the drivers side. I closed the door and made my way over to the passengers side. As we drove to my house and upbeat pop song come on the radio, Hinata turned it up a little and began bobbing her little head up and down . I thought this was cute so,I pulled out my phone and started to record her . In the midst on my recording , my phone rang and a picture of Itachi popped up.

"Hello" I answered , still watching Hinata.

"Sasuke! I need your help. I don't know want to do. I'm out of ideas." Itachi's panicked voice came screaming through the phone. I pulled the phone away and wriggled my finger in my ear to make sure I hadnt gone deaf. Did he want me to lose my hearing at the age of 18? I hope not.

"Scream a little louder,why don't you. What is it and why do you feel the need to shout at me?" I inquired. A few seconds passed as I listened to Itachi attempt to calm himself.

"Sorry. Anyway,hopefully you know this already,although i'm not expecting you to. But Megumis birthday's on Friday and I don't know what to do..." My older brother spoke,panic evident in his voice. I feel somewhat honored that Itachi asked me for help with Megumis birthday.I love that kid. She always brings a smile to my face,even though I rarely get to see her.

"Really?" I asked all-too-excitedly. Damn. Way to keep your cool Sasuke. This caused Hinata to give me a smiling glance before turning to face the road again. " I'll let you know if I think of anything." I finished. Itachi sighed a breath of relief.

"Thanks baby brother." He spoke.

"No problem." I replied. For some odd reason,I felt as if he was in front of me,poking me in the forehead like he did when we were younger. He had hung up shorty before I had fallen into a small nostalgic state. I was brought from my thoughts by the soft touch of Hinatas hands cupping both of my cheeks.

"Earth to Sasuke. Is anyone home?" She asked,lightly knocking on my head for emphasis. I smiled and took her hands in mine.

"I'm still here." I laughed as Hinata narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"So what was with your little fit of happiness on the phone?" She asked as we got out of the car.

"It's nothing. Itachi needed help with planning something for Megumis birthday." I spoke as I opened the front door and led Hinata inside. Hinata yawned and stretched across the couch,still managing to sound excited.

"Really now? Have you got anything in mind?" She asked,pulling a decorative pillow to her chest. I shrugged my shoulders and retrieved two bottles of water from the fridge,which I carried with one hand. Hinata she lifted on the couch in order to make room for me.

"Not at the moment. I just wanted to help out." I spoke,taking a sip of water. Hinatas face lit up and she squealed.

"Aww,look at you. Being a thoughtful uncle." She cooed,placing her hands on my cheeks yet again. I playfully rolled my eyes,feeling somewhat embarrassed even though we're the only ones in the house. She picked up her bottle of water and took the cap off. I watched her as she did this. "What?" She asked before taking a sip.

"Nothing." I spoke as she put the bottle down on the table. She looked over at me, some hair in her face, a curious look set in her eyes. We were centimeters apart now. I studied her face as I slowly moved my lips down on to hers, my eyes closing as our lips began to skim across each other. I smirked and pulled her close,causing her to settle in my lap. She and I stayed like that for a while until I pulled away. Hinata looked up at me as she brushed the loose strands of hair from her face. If it hadnt been for the fact that we had school tomorrow,we probably would have stayed like this all night.

**Normal POV:**

During the rest of the week,Sasuke and Itachi had talked on the phone several times about the details of little Megumis birthday. It seemed like the closer the days grew to that special day,the more anxious Itachi became. Sasuke stayed calm,handling the details by without help from Itachi,knowing that her would only get in the way. Hinata helped out immensely. All that week she had assisted Sasuke in various party plans. She thought it was adorable that Sasuke had turned into a soft hearted paternal figure. Now that it was 5 o clock,Friday,Sasuke began to worry,even after everything was in order.

**Hinatas POV:**

I have never seen Sasuke so frantic in my life. It's like his mind is going a mile a minute. I watched as Sasuke walked around,trying to perfect everything even though everything was as it should be. Sasuke sat on a small chair and raked his fingers through his hair,not knowing how utterly adorable he looked when he did that.I sighed and walked over to him.

"Will you stop panicking?" I asked as he looked up at me and smiled.

"I stopped panicking as soon as you walked over." He spoke as he stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was thankful for this. Now I could relax not that he was relaxed. Voices could be heard as Sasuke and I looked behind us. A large group of people,most of them holding the hand of a small child,made their way into the small venue that Sasuke had booked for the special occasion.

"Oh this is lovely." One woman cooed as her twin boys pulled at the hem of her dress.

"So cute!" A fairly young lady spoke. She looked like she was our age. But,a small girl about Megumis age clung to her side,letting me know that the woman must be older than us.

"The party planner must have spent day getting this together." Several other mothers and fathers said to one another. I looked at Sasuke,who had a smug expression on his face. He was clearly happy with all of the attention that his hard work was getting. It's cute to see Sasuke so cheeky over something that he puts his all into. What makes this even better is the fact that he had done this for the love of Megumi. I cant help but smile at what a great father he'll make some day. Sasuke and I greeted the parents as they came in.

"Oh this is too CUTE!" A familiar voice cooed. This voice belong to no one else but Mikoto. I looked around to find her linking arms with Sasukes dad. She was waving in our direction,signaling for Sasuke and I to come over. And so,we did. "Sasuke,you did an amazing job." She beamed,kissing Sasuke on the cheeks. A light blush could be seen on Sasukes face as she did this.

"Thanks mom." He smiled,still reveling in his glory. I spotted Itachi and Ririko walking in,looking a bit upset. Without Sasuke noticing,I slipped away and headed towards them.

"Is everything alright?" I asked. Itachi looked unsure.

"She refuses to get out of the car,insisting that either Sasuke or you come and get her." Ririko admitted. It was then that I knew Megumi might grow up to be a little defiant.

"Dont worry. We'll go get her." I assured. Itachi gave me a thankful look as I walked over to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder

"Hmm?" He ask,turning to face me.

"Megumi wont get out of the car." I spoke. Sasuke sighed as he and I made our way to Itachis car. I opened the door and there sat Megumi,all dressed in her lime green and pink party dress. Her hair was put into two pigtails. She looked irresistibly cute. Her eyes lit up.

"Uncle 'Ke! Nata!" She shrieked,holing her arms up. I let Sasuke pick her up,knowing that he was the one who wanted to see her the most. He smiled and lifted her from the car.

"Happy Birthday!" Sasuke and I said in unison. This made Megumi squeal in delight. She made her way onto Sasukes back and began playing in his hair.

"Megumi,why didnt you get out of the car when your mommy and daddy asked you too?" Sasuke asked as we walked to the front entrance of the little party area. Megumi pouted before answering.

"I wanted you to come and get me,Uncle 'Ke." She spoke. I could tell this warmed his heart because of the smile that he had on his face. I smiled at this .He looked like a proud father.

* * *

**That's all for now. Let me know what you thought. Co-written with MikkiFree.**

**Until next time!**

**Next Chapter: Blackmail**


	40. Blackmail

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticism. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Hinatas POV:**

**"Megumi,why didnt you get out of the car when your mommy and daddy asked you to?" Sasuke asked as we walked to the front entrance of the little party area. Megumi pouted before answering.**

**"I wanted you to come and get me,Uncle 'Ke." She spoke. I could tell this warmed his heart because of the smile that he had on his face. I smiled at this .He looked like a proud father.**

**Sasuke POV**:

I looked over at Hinata. She looked at me with a smile. I looked up into large brown eyes. Megumis. She definitely didnt get them from Itachi. Megumi smiled at me and lightly tugged on my hair.

"Lets go Uncle 'Ke!" Megumi demanded in her cute,childlike tone. Hinata let out a light laugh as I followed Megumis orders. She is my niece after all. Hinata and I held hands while Megumi somehow made her way onto my shoulders as we walked back to Megumis party. Family members and other people cheered for Megumis little grand entrance.

"Are those her parents?"

"They look so young."

"What a cute little family." Several voices kept whispering things about Megumi being my daughter and Hinata being my wife. In a way,that's kind of what it felt like. Hinatas face was bright red but she didnt say anything. Are these people that stupid? Our kids wouldnt have brown hair and brown eyes. Idiots.

"Your daughter is so cute. And you're so young. How old were you when you had her?" And elderly woman asked Hinata and I. She kept eyeballing Hinata enitire body.

"Well,ma'am Megumi is-" Hinata began but was cut off.

"Mommy,can I open my presents now?" Megumi asked with a mischievous look on her face,knowing that Hinata wasnt her mother. I assume she only wants to embarrass Hinata. I just chuckled at Megumis little joke. It worked. Well,kind of.

"Not right now." Hinata answered as if Megumi were her child,smiling and shaking her head. She said it with such a caring and motherly tone that I almost believed her. "Ma'am,Megumi isnt my daughter." She smiled. The old woman blushed like mad.

"I'm so sorry dear. It's just that you three looked like such a happy family,I assumed that she was yours." The woman stated,highly embarrassed. Hinata shook her head.

"It's quiet alright. If you'll excuse us,we've got to get the birthday girl to her real parents." Hinata spoke,sounding as polite as she could. The old woman nodded understandingly as we turned around.

"That wasnt a nice thing to do Megumi." Hinata said,pouting and pinching Megumis cheeks.

"I thought it was." I added. This made Hinata blush and bump me with her hips. It's little things like this that embarrass her. We finally made our way over to Itachi,who awaited us with open arms. Well,awaited Megumi with open arms. Which,she rejected.

"I wanna stay with Nata and Uncle 'Ke." Megumi pouted and folded he arms. Ririko looked like her heart had fallen into her stomach. I looked at Hinata and she looked at me.

"Megumi." I said sternly. She looked at me with widened eyes. "I think you owe your parents an apology. Don't you think you're being a little bit mean?" I asked,squatting to Megumis height. She looked down at the ruffles on her little dress.

"I'm sorry mommy and daddy. I never get to see Nata and Uncle 'Ke alot. I just wanted to spend time with them." She whined,close to tears. The way that she said it was so sincere and heartfelt. She seemed genuinly sorry. Ririko leaned down and wiped tears from Megumis little eyes.

"Honey,it's alright. Don't cry on your birthday." She smiled. Megumi nodded and gave a weak smile. Itachi gave me a thankful nod. Megumi hugged me and then hugged Hinatas legs,that's all she could reach.

"Go have fun." Itachi spoke,gesturing Megumi over to a group of her little friends. She nodded and ran over to them,happy to be around people who were her age. I shook my head. Kids arent easy to deal with... With the party in full swing,I was feeling pretty confident. Hinata was talking to a group of parents. She held some woman's baby boy in her arms. I've never seen Hinata look at someone the way that she looked at that baby. Her face was calm. She was smiling a gentle smile and rocking from side to side,lulling the baby while she talked to the babys parents. This almost took my mind off of my current task. Finding the clown that was supposed to be here two hours ago. I walked around,searching. No sigh of some idiot in a polka dotted outfit and red shoes that looked like boat oars. How hard could it be. I walked into one of the outside bathrooms. Maybe he,was in here. When I slowly pushed the door open,I saw something that I never thought I would ever see in my life. An orange wig being placed atop a head full of spikey red hair. And all white face with a red painted mouth,a giant red nose and some strange looking eye make up. I almost lost control of my phone when I took it out to take a picture. This is the greatest day of my life. I looked at the picture. Gaara had just finished putting on the last of the make up on his eyes. He was so close to the mirror and his mouth was open. Much like Karin used to do whenever she put on her mascara. He looked gay.

"No wonder Temari doesnt wear a lot of make up." I laughed as the 'clown' turned around. His eyes were wide. I could barely keep myself together. "You've used it all up." Gaara glared at me. "It's hard to be intimidated when you're all dressed up for the kids." I stated,gesturing to his ensemble. The outfit looked like it was made out of the bags of bread with the blue, yellow and red polka dots on it. The wig looked over used,although I dont know who would want to use that thing. The killer part was the clown shoes. Instead of being red,they were yellow. Bright,loud,obnoxious yellow. If I was Gaara,i'd burn the whole damn outfit. Never would I ever be caught dead in this thing.

"Don't you say shit." He growled. I didnt plan on it. Not while I was busy laughing anyway. Though all of his make up,Gaara looked overly pissed off.

"This is too good to be true." I laughed,wiping tears from my eyes. I havent laughed this hard in a long time. Gaara snarled and began to attempt to wipe his painted on clown face off. "Hey,leave that on. You've got work to do. Get out there." I said,pointing towards the door.

"Fuck that. I'm not going anywhere." He retorted,clearing his lips of the red paint.

"If i'm paying you,you'd better get your ass out there. You'd better not fuck up my nieces party." I stated as he stopped his actions.

"I'll go." He stated. I let out a breath of relief. But all too soon. "If you double the payment." He smirked. What the hell? He's lucky i'm paying him at all.

"How about I show this picture to your sister? Let her know where all her make ups gone to." I retorted,making Gaaras face tense at the comment. Then,it relaxed.

"Do your worst." He goaded. That's not something he should have done.

"Fine. Don't you think Hinata would want to see this?" I asked,showing him the picture. He glared and narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldnt." He snapped. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldnt I?" I asked,creating a message and attaching the picture. I was about to send it to Hinata. "One click and she sees it." I warned. He sighed.

"Fine." Gaara stated,defeated. I smirked. I dont even know why he tried this.I got rid of the message and he walked past me and stopped behind me. "That's low. Even for you,Uchiha" He snarled.

"Yeah yeah. Now get your ass out there. Clown. One fuck up,and she sees it." I teased,pulling at the back of his wig. He scrunched his face up,and spat on the ground,near my shoe.

"Tool." He said,walking out of the bathroom.

"Says the guy in the make up and a wig." I called after him. This further pissed him off. I walked out of the bathroom. Gaara,or should I say,the clown,was already near a group of kids,making balloon animals. For some reason,I feel uneasy having him around them. Maybe it's just his pediphilistic looking outfit. Hinata was smiling as she sat in a chair,braiding Megumis hair as other little kids sat around her. My guess is that she was telling a story. I smiled and walked over to the happy scene.

"Then,the blonde prince climbed the tower. He was so tired,but he would stop until he saw his beloved. When he got to the top of the tower,he climbed inside the window. In the corner of the room sat a princess with long,flowing red hair. She turned to look at him and she almost cried. Not tears of sadness,but tears of joy. 'Oh,my prince'. Hinata stated,placing on her her hands to her chest for dramatic affect. " I have waited so long for you to come and rescue me. And now you are here." Hinata spoke in a soft voice. The kids watched her with anticipation. " Then,the prince swept the poor girl off of her feet and kissed her. It was then that she magically changed. Instead of the rags that she usually wore,she now wore a long satin dress. The prince smiled. 'You are now my queen,if that is what you wish to be." Hinata spoke in her best imitation of a mans voice. Where did this story come from? " And so,the prince and the princess lived in a beautiful castle in a wonderful kingdom and lived happily ever after." She smiled,earning the clap of several tiny children.

I felt my phone vibrate. As I checked the message,I realized that it was time for us to sing 'Happy Birthday' Megumi. I showed Hinata the message and she nodded, as she got up out of her chair. We both held Megumis hands. Hinata covered Megumis eyes as we walked her over to the table where her cake was.

"Happy birthday to you." We began as Hinata uncovered Megumis eyes. Her whole face lit up with excitement. "Happy birthday dear Megumi. Happy birthday to you." We finished.

"Make a wish." Ririko smiled. Megumi nodded,closed her eyes for a few seconds and then blew out the candles. We all clapped as my father and Itachi cut and served cake. This was a big moment for Megumi. She smiled at everyone. I was really happy to see that she was enjoying herself.

"It's time for Megumi to open her presents!" My mother yelled loudly. I dont think anyone could have missed that. Megumi smiled as she grabbed mine and Hinatas hands and pulled us towards a large table. I have never seen Megumi so happy. She smiled at each and every gift she got as she tore the paper off. Hinata sat on my lap as we watched her squeal at the gift that we had gotten her. It was some little vanity with a bunch of stuff for her hair. Megumi was cheesing so hard her face might have gotten stuck like that. Hinata looked at me and smiled,letting me know that I had done a pretty good job.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. It took me a while to get out. I didnt have any motivation. Sometimes I need some encouragement to get me going :P Anyway,hope you liked it.

Until next time!

Next chapter: It Doesnt Matter.


	41. It Doesn't Matter

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticism. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Sasukes POV:**

"It's time for Megumi to open her presents!" My mother yelled loudly. I don't think anyone could have missed that. Megumi smiled as she grabbed mine and Hinatas hands and pulled us towards a large table. I have never seen Megumi so happy. She smiled at each and every gift she got as she tore the paper off. Hinata sat on my lap as we watched her squeal at the gift that we had gotten her. It was some little vanity with a bunch of stuff for her hair. Megumi was cheesing so hard her face might have gotten stuck like that. Hinata looked at me and smiled,letting me know that I had done a pretty good job.

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

I watched as Hinata smiled and served cake to a group of small children. It's cute to see her act so innocent with little kids. I shook my head and smiled. Out of the corner of my eye,I could see Gaara,leaning against a tree with a group of kids. From the looks of it,they were asking him to do something. There's no way i'm going to miss this. With a few quick and long strides,I made my way over to Gaara.

"Mister,the clown wont make me a balloon animal." Some little girl whined,pulling on my pant leg. I looked down at her and smiled,then looked up at Gaara.

"Is that so?" I glared at Gaara and he glared back. Was this his way of trying to intimidate me? "Sir." I began. "You're not being paid to stand around. Do your job." I warned. Gaara let out a low growl and pushed off of the tree.

"No." He spoke. This really upset the small girl who was now hugging my leg. " You want something done,do it yourself. I'm out." Gaara spoke,walking away. It's hard to take him seriously in that ridiculous get up. The group of kids began to whimper and cry. Great. Way to fuck shit up. I sighed a breath of relief as Hinata strolled up.

"What happened?" She asked,sitting down in the grass and comforting the children.

" The clowns being a dick." I answered simply as I began to walk in Gaaras direction.

"Sasuke,wait." Hinata spoke as the parents of the kids walked up. I kept walking. Who the hell does this? What kind of asshole makes kids cry at a birthday party? Douche. I walked into the bathroom where Gaara was and slammed the door.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked,highly pissed off. Gaara had just finished taking off that God awful make up and was now taking off the clown shoes.

"Piss off." He snapped as he started to dress in his regular clothes.

"Need I remind you that i'm the one paying you for this? And if you don't comply,a certain someone will see a certain picture?" I warned. He glared at me as he tied the shoes to his sneakers and pushed past me.

"Go ahead and show her. I don't think she'll care what I looked like." He spoke as we walked out of the bathroom.

"Gaara?" Hinata said. Had she been standing outside the bathroom the whole time?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Gaara stopped in his tracks and whipped around to face me.

" It doesn't matter. What matters is that your girlfriend kissed me when you fucked up." Gaara said through his teeth,trying not to draw any attention to our situation. What the hell is he talking about. I turned to look at Hinata who looked both sad and pissed off.

"What is he talking about?" I asked,demanding an answer. Gaara had a smirk on his face.

"Nothing." Hinata answered,balling her hands into a tight fist as though she were about to punch one of us. Instead,she walked towards the parking lot,passing my parents,Itachi and Ririko. She stopped for a moment to let Megumi know that we were leaving. Megumi smiled and nodded understandingly. I don't know how she was maintaining her composure after what Gaara had just told me.

" Since she wont tell you. I will. The day you went and cheated on Hinata. She called me,crying. We met at the movie theater and she kissed me." Gaara said,looking way to confident. He started to say something else,but I was too pissed off to hear it. I marched after Hinata. I need to know if what Gaara said is true or not. My mom put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hinata and I have to go now. I'll see you later." I told my mom as I walked past her. Megumi looked up at me with a sad and confused look on her face. It pains me to see her like this. Not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was,I leaned down and kissed her forehead before I walked to my car. Hinata was leaning on it with her arms crossed. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the car. Hinata opened the backdoor and got in. I looked at her,slightly confused as I got into the drivers seat. I just sat there for a moment,letting what just happened sink in. Then,Hinata spoke.

"Can we go home now?" She said in a low tone.

"Not until you tell me what Gaara said was a lie." I stated. Hinata was silent. "I guess that means it wasn't a lie." I finished,tightly gripping my keys.

"What do you want me to say?" She mumbled to a point where I almost didn't hear it. I groaned and looked back at her. Her hands were in her lap and she let her head hang.

"I just want you to tell me why." I answered plainly. She looked up at me with hurt in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter." She stated,looking out the window.

"It doesn't matter? What do you mean it doesn't matter? You KISSED him for Gods sake." I snapped. She looked back at me and then opened the car door,getting out as quickly as she could. I narrowed my eyes and got out of the car,leaving the door open. Hinata was once again,leaning against my car. I walked over to her,placed my hands on the car,trapping her in front of me.

"Sasuke,move." She spoke,not moving an inch.

"Hinata,i'm not going to move until you tell me." I stated.

"Why does it matter? I kissed him after we broke up. It's not like I cheated on you." She snapped,pushing me and walking away. I grabbed her wrist.

"If it doesn't matter,then why are you so angry?" I asked,pulling her towards me. She looked up at me.

"Because you're making it bigger than it really is." She answered,snatching away from me.

"You're the one making it bigger. All I did was ask a question." I called after her as she walked away. I followed her.

"Sasuke,go away and stop following me." She yelled,throwing her arms in the air. I just don't understand why she's so pissed off. Hinata walked over a tree and sat underneath it. I walked over and stood in front of her. "Could you just leave?" She asked,looking away from me.

"And how the hell are you supposed to get home?" I asked. Hinata looked up at me with sad,violet colored eyes. I hate to see her like this.

"I'll call Ino. Or Sakura." She muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Hinata,it's Friday. I'm pretty sure they're out somewhere. Just come on." I said,extending my hand to her. She got up and walked away. What the hell? I'm trying to be the bigger person and let it all go. "Hinata. Will you stop walking away?" I asked,walking behind her.

"I'll stop walking away when you stop following me. Go home Sasuke. I'll walk home by myself." She stated,walking a bit faster.

"Like hell you will. Just because i'm pissed off,doesn't mean i'm going to let you walk home." I stated. Hinata stopped walking and turned around to face me. About damn time.

"I don't want to be around you when you're pissed off. You don't have the right to be mad in the first place. If anyone is allowed to be pissed off right now,it's me." She stated,crossing her arms. She has a point but still... I walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from it. "Don't touch me. I want to be alone right now." She lied. I know her well enough to know that she never wants to be left alone when she's upset. I backed away and put my hands up,letting her know that I wasn't going to touch her.

"Fine. But at least let me take you home. I'm not going to let you walk home when it gets dark." I spoke,trying to reason with her. She sighed and let her shoulders drop before making her way to my car. Not once did she turn around to acknowledge the fact that I was still behind her. She opened the door to the backseat and got in. I was about to say something but I decided that it was best to leave it alone. I got in the drivers seat and looked back at Hinata. She was laying across the back seat with her back facing me. Apparently she thinks this is the best way to ignore me. I sighed loudly,hoping that she would at least turn around. She didn't. I shrugged my shoulders and started the car. I'm not really as mad as I was when Gaara first told me what happened between them. As I was driving down the road and pulled to a stop at a traffic light,my phone rang. I looked at the screen to see Itachis name. Hesitantly,I picked it up.

"What?" I asked. I heard a high pitched voice say my name. Or,some form of my name.

"Uncle 'Ke. Is Nata okay? She looked really sad." Megumis tiny voice spoke. It's really sweet that Megumi cares about Hinata as much as I do. I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know Megumi. Nata isn't talking to me right now. So,i'm not sure if she's okay or not." I answered. Hinata shifted in the back seat and popped her head into the front of the car. I looked over at her.

"Can I talk to her?" Megumi asked,clearly concerned. I sighed.

"I don't think Nata wants to talk to anyone right now." I stated,Hinata held her hand out. I raised an eyebrow and pulled the phone away from my ear. " You'll talk to a child but you won't talk to me?" I asked,slightly hurt. She poked her lip out and reached for the phone. I smiled and held it out to her,hoping that she would at least lighten up a bit.

**Hinatas POV:**

I pouted and took the phone away from him. Even though i'm still kind of mad at Sasuke, he never fails to charm me with that smile of his. I put the phone to my ear and crawled into the front seat as I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Megumi?" I asked,hoping that the small girl was still there.

"Nata!" She shrieked. "Are you and Uncle 'Ke fighting? You both looked sad when you left." She spoke. I smiled at her concern for us.

"We're not fighting" I stated as I looked over at Sasuke. He looked back at me with a relieved smile planted firmly on his face. "But,Uncle 'Ke is being a butt-head." I said to Megumi. She laughed at this. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me and then focused on the road again. " Everything will be okay." I told her.

"Good. Because I don't like to see Nata and Uncle 'Ke sad." She spoke.

"I don't either." I smiled. I then heard a deep voice that I know wasn't Megumis.

"She stole my phone. So sorry Sasuke." Itachi spoke. I laughed at the thought of Megumi going thought Itachi pockets just to find his phone. "Oh,Hinata. I assumed Sasuke was going to be on the other line." He stated.

"Nope. It's me." I smiled. Sasuke looked over at me.

"I hope the two of you are okay." Itachi said.

"We will be. Hopefully." I answered,sounding unsure of my previous statement.

"Whatever it is. You'll get through it. I've got to go." He told me.

"Alright. Bye Itachi. Tell Ririko I said Hi." I stated. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Will do. Bye." Itachi said as he hung up. I looked over at Sasuke and then out the window. We were sitting in his driveway.

"I kind of wanted to go home." I said almost too quietly. Sasuke sighed and leaned his head as he slouched in his seat.

"Fine. But we've got to talk about this first." He stated,pulling his keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car. I sat there for a few seconds before opening the door and getting out. Sasuke already opened the door and was now heading inside.

"Why couldn't we have just talked about it in the car?" I asked,closing the door behind me as I stepped inside.

"I don't know." Sasuke spoke as he walked down the hallway. I followed after him.

"It didnt mean anything." I spoke as I leaned against the wall in the hallway. Sasuke looked at me,somewhat shocked by what I said.

"Gaara seemed to think it meant something." He snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"There you go with the anger again. I didn't even have an attitude." I snapped back. Sasuke stood up and made his way towards me. I quickly got up and darted into the bathroom,locking the door behind me.

"Hinata. Open the door." He said as I put my back to the door and slid down,sitting on my butt.

"Not if you're gonna be an ass about this." I told him.

"I'm not being an ass." He spoke,lightly pounding his fist against the door. As if that helped his previous statement. "I'm just pissed off that you didn't tell me."

"Why tell you? We'd broken up before I kissed him so why should it matter?" I asked Sasuke grew quiet,knowing that he was wrong. " Exactly. I only kissed him because I was upset. That kiss meant nothing. Why can't you just get it through that thick skull of yours?" I half shouted. I heard him sit on the floor.

"Hinata. You know me. You know that I get jealous. You know that I love you. We both know I can't stand Gaara. Did you even stop to think how I must have felt when I heard him say that you kissed him?" He asked as I pulled my knees to my chest.

"You should already know that I love you. Why would you even think that me kissing Gaara could possibly mean anything? I was hurt and I was lonely. Do you know how badly that I wanted for him to be you? No. You don't. How can you sit here and be upset over something so trivial as a meaningless kiss?" I asked,really wanting to know that answer.

"Because i'm an idiot. Because I love you; I want all of you. Your hips, your hands, your feet, your lips. I want all of you. And I don't want anyone to be with you other than me." He spoke. I could have cried at those words. Sasuke could be sweet at times,but this. This was different than any other time. I pulled myself up onto my knees,unlocked the door and opened it. Sasuke was sitting next to the door with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He looked disheartened and frustrated. I crawled in front of him. He looked up at me. "So...You're not mad anymore?" He asked in a low voice. I smiled and shook my head.

"Who could be after all of that?" I asked,placing my hands on his cheeks. "Even though you get on my nerves sometimes." I began. He looked at me tentatively. " It's all these little things you do and say that make me love you more and more every day. Sure you get jealous. Sure you get angry and protective when it comes to me. But that just lets me know how much you care." Sasuke ran his hand through my hair and rested his hand on my cheek. I leaned into the touch. " This was stupid. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." I spoke quietly.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't ha-" He tried to finish. I pressed my lips to his and then pulled away.

"You talk to much." I smiled. He smiled back and shook his head.

"You're something else. You know that right?" He asked,pulling me into a tight embrace,which I welcomed. I nodded and kissed him again,glad to not be fighting anymore.

* * *

**Alrighty then. That's it for this chapter. I would really love it if I could get some feedback as to what you guys think. Anyway,hope you guys liked it.**

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: Mine,Not Yours.**


	42. Mine,Not Yours

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticism. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Hinatas POV:**

**"It was my fault. I shouldnt ha-" He tried to finish. I pressed my lips to his and then pulled away.**

**"You talk to much." I smiled. He smiled back and shook his head.**

**"You're something else. You know that right?" He asked,pulling me into a tight embrace,which I welcomed. I nodded and kissed him again,glad to not be fighting anymore.**

* * *

**Hinatas POV**:

I felt Sasuke gently bite my bottom lip. I smiled and shook my head,letting him continue his actions. He's so perverted sometimes. Sasukes hands wandered up the back of my shirt as I slid my hands into his blue-black hair. In one swift motion, Sasuke stood and picked me up along with himself as he made his way to his room. I swear,I don't know where he finds the strength. Once inside,we flopped onto his bed as we kicked our shoes ,how I love his soft sheets. I laughed inwardly as I remembered the day that I change them,due to Sasukes foul odor. I looked up into Sasukes eyes as he hovered over me,both of his hands on either side of my head. He leaned down to kiss me as I reached up to pull his shirt off of him. After the offensive shirt was off of him,I paused for a moment to admiring the work of art that Sasuke called abs.

"Someone seems to be drooling." Sasuke said with a smirk firmly in place. I rolled my eyes and quickly flipped us over,somewhat surprising Sasuke. I looked down at him as I straddled his waist,letting my hair fall over our faces.

"I should really cut this someday." I spoke as I flipped my hair over my shoulder,annoyed with the long tresses. Sasuke laughed and shook his head.

"I love your hair. Don't cut it." He whispered,running his hands through my hair. And he said I had a hair fetish. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him as I felt him slip my skirt off of my waist. On impulse,I shifted so that the skirt was no longer on my legs. Sasuke smirked into the kiss. A sharp rapping noise could be heard in the distance. In that instant,I hated whoever was at the door. Sasuke emitted a low growl as I moved from atop him. He made his way to the door,with no shirt on. I sat on the bed,admiring his toned body as he left. Feeling that Sasuke was going to be gone for a little while,I stretched across the bed,relishing all of the space that it had.

As I lie on my stomach,I pull a large and rather soft pillow underneath my head and swung my feet back and forth in the air. Moments later,I could hear Sasukes feet padding across the floor. Feeling a sudden shift on the bed,I turned to see Sasuke hovering over me. He had a smirk plastered on his face as he leaned down to kiss my neck. As if on queue,one of our phones rang. I started to ignore it,but the sound of my phone ringing was starting to get on my nerves. Sasuke pulled away,knowing that I was going to answer it. I slowly slid off of the bed and made my way to my phone. On the screen,was a picture of Hanabi and I when we got out hair done that same way. We almost looked like twin,except her hair is brown and she has more of a childlike face. I slide the bar across the screen and put the phone to my ear as I made my way back over to the bed and laid back down.

"Yes Hanabi?" I asked as I turned over on my stomach. I felt Sasukes weight shift on the bed. Then,I felt his breath on my neck. Great. He chooses now to do things like this.

"Hinata. I need your help." Hanabi spoke,sounding very anxious. Or maybe she was nervous. Sasuke leaned down and kissed my shoulder. I looked back at him and gave him a playful,yet stern glare. Which,he ignored and continued to kiss my shoulders and neck.

"W-what do you need help with?" I stammered as Sasuke nipped at the space behind my ear.

"Are you alright?" Hanabi asked,not answering my question. Sasuke had now moved to my lower back.

"A-are you serious?" I asked Sasuke,forgetting the fact that I was on the phone with my little sister. He gave me a very sexy smirk and continued his actions. Until,I planted my foot firmly on his face and pushed him away.

"Serious about what?" Hanabi asked as Sasuke pouted and crawled over my as I turned over on my back.

"Nothing. What did you need?" I questioned. Sasuke was now hovering over me.

"Oh. Right. Dad's letting me go out with Konohamaru tonight and I have no idea what to wear. I'm having a hair crisis too! Could this day get any worse?!" Hanabi half yelled in my ear. Sasuke slid his hand up my shirt and lightly nipped at my neck.

"Mmmookay,i'll be hommmee in a little bit. Bye Hana." I managed to get out as Sasuke slid his hand behind my back and unclipped my bra expertly. Why did he have to be a pro when it comes to things like this? I hung up and tossed my phone on the bed beside us and glared at Sasuke. "Why?" I asked simply. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in a way that was just too dominantly sexy for his own good. I sat up and pulled him close to me as we fell into a heated kiss. When I pulled away,I reached behind my back and re clipped my bra as I got off of the bed. Sasuke gave me a confused look. "Hanabi asked for my help. Soo,we're going to my house." I smiled as I grabbed his keys,pulled my skirt on,slipped my feet into my shoes and made my way outside.

"Where are you going with my keys?" Sasuke asked as he pulled on his shirt and put his shoes on. We were already outside when Sasuke took the keys from me. I looked up at him and pouted.

"I was driving home." I stated,taking the keys back and getting into the front seat. Sasuke looked at me,opened the door and lifted me from the seat. "Sasuke,I am not a child. Put me down." I stated as he opened the passenger door.

"I'm about to." He stated with a smirk as he set me down in the seat and kissed me. I rolled my eyes and pulled my seat belt across my chest as he got into the drivers seat and turned the car on.

"I swear. One of these days..." I spoke as he leaned over to me.

"One of these days,what?" He asked pulling me into a kiss. If he wasn't such a great kisser,I wouldn't have fallen for this. But,since he was,i'm virtually powerless against him. Curse his seductive ways. He pulled away with a smirk on his face as he backed out of the driveway and headed towards my house. I looked over at him and poked my tongue out. "If you're trying to intimidate me,being cute isn't working." He smiled. Oh that smile of his.

"Shut up." I laughed. I looked out the window and then looked at the clock on my phone. 7:45 pm. Where is Hanabi going at this time? She's only 14 for Petes sake. We pulled into my driveway about 10 minutes later and got out of the was then that I noticed Tokikos car parked next to my dads,where mine usually is. But,my car was now parked near the curb. "Who moved my car?" I said out loud. Sasuke looked at me as I unlocked the door and stepped in. Tokiko was in the kitchen,cooking. Whoever's eating that food might get food poisoning. I smiled when I saw Neji and my dad in the dining room talking. "Hey Neji. Hi Father." I spoke,kissing them on top of the head. My dad looked up at me and smiled,then nodded towards Tokiko. I hope he didn't think that I was going to greet her. Then,he gave me a stern look and then another nod. I let out a heavy sigh before speaking. "Hi Tokiko." I spoke,almost vomiting at the sound of her name leaving my mouth. Sasuke turned to look at me,as did Neji and Tokiko. She then gave me a half smile half glare.

"Hello Hinata." She said as she stirred whatever she had in a pot. She'd better be washing those dishes because I damn sure won't be cleaning up a mess that she made.

"I'm gonna go help Hanabi." I said to Sasuke,who gave a curt nod and pulled a chair out as he began speaking to Neji and my dad. I could hear things being thrown around. The noise was coming from Hanabis room. Hesitantly,I put my hand on the knob and opened the door. I stood in the doorway as I watched clothes be thrown out of her closet. Perfectly good clothes that i'm sure would look great on Hanabi. " Sis,what are you doing?" I asked as Hanabi stepped out of the closet. She threw her arms up and marched over to me,pulling me into a hug.

"Thank goodness you're here! I can't find anything to wear and Kononhamaru will be here in half an hour!" Hanabi whined. I smiled and patted her head.

"I'll help you." I spoke,prying her off of me and looking at the clothes on the floor. I walked into her closet and looked around She had a great assortment of clothes that she could wear. I smiled when I saw a black dress with white polka dots and a red bow in the center,near the waist. "Were are you guys going?" I asked,pulling the dress and its hanger from the bar that it was hanging from.

"We're going out to dinner with his parents. It'll be the first time I meet them. What if they don't like me?" She panicked. The dress was perfect. I walked out of the closet and showed Hanabi what I picked out and her eyes widened. "Where did that dress come from? It's perfect." She beamed.

"It was in your closet. Duh. Now,sit in the chair so that I can do your hair." I instructed. She nodded and did as I told her. After 20 minutes of curling and almost burning my fingers,I finally finished her hair. I placed a red headband with a bow on it in her hair and tilted the bow so that it leaned to the right side. She looked up at me and smiled as she gently placed her hands on her hair.

"I love it! Thank you so much." She thanked me as she wrapped her thin arms around my waist. I smiled and patted her back.

"Come on,i've got to get you into the dress. Since you're already SO cute. You don't need any make up." I smiled as I pinched her cheek. She smiled and got up from the chair. Almost immediately,she was standing in front of my in her bra and underwear. It scares me how fast she had done that. I pushed the thought aside and picked up the dress,instructing her to step in. She complied and before we knew it,she was fully dressed and ready to go. She put on a pair of red sandals and a pair of diamond earrings,courtesy of my dad.

I looked at me handy work and smiled as I grabbed her hand. On the way out of her room,she grabbed her phone and a small purse. " Everyone." I spoke. When I said everyone,I meant everyone but Tokiko,but she looked anyway. "Lookie what I did." I spoke in a child like voice as I revealed my little sister. Neji,my father and Sasuke smiled. Tokiko had a look on her face that I couldn't quiet decipher. It better not be a glare though. Or so help me I will shove he face in that pot on the stove.

"Well,don't you look cute." My dad spoke. Hanabi smiled. There was a knock at the door. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other and made a beeline for the door. They're like little kids. Neji cleared his throat and opened the door. In the doorway,stood Konohamaru. I felt so bad for him. Sasuke and Neji had about 2 feet on the poor boy. Hanabi groaned and made her way over to the three boys.

"If you scare him off,I swear I will hurt the both of you." She said,standing behind Neji and Sasuke.

"Take care of my cousin." Neji spoke calmly,fixating his glare on Konohamaru, who gave a nervous nod. He took Hanabis hand and led her outside. Sasuke put a hand on Konohamarus shoulder and gripped it firmly.

"Don't try anything stupid. I'm pretty sure you want to keep your legs." Sasuke spoke clearly. Hanabis eyes widened and she slapped Sasukes hands.

"Will you stop intimidating him?" She scolded Sasuke,who gave a small smirk. " Bye dad. Bye Hinata." Hanabi spoke as she walked off to the car. I noticed that she didn't say anything to Tokiko. I laughed at this. Apparently she dislikes Tokiko too. Sasuke and Neji closed the door and laughed.

"Do you guys feel like going to a party?" Neji asked suddenly. Sasuke and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders.

"Why not?" I spoke.

"Alright then. I'm going home. I'll be back." Sasuke spoke as he walked over and kissed my forehead. I could hear Tokiko let out a snort as Sasuke left. I glared at Tokiko as I made my way upstairs to my bathroom to take a shower. After I got out, I walked into my room and sat in front of my mirror to dry my hair. When I finished,I styled my hair into loose waves. Finally happy with my hair,I put on some light make up and then put on my under wear and pulled a large t-shirt on. I know that Sasuke wont be back for quite some time,so there's no need for me to get dressed. I walked into my closet and pulled out a black dress with studded shorts sleeves. It was simple,yet stylish and it came just a bit above my knees. I picked out a pair of black heels to go with it,set the outfit on my bed and made my way down stairs. I passed Hanabis room. It was a mess. Then, I heard things shuffle around. I poked my head inside to find Tokiko prodding around Hanabis room.

"What are you doing?" I asked,stepping inside the messy room. Tokiko looked at me and gave me a fake smile.

"Cleaning up." She stated simple,picking up a dress. I walked over and took it from her hands.

"I don't think Hanabi would want you touching her things. Could you please leave?" I asked,trying to sound as nice as possible. Tokiko glared at me.

" Now,why would I do that?" She asked. I was getting irritated.

"Because I said so. Hanabi is part of MY family. Do you understand me? Mine,not yours." Now,leave." I demanded. Tokiko looked infuriated as she put the article of clothing down and walked past me. She then took a step back and spoke to me.

"That's all going to change after Hiashi and I get married. Whether you like it or not,i'm here to stay. So get used to it you little bitch." She bit out. No. Oh hell no. No she did not.

"That's it. I have had it up to here with your shit." I spoke,raising my hand above my head for emphasis. "I will never get used to it. I don't like you. I wish you would fall off the face of the earth. Don't act like you run things around here,because you don't." I finished. Tokiko opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by a broad hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's best if you leave this alone" Sasuke spoke. Tokiko snorted and pushed past him,making her way towards the kitchen. I smiled.

"She's lucky you came. I was about to hurt her with far more than words." I spoke. Sasuke smirked and slipped his hand behind my waist. I'm so lucky.

"You really don't like that woman,do you?" Sasuke asked placing his forehead against mine.

"I don't. I really don't. And what's worse is that my father's going to marry that thing." I spoke. Sasuke laughed at this. I'm glad that he can find humor in almost anything.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. A lot of fluff but eh,it's alright.**

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: Teaching You A Lesson.**


	43. Teaching You A Lesson

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticism. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Hinatas POV:**

**"I think it's best if you leave this alone" Sasuke spoke. Tokiko snorted and pushed past him,making her way towards the kitchen. I smiled.**

**"She's lucky you came. I was about to hurt her with far more than words." I spoke. Sasuke smirked and slipped his hand behind my waist. I'm so lucky.**

**"You really don't like that woman,do you?" Sasuke asked placing his forehead against mine.**

**"I don't. I really don't. And what's worse is that my father's going to marry that thing." I spoke. Sasuke laughed at this. I'm glad that he can find humor in almost anything.**

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

I placed my hands on Hinatas hips and gave her a small smirk.

"Why arent you wearing pants?" I asked,running a hand throught her hair. A faint blush spread across her face. For what reason,i'll never know.

"I didn't feel like getting dressed just yet." She spoke as her hands found their way to my shoulders. I pulled her close to me and leaned down to kiss her. Then,I heard someone clear their throat.

"I doubt Hanabi would want you two to fornicate in her room." I turned around to see Tokiko standing in the doorway. I could swear that she left. What the hell is she still doing here?

"I could swear I told you to go somewhere." Hinata spoke,pushing past the woman.

"Don't you put your filthy hands on me." Tokiko snapped.

"You're one to talk. Don't get me started woman." I warned. The decrepit woman gave me a glare that could have me someone turn to stone.

"Little boy. Know your place. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me to tell Hiashi that his daughters boyfriend is an arrogant little bastard. Now would you?" She spoke,trying to intimidate me. Her words really don't phase me.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me to tell Hiashi that his fiancee is an evil,devious,shrived up old bitch. Now would you?" I warned as I stepped closer to her "I'm not one to mess with lady. If you think you've got your work cut out for you with Hinata,i'm the last person you want to piss off. Now,take your ass back into that kitchen and mind your fucking business." I finished. Tokiko looked as if she had just seen someone get ran over by a bus. She turned away from me,silent as could be,and walked back into the kitchen,just like I told her to. "Hinata,i'll be in the living room." I called up to my girlfriend.

"Alright,i'm almost done." She called back. I sighed and made my way into the living room. Neji gave me a strange look as he walked over to me with his arms crossed.

"What did you do?" He asked,raising an eyebrow.

"To?" I asked,not knowing what he meant.

"Tokiko. She looks scared shitless." Neji stated.

"Oh. I just had a small conversation with her about the choices she makes. No big deal." I answered. Neji shrugged his shoulders. Moments later,Hinata came down the steps. And man,did she look gorgeous.

"You guys ready?" She asked,flipping her hair over her shoulders. She didn't know this,but she was being a tease.

"Don't you think that outfit is a little too...grown for you,Hinata?" Tokiko piped up. Hinata and I turned to face the woman.

"I think it's fine. The only thing that's showing is legs. Now can we go please?" Neji asked,speaking for Hinata and I because i'm pretty sure one of us would have cursed Tokiko out if we were given the opportunity.

"Bye Father." Hinata spoke,waving to Hiashi.

"See ya Uncle." Neji called.

"Later." I spoke,raising a hand in the air. "Remember what I told you Tokiko." I warned before closing the door behind me. Neji and Hinata looked at me,somewhat puzzled.

"What did you tell her?" Hinata asked,clearly curious to know what I had said. I smirked and shook my head as I opened the car door for Hinata.

"Don't worry about it." I told Hinata. She pursed her lips together and shrugged her shoulders as I got in.

"Just follow me." Neji called before I closed my door. I nodded and backed out of the driveway as I followed Neji down the street. Hinata looked at me before turning on the radio. I don't really mind that much,seeing as how a decent song had come on. Hinata began humming the words and tapping the beat of the song on her thighs. I shook my head at this and smiled. A minutes later,Neji parked near the curb of the rather large house. This house was insanely large. Did a celebrity live here? Hinata and I looked at each other before we got out of the car. We walked over to Neji as he began making his way to the front door. Once again,this party was full of people. They were literally everywhere. People in the front in bathing suits,people in trees,in bushes,in chairs,on the balcony,on the roof. It was insane. Some random,drunk ass idiot approached Hinata and I. Just to let him know whose girlfriend Hinata was,I placed my hand on the small of her back and gave the intoxicated moron a glare. This didn't phase him though. He was too drunk to realize anything. I'm not even sure how he's managing to stand up. It's too early to be drunk off your ass.

"Damn girl. Is this all for me?" He slurred gesturing to her outfit. Hinata stepped away from him,clearly disgusted.

"Not on your life. Excuse us." She spoke calmly,pushing the guy aside. She didn't even push him that hard and he toppled onto the ground. Dumb ass. Hinata and I made our way inside. It was much better in here than it was outside. Despite the outside appearance,the inside was upscale and sophisticated. The people inside weren't drunk and sloppy and falling all over each other. The were refined and tasteful.

"Sasuke! Hinata!" Someone yelled. Hinata and I turned around to see some girl waving her hand in the air. I had to squint hard to see who it was. It looked like TenTen but her hair was down. As the girl made her way through the medium sized crowd,I realized that it _was_ TenTen. I had to admit,she looks nice with her hair down. "I'm glad you guys could make it!" She shouted over the loud music and talking people. What does she mean 'glad we could make it'? Does she mean to say that this house belonged to her family?

"TenTen,is this your house?" Hinata asked,as if she had read my mind. TenTen sighed and shook her head.

"I wish. I called in a few favors from my cousin. You see, he's a music producer. This is his house. He owed me one so he let me throw a party here. Isn't it great?" TenTen beamed. Neji then stepped up behind her,wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was,it made her blush. I never thought that Neji could be smooth like that. "I'll see you guys in a little while. Have fun." she spoke before heading off somewhere with Neji. I leaned down to Hinata.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Do you want one?" I asked. She smiled and nodded as she spotted Sakura and Ino waving her over. Before I walked away,Hinata pulled me back. She began to slowly raise her arms up around my neck, as my arms slid around her tiny waist. We pulled each other closer, not wanting to let go. I don't know why she suddenly kissed me,but i'm glad she did. She pulled away and bit her bottom lip.

"Hurry back." She smiled. I nodded and made my way into the kitchen as she headed over to the girls. Calling it a kitchen would have been an understatement. Instead of a kitchen,it was a bar. And behind said bar was a perky red headed bartender. The bartender smiled at me and leaned against the counter.

"What can I get for you,cutie?" She asked,running a hand though her short hair.

"A dry Manhattan and a vodka and club soda." I spoke plainly. She winked at me and began to make the drinks. I leaned against the bar and watched Hinata dance. I never really noticed how amazing she looked when she danced. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Here you go." The bartender spoke with a candid smile. I nodded and took the drinks. As I was just about to leave,she called me back. "You're sister is cute. You should give me her number." She spoke. So she's lesbian. Nice to know. Why would she think that Hinata was my sister? Did she not see what happened before I walked over here? Most likely not.

"That's my girlfriend. I don't know anyone who makes out with their sister." I told her. She laughed at this. I don't see how this was funny.

"I thought you were both drunk. My bad. Maybe the three of us could get together sometime." She said with a smirk. I already know what she was thinking. So maybe she was lesbian. Maybe she's bisexual.

"No thanks. We're good." I stated,walking off. Hinata was now sitting on a couch talking to Ino about something. I sat down beside her and handed her her drink. She smiled and kissed my cheek,giving me a silent thank you. I nodded and sipped my drink as I listened to her talk. I narrowed my eyes for a bit and saw Gaara,leaning on a wall,attempting to get this girl to dance with him. That's not gonna happen. I set my drink down on a table near Hinata and stood up,letting Hinata know that I was leaving. She nodded and I made my way over to Gaara.

"Hey,Gaara. I nee to talk to you." I spoke calmly. He glared at me. The girl he was talking to turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh. You're that guy from that band that played at that party that you two fought at." She said in a giddy voice. I looked at her and nodded,knowing exactly what you meant. "Oh my God I LOVE your voice. We should get together sometime." She smirked,pulling her phone out and handing it to me. I shook my head and pushed it away.

"I have a girlfriend." I stated,placing my hand on her shoulder and pointing her in the direction of Hinata. " Do you see her? In the black dress? You guys could hang out sometime. Why don't you go talk to her,huh?" I told her in a calm,cool voice. The girl just about fainted when I touched her.

"O-okay. Thank you." She stuttered as she made her way over to Hinata.

"Alright,have fun." I stated,shooing her away. Gaara gave me a very pissed off glare. Like I care.

"Way to fuck shit up for me,man." He bit out,taking a sip of his drink.

"You're lucky i'm not fucking your shit up right now. We need to set this straight." I spoke,catching his attention. He lowered the cup from his mouth.

"Get what straight?" Heasked,as if he didnt know what I was talking about.

"Don't play dumb. You see that gorgeous girl talking to the girl you were tryin to get?" I asked,gesturing to Hinata. "That's MY girlfriend. Not yours. Mine. Although,i'm pretty sure you knew that. I'm going to need for you to stay the hell away from her. She's not your girlfriend. Nor will she ever be...The sooner you can get that through your head,the better." I stated. Gaara sipped his drink again.

"And if I don't?" He stated.

"Then i'm going to be forced to teach you a lesson. One that you should already know but you're too stupid to comprehend. Do I make my self clear?" I asked.

" Nah,man. I don't take orders from anyone." He spoke. By this time,I was now fed up. In one swift motion,I lifted him by the front of his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

" Well,you're gonna take orders from me. If you so much as _LOOK_ at her again,I will make sure you never walk again." I threatened. He didn't speak. " The next time you even _THINK_ about her,you'd better remember my warning,because if you don't,so help me I will fuck up your whole world." I warned,letting go of his shirt,causing him to land on the floor. "You might want to go to the bathroom. I'm pretty sure you just shit yourself." I spoke before walking off.

"Bastard." He called after me. I turned around and looked at him as he dusted himself off.

" Then i'll be that." I smirked,making my way over to Hinata. She was still sitting on the couch talking to Ino and the other girl. There were several glasses on the table. This let me know that they were all drunk. How they got drunk so fast,I will never know. Maybe it's because Hinatas a light weight. Hinata giggled and hiccuped as she covered her mouth.

"Sasukeee -hiccup- when did you -hiccup- get back?" She slurred,leaning against the passed out girl next to her. I looked at my watch. 11:07pm.

"I just got back. Hinata,how many drinks have you had?" I asked her,speaking slowly,as if she was a child. She hiccuped again and smiled.

"Ju -hiccup- just two." She smiled,holding up 4 fingers. I laughed at this. She's really slow when she's drunk. Ino looked up at me with glazed over eyes. I sighed,pulled out my phone and called Naruto,figuring that Ino was his problem since she was his girlfriend.

"Come get Ino. She looks like she's going to pass out." I told Naruto when he picked up.

"Where is she?" He asked,sounding somewhat alarmed.

"She's in the house on a couch. I'll wait until you get here."

"I'll be there in a minute. Thanks. Bye." He stated as he hung up. I sighed and looked the three intoxicated girls on the couch. It really is a shame. I tapped the random girl on the shoulder to wake her.

"Hey,how are you getting home?" I asked,somewhat concerned for her. She looked up at me and blinked a few times. Feeling somewhat mischievous,I pulled out my phone to record Hinata. I can't wait to show her this in the morning.

"Oh my gosh. You're that guy from that band that played at that party that you and Gaara fought at." She spoke,restating something that she had said earlier. I shook my head and nodded. Ino and Hinata looked at me and smiled.

"Hey,she's right! -hiccup- Do you -hiccup- have a girlfriend?" Hinata asked. I laughed at this. She really is drunk. I just nodded as Naruto walked off. Ino,Hinata and the other girl gasped at Naruto.

"Heeeyy... He's in that band too. -hiccup- Do you wanna take me home?" Ino asked,attempting to look cute. Naruto laughed and looked at me. I put my phone in my pocket,happy that I had got this on camera.

"Just get her home." I spoke,picking Hinata up off of the couch. She had fallen asleep. I shook my head and carried her to my car,carefully putting her in the backseat. After I closed the door,I opened my door and got inside. I fished around in my pocket to find my keys. Once I did.I started my car and drove down the road.

"Sasuukeee..." Hinata called from the backseat. I turned around for a brief second to see Hinata kicking her shoes off. She then climbed into the passengers seat and stared at me.

"Hinata. Get back in the backseat and lay down." I demanded,hoping that she would listen. I was wrong. She leaned over to me and planted a kiss on my cheeks

"Nooo. -hiccup- I wanna stay in the front -hiccup- with you." She slurred. I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked down for a moment to see Hinata feeling around for my phone. Quickly,I reached into my pocket and handed it to her. She smiled and turned the camera on. "Lookie,Sasukes -hiccup- driving home. -hiccup- Sasy Hi Sasukeee." She beamed in her drunk state.

"Hinata. Will you sit still?" I asked. She shook her head and turned the camera to face her.

"I have the best -hicuup- boyfriend ever." She spoke. "His name -hiccup- is Sasukeee -hiccup- Uchiiihaaaa." She finished. I reached over and took the phone from her hands as I pulled into the driveway.

"Say good night, Hinata." I said,still aiming the camera at her. She made a kissy face and smiled.

"Gooood niiight." She spoke. As I pulled the keys from the ignition,I quickly got out and picked Hinata up out of the passengers seat. I held Hinata up with one arm as I unlocked the door and carried her inside. Once I got into my room, I set Hinata down on the bed and walked into my bathroom to take a shower. After my shower, I walked back into my room to find Hinata sitting on the edge of my bed. Her hair fell onto her shoulders and she was now biting her bottom lip and gesturing for me to come to her. I shook my head and walked over to my dresser,putting on a pair of boxers and tossing my towel in a corner. Two,small,cold hands found their way to my stomach. Hinatas hands traced the lines of my abs. "Sasuke,come to bed." She whispered against the skin of my back. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me over to my bed and straddled my waist.

"Hinata. You're drunk. Go to sleep." I stated. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine." She stated,kissing my cheek. I sighed and flipped us on our sides and pulled her close to me.

"Just go to sleep." I whispered. She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes.

Aaaanndd Done! That's all for this chapter! Let me know what you thought.

* * *

Until next time!

Next chapter: Lesson Learned


	44. Lesson Learned

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticism. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Sasukes POV:**

**"I'm fine." She stated,kissing my cheek. I sighed and flipped us on our sides and pulled her close to me.**

**"Just go to sleep." I whispered. She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes.**

* * *

**Hinatas POV:**

I clutched my head and pulled the blanket over my head,trying to keep the light from burning my corneas. I slowly turned over,trying not to make my head turn more than it already did. I was greeted with the smell of body was and the feel of warm skin on my cheek. I took a deep breath,savoring this moment. A low chuckle could be heard,emitting from the broad chest that I was facing. Slowly pulling the blanket over my head,I looked up into obsidian colored eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning." He smiled. His smile was warm and sweet.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" I asked,shifting so that I was laying on him. I'm pretty sure he won't mind.

"Mmhmm. You?" He asked,placing a hand on the small of my back and bringing his free hand up behind his head. I smiled and traced little circles on his chest. I let out a small laugh.

"I can't remember what happened last night." I spoke,pulling myself up into a sitting position on top of him. He smiled and placed his hands on my hips. One thing I do remember is drinking. A lot. Surprisingly though,my head doesn't really hurt that bad,like I was expecting it to.

"It's a good thing I recorded you." He smirked. My eyes widened.

"You did not." I gasped. He nodded.

"You recorded yourself too." He stated. I felt my cheeks get hot. That is so embarrassing.

"It's not bad is it?" I asked,hoping he would say no. He shook his head.

"It's kind of cute that you don't know how to count when you're drunk." He laughed. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm an idiot." I said,placing my hand to my forehead. Sasuke laughed and took my hands in his.

"No you're not. You just can't handle your alcohol is all." He smirked as he played in my tangled hair. I picked up a pillow and dropped it on his face.

"Hush." I laughed. He lifted the pillow from his face and narrowed his eyes. I smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips. I wish every morning could be like this. I sighed and got up off of Sasuke. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I stated,making my way to his bathroom. I looked at my self in the mirror. I didn't look as bad as I thought I would. Granted my hair was a mess,other than that,I looked okay. After I pulled my dress off,I turned the water on and stepped in. I no longer felt sweaty and gross. I'm so thankful for hot water. After I showered,I took one of Sasukes towels and wrapped it around myself. I walked into Sasukes room to find it empty. He wasn't in there.

I shrugged my shoulder,figuring that he must be in the kitchen. Hopefully he wasn't burning the kitchen down. God help that man learn how to cook something without burning it. I walked into Sasukes oh-so-neat closet and searched for a shirt. What I found,was his guitar,sitting in the corner of the closet. A broad shiny black acoustic guitar,sitting carefully in the corner. I walked out of the closet,out of the room and peeked around the corner,Sasuke was in the living room. Good. I closed the door, made my way back to the closet,grabbed the guitar and sat on the bed. For a few seconds,I sat there trying to remember where Sasuke placed his fingers on the guitar. After a little bit of dabbling and strumming,I finally found the cords. I'm a fast learner but there are like 6 strings on this guitar. What maniac plays a guitar with 6 strings? I laughed and spoke out loud.

"Sasuke,how on earth do you do it?" I hummed and strummed a few cords. I hadn't noticed Sasuke leaning in the doorway. My face burned as I made an attempt to put the guitar behind me. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked,embarrassed at the fact that I was fiddling with Sasukes guitar wearing only a towel. A smirk spread across his face.

"I've been here since you sat on the bed. How did you not notice the door opening?" He asked,making his way over to me and sitting behind me on the bed.

"I was focused on the strings. How can you play with this many strings?" I asked, strumming the cords again. I felt Sasuke place his fairly large hands on mine as he began to play. I tried to focus on the notes that he was playing. I really did. But all I could focus on was Sasukes steady humming. I love the feeling of his bare chest,vibrating against the skin of my back. I couldn't stop myself from leaning into him as I struggled to follow his fingers on the guitar. God this is hard. Sasuke let out a light laugh at my failed attempts to play along.

"How about we start you off with something easier?" He asked,taking the guitar from my arms. I turned around to look at him. The expression on his face was so adorable. There's no possible way that I could turn him down. I just nodded and leaned in to kiss him. He slowly laid back and pulled me onto him. Not that I really minded. His hands traveled up my legs and underneath my towel,firmly grasping my butt. I had completely forgotten I was only wearing a towel. Sasuke stopped moving his hands,but they stayed in their place, and sat up with a smirk on his face. I must have been blushing because Sasuke placed his hands on my cheeks and laughed.

"Don't laugh at me." I whined,lightly punching him. This only made him laugh more. Sasuke apologized affectionately, kissing my nose as he did. I smiled and shook my head at this.

"Let's get going." He smiled,lifting me from his lap and setting me beside him before getting up. Why did he have to be so strong? I'm like a little kid compared to him.

"Where are we going?" I asked,standing up and tightening my towel around myself. Sasuke poked his head out from his closet and gave me a smirk.

"It's a surprise. " He said,going back into his closet and getting dressed. I sighed and walked into his closet,pulling a bra and panties fomr my little basket of clothes. It's cute how they're still in here. It kind of makes me feel bad that I threw his clothes around my back yard. I had just pulled on my white shirt when I realized that Sasuke was watching me get dressed.

"Pervert." I whined,pulling my pants up over my legs. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"I seem to remember a certain someone watching me get dressed. I didnt even have underwear on and i'm supposedly the perverted one." He smiled,walking out of the closet. I reached to pick up a shoe and throw it,but I stopped,figuring that he would just catch it. I rolled my eyes as I bent down to tie my shoes. Once I finished,I walked out of the closet,picked up my phone and headed out of the room. Sasuke was in the living room messing with something on his phone. So,I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. "Ready to go?" He asked. I simply nodded. He stood up and made our way to the car.

"Can I drive?" I asked,giving Sasuke the sweetest face I could muster. I smiled and shook his head.

"No,you can't." He stated,getting into the car. I pouted and got inside.

"Why not?" I asked,still eyeballing him. He leaned over at looked at me,cupping my face gently in one of his hands.

"Because, you don't know where we're going." He spoke.

"I would know where we were going if _someone_ would tell me where he's taking me." I retorted as he started the car.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He asked with a smile on his face. I sighed loudly,letting him know that I was pouting. He smiled and continued on down the road. On the way,he kept glancing over at me. He looked like an excited little boy. It was so cute. It was about 20 minutes before we finally pulled into the parking lot of a very large store. I looked up to see the sign of the store. To my surprise,it was a music store. Not music store like CD's and records. But music store like instruments and musical equipment. I looked over at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" I beamed,highly excited about where we were going. He smiled and nodded as we got out of the car. I smiled and ran around the car,intertwining my fingers with Sasukes. We walked into the store,hand in hand. Sasuke had put his other hand in his pocket and only pulled it out to open the door. I was utterly dumbfounded when we walked inside. There were instruments everywhere. On the wall,lining the floor,in display cases,out in the open. It was amazing.

"I'll be right back." He said,softly kissing my forehead and making his way over to some store manager. I nodded and walked around,sliding my fingers across various instruments until I came a cross red baby grand piano. I looked around,making sure no one was behind me before taking a seat. I lifted the cover that prevented anyone from touching the keys. For a moment,I just sat there,running my fingers along the ivory keys,gently touching the ebony keys that accented them,before I actually pressed any keys. Once I did,I felt somewhat at ease while I began to play one of my favorite songs as I hummed along. I felt a presence behind me.I turned around to see who it was,all the while,still playing the song. It was some woman with long maroonish brown hair that reminded me of a Christmas tree. She smiled and sat down next to me. She didn't say anything. The woman just sat and listened while I played. I felt two hands on my shoulders. The woman and I looked up to see Sasuke hovering over me. "Someones enjoying themselves." He smiled. I nodded and closed the piano cover.

"Thank you for playing." The woman said as I got up.

"Thank you for listening." I replied as Sasuke and I made our way over to a room with padded seats and two guitars in it. Sasuke opened the door,leading me inside. I sat down in a criss cross position as Sasuke picked up a gray guitar. He nodded for me to pick the other one up,so I did. I liked the feel of this one. Plus,it only had 3 strings,which is great for me. The guitar was a deep purple color. Nice choice. I watched as Sasuke placed his fingers on the strings,instructing me to do the same. For about a half hour,Sasuke sat and taught me the notes and where to place my fingers. It was boring as hell to say the least. But,i'll gladly endure it for him.

**Sasukes POV:**

Hinatas actually a pretty fast learner. It was pretty easy to teach her the basics. We stayed in their for what seemed like hours before it got late. Hinata let out a big yawn and attempted to cover it with her small hands.

"I guess that's enough for the day." I stated,standing up with the guitar in my hands. She looked up and me and followed suit. Once we got out of the small booth,Hinata went to go return her guitar to the manager. Before she did,I stopped her. "What are you doing?" I asked as she stopped and turned around,looking very confused.

"Giving back the guitar. Duh." She spoke. I smiled and shook my head.

"Why would you return something that belongs to you." I asked,watching her eyes widen.

"You didn't." She gasped,clutching the guitar. I nodded.

"Oh,but I did." I spoke,trying to assure her.

"Seriously?" She asked,still not believing me.

"Yes seriously. It's all yours. All you need to do is go get a case." I stated,walking over the manager and handing him the gray guitar. It's not like I really need another guitar. Hinata squealed and followed the woman who had listened to her play the piano. I stood by the door,waiting for Hinata. A few minutes later,she padded over to me with a white lilac colored,studded case. It was a pretty good looking case. She caefully set it down on the ground and threw her arms around my shoulders as she pulled me into a kiss. She clearly liked her new gift. When she pulled away,she had a big smile plastered on her small face.

"Thank you." She beamed,picking up the guitar case.

"You're welcome." I replied with a smile as I opened the door and led her to the car. When we finally got inside, Hinata put the guitar at her feet and held on to it firmly. "It's not going to break on the way home." I laughed. She looked at me with a pouty face.

"I know. But I really want to take care of it." She said,patting the case as if it were a dog or a small child. I shook my head and started the car. On the way to Hinatas house,she hummed and kept fiddling with the case. She's so cute. I pulled into her driveway and we both got out,making our way inside. When we opened the door,the first thing we saw was Hanabi and Neji,sitting on the floor in a criss cross position. They looked like kindergartners. Hiashi and Tokiko were sitting on the couch in front of them.

"Hinata,Sasuke. I was just about to call you." Hiashi spoke,gesturing us over to the living room. We walked over,Hinata still clutching her case in her arms. "I see someone has gotten a new instrument." He said. Hinata nodded in a childlike way and Hiashi smiled. "That's sweet. Now,you may be seated." He spoke. Hinata sat just like Neji and Hanabi. Everyone in the room glared at me,letting me know I should sit like them. I groaned.

"Ugh,fine." I spoke,assuming the position.

"Now. We have many things to discuss." He began. The look on his face went from cheerful to serious in a matter of milliseconds. Somehow,I don't feel like I should be here. Something bad's bound to happen,I can feel it...

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. How was it? A little fluffy? Well,I promise it'll get better :)**

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: Road Trippin'**


	45. Road Trippin'

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticism. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Sasukes POV:**

**"Ugh,fine." I spoke,assuming the position.**

**"Now. We have many things to discuss." He began. The look on his face went from cheerful to serious in a matter of milliseconds. Somehow,I don't feel like I should be here. Something bad's bound to happen,I can feel it...**

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

For a while,we just sat there in silence,waiting for Hiashi to continue. He sighed deeply and then cleared his throat before speaking.

"As you all may know,Tokiko and I are engaged." He began. Almost immediately,Hinata rolled her eyes,earning a glare from her dad. I'm not really sure she cared. "Since we're all going to be a family,we thought it would be best if we went to go see Tokikos side of the family. We're going on a road trip to New Nimbus. We'll be gone for a week,give or take a few days." He stated,almost too enthusiastically. Neji,Hanabi and Hinata's mouth fell open. I knew something was going to go wrong. I figure now is the time to get up and leave.

"I guess i'll be going now. Seems like you guys have a few things to discuss." I then stood up and kissed Hinatas forehead. Hiashi held his hand up.

"Son,you might want to take a seat. This pertains to you too." He spoke. This shocked me. Why the hell do I have to meet the old bats family?

"With all due respect sir,I don't see what that has to do with me." I replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ah,see that's where you're wrong. You're a part of this family too,with you dating my daughter and all. Isn't it a possibility that the two of you are going to get married?" He spoke. Hinata and I looked at each other with scarlet faces. This will be the first and only time anyone will ever see me blush. Ever. " Anyway,we're leaving tomorrow morning at 6:00 am." Hiashi finished. This is the first time I've actually been glad that tomorrow is a school day.

"Uh,I've got school tomorrow. I'm pretty sure my parents aren't going to be okay with me missing school for a whole week." I stated,truly grateful for school. Hiashi gave a light laugh.

"I've already called your parents. Seeing as how you're a smart kid and all,they've decided to let you go with us." He finished,crossing his arms. Great. Just great. I groaned loudly and sat back on the floor,highly pissed off. "That being said,I need for all of you to pack a few bags. You may leave now." Hiashi stated. It was as if we didn't hear him. The four of us sat on the floor in shock. Tokiko looked almost as pissed off as I am. Hiashi gave us a confused look as he and Tokiko got up and left.

"Are you fucking serious?" Neji blurted out,finally coming to his senses. Hanabi,Hinata and I looked at him. He threw his arms into the air,got up and walked off to his room,not saying a word to anyone on the way.

"Guess I better get packing. Bye guys." Hanabi said sadly. Hinata and I sat on the floor looking at each other. Seconds later,Hiashi walked back into the living room.

"Hinata,would you be so kind as to go to the grocery store and pick up these things?" He asked,holding out a list. Hinata looked at it.

"Yeah,but i'm staying the night at Sasukes." She spoke monotonously. She had to be the angriest one out of all of us. He sighed deeply,knowing that his daughter was upset.

"Alright." He spoke,handing her the paper. She took it and stood up,slumping down the hallway and up the stairs to her room. Me,being the good boyfriend that I am,followed after her,ready to listen to whatever she has to say. Hinata stormed up the stairs,threw her door open and flopped onto her bed,screaming into the pillow as she did. I shook my head and sat on the bed next to her,patting her back,trying to assure her that everything's going to be okay. We sat in silence for a minute until she got up and went into her closet and started to angrily pack her bag. I've never seen her mistreat her clothes the way that she did right now. When she finished,she came back over to her bed and laid on her back across my legs. She didn't say anything. Instead she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. I shook my head and leaned in close to her. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled,pulling me on top of her. I'm not going to say no to this. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I slipped my hand behind her lower back,never once breaking the kiss.

" This doesn't look like packing to me." A small,yet old voice spoke. Hinata and I pulled away from one another and looked towards the door way. There stood Tokiko with her hand on her hip. Hinata emitted a low growl,moved from under me and walked over to the door,slamming it in Tokikos face. Hard. I don't think Tokiko had time to move. She could have a broken nose now,seeing as how she was so close to the door when Hinata slammed it. Hinata rolled her eyes and walked over to her closet and slipped on a pair of flip flops.

"May as well go get the groceries." She spoke in an agitated tone. I sighed and got off of the bed,following Hinata out of her room. When we go downstairs,Hiashi had a frown on his face.

"Hinata. Did you slam your door in Tokikos face?" He asked as Tokiko grasped her nose. Hinata shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as she headed out of the door.

"Nope." She said plainly. I looked at her dads sullen face as I passed him and made my way out of the house,closing the door behind me. I know for a fact that when I get in this car, Hinata's going to flip. I think the only reason she didn't say anything in the house is because she didn't want to piss her dad off by saying something smart about the trip.

**Hinatas POV:**

"I can't believe this shit. I don't even like her. No one likes her. Now we have to go meet her family? Great." I complained as we got into the car. I looked out the window,feeling as though I might break out in tears. I really don't want Sasuke to see me cry. The car started and we made our way down the road. Several minutes passed until Sasuke finally spoke.

"Look on the bright side,I don't think you'll have to see her for the whole trip. Your dads car isn't big enough to fit all of us. So,most likely we'll be taking someone elses car." He sated,trying to cheer me up. Somehow,it worked. He has a great point. I smiled and looked over at him.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better now." I spoke. He smiled and nodded as we pulled into the parking lot. We got out and made our way inside the store. I went and grabbed a car and began to push it down the the isles. Sasuke padded along behind me,completely uninterested in the shopping. Who could blame him? I felt two large hands cup my butt and then leave. Slowly,I turned around,knowing full well it was Sasuke. He looked to his left,trying to make it seem like he didn't do anything. "Sasuke,keep your hands to yourself." I smiled,placing a few things from the list into the cart.

"What'd I do?" He asked in an innocent tone,a smirk firmly planted on his face. I shook my head.

"Just because you're cute doesn't mean you're innocent." I stated,looking up. The next item on the list was high up. I looked over at Sasuke,who wasn't paying attention. Now was my chance. I stretched up as far as I could and tried to grab a can from the top shelf. Sadly,I couldn't reach it. Great. I reached up and tried again but to no avail. Then,laughter could be heard. I looked over to see Sasuke laughing at me as he grabbed the can from the shelf,placing it slowly in the cart.

"Were you really too stubborn to ask for help?" He asked. I gave hims a playful glare and checked off the things on the list. The only thing I have left to get is toilet paper. I placed my hands on the cart and made my way into the next isle. To my surprise,Gaara was standing in the isle. I almost didn't recognize him with his beanie and large jacket on. Not being the type of person to hold a grudge against someone, I called his name.

"Gaara." I called,waving my had in his direction. He looked me dead in the eyes,turned his car around and pushed it down the isle,avoiding my greeting. I turned to look up at Sasuke. "What's his problem?" I asked,kind of pissed that he blatantly ignored me. Whatever. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as we made our way over to the checkout counter. I swear,we got the slowest cashier in the world. She was our age but she moved like she was 90 years old. All I want to do is get my stuff and get out of here. After far too long an amount of time to be bagging groceries,she slow cashier finally finished checking us out. I just realized that I paid for this stuff myself. My dad owes me money now. Sasuke and I walked the groceries to the car,put them in the trunk and made our way back to my house. When we pulled into the driveway,we grabbed the stuff and headed inside. As soon as I opened the door,Hanabi got up out of her seat and helped Sasuke and I bring the bags in.

"Thank you Hinata." My dad said,packing the items into stronger bags. I nodded as I ran upstairs to grab my bag. I'm glad I get to spend the night alone with Sasuke before we have to leave. I darted back down the stairs,kissed my family members on the cheek and got ready to leave out of the house. "Hinata,why are you leaving so fast?" My dad asked. I turned to look at him.

"Since we're gonna be leaving so early,I thought I may as well go to bed earlier." I lied. My dad smiled.

"That's the spirit. Way to be enthusiastic" He smiled,pulling me into a hug. Then,he whispered something into my ear. "Try to get along for the sake of me. I just nodded at this. I guess I should at least try. And with that,Sasuke and I left the house. I tossed my bag into the back seat before we got in. Sasuke gave me a perverted look.

"What?" I asked as he stared the car. He smiled and shook his head as we made our way to his house. The whole way he had a smile on his face. I'm not even going to bother asking him why. One we got to his house,we slowly walked to the front door and went inside.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." He stated simply. I nodded and let myself sink into the couch. I really do prefer being over here rather than being at my own house. I sat there for a little while until I finally decided to get up. Slowly,I made my way into Sasukes room and pulled my shirt over my head and wriggled out of my shorts. For some reason,I wanted to just go to sleep in what I had on. Instead if that,I just slowly slid across Sasukes bed,taking in the softness of his blankets. They felt nice against my somewhat bare body. I was so comfortable I almost didn't hear Sasuke come out of the bathroom. "Hinata,why are you laying on my bed in your underwear?" He asked,standing in the doorway. I didn't bother to move,but I still answered his question.

"You see,I was going to take a shower,but then I laid down and I was too comfortable." I answered,turning over on my back. Bad idea. He was now hovering over me,dripping water on my skin from his hair and bare chest. Oh God. I have no idea what came over me. The next thing I know,the towel that Sasuke was wearing was flung over a chair and I no longer had my underwear. What a great way to end the night.

The next morning,at 5:30 am,Sasukes alarm went off. With all of the strength I had left in my tired,sore,worn out body, I slid across Sasuke,neither one of us wearing clothes, and turned off the alarm. After that,I just laid on him,too tired to move back to my original place. Large hands snaked their way around my waist and held me close.

"Sasuke,we have to get up." I whispered into his ear in a sleepy tone,breathing in his scent. It never fails to comfort me. Sasuke inhaled deeply.

"I don't want to." He whispered back. I smiled at this. He's so cute when he's sleepy. I mustered up some strength and rolled over,pulling the blanket off of Sasuke. The cold air of the room startled him and certain parts of his body,which he cupped in his hands as he looked at me. " So mean." He stated,pulling himself off of the bed and walking to his closet. I yawned and got off of the bed,pulling the black sheet with me as I made my way to my bag. As I bent over,I felt a rough jean material against my backside. I stood up straight and turned around to be greeted by Sasukes sleepy face. How in the world did he get dressed so fast? " You've got a little mark on your shoulder." He smirked. I know exactly what he's talking about. The little pervert. "And your neck." Sasuke whispered as he kissed my neck. "And your stomach. And your thighs. And you-" I cut him off. He had a sexy,yet devilish smirk on his face.

"Don't you finish that sentence." I smiled as I pulled on my panties and clipped my bra. "Go get your things together and quit harassing me." I laughed.

"You weren't saying that last night." He smirked as he walked out of the door.

"Shut up" I called after him. I heard a faint,sensual laugh as I slipped into sweat pants and a tank top. There's no need for me to get all dressed up. Once I finished,I grabbed my bags and all of my other things and headed outside to the car where Sasuke waited with the trunk open. After I put my things into the trunk and closed it,Sasuke pulled me into a long kiss. I'm glad for it.

"Ready?" He asked as we go into the car.

"As i'll ever be." I stated as we pulled out of the driveway. I could tell that Sasuke was still sleepy. Hell,I was too. When we got to my house,Sasuke and I were surprised to see and RV parked on the curb. We looked at one another as we got out of the car and grabbed our things from the trunk. My dad stepped out of the giant thing with a smile on his face.

"Everyone in." He smiled. I heard two loud groans come from behind Sasuke and I. I turned around to see two heads of long,messy brown hair and smiled as I saw my siblings with frowns on their faces. I consider Neji more of an older brother than a cousin. He and Hanabi mumbled things to themselves as they got on the RV and put their things away. This is going to be the longest trip of my life.

"Why can't I take my car?" Sasuke asked my dad.

"Because,we are going to bond the whole way there. That's why I bought this RV. Now we get to spend every waking moment with each other." He smiled. The door to the house slammed and Sasuke and I turned around.

"Holy shit." Sasuke said. I almost had a heart attack when Tokiko stepped out of the house. She looked like a ghost. All pale and nasty looking. She glared at Sasuke and I as she made her way onto the RV with her bags. I looked back at Sasuke.

"So much for not having to see her the whole way." I groaned,following after her. I already know i'm going to hate this. I can feel it...

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. The next one will be better,I promise. Let me know what you thought.**

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: Straight Trippin'**


	46. Straight Trippin'

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticism. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Hinatas POV:**

"Holy shit." Sasuke said. I almost had a heart attack when Tokiko stepped out of the house. She looked like a ghost. All pale and nasty looking. She glared at Sasuke and I as she made her way onto the RV with her bags. I looked back at Sasuke.

"So much for not having to see her the whole way." I groaned,following after her. I already know i'm going to hate this. I can feel it...

* * *

**Hinatas POV:**

Once I got on,I was immediately filled with dread. How am I going to survive this whole trip with her? Well then again,I have Sasuke,Neji and Hanabi to keep me company. No one said I had to talk to Tokiko. I'm damn sure not going to talk to my dad. It's his fault i'm here in the first place. I looked into the rear end of the RV. There were around 4 beds,2 small bedrooms,a kitchen,a little breakfast nook,a small couch thing and a bunch of different cabinets. With a very loud sigh,loud enough for everyone to hear,I shoved my bags into one of the compartments and made my way to one of the beds. If i'm gonna be forced to go on this trip,i'm going to spend my time sleeping. After everyone go situated,my dad got on and began lecturing us about this trip,as if he hadn't said anything to us about it yesterday.

"Alright everyone,we are about to embark on a 3 day trip. I know that we all don't get along well,but i'm hoping we will after our being said,is everyone ready?" My dad asked in an upbeat tone. The answer he got was various grunts and groans. One thing we can all agree on is that we want him to shut up and start driving. And with that,my dad started the vehicle and drove down the road. I poked my head out from the back of the RV to find Sasuke sitting on the couch,wide awake. He wasn't doing anything. He was just sitting there,which is odd because,usually,if he has nothing to do,he'll go to sleep. Mildly concerned for my boyfriend,I pulled myself out of the bed and made my way over to him. I smiled as I passed my siblings sleeping faces. Sometimes I forget that they sleep weird. Neji,although he looks as if he sleeps like Snow White,sleeps face down in his pillow with his arms curled up by his head. It concerns me because he could suffocate in his sleep. Hanabi however,is a different story. Being a somewhat wild child,people would think that she sleeps haphazardly. Well,she doesn't. She stuffs a pillow underneath her head and curls up into a fetal position. It's better than nearly dying in your sleep,like Neji. I shook my head and sat down on the couch next to Sasuke. When I did,he turned and gave me a confused look.

"What are you doing up? I thought you went back to sleep." He asked,shifting to face me. I smiled.

"I can't sleep." I told him,leaning against him. He took this as a sign to slip his arm around my waist. We shifted into a comfortable position on the small couch and laid there.

"Remind me again why I have to be here." Sasuke spoke,his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Well,apparently you're a part of this family. SO,you have to meet Tokikos family members,just like the rest of us." I stated. In a way,i'm glad Sasukes here. Otherwise,I'd be bored out of my mind. Sasukes response was a small and simple "hn." Somewhat too small to be a response,but long enough to get his point across.

"Did someone call my name?" An low croak uttered from the back of the RV. Sasuke and I sat up and looked towards the voice. In a rather revealing night gown stood and old woman. Tokiko made her way to the front and sitting on the couch opposite us.

"No." I answered,wanting the woman to go away. Why did she have to wake up? Couldn't she have just stayed asleep? Or possibly die in her sleep? Ugh.

"I'm sure I heard my name. Was it you dear?" She asked Sasuke even though we all know she hates him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why would I ever need to say your name?" He asked,highly annoyed with her. Tokiko said nothing but furrowed her eyebrows instead. Then,she stood up and walked up behind my dad,placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing his cheek.

"Good morning hun." She cooed. My dad said something,but I didn't hear him.

"Hey,he's driving. Are you trying to distract him and kill us all?" I spoke. Her head snapped towards me as she let go of my dad and walked over.

"Not all of us. Just you." She sneered. That's it. We haven't even been on this trip for a whole day and she's already pissing me off. I made an attempt to quickly get up off of the couch,ready to hurt Tokiko. But Sasuke pulled me back.

"Just leave it alone." He said simply. I groaned and leaned back against him. Tokiko smirked in our direction.

"That's right. Go ahead and let your little boyfriend control you. You'll never be anything without him." She spoke,walking into the back. My dad obviously didn't hear her because he didn't move an inch. In one swift motion,I got up from the couch,pulling away from Sasukes grasp and followed after her. I placed one hand on her bony shoulder and turned her to face me.

" You don't know anything about me. You don't know anything about my boyfriend. I highly suggest you shut the hell up this whole trip or I swear I will hurt you. I don't care if my father sees. Say another thing to me, and it'll be the last thing you say." I warned,shoving her away.

"And what will your dad say when he finds out you're being a little bitch to his fiancee?" She asked.

"As if I care. Go ahead and tell him. Hell,i'll tell him myself." I spoke confidently. Tokiko glared at me

"We'll see about that." She answered. " Until then, stay out of my way or else i'-" She started.

"Oh for the love of God. Will you shut the hell up? I'm trying to sleep here. Could you be any more rude?!" A mumbled voice spoke. I looked back to see Neji glaring at us. "If it's going to be like this the whole time, one of you has to get the hell off." He stated in a groggy tone. "Now if you don't mind,Tokiko, i'm going back to sleep. Please,for the sake of everyone on this RV,be quiet." He grumbled before plunging his face back into his pillow and falling back asleep. Tokiko glared at him and made her way back to her bed. That's what she gets. I turned on my heel and made my way back over to Sasuke.

"What was Neji yelling about?" My father asked as I curled up next to Sasuke.

"Tokiko was being loud and she interrupted his sleep." I stated simply as I closed my eyes. Sleep finally found me and boy was I glad for it.

**Sasukes POV:**

Hinata had fallen asleep on me. Since she's light,I don't really mind. For a few hours,I sat and talked to Hiashi. It would be small conversations about little things. They never really lasted that long. A loud yawn and a few groans emitted from the back of the RV and a tall,long haired figure emerged from the back and seated itself on the couch in front of me. A large hand came up and swept the hair upwards and smoothed it against its head. Neji. He looked up at me with a somewhat tired face.

"Sup?" I asked as Neji stretched again.

"How are you still awake?" He asked,leaning against the couchs armrest. I shrugged my shoulders slightly so as to not wake Hinata up. She had her legs intertwined with mine and her head laid on my chest with her hands carefully placed on my abdomen.

"I dunno. Can't really bring myself to fall asleep." I stated as Hinata shifted in her sleep. Neji nodded understandingly. A high pitched squeak-like sigh came from the back. Again,a figure with long brown hair came from the back and seated itself in front of me,sitting next to Neji. Well,more like leaning on him.

"Hey guys." Hanabi yawned,covering her mouth with her small hand. She placed her back against Nejis arm and stretched her legs out.

"Who said you could just come over here and take over the couch?" Neji asked,half smiling at his cousin. She smiled and sat up.

"My bad. How come Hinata didn't sleep back there?" Hanabi asked,gesturing to the back. " How hasn't your arm fallen asleep yet?"

"She's not that heavy." I stated simply as I looked down at the person we were talking about. Hinatas face was so calm and relaxed. I heard a camera shutter,so I looked up. Hanabi had just taken a pictuer of us.

"You guys are so cute!" She squealed,kicking her feet in the air. Neji raised an eyebrow at this and then shook his head.

"Hana. Please. Just be quiet for a few more minutes." Hinata mumbled. Hanabi ,Neji and I looked at each other and laughed. Unfortunately,this woke Hinata up completely. "What's so funny?" She asked,sitting up and stretching out.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." A cold voice spoke. We all turned to find Tokiko sitting in the little seating area.

"Who asked you?" Hanabi mumbled under her breath. Hinata laughed at this.

"Hanabi,I heard that. Apologize." Hiashi called from the front seat. Hanabi let out a loud groan.

"Sorry." She bit out. Neji and Hinata laughed. Tokiko did not look amused. But that expression quickly changed to a fake smile. Even a blind person could tell that it was fake as all hell.

"That's quiet alright dear." Tokiko spoke. Then,it grew quiet.

"How about I make breakfast?" Hinata piped up,finally tired of the awkward silence.

"I'll help." Hanabi chimed as the two of them got up and walked into the small kitchen. I stood up and walked over to Hiashi. His eyes looked heavy with sleep.

"I knew we should have just flown or something. Do you want me to take over?" I asked. Hiashi shook his head.

"No. That's quiet alright. I'm fine." He lied.

"There are other people in here. Do you really want to drive when you're tired? Think about your family." I stated,hoping that he would come to his senses and let me take over. Hiashi let out a loud sigh.

"Alright son,you win." He spoke as he began to pull over. Once he got out of the chair,I sat down. "Just follow the directions on the GPS." he mumbled before making his way to the back of the RV. I knew he was exhausted. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the entire vehicle. I looked to the side for a moment to see Hinata padding over to me. She took a seat in the passengers seat and watched me.

"Sasuke,aren't you hungry?" She asked,pulling her feet up into the seat. I simply shook my head. Then,my body betrayed me. Hinata raised her eyebrows in such a way that they looked as if they were crawling up her forehead.

"Liar." Neji and Hinata said in unison. Hinata looked back at Neji and smiled.

"Since i've eaten already,just let me drive." He stated. I shook my head again.

"I told you i'm fine." I stated,focusing on the road. Hinata frowned.

"If you don't eat now,i'm not going to let you eat anything the whole trip." She threatened. Now that I think of it, I am somewhat hungry. With a large sigh,I pulled the behemoth vehicle over and got up out of the seat. Hinata smirked at me.

"You'd starve me? How cruel." I complained,making my way over to the table,taking a seat next to Hanabi. Hinata smiled and rolled her eyes as she picked up a plate. Hanabi looked at Hinata and then back at me with a smile on her face.

"Jeez,get married already." She teased. Hinata looked at me and then looked back at the plate with a smile in her face. This made Hanabi laugh as she lightly jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow and wriggled her eyebrows. What's wrong with this girl?

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. It took me forever to write because I just didnt have it in me. I feel like it's bad but oh well. Sorry it's short.**

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: This Is A Trip**


	47. This Is A Trip

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticism. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

_**Special thanks to Kinara23 and MikkiFree for your uplifting support.I almost gave up guys. Much appreciated! :D**_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Sasukes POV:**

"Jeez,get married already." She teased. Hinata looked at me and then looked back at the plate with a smile in her face. This made Hanabi laugh as she lightly jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow and wriggled her eyebrows. What's wrong with this girl?

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

Hinata sat a plate in front of me and I was glad she did. I guess i'm a lot hungrier than I thought I was.

"Sasuke,when we get back,when's the next time you guys are gonna play?" Hanabi asked,cutting a piece of her pancake. I chewed for a second before answering.

"You're gonna have to ask Neji. He usually handles things like that." I spoke before chewing a piece of bacon. Hanabi nodded and got up to take her plate into the small kitchen. Hinata smiled and took the plate from her sisters hands and began to wash it. Suddenly,a strange ring filled the RV. Hanabis eyes went wide and a smile spread across her face as she when to fish her phone from her bag. She squealed and then answered her phone. I thought she was going o put it to her ear,but she didn't. Instead,she stretched across the couch,looked at the screen and began talking.

"Konohamaru!" She squealed. Hinata and I looked at each other. I shook my head and brought my now empty plate over to Hinata,kissing her cheek as a thanks for breakfast. She smiled and went about washing dishes. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Hanabi asked,pursing her lips. A pubescent laugh came through the phone.

"Nah,i'm taking the day off. My mom needs help with her shop." Konohamaru stated. Just to be nosy,I walked up behind Hanabi and pressed my face against hers. She placed a hand on my face and lightly pushed me away.

"Sasuke,you're so nosy." She laughed as I sat on the couch opposite her.

"I figure since Hinata isn't a nosy sister,it's my job to be a nosy older brother." I stated laying back on the couch,placing my hands behind my head.

"What?! Sasuke got to go with you guys? No fair." Konohamaru complained over the phone. Hinata and Hanabi laughed at this.

"Sasuke's not even supposed to be here. He isn't part of the family." Tokiko piped up from the back of the RV. Who the hell was talking to her?

"If that's the case,then why are you here? You're not part of the family." Hanabi snapped,trying to defend me. It's cute that she thinks she has to protect me even though she's younger. Tokiko glared at her and came up behind her. In a flash,Hanabis phone was torn from her grasp. Her eyes,and Hinatas, widened. Something's about to go horribly wrong.

"This is a family bonding trip. Since he's not family,he has to go." Tokiko fake smiled,ending Hanabis call with Konohamaru. She dropped the phone back in Hanabis lap.

"Again,I say. You are not a part of this family either. One," Hanabi spoke, holding up her index finger. " Keep your hands of my stuff." She held up a second finger. " Two, stop talking to me like I like you." She held up a third and final finger. "And three, go away. Can't you see no one wants you here?" Hanabi gritted out. Her face was bright red and she looked like she was close to tears. I guess this is what happens when she gets pissed off.

"Hanabi Hyuga!" A voice boomed from the back. Hiashi stomped in. " Have you lost your mind? That's no way to talk to Tokiko. Apologize right now." He demanded. Hanabi lowered her head and a few tears fell. Hinata balled her fist up and pushed past her dad and Tokiko. She sat next to her little sister and pulled her close. In a strange, protective way,I felt compelled to do the same thing. It's complete bull shit that Hiashis taking Tokikos side over his own daughter.

"Did you even see what happened? Did you hear what Tokiko said?" I said heatedly. Everyone looked at me,surprised that I had said anything. "Don't you think you should hear the whole story before you start demanding apologies? This bi-." I began. "This... woman,started it." I finished,being careful to re-word my sentence. Hinata and Hanabi smiled at me. Tokiko,however,scrunched her face up in anger. That really wasn't helping her appearance. She's already wrinkly. Adding more wrinkles will only make it worse.

"Son,this has nothing to do with you." Hiashi spoke,rubbing his temples.

"Bullshit." I bit out. Hiashis eyes widened. He looked as if he wanted to say something. I really don't mean to be like this towards Hinatas dad,but i'm fed up will all of this drama. "If this didn't have anything to do with me,I wouldn't be on this trip." I stated.

"You watch your mouth,boy." Tokiko started.

"No. You watch yours. I have had it with you. Thinking you're better than everyone here. You're not!." Hinata lashed out. Hiashi opened his mouth to say something.

"Are you fucking serious? I'm trying to drive. Can you all grow up? How are we supposed to go on like this for three days if your constantly trying to bite each others heads off?" Neji scolded. Hiashis face fell,knowing that his nephew was right.

"Neji's right. Can't we all just get along for once?" Hiashi began. None of us said anything,but we gave him understanding nods. All of us except Tokiko that is.

"It's about time you disciplined them." She spoke.

"Damn it, Tokiko. Must you always have the last word?" Hiashi raged. Tokiko looked sad for a moment. Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other,silently celebrating.

"I wouldn't have to say anything if they weren't so disrespectful." Tokiko bit out. Hiashi pushed past her and made his way into the back with Tokiko following after him,shouting about how he never listens to her,like he gives a shit.

"Thanks Sasuke." Hanabi sniffled as she wiped her face.

"No problem." I smiled,patting her head. She smiled up at me and wrapped her arms around my waist,pulling me into a hug. Oddly enough,I hugged her back. This was the first time I've hugged anyone beside Hinata and my mom. And Itachi on that one occasion. Hinata leaned against the table,one arm wrapped around her waist,her left elbow perched on her right wrist,her left hand resting on her left cheek. She looked at us and smiled at the rare heartfelt moment. Hanabi pulled away with a blush on her face. I smiled as Hanabi got up and hugged Hinata before going over to Neji and kissing the top of his head and returning to her seat. Despite how old she tries to act, Hanabi is still a kid at heart. She then fiddled with her phone before setting up another call with Konohamaru.

"Did that old lady snatch your phone?" Konohamru spoke,slightly outraged. Hanabi hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Then we got into a big argument. But,my brothers and my sister defended me." She beamed. "Gotta love having siblings." She smiled. Hinata and I sat on the couch opposite Hanabi.

"Well aren't you a nice big brother?" Hinata smiled. I nodded in reply. I can't argue with that. When Hinata thought that Hanabi wasn't paying attention,she leaned over and pressed her lips against mine. I love it when she does this. Hinata and I leaned back on the couch,careful not to break the kiss. I felt Hinatas small hand come up and make an attempt to hide our lip lock from her baby sister. It's a good thing too because i'm pretty sure Hanabi would have made some comment about how she didn't want to see this. Then again,she's too engulfed in her conversation with her own boyfriend to notice anything. I placed my hand on the small of Hinatas back,holding her close to me.

"I hope you know I can still see you." Hanabi laughed. I creaked an eye open to see Hinata waving Hanabi off.

"I just don't understand what she has against me. I've been nothing but nice to her!" Tokiko shouted,walking into the kitchen. Hinata and I pulled away from each other,fully aware of the lie that Tokiko had just told.

"That's a lie." Hanabi muttered. Tokiko shot her a dirty look,which caused Hinata to become uneasy.

"Not this shit again." Neji groaned from the front. Hiashi marched in.

"Do you have to cause a scene in front of them? Maybe this is the reason they don't like you." He spoke,pouring coffee that I didn't know someone made into a cup.

"That's stupid,Hiashi. She hasn't liked me since that day she met me." Tokiko snapped. Hinata nodded in agreement,a smirk planted firmly on her face. She's enjoying this way to much.

**Hinatas POV:**

For some reason,i'm enjoying this. Tokiko is right. I haven't liked her since the first time we met. She grabbed my chest for Pete's sake! I'm just glad that she has acknowledged this. Maybe now she'll just shut up and deal with it.

"So what. Have you ever tried apologizing?" My dad asked calmly,taking a sip from his cup. Tokiko was silent. "No. You haven't. That's your problem. You always expect an apology,but never offer one." He stated. Tokiko looked livid as she stormed back into the back. My dad groaned and followed after her. That's his problem to sort out. Glad it's not mine.

"Hey guys,did you know that this thing has a TV?" Hanabi asked as she ended her call with Konohamaru. I shook my head. With the click of a button,two small doors slid open from what I thought was a cabinet and a rather large television appeared. Happy with her new finding,Hanabi clicked a button and the TV flicked on. Sasuke gave a light laugh as Hanabi squealed. For several hours,the 3 of us watched movies. After the first hour,my dad and his devil woman had finally stopped screaming at each other. "Well,i'm going to go take a shower." Hanabi spoke. Sasuke and I looked at her,puzzled.

"Don't tell me this thing as as shower." Sasuke spoke,slightly baffled. My little sister nodded.

"Ah,but it does. Come along siblings." Hanabi spoke in a regal tone. Not having anything else to do,Sasuke and I got up and followed after her. This thing was bigger than I thought it was. Just before we walked into the small rooms,we turned a corner and Hanabi opened a door and revealed a bathroom. It had a shower,a sink and a toilet. This was a big shock to me. I thought we were going to have to wash ourselves at a sink. Boy am I glad that my dad picked an RV like this. Hanabi went to go grab her towels and things before she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as we made our way to the front of the RV. I walked up to the drivers seat and placed my hands on Nejis shoulders. Only to find that they were less broad than they usually were. That's when I realized that it was Tokiko.

"Get your hands off of me." She growled. She's so lucky that she's the one driving or I would have slammed her face into the steering wheel. I really can't stand this God awful woman.

"Gladly." I spoke,removing my hands from her shoulders. If Tokiko was in the drivers seat,where was Neji? I turned around to see Neji,face down in a pillow on the couch. Weird. When did he and Tokiko trade places? And how did I not noticed him when I came in? Feeling somewhat childish,I walked over to Neji and sat on his back. I'm pretty light,so I doubt it'll bother him.

"Why would you sit on me?" He laughed slightly,trying to sound angry. I laughed and got up,sitting on the floor next to him.

"Because you love me." I giggled,patting his head. Sasuke looked at me and shook his head,a small smile playing on his lips. He turned his head to face me and smiled.

"You look like your mom." He said suddenly. I gave him a warm smile. It's been a while since anyone has told me that.

"Thanks. You look like your dad." I told him. He nodded. Not a lot of people know that Neji lost his parents when he was six. Just the people in our family and TenTen. "And you have your moms hair." I noted,touching the brown tresses. He gave me a playful glare to which I smirked and began to form a braid in his hair. He didn't stop me. He used to let me do this all the time when we were younger. I didn't always have long hair,so I played in his and Hanabis. The faint patter of feet could be heard on the floor. Hanabi walked in and looked at us with a smile on her face. Then,she pouted.

"You guys are bonding without me?" She whined,sitting on Neji,just as I did.

"You were in the shower." Neji stated,fluffing his pillow and placing his face into it. "You can stay where you are now,Hanabi. But i'm going to sleep either way." He spoke,his voice muffled through the pillow. Sasuke,Hanabi and I laughed at this. Hanabi slid back a little so that her behind was on the right side of Nejis body and her legs stretched across his back. She leaned her head to the side and closed her eyes. My guess is that they're gonna sleep like that all night.

"I guess i'll go take a shower." Sasuke spoke after a long time of silence. I looked at him,my lip poked out slightly.

"I was gonna go." I spoke. He raised an eyebrow before smirking and standing up.

"Then I guess that means that you and I are taking a shower together." He spoke slyly. My whole face began to heat up.

"You wish." I spoke,trying my hardest to sound unaffected. I stood up and was greeted by Sasukes arms round my waist. His breath was warm against my ear as he whispered.

"I do wish." He smirked before kissing my cheek and making his way to the back. I felt goosebumps raise on my skin. Is it wrong that he has that type of effect on me? Considering the fact that he's my boyfriend,I guess not...

* * *

**Alrighty then guys. That's all for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. .**

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: Surprise Surprise!**


	48. Surprise Surprise

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticism. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**My apologies guys. I haven't been writing all week because I didn't feel like it. Kinda rude,I know. But i'm writing now so yeah. My bad guys :P**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Hinatas POV:**

"Then I guess that means that you and I are taking a shower together." He spoke slyly. My whole face began to heat up.

"You wish." I spoke,trying my hardest to sound unaffected. I stood up and was greeted by Sasukes arms round my waist. His breath was warm against my ear as he whispered.

"I do wish." He smirked before kissing my cheek and making his way to the back. I felt goosebumps raise on my skin. Is it wrong that he has that type of effect on me? Considering the fact  
that he's my boyfriend,I guess not...

* * *

**Hinatas POV:**

I smiled and took a seat on the couch opposite my sleeping siblings. They make me smile. I turned to put my feet on the couch and pulled my legs close to my chest. Then,I smiled. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad if Tokiko would just drive the whole way there. It seems pretty calm and quiet when she's driving. After a few minutes of just sitting on the couch buried in my thoughts,I decided to go see if Sasuke had gotten out of the shower. Using all of the strength I could muster,I pulled myself from my comfortable seat and made my way to the small bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Sasuke,are you still in there?" I asked. No answer. Which meant he must not be in there. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the door to see Sasuke standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist. On his head was a fluffy,butter yellow towel. Oh my _GOD_. A smirk was held in place on his face as he began to towel try his hair right in front of me. I could just _feel_ my face heating up. He's just _SO_ good looking it makes no sense. "S-Sasuke,how come you didn't say you were still in there?" I asked,looking down at my feet.

If I looked up at him,i'm pretty sure I would have passed out. Ever so swiftly,my face was tilted up by Sasukes hand. I was soon looking into his bold,shiny black eyes. If they weren't enough to make me melt into a puddle, then his muscular physique would have done the trick. As quickly as he had lifted my gaze from the floor to his eyes,he kissed me. This kiss,unlike any other random kiss that he has given me,caught me completely off guard. Usually I would have been prepared,but no. Not this time. My hands stayed at my side for while before I actually moved them. Flustered, I placed my hands against his warm,and slightly wet chest as he pulled me by the waist,closer to him. I can't stress enough how thankful I am for that arm. Had it not been there,I would have fallen to the floor. He pulled away with a smirk adorning his face as he pulled me into a hug. Which,again,I wasn't prepared for,but i'll gladly accept. "You're such a tease." I mumbled into his chest. This made him laugh as he let me go.

"You still love me though." He smiled. I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh at his little comment.

"I can't help it." I spoke as I made my way to the back to grab my towels and whatnot. Sasuke just sat on an unclaimed bed and watched me. He made no attempts to get dressed. Not that I wanted him to. Well,then again,I want him to get dressed so that I won't be tempted to do anything with him on this RV that someone might hear. With a slight blush spread across my face,I turned on my heel and made my way into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I stood there for a moment with my back pressed against the door and my hand to my chest. That boy,I swear. I sighed,pulled my clothes off before getting into the shower. Never,ever in my life did I think that I would enjoy a shower that I've taken in an RV. It just sounds weird but it's the truth. After what seemed to be 20 minutes, I turned the water off and walked out of the bathroom with my stuff in my arms.

My family...and Tokiko,were all in the front of the vehicle. Sasuke,however,wasn't. Which means that he must still be in the back. With a deep sigh, I walked into the back to get dressed. I looked at the bed that Sasuke had been sitting on earlier to see him laying on his back with his left arm covering his eyes. Why didn't he just turn the lights off if he didn't want it to get in his eyes? He can be slow at times. I shook my head and pulled on a large black shirt,probably Sasukes. Then again,probably not considering the fact that I threw his clothes into the backyard. After pulling on a pair of black boy shorts,I grabbed my toothbrush and my toothpaste and made my way back to the bathroom.

As I turned on the water and applied some toothpaste to my toothbrush,I began to think. Maybe this trip won't be so bad. Granted,it's a trip to go see Tokikos family members,but at least I get to spend time with my family and Sasuke. Suddenly,I felt warm arms around my waist. I smiled,toothbrush now in my mouth. Sasukes rested his chin in the crook of my neck and sighed,closing his eyes. I could swear he was asleep not too long ago.

"Sasuke,shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked after spitting in the sink. It feels so un-lady like to spit while your boyfriends on the room. Even if you're just brushing your teeth.

"Should I?" He asked,kissing my shoulder,sending a pleasant chill down my spine. I gave a soft smile as I rinsed my toothbrush off and turned to face him.

"Yes,you should be. It's kind of late." I spoke,not really wanting him to go to bed now.

"Is that so?" He asked before lifting me on to the edge of the sink. I know it should feel like this is wrong. But it's not. It's so right. I set my toothbrush on the sink as Sasuke placed little kisses on my neck and shoulders. If someone needs to use the bathroom,they're going to have to wait. I don't know when Sasuke closed the door,but i'm glad he did. His hands were placed firmly on both of my thighs,which were wrapped around his waist. His hands only moved to pull my shirt over my head. Those hands of his. I swear. They continued their little expedition of exploring my legs and made their way to my waist and around my back to my bra. All of that stopped when we heard a knock at the door.

"Hinata,there are other people on this vehicle. Don't be so long in the bathroom." My dad spoke. Sasuke and I looked at one another before I spoke.

"O-okay Father. I'll be out in a minute." I sighed,slightly upset that my dad and interrupted Sasuke and I.

"Sasuke, I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to fornicate with my daughter in my presence." My dad said. Sasukes eyes widened before he gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry." Sasuke called as I fixed my bra and pulled my shirt on. Great. My dad caught us. Could it get anymore embarrassing? Sasuke kissed me quickly and made his way over to the door and opened it. He looked to his right and then slowly walked into the back. I hopped off of the sink and walked out of the bathroom to see my dad standing on the right side of the bathroom door. Great. Not only did he catch us, but I have to face him afterwards. Awesome. His right eyebrow was raised in suspicion.

"Hi Father." I spoke before quickly walking into the back and sitting down on the bed. Sasuke looked at me.

"Well isn't that embarrassing?" He laughed. I shot him an embarrassed,playful glare. Which,Sasuke seemed to think was cute because he got up and sat next to me and kissed the tip of my nose. "I'm sorry." He smiled,giving me a soft kiss. I let out a content sigh before speaking.

"It's not your fault he was being nosy." I smirked,feeling a little bit mischievous. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and then smirked before pulling me into a kiss,one which I gladly accepted. Slowly,he eased himself on top of me. Sometimes I forget how smooth he can be. My hands found their way around his neck and into his hair as he kissed me.

"Ahem. How am I supposed to come back here and sleep if you two are doing THIS?" Hanabi spoke,leaning in the doorway. Sasuke and I didn't move from our positions,but instead we just looked at her.

"You could have just stayed in the front and slept next to Neji like you were a few minutes ago." I spoke,trying not to seem annoyed with my younger sisters intrusion. She narrowed her eyes at us before walking out,mumbling to herself. Sasuke laughed and looked down at me.

"Obviously, this isn't going to happen while we're on this RV with your family." He spoke,kissing my forehead. I let out and aggravated whine as he shifted onto his side and pulled me close.

"No fair." I pouted,now face to face with him. He gave me a dazzlingly seductive smile as leaned down to kiss me. One of his hands finding it's way to the back of my neck and pulling me closer to him. His other hand was placed firmly on my butt,showing no signs that it was going to move any time soon. Which is a good thing because I might have hurt him if he decided to pull it away. He and I laid there the entire night,neither of us moving from our position. In the morning,I felt someone shake me. "Whoever it is,leave me alone." I spoke,waving them off. Sasuke shifted slightly but not enough to where we would have been uncomfortable.

"Will you two get up? We're here." A deep voice spoke,shaking me again. I groaned but didn't move. Sasuke then spoke.

"You're a liar. It's only been two days." He mumbled in a groggy tone as he pulled me closer. This was comforting. But still,the deep voice spoke again.

"Tokiko drove all night. She took a few shortcuts so we're here early. If you two don't get the hell out of bed, I swear I will flip this fucking mattress." I soon realized that the person speaking was Neji. A very pissed off Neji. I wonder what's wrong with him. Slowly,Sasukes hands pulled away from my backside as we sat up,rubbing our eyes. "About damn time. How about you two get dressed. We'll be inside." Neji spoke,leaving the back room. Sasuke and I looked at each other.

"Do I have to?" Sasuke spoke,slowly sliding off of the bed. I nodded and got up to pull on a pair of pants. After Sasuke and I got dressed,we grabbed our bags and made our way up the the front of the house that the RV was parked in front of. My dad,Neji, Hanabi and a beaming Tokiko stood at the doorway,apparently waiting for us.

"Good morning your majesties. Did you sleep well? " Hanabi said in an irritated,sarcastic tone.

"Very funny." Sasuke grumbled monotonously. Tokiko narrowed her eyes at Sasuke and I.

"You could have at least tried to look presentable." She nagged. Sasuke glared at her as I looked down at my clothes. He had on a black short sleeved collard shirt with cargo shorts and white shoes. I had on jeans and a long sleeved yellow v-neck and sandals. Granted my hair was in a disgruntled bun.

"They look fine." My dad explained,putting his hand on the small of Tokikos back. She sighed and knocked on the large doors. I looked at Hanabi and Neji.

"Are you two okay?" I asked,knowing that one of them was likely to snap at me.

"I'll tell you later." Hanabi spoke as the door opened. My eyes widened at the person who stood in the doorway. He was about Sasukes height,a bit on the scrawny side,slightly tanned with spiked brown hair. I thought I was going to hate this trip because of Tokiko but I was wrong. I'm going to hate it because of him. Not because he's cute but because I know him and he's an ass.

"Mom,glad you could make it." The boy spoke,wrapping his arms around Tokiko.

"Mom?!" All of us spoke in unison. Minus Tokiko that is. She gave my dad a nervous look.

"Surprise!" Tokiko fretted. Although she tried to seem enthusiastic.

"What do you mean 'surprise'? You never told me you had a son." My dad spoke,trying his damnedest to keep his cool. He wasn't doing a very good job though.

"I was going to. I just wanted to wait for the right time to tell you." Tokiko cried,trying to defend herself.

"Don't you think you should have said something earlier? When the hell is 'the right time'?" My asked,now losing his cool.

"I take it my mother hasn't told you about me." The brown haired boy spoke.

"No shit." I mumbled. I thought he didn't hear me. But he did. Then,his face lit up as he made his way over to me. In one quick motion,he grabbed my left hand and kissed the top of it. I snatched away as Sasuke stepped in front of me.

"Keep your god damned hands off of my girlfriend." He growled.

"Last time I checked,she was my girlfriend before she was yours." The boy sneered.

"Ryuuske. Seriously?" I chided,highly pissed off. He and Sasuke turned to face me. "Last time I checked,I broke up with you a year ago."

"Aw,what happened to the little nickname you gave me? Don't act like you don't love me anymore." Ryuuske pointed out as he reached for my hand,only to be stopped my Neji,who grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"It's not acting." I spoke,as Sasuke slipped his arm around my waist in a protective way. I can tell he's pissed off. And he has good reason to be. I'd be mad too if Sasuke ex girlfriend popped up and started acting like Sasuke still loved her.

"Ryuuske,take our guests inside." Tokiko spoke,somewhat finished with her argument with my dad.

"Okay." He answered,pulling away from Nejis grip and making his way inside. "Follow me." He spoke,making his way inside. Sasuke looked down at me with an unsure expression on his face as we followed after Ryuuske. This is going to be the worse trip of my life.

**Sasukes POV:**

This. Is. Bullshit. It took every fiber of my being not to beat the shit out of that kid. We've barely been here for 10 minutes and a lot of shit has already gone wrong. It can only get worse from here. The four of us followed the brown haired moron as he showed us to our rooms.

"Girls in here. Guys,next door." He spoke.

"No." Hanabi and I said in unison. Neji and Hinata looked at the both of us.

"As much as I love you Hinata. I don't want to share a room with you. I really don't wanna listen to you complain about how much you don't want to be here." Hanabi declared. Everyones eyes shifted towards me.

"I don't trust you." I began,nodding towards Ryuuske. "Therefore,i'm rooming with Hinata. I spoke,placing my hand on the door knob.

"B-but-." He sputtered. Neji placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Anything you say to him is going to go though one ear and out the other. Especially since you've already pissed him off. Leave it alone kid." Neji warned.

"Who are you calling kid? I'll be 20 here in a few days. If anyone is a kid here it's all of you. Especially you." He spoke,pointing to Hanabi. She glared at him,stepped close to him and stepped on his foot. Hard. The fact that he was wearing man-sandals wasn't helping. No man should EVER wear sandals. Ever.

"Don't call me a kid." Hanabi warned,making her way into the second room and setting her stuff down. Ryuuske made an attempt to walk on his crushed foot. No luck there.

"Someone will come get you guys later. For now,make yourselves at home. " He droned before walking past us. He stopped to face Hinata and that instantly made my blood boil. "I'll see you later." He smirked as he winked at Hinata. She frowned,placed her hand to his face and pushed him away.

" I've never met anyone who flirts with their step sister." I noted,causing Neji and Hinata to laugh. Ryuuske shot me a dirty look. I think he was trying to intimidate me. Fat chance that's going to work. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way into our designated rooms. Hinata walked in behind me and closed the door. She set her bag down on the floor and looked and looked at me.

"You're not mad are you?" She asked,lightly biting her lip. I shook my head.

"Why would I be?" I asked,standing up and walking towards her. She looked down at her shoes and began nervously clicking her heels together.

"I dunno. I just thought that sin-" I cut her off by slowly lifting her head and kissing her. She didn't seem to mind. I pulled away and looked at her.

"You talk a lot,you know that right?" I smirked. She poked her bottom lip out,which I took as invitation to kiss her again. This time,I lifted her by her behind and pushed her against the door. She reached behind her and locked it,for fear of intrusion. Somehow,my shirt was flung across the room while Hinata wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Seriously,we haven't been here for an hour and you two are already doing this?" Neji spoke on the other side of the door. Hinata wrinkled her nose in frustration.

"Go away." She spoke,a tinge of anger laced in her words.

"I would,but they called for us. So,stop whatever it is your doing and come on." He retorted. I could hear his footsteps making their way down the hall way. With a deep sign,Hinata removed her thighs from my waist.

"Even when we're alone,we're never really alone." She complained as she went to go grab my shirt.

"Who knew sweet little Hinata was a raging pervert?" I smirked before taking my shirt from her and putting it on. She was pouting.

"I'm not the only one here." She spoke as she grabbed my hand.

"Yeah,but no one would suspect you to be one." I winked before kissing her and opening the door. Standing outside our doorway was Tokiko.

"I could swear you two were supposed to be separated." She explained. Hinata glared at her.

"I could swear I don't like you and therefore don't care about anything that you want." She retorted as Tokiko rolled her eyes. She made her way down the hallway and we followed her. It's safe to say that Tokiko isn't a gold digger. This house is proof enough that shes got her own money. The three of us walked into a large dining room where about 15 people,Hinatas family included,sat at a dining table. Hinata and I took our seats next to each other before Tokiko began speaking.

"Now that everyone's here, how about I introduce everyone,hmm?" She announced cheerfully. What happened to her bitchy attitude that she had given Hinata and I a few moments ago? "My mother Kastuko Tanaka. My father Tachiro Tanaka." She spoke

Two fairly old looking,gray haired people sat at the end of the table. They looked somewhat regal,senile and quiet frankly,like they had no idea what's going on. I don't know who dressed them but whoever did should be beaten. Who on earth makes an old couple match? That's just creepy.

"I think we can do this on our own,hmm?" A woman with long brown hair spoke as she flipped said hair over her shoulders. The woman next to her nodded in agreement. Judging by their looks,they were twins and _way_ younger than Tokiko. They had sage colored eyes. "I'm Tatsuyo Kamiki. My husband Shirou and my daughter Yuri." She explained,gesturing to the man to her left and the small girl to her right. Her daughter and husband smiled. They looked alike,with their brown hair and hazel colored eyes. I don't see how Tatsuyo is related to Tokiko. Tastuyo is stunning. Tokiko,on the other hand...Isn't.

"I'm Teruko Yamada. This is my husband Shin." She smiled as she stood,revealing an enlarged stomach. She,like her twin,was stunning as well.

"Keichi Tanaka. My wife Kotoe and our son and daughter, Makoto and Kastuki." He spoke in a calm tone as his small family smiled at us. His twins looked to be about 7 or 8. I really think Tokiko is adopted. Her whole family is good looking. What happened to her?

"If you don't mind me asking,is Tokiko adopted?" Neji asked bluntly. Tatsuyo and Teruko,looked at one another and laughed.

"We've always wondered the same thing." Tatsuyo admitted. Tokiko looked a bit sad and uneasy. Who cares? "But no,she's not adopted." She finished.

"If we're done criticizing me,could we continue?" No one said anything. "My fiancee Hiashi Hyuga and his children,Neji and Hanabi." She continued gesturing to Hiashi. Hinata glared at Tokiko.

"And me." Hinata spoke,somewhat pissed off. Everyone looked at her. "Hiashi's my father too." She smiled,trying to brush off Tokikos sudden rudeness.

"Tokiko,that was rude." Teruko commented. "Why would you forget her?"

"I was getting to her." Tokiko bit out.

"Knowing you,you probably don't like her. Which is why you failed to mention her,am I right?" Keichi spoke up.

"Like I said,I was getting to her. This is Hinata and her...friend Daisuke." Tokiko said drably,knowing damn well she messed up my name. I narrowed my eyes.

"Boyfriend, Sasuke." I corrected. "Going senile, are we Tokiko? You seem to be forgetting a lot of things." I spoke. She pursed her lips.

"My,aren't they cute?" Keichis wife,Kotoe smiled at this.

"They are. Look at the girls eyes. Come here dear." Tatsuyo called. Hinata stood up and walked over to her. "Aren't they stunning?" She asked to no one in particular.

"The boys eyes. Their obsidian. No doubt their children will have wondrous eyes." Keichi spoke. That's when things got awkward. This whole trip is going to be weird. Hinata walked back over to the seat next to me and sat down.

"These Hyugas. What peculiar eyes they have." Tokikos father spoke up. "If i'm not mistaken,Hiashi,you are the owner of the Hyuga corporation,are you not?" He asked. Hiashi nodded and the room was silent. Then,2 large doors swung open and people dressed in white walked out carrying trays.

"Oh wonderful. Dinner." Tokikos mother spoke calmly. The room was buzzing with the voices of Tokikos family. They seem pretty friendly,unlike Tokiko. I wonder what made her a bitch...

* * *

**Alrighty guys. This is it for this chapter. I tried to make it longer since I havent written for a whole week. Do you like it? The next chapter is going to get pretty serious. Just letting you know.**

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: I Don't Think So.**


	49. I Don't Think So

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticism. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**My apologies guys. I haven't been writing all week because I didn't feel like it. Kinda rude, I know. But i'm writing now so yeah. My bad guys :P**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Sasukes POV:**

**Then,2 large doors swung open and people dressed in white walked out carrying trays.**

**"Oh wonderful. Dinner." Tokikos mother spoke calmly. The room was buzzing with the voices of Tokikos family. They seem pretty friendly, unlike Tokiko. I wonder what made her a bitch...**

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

Everyone sat and waited while the servers set plates in front of us.

"Before we begin, I would like to say a few words." Tokikos father began. Everyone stayed quiet as we waited for him to finish speaking. "I would like to begin by welcoming our guests into our home. It's been quite a long time since we've been under the same roof. That being said, enjoy your stay and congratulations to Tokiko and her fiancée." He finished. We all clapped, some of us not as much as others. An with that we said our thanks and began eating. I had to say, the food was pretty good. After a long while of silence, Teruko spoke.

" 'Kiko, how's the wedding planning going?" She asked, spooning some soup into her spoon and blowing on it. Hinata cringed as Tokiko took a moment to chew before speaking.

"Quite well actually..." She said plainly. After all that build up, that's what she said. Wow. Tatsuyo cleared her throat.

"Are you excited? This is your first marriage after all. Seeing as how you didn't marry that_ bastard_ Souta." She said in a somewhat upset tone. Tokikos eyes widened as Ryuuske almost choked on what ever he had been eating. All eyes turned towards Tokiko.

"He wasn't a bastard. He gave me Ryuuske." Tokiko smiled, placing a hand on her sons shoulder. He gave her a weak smile.

"Whom you failed to mention..." Hiashi spoke quietly. Tokikos face fell.

"Not at the table, dear." She spoke. Hiashi looked close to the breaking point as he set his fork down.

"If not now, then when? Or is now not the right time? As usual." He spoke. You could cut the tension in this room with a knife. Tokiko was silent.

"Now, Tokiko, I think it's high time you tell your fiancé the truth as to why you've become somewhat of a shrew." Tatsuko spoke.

"That's got nothing to do with him." Tokiko spoke quietly. We looked at her. Now I want to know why she is the way she is.

Keichi decided to try to lighten the mood.

" Teruko, when is can we expect to see the newest member of our family?" He asked his pregnant sister. Terukos face lit up with joy. She placed her hands on her stomach before speaking.

"Any day now. We've decided to keep the gender a secret until their arrival." She smiled. Her husband smiled and placed his hands on top of his wifes. Several 'Aws' filled the room. One of them coming from Hinata. She looked over at me with a slight blush on her face before turning back to her food. A little weird but I'll go with it.

"Hyuga children." Tokikos mother spoke, calling the attention of Hinata,Neji and Hanabi. Hiashi looked at me as if I should be paying attention as well. I sighed and looked at the old woman.  
"Tell me, how are you handling your fathers re marriage?" She asked. Hinata and Hanabi looked at Neji, expecting him to answer because I know that they know they weren't going to say anything nice. Leave it to Neji to pull it all together.

"It was hard at first. Especially for Hinata. " Neji began. I watched as Hinata tensed up. "I guess you can say she really hasn't warmed up to Tokiko just yet." He finished. Tokiko and her family members looked shocked as they stared at Hinata, who opened her mouth to defend herself.

"Well, I would say it's Tokiko who hasn't warmed up to me yet." She stated, pushing food around on her plate with her fork. Keichi placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands.

"Care to elaborate on that?" He asked Hinata. She nodded with confidence. I feel bad for Tokiko. No one knows what's going to come out of Hinatas mouth.

"You see, I'm convinced Tokiko despises me." She started, attracting the glare of Tokiko. Hinata sighed. "I suppose it has to do with the fact that I blatantly disrespected her. And I apologize." Hinata finished. That's bullshit. I know for a fact that Hinata couldn't give two shits about Tokikos opinion of her.

"Tokiko, I think you should apologize as well." Teruko chimed in. Tokikos face twisted into this horrible expression.

"No..." Tokiko said plainly, her bitter expression still planted on her wrinkled face. Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, why not tell your family exactly why your bitter." Keichi spoke. Again, Tokikos face held a horrid expression.

"If I tell you all, will you shut up about it?" She asked, now becoming more comfortable with her family. We looked at her and nodded, ignoring her rudeness. She took a deep breath and paused before speaking. "After I had Ryuuske, Souta, Ryuuskes father, seemed distant. At first, I thought it was because I was devoting my attention to Ryuuske. But, as I soon realized, he began to stay out later. He would come drunk. Or smelling like another woman. That's when I knew he was cheating." She spoke. We were all silent. Her sisters just nodded, agreeing to everything that had happened. Tokiko began to speak again. "When I had confronted Souta about his cheating..." She paused. " He hit me. And not just once. Whenever he was drunk or angry, he would hit me. Then one day, I was fed up. I came home from work... And _she_ was sitting on the couch. Holding my son. Soutas mistress. Holding my only child. I lost it. I slammed the door, took my baby from her young, manicured, _thieving_ hands. She took my boyfriend. I wasn't going to let her have my son." She bawled.

In a way, I felt bad. But that still doesn't explain why she hates Hinata. Tokiko continued. "I am the way I am because of Souta and his mistress. She replaced me. Sure, I wasn't as young or as pretty as she was. But I gave him a son. And he betrayed me. So now, Hinatas trying to do the same thing that that girl did to me all those years ago. She's trying to take the only man I love..." Tokiko had finished speaking. Her whole family was silent. But the expressions on their faces were loud. They seems so sincere and apologetic. Even, Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi seemed sorry. Hinata, on the other hand. Had no expression on her face. Hinata opened her mouth to speak.

"As sad a story as that may be, you still have no reason to dislike me. I'm not the girl from your past. I'm not trying to steal the man that you love. It's quite the opposite actually. I would not have a problem with you if you hadn't approached me the way that you did. I might have even liked you. But, seeing as how you've already judged me based on something from your past, i've cut all connection with you. That being said, if I may be excused..." She finished, pushing her chair from the table and walking towards our room.

"Hinata, wait." Ryuuske called. What the hell? I stood up as he passed me.

"Don't you even _think_ about it..." I warned, making my way towards Hinata. Who does he think he is? I walked back to our room to see Hinata sitting in the middle of the king size bed.

"Now their going to think I'm an ass..." She muttered, pulling her knees to her chest. shook my head and made my way over to her, taking a seat next to her on the bed. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Not really. I mean, it's not like you said 'fuck you and your feelings.' You handled it the right way. It up to Tokiko how she takes it." I advised. Hinata let out a deep sigh and leaned on my shoulder. For a while, we didn't say anything. We just sat there in silence. "Maybe we should go back." I whispered, trying not to alarm her. She shook her head.

"I don't really want to go back out there." She mumbled.

"Want me to stay in here with you?" I asked, figuring that she could use some company. But again, she shook her head.

"No. You go have fun. But, could you tell Hanabi to come in here?" She asked, sighing and closing her eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded as I kissed her forehead and got up. I didn't have to walk far until I ran into Hanabi.

"Dude, watch where you're going." She said playfully, bumping me with her small hips. Well, at least someone's happy.

"Hey, Hinata wants you." I told her before making my way back to the dining room. Truth be told, I'm not sure if I even want to go back. All eyes were on me as I walked in and took my seat. Hiashi gave me a stern, yet upset look.

"Is Hinata okay?" He asked eagerly. I shrugged my shoulders. I'm not even sure if she's okay. I can't tell them something that I don't know.

" She just wanted to talk to Hanabi." I spoke, trying to avoid Hiashis eyes. If he gave someone the look that he was giving me, they might have burst into tears. It's a sad, sad look. Almost as if he want's to cry. Tokiko sat there, somewhat smiling as if nothing had happened. How can she sit there like she hadn't just told us one of the most depressing stories of her life? Even I would have been kind of shaken.

**Hinatas POV:**  
I can't believe that that just happened. I looked like an asshole. How am I supposed to go back out there and act like nothing ever happened. Not only do I have my own personal issues to deal with, but now I have the pressure of Tokikos family not liking me because of what I said. I sighed and got up from the bed. Maybe I don't need Hanabi to be here with me. I'll tell her what I need to tell her later. I got up, ready to face my fears, and opened the door. I have to say that I was kind of shocked to see Hanabi at the door. Sure, I asked Sasuke to get her but I didn't think she's come, seeing as how she said she didn't want to hear me complain about how much I don't want to be here.

"Sasuke said you wanted to talk to me?" Hanabi asked, giving me a puzzled look. I shook my head.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, I think it's best if we go back to dinner? Huh?" I said, giving her a half smile. She stared up at me for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, fine. Come on, lets go." She said, turning on her heel and making her way back to the dining room. I walked slowly, not sure if I wanted to go back in. Well, it's too late to turn back now. As I Hanabi and I walked back to the table, I couldn't help but feel like everyone was staring. Who am I kidding? They were all looking at me, especially Tokiko. She gave me a smile type glare. I don't really know how to describe it. Ryuuske and Sasuke both stood up and looked at each other as they did. I don't know what Ryuuske thinks he's doing. We broke up a year ago. I really need him to stop acting like we're still dating.

"Forgive me for leaving earlier." I spoke quietly as I sat back down in my chair. Everyone nodded, seemingly forgiving me for my earlier actions.

"Hinata, may I ask you a question?" Tokikos mother asked. I nodded my head, not wanting to say anything else. "On a less emotionally scarring note, do you plan to run the Hyuga business when your father retires?" She asked. My dad and Neji looked at me. I involuntarily shrugged my shoulders. Everyone looked taken back.

"What I meant was, I'm not sure. To be honest, I'd be happy if my father just turned the company over to Neji. I'm not really cut out for that type of work." I answered, somewhat regretting my answer. Maybe I should have said I wanted to run the company. A large smile grew on Katsukos face.

"I like this one. She's honest. That's a good trait for a woman to have. Never forget that, child." She spoke, wagging a finger at me. I smiled at her kind words and polite gestures. After dinner, Keichi decided to take us on a tour of the house. Sasuke and I walked behind everyone as Keichi spoke. The whole trip, I couldn't help but be wide eyed. I wanted to take in everything. This house was amazing.

"If you'll follow me, I'd like to show you the outdoor area." Keichi instructed. We nodded and followed after him. Then, Ryuuske slowed down and caught up with Sasuke and I. On impulse, I grabbed Sasukes hand, which her gave a firm, comforting squeeze. Ryuuske walked beside me for a while without saying a single word. "This is the pool area." Keichi said, gesturing towards the large pool. It had it's own little grotto and a few connected Jacuzzis. That was when Ryuuske spoke.

"Maybe you and I could go take a dip later…. No bathing suits." He whispered, as if Sasuke wasn't going to hear him. As soon as Ryuuske got that last part out, we walked past the pool. With one swift motion, Sasuke tripped him, making him fall into the pool. Everyone turned to look back at us. Tokiko ran over, screaming.

"What did you do?" She yelled, reaching for Ryuuske,who stood a goot two feet above the water. Why was she acting like she was going to drown? Ryuuske slapped her hand away as he got out of the pool.

"Mom, I'm fine. Jeez." He scoffed, shoulder checking Sasuke, who pulled him back.

"I'm not fucking kidding. Stay away from her." Sasuke bit out under his breath, making sure that no one but the three of us heard him. Ryuuske snorted.

"I don't think so…" He spoke, walking away. Sasuke looked down at me.

"Kind of an ass isn't he?" He asked. I nodded and gave a slight smile.

"That's how you were when we first met." I added, now smirking. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He asked as we began to follow behind everyone else.

"Yep. You may have been a little bit worse, actually." I commented, taking hold of Sasukes empty hand with a smile. He smiled back and kissed the back of my hand.

" Yeah well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." He added, stopping us in our tracks and looking down at me.

"Well, sometimes you ca-" Sasuke smirked and leaned down as he kissed me, every so slowly slipping his hands onto my hips. When he pulled away, he placed his forehead on mine. "You're going to have to stop interrupting me like that." I pouted. Sasuke gave a soft chuckle.

" Or what?" He asked, taking my hand again. I looked up at him and poke him in the side.

"I don't know yet. But I'll let you know when I figure it out." I answered, lightly chewing on my lower lip, trying to think.

"Stupid…" He laughed as we caught up with the group.

* * *

**Alrighty guys,that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry that it took me so long to write and yet it's so short. I'll do better next time.**

**Until next time!**

**Next Chapter: Some Nerve**


	50. Some Nerve

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticism. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**My apologies guys. I haven't been writing all week because I didn't feel like it. Kinda rude, I know. But i'm writing now so yeah. My bad guys :P**

**Hinatas POV:**

**" Or what?" He asked, taking my hand again. I looked up at him and poke him in the side.**

**"I don't know yet. But I'll let you know when I figure it out." I answered, lightly chewing on my lower lip, trying to think.**

**"Stupid…" He laughed as we caught up with the group.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**Hinatas POV:**

"You're one to talk." I pouted, lightly punching Sasuke in the arm. He looked down at me and smiled. God how I love his smile.

"That concludes the tour. Feel free to look around some more or if you wish, you may go back to your rooms." Keichi announced before taking Kotoes hand and walking towards the house. Sasuke looked at me with a raised eyebrow. For some reason, when he did that, I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, which in turn made me clench it.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone. I nodded because had I said anything, I probably would have thrown up. He wasn't convinced. "You're lying." He said, leaning down and staring at my face. On impulse, I pulled my hand up and covered my face.

"S-Stop staring at m-me." I stuttered. Great, that didn't help my situation. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and placed a hand to my forehead. Which, regrettably, I swatted away. I didn't mean to. "I-I'm fine. I'm go-going to go find Hanabi." I sputtered in a hurried tone as I speed walked away, leaving an all-to-confused Sasuke in my wake. This can't be happening. Once I saw Hanabi, I placed my hand on her shoulder and turned her to face me. This shocked both her and Neji.

"What on Earth?!" Hanabi half yelled. I have her a panicked and worried look.

"I need to talk to you." I spoke, pulling her away from whatever conversation that she had been having with Neji. I know I'm going to hear about this later.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Hanabi asked as I drug her through the house and to the bedroom that she and Neji had been sharing. I don't want to go into the room that Sasuke and I are sharing for fear that he might walk in and hear me. Frantic and worried, I sat on a bed and nervously bit my nails.

"I think…" I began, suddenly feeling my eyes burn. This is going to ruin everything. For me. For Sasuke, especially after what his parents did to Itachi. For my dad. For Sasukes family. I sniffed, knowing that what I'm about to say is going to disappoint everyone. "I-I thi-think I'm pr-pregnant." I finally got out as I began bawling. There's nothing else I can do. Suddenly, I felt two thin arms wrap themselves around me. All I would do was cry as Hanabi held me and stroked my hair.

"What makes you say that?" She asked after a long moment of awkward silence. I sniffled several times before actually answering.

"A-At first, I thought that maybe I just skipped this month. Bu-But then I got this pain in my stomach a-and I-I felt nauseous. Hana, what am I gonna do?" I sobbed into my younger sisters chest. She just stroked my hair like she had been doing.

"How about we go find out for sure? You need to take a pregnancy test." She spoke, bold as ever. I instantly began to cry even more. If Sasuke and I hadn't been so careless, we wouldn't be in this situation. I just nodded as Hanabi let me go. I didn't want her to leave.

"Come with me?" I asked, hoping that she wouldn't make me go by myself. She nodded and I wiped my tears away as we got off of the bed. We hesitantly made our way to the door and opened it to find Tokiko at the door with an evil sneer on her face. I knew right then and there that everything was only going to get worse from here. "To-Tokiko, why are you here?" I asked, showing her the slightest sign of weakness, which I soon regretted once she turned on her heel and made her way, rather quickly, down the hallway. " Don't you say a word!" I shouted, half running after her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face me with an evil look.

" What's in it for me if I don't say anything?" She bargained. My face instantly fell, knowing that there was nothing that I could possibly say for her to keep her mouth shut. Hanabi and I stayed silent. Tokiko tapped her foot on the ground. "If you have nothing to offer, then I'll be on my way." She spoke turning around once more. This is my last chance.

"Wait." I called after her. She stopped. "What do you want? I'll do anything." I pleaded. "Just do-don't say anything." I cried, tears now spilling from my eyes. I feel so weak.

"Anything?" She asked, turning to face me. I nodded, willing to do anything. "Break up with Sasuke." She said plainly, her words laced with hatred.

"Wha-what? Why?" I questioned, truly taken back. She smirked.

"Your father says you've changed since the two of you started dating. You'll be a whole lot nicer to me if Sasuke isn't in the picture." Tokiko spoke. I stood there, frozen. I couldn't do or say anything. How dare she make me choose between Sasuke and a possible pregnancy.

"You're heartless!" Hanabi yelled Tokiko shrugged her shoulders.

"She said 'anything' I want. This is what I want. So, what's it going to be?" She asked me. I snapped away from my thoughts and glared at her.

"You can kiss my ass." I mumbled. The two of them just looked at me.

"What was that?" Tokiko asked in an all too confident tone.

"Kiss my ass! How dare you!?" I shouted, grabbing Hanabis hand and shoving Tokiko out of my path. My whole confident attitude shattered into a million pieces when my dad walked around the corner and was now face to face with me.

"What is going on?" He asked, staring at the three of us. I let my head fall, knowing Tokiko was going to ruin everything for me. Instead, she said something that made everything worse.

"Perhaps Hinata would like to tell you. Hmm? Hinata?" Tokiko said smugly. Now I've had it. I let go of Hanabis hand, turned around and walked over to Tokiko, giving her one hard shove, sending her toppling to the ground.

" I _HATE_ you!" I shouted before turning to face my dad. His entire face was red from the anger of what I had just done.

"What the hell is going on?!" He yelled, something I haven't heard him do in a long while.

"I-I-I…" I stammered. I don't think I can face him like this.

"Dammit Hinata, what's going on? Why would you do that?" He asked in an angry tone, gesturing to Tokiko, who was getting up off of the ground.

"Father…" I began. "I-I think… I think I'm pregnant…" I got out. My dads eyebrows nearly crawled up his forehead to find refuge in his hair.

"What!?" He shouted, almost rupturing my eardrums. "Hinata, please tell me you're kidding." He said calmly after a long pause. Tears began to spill out of my eyes.

"I-I'm not sure yet… Do-Don't tell Sas- Sasuke. If it's true, I-I want to do it myself." I pleaded, hoping that my dad would comply. After a long, long pause, he nodded.

" Hinata…. Alright." My dad spoke, walking away from me with a disappointed look on his face. There's no doubt in my mind that, if he could have, my dad probably would have tried to strangle me. I looked at Tokiko with disgust and hurt as Hanabi and I walked out of the hallway. As we did, Ryuuske bumped into me. I don't know how I'm going to go get this God forsaken test, but he might be the one would could drive me there.

"Ryuuske…" I muttered. He looked at me with a surprised expression planted on his face. Then, it turned into a smirk.

" Finally given in huh? I knew it." He smiled, placing a hand on my cheek. I swatted it away.

"Not on your life." I bit out angrily. He stepped back. "I…I need your help." I spoke. Ryuuske folded his arms.

" I'm not going to help you if you're going to be like this." He spoke, somewhat offended. I rolled my eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Now, can you please help me?" I asked, now pleading with this jerk of an ex boyfriend. Ryuuske smiled at me.

"What is it?" He asked. That instantly brightened my mood.

"You'll do it?" I asked, very excited. Ryuuske smirked.

"I never said I'd do it. I just asked what it was." He teased. I threw my arms up in anger. Who does things like that? He watched me throw a small temper tantrum." Alright, alright. Damn." He spoke.

"All I need you to do is take me somewhere." I told him. He raised an eyebrow hesitantly. Hanabi groaned.

" For the love of God, can you just say yes so we can go? You're making me mad." She spoke. Ryuuske snorted and made his way towards the door as Hanabi followed after him. The three of us got into Ryuuskes truck. Hanabi and I sat in the back seat, which made Ryuuske turn around to look at us.

"Hinata, in the front seat." He spoke. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked him.

"If you want to leave, you'll get in the front seat like I said." He negotiated. Again, I groaned and did as I was told. Only because I want to get this over with. Once in the front seat, Ryuuske began to drive down the road. We drove in silence before I realized that I hadn't even told him where we were going. He then pulled into the parking lot of a health store. Then, he turned to look at me. "I heard what happened. Just go in and get it." He spoke plainly. Not wanting any thing to get even more weird than it already was, I got out and so did Hanabi. Slowly, Hanabi and I walked in and looked around.

The moment I saw an isle with a whole bunch of feminine products, I quickly walked into it, grabbed three tests, just to be sure, and made my way to the counter. The cashier looked at me and smiled as he scanned my items. Great, he just had to be a guy.

"First time?" He asked, placing the tests in a small bag. I just nodded. " Does he know yet?" He asked. Slowly, I shook my head. " Just be careful, you're too young for this. My advice to you, as a guy, don't hesitate. Rip the band- aid off." He advised. I smiled and thanked him as Hanabi and I left the store. Ever so quickly, I got into the front seat of the truck.

"Just drive, I want to get this over with as soon as possible." I told Ryuuske. He shrugged his shoulders, and made a hasty retreat back to the house. When we got there, I nearly jumped out of the truck before it even came to a complete stop. Hanabi and Ryuuske followed after me, until he grabbed me by the arm.

"Wait a minute." He said. Hanabi looked at us.

"I'll be inside in a minute." I said as Hanabi slowly walked inside, eyeballing Ryuuske the entire time. I looked at him. "Can you make this quick? I kind of have something I need to do." I explained, holding up the bag. He smirked and slipped his arm around my waist firmly. I struggled to loosen his grip but to no avail. He then leaned down, way too close for comfort. "Wh-what are yo-you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Shhh, just let me have this." He whispered as his lips came crashing down on mine. Disgusting. I pressed my hands against his chest in an attempt to get him off of me. It wasn't working.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your fucking hands off of her?!" An angry voice yelled. Ryuuske loosened his grip on me, giving me the opportunity to shove him away, sending him stumbling back a few steps. Sasuke marched over and grabbed Ryuuske by the front of his shirt and sent a heavy fist crashing into the center of his face. I know that Sasuke is pissed off. If I don't stop him now, he's going to seriously hurt Ryuuske.

"Sasuke, stop!" I yelled as he hit Ryuuske in the face again. By this time, everyone from the house had come outside. Sasuke had Ryuuske suspended in the air by one fist.

"What on Earth is goi-" Tokiko called. "Ryuuske!" She shouted, making her way towards her son, only to be stopped by my dad.

"He is a man. Let him fight his own battles." He said firmly. She stopped moving and fell into my dads arms. Drama queen. Sasuke looked down at Ryuuske with the intent to kill.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? I warned you to stay the hell away from her…" He gritted out. Ryuuske smirked and spit blood at Sasuke, barely missing him.

"She should be having my kid. NOT YOURS!" Ryuuske shouted, bracing himself for a next hit. Everyone gasped. Ryuuske couldn't even let me tell him myself. I hate that Sasuke has to find out this way. I knew that everything was about to take a turn for the worst. Sasuke dropped Ryuuske, letting him fall to the ground. Sasuke then turned to face me.

"What is he talking about?" Sasuke asked, his face filled with so many emotions it's hard to tell exactly how he's feeling. I'm not so sure I'm ready to rip he band-aid off just yet. This is going to be harder than I thought.

**Sasukes POV:**

What the hell is going on here? I'm so fucking confused I don't know what's going on.

"Hinata, what is he talking about? Are…Are you pregnant?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to know the answer to my own question. Hinata just stood there looking helpless. I stepped towards her as she fell to her knees to the ground. All the anger that I had was just thrown out the window when I saw her start to cry.

Everyone just watched in awe as I sat down in front of her, placing my hands on her shoulder and pressing my forehead against hers. "Hinata…" I whispered, not wanting to further upset her by yelling. Her teary eyes were focused on the bag that she held. Watching her tears fall is literally tearing me apart. She stayed quiet. "Hinata, please. Just look at me." I begged. She waited for a while before looking up at me with red eyes at tear stained cheeks. I gave her a comforting smile, hoping to let her know that everything is going to be okay. Hinata looked at me with a worried expression. I cupped her face in my hands. "It's going to be alright." She gave a small nod. "Are you pregnant?" I asked once again." Her eyes filled with tears almost immediately.

" I-I don't kn-know yet." She stammered as I wiped the tears from her eyes. " I… I just wanted t-to be sure before I told y-you." She sobbed. I pulled her close to me, no being able to bear seeing her cry. In on motion, I picked her up off of the ground and carried her past all everyone into the house. I don't need them looking at her and judging her so soon. I set Hinata down by one of the bathrooms.

" You can do this. Whatever the outcome, I'll be here." I assured her. She wiped her tears and nodded as she slid into the bathroom. I sat with my back to the door as I waited for her to come out. Everyone came into the hallway and tried to watch. "I've got this. Could you leave?" I asked them all. So many different looks were shot into my direction. None of that matters. Everyone left except for Tokiko.

"If she's pregnant, it's your fault that she's going to end up an unwed, teenage mother." She bit out.

"God damn it woman! Leave!" I yelled, startling everyone. Who the fuck does she think she is? She's really pissing me off. I waited for what felt like forever until Hinata came out of the bathroom crying. My heart sank. I just feared the worst. I stood up just in time to catch her as she collapsed in my arms. She and I both looked down at the tests. On each screen was one solid pink line.

"All three… Negative." She cried. "And, I got my period." Hinata added, letting out a dry laugh. I let out a sigh of relief. Not because I don't want her to have my child, but because she not having my child now. It's too early. Hinata and I stayed there, leaning against the doorway, locked in a tight embrace. Hiashi walked into the hallway.

"Well?" He asked, worried for the both of us. If he wasn't such a calm person, e might have been having a conniption right now.

"Negative." Hinata sniffed letting me go but holding firmly onto my hand. We turned to face him. He looked like he was close to tears. He pulled Hinata close to him.

"You had me worried… Please… Don't ever scare me like this again." He wept into Hinata hair. I never thought I'd see the day Hiashi Hyuga cried. Everyone walked into the hallway. "It was just a false alarm." Hiashi spoke, letting Hinata go. Tokiko placed her hand on her hip.

"I thought for sure the little slut would have been pregnant." She grumbled. Hiashis eyes, as well as Hinatas and mine, went wide.

"What?" Hinata gritted out, pushing past her dad and stopping to stand in front of Tokiko. Tokiko stood there with a straight face. " You listen here and you listen good." Hinata began. " You've got some nerve. Stay out of my business. Don't make any smartass comments. Don't you even look at me or Sasuke ever again. You. Know. Nothing. About. Us. I don't like you. I don't want to like you. I don't care if you got cheated on. As long as I still have my boyfriend and my family, I'll be fine. But you? You'll still be this bitter, old, stuck in the past, miserable, bitch." She finished, turning back and walking away from Tokiko, who stood there, utterly speechless. That sure shut her up. Hinata threw the pregnancy tests away, washed her hands and made her way into our room, shutting the door behind her.

"She told you." Teruko piped up. I couldn't help but laugh because I know that she's right. Neji and Hanabi had the same thought. They both laughed. Hiashi gave Tokiko a stern look.

"We need to talk." He said. Oh shit. That isn't going to end well. He walked over to Tokiko and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from everyone. With nothing else to do but go an comfort my girlfriend, I made my way into our room, not saying anything to anyone. As I walked into the room and closed the door behind me, I could hear sniffling. Slowly, I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Hinata?" I asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Silence. And then, a small hum.

"Hmm?" She asked, sitting up and wiping her tears. I couldn't stop the urge to hold her. And so, I did. She sighed as I pulled her into a sitting embrace. "You-you're not mad?" She asked, looking up at me. This is a surprise.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked, tilting her head up to face me. She shrugged her shoulders. I smiled and shook my head. "Stupid… I love you. I could never be mad at you for this." I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her. She let a small whimper as I felt a few tears trickle down her flushed cheeks. She stared at me with wide, gleaming eyes after I pulled away.

"I love you too." Hinata smiled, sliding a small hand to my cheek. I smiled back and placed my hand on top of hers. She then began to nervously bite her lip. "Just out of curiosity, what would you have done if I was pregnant?" Hinata asked, catching me off guard a little bit.

"I'd still be here. I'd never forgive myself if I left you." I answered truthfully, kissing the top of her head. She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter kiddies! How was it? Did you enjoy it? I know some people were so ready for Ryuuske to get punched in the face. I did not disappoint. Anyway, I have something to address. As you may not know, in a few more chapters, this series will end. Don't be sad. But, there will be another series, so don't fret. However, before this one ends, I'd like to at least get 100 reviews. Hopefully that's not too much to ask. That's all for this chapter!**  
**Until next time!**

**Next Chapter: Just Hold On, We're Going Home.**


	51. Just Hold On, We're Going Home

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticism. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**My apologies guys. I haven't been writing all week because I didn't feel like it. Kinda rude, I know. But i'm writing now so yeah. My bad guys :P**

**Sasukes POV:**

**"I love you too." Hinata smiled, sliding a small hand to my cheek. I smiled back and placed my hand on top of hers. She then began to nervously bite her lip. "Just out of curiosity, what would you have done if I was pregnant?" Hinata asked, catching me off guard a little bit.**

**"I'd still be here. I'd never forgive myself if I left you." I answered truthfully, kissing the top of her head. She smiled and closed her eyes.**

**Sasukes POV:**

Hinata and I sat on the bed for what seemed to be an hour before a soft rapping noise caught our attention. Hesitantly, I got up to go see who was at the door. When I opened it, Ryuuske was standing right in front of me. His nose was covered with some sort of weird looking bandage. My guess is that I broke his nose. I don't feel sorry for him one bit.

"What do you want?" I asked, sounding more angry than I really am. He narrowed his eyes at me before speaking .

"Get out." He spoke through gritted teeth. Does he want me to break something other than his nose?

"Excuse me?" I asked, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind me. I'm sure Hinatas wondering why. I'll let her know when I get back inside.

"You guys are leaving. SO, like I said, get out." He replied, standing up straight as if to look more confident. I could help but smirk at his attempt to seem more manly.

"Whatever." I spoke plainly before walking back into the room. Hinata was walking towards the door when I came back in.

"Is everything alright?" She asked in a sweet, quiet tone. I smiled and kissed her forehead as she stood in front of me.

"Everything's fine. In fact, we're going home." I told her. Large opaque violet eyes grew wide, as did her smile.

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief. I simply nodded. Then, her smile faded.

"If we're leaving, that means something went wrong." She explained. That when I understood what she was getting at. We walked out of the room and followed the sound of a yelling voice. Which I soon realized was Hiashis. Hiashi? Yelling? Those two words hardly fit into a sentence together. Hinata and I followed the noise but we were stopped by Keichi and the rest of Tokikos family members. Neji and Hanabi stood awkwardly to the side, as if the knew that something bad happened.

"I regret to inform you that the five of you will be leaving." Tachiro, Tokikos father announced. I looked around and counted four of us: Me, Hinata, Neji and Hanabi. Now I know who the fifth person is. Hiashi. Something must have gone wrong between Hiashi and Tokiko. I guess we're all going home. Teruko and Tatsuyo looked disheartened.

"That's a shame. I was looking forward to getting to know you." Teruko spoke, looking as if she had just lost her best friend. Hinata gave a weak smile before walking over and hugging the pregnant woman.

" It'll be okay. I'm sure this won't be that last time we see each other." Hinata smiled, trying to assure Teruko who nodded in response. Hinata looked back at me before making her way towards the shouting. I took this as a sign to follow after her. No one stopped us, so I'm assuming its okay.

"Look at all that's happened since we got engaged!" Hiashi shouted. Hinata looked back at me with a sullen expression as we listened from behind the wooden door. "You and Hinata almost got into a physical altercation. Do you know how many time the two of you have argued." He continued.

"So you're just going to let a an argument between your daughter and I stop us from getting married? How fair is that to anyone?!" Tokiko snapped back. Hinata looked uneasy, as if this was all her fault. I placed my hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"It not just between the two of you. Don't forget the fact that you and I argued the whole way down here. How the hell is it supposed to work out between us if we can't even go on a trip for a few day without us trying to kill each other?" Hiashi asked. Tokiko was silent.

"But I can change. We can fix this." She choked out. I never thought Tokiko would break one day.

" That's just it. What if I don't want to fix this? What if it can't be fixed. You had a son for Christ sake and you didn't bother to tell me. He's older than my own children." Hiashi said in a mildly calm manner.

"Are you seriously going on about this? I told you now and that's all that matters!" Tokiko sobbed. Something in Hiashi snapped beyond the breaking point.

"WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me. Answer me this:" He began. " If I didn't tell you that Hikari and I had children? You be pissed off wouldn't you? How the hell do you think finding out about Ryuuske made me feel? And not only me, but Hanabi, Hinata and Neji. Everything isn't about you. You have to take other peoples feeling into account. It didn't dawn on you to say anything when I mentioned the fact that I had kids?" Hiashi asked angrily. Tokiko hesitated a moment before she said anything else.

" Alright I get it. So wha-" She was cut off.

"Obviously you don't get it. There is no more negotiating. There is no more us. It…It's time we end this. For good." Hiashi finished. Hinata and I looked at each other when new heard the door know jiggle. Then it stopped.

" Hiashi… You don't mean that." Tokiko sobbed. Faint footsteps could be heard moving across the room.

"I do mean it. I can't deal with the drama that you come with. You deserve better than me." Hiashi began. I know, and Hinata knows, that that last line was a lie. What Tokiko deserves to got to therapy. " My kids can't handle everything that comes with you. You and I are better off alone. Just like all those years ago, we need not be together anymore." Hiashi finished. I could hear his footsteps crossing the room, which is why I backed away from the door. Hinata, on the other hand, did not. So when Hiashi opened the door, he came face to face with Hinata. He looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"Hinata, Sasuke. I, Uh. Go pack your things, we're leaving." He stated as he made and attempt to walk away. Hinata grabbed on to the back of his shirt and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, sounding close to tears. Hiashi smiled and shook his head and her turned to face her.

"It's not your fault. Even if you weren't here, we were bound to split up anyway." Hiashi spoke, patting Hinatas head. Hinata is the type of person to blame herself for the misfortune of others. I don't know why she does that. She just does. "Now, we'll be taking a plane home. The trip won't last that long." Hiashi smiled as did Hinata. " Go get your things." He said, kissing Hinatas forehead. She nodded and made her way back to our room. Hiashi and I stood alone in the hallway. Fore some reason, I got the feeling he wanted to pummel me into the wall. As would any father who gets the chance to be alone with the guys who almost got his daughter pregnant. In a moment of sheer panic, I made and attempt to excuse myself.

"Sir." I said plainly, trying to make an escape out of the hallway. Too late. He pulled me back by my shirt collar. In this moment, I thought I was going to die.

"Just a second." He spoke as if I could get away from him.

"Yes?" I answered, readying myself for a barrage of physical pain. It never came.

" As much as I want to strangle you….God knows I want to. " He began. I've never been so scared of Hiashi since the first time I met him. He hesitated for a moment. "I want to thank you." He finished.

"Huh?" I asked, unsure of whether or not I heard him correctly. I thought for sure that he was take away my manhood.

"Yes. I want to thank you." He stated, letting me go. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"I….I don't understand." I spoke, utterly confused. Hiashi smiled at my stupidity.

" Had you have some other snot nosed, disrespectful, idiotic, self centered, egotistical jackass who would have left Hinata high and dry had she have been pregnant, I wouldn't have hesitated to knock you into next year." He began. " But, seeing as you are and honest, respectable, bright young man who genuinely cares for Hinata, I want to thank you for sticking by her side. Now, if this little situation ever occurs again, your parents will have one less son to worry about. Do I make myself clear?" He asked, sounding very menacing. I nodded, utterly dumbfounded.

"Crystal…" I spoke. Hiashi nodded.

"Good. Now, go collect your things." He said, slapping me on the back rather harshly. I suppose it could have been worse. I quickly made my way back to our room. Hinata raised and eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" She asked, walking over to me and reaching up to my neck. She stared at me as she fixed my collar. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Why?" I questioned, trying to sound unaffected by her dad earlier threats. She gave me a puzzled look before resting her hands on my shoulders.

"You just look a little shaken is all." She stated. I'm beyond shaken. I'm terrified. Never in my life did I ever think that I would be afraid of my girlfriends dad. But here I am, scared out of my mind.

"I'm good." I smirked. She smiled.

"There it is." She noted. I smiled at her, knowing full well what she meant. After we grabbed our bags and headed for the front of the house, we were stopped by Tokikos parents.

"It's sad to see you go so soon." Katsuko announced, giving a weak smile as she gestured Hinata over. Hinata stood in front of her, waiting for something to happen. "Sasuke, come here as well." The old woman instructed. I did as I was told, not being one to be disrespectful to the elderly. Minus Tokiko and the woman who groped me in the elevator on the business trip. Katsuko placed a hand on our cheeks. "The two of you have something that I haven't seen in a while. And so young. Keep what you have. Don't let anything come between you. Do you understand?" She asked. Hinata and I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." We replied in unison. Katsuko smiled.

"What polite young people." She spoke, removing her hands from our faces and taking hold of her husbands. Hinata and I were about to leave until Tachiro called my name .I turned to look at him.

"Sir?" I asked, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Tell Fugaku and Mikoto I say 'Hello'." He smiled. I looked at him, puzzled. I don't think I ever told him my last name. " I knew you were their son the moment I laid eyes on you. Your father and I used to work together. He was so excited when you were born. You look like your mother but you have your fathers scowl." He laughed, which in turn made Kastuko and Hinata laugh.

" I'll let them know." I replied with a smile. It's kind of nice to hear someone beside my mother say something like that about my dad. Hinata and I walked down the hallway and made our way over to Hanabi and Neji, who were talking to Teruko and Shin. Hiashi walked up behind us, holding his bags.

"I see everyone is ready to go." He stated. We turned to look at him and nodded. "Very well, the taxis' are outside. Go ahead, I'll be out in a minute." He finished. Again, we nodded and made our way outside. We got to the taxis and put our bags in side. I was about to get in after Hinata until someone called my name, again.

"Aye, Sasuke! Come here for a minute." Ryuuske said as I turned around. What could he possible want now? I closed the door after Hinata and made my way up to the house.

"What do you want now?" I asked, irritated at him.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I'm not the kind of person to leave things like this unfinished. Truce?" He asked, extending his hand. I looked down at it as if he was trying to trick me. Ryuuske groaned.

"Either you shake it or you don't. Don't just stare at it like that." He said, growing somewhat pissed off. I smirked a shook his hand firmly.

"Alright." I said, as Iet his hand go and made my way back to the taxi. Hinata had gotten out and was staring at the two of us.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, looking over my shoulder to see if I hadn't beaten Ryuuske down.

"Everything's fine." I spoke, opening the car door. She gave me an unsure look before getting inside.

**Hinatas POV:**

I don't know what happened between the two of them. As long as Sasuke didn't do anything stupid, like he usually does when it comes to dealing with people that he doesn't like, I'm fine. We waited in the taxi for a good 45 minutes before my father came out.

"Neji and I will be in the other taxi. We should arrive at the airport in less than an hour." He instructed. Sasuke, Hanabi and I nodded. "I'll see you all when we get there." My dad said as he got into the other car. The driver started down the road when Hanabi began to speak.

"Well that was awkward." She said. Sasuke and I looked at her. " I don't ever want to experience that ever again." She finished as she looked out the window. I smiled at me younger sister.

" If you and Konohamaru stay together, than you might have to go through something like that." I told her. She turned to look at Sasuke and I.

"I doubt Konohamarus going to punch my ex boyfriend in the face." She retorted with a sly smile.

"Very true. Sasuke replied. "Then again, I'm not sure you've ever had an ex boyfriend." He teased.

"Shut up." Hanabi whined. Sasuke and I laughed at this. Hanabi pulled her phone out and scooted close to Sasuke and I. "Smile." She said, making a cheesy smiling face. Sasuke and I looked at each other and then at her.

"Um, why?" I asked, genuinely confused. She lowered her phone and looked at us.

"I'm making a memory." She answered simply.

"A memory of?" Sasuke asked, staring at my odd little sister. Hanabi groaned and eyeballed us.

"Of everything. No matter how bad this trip was. I want to remember it. We were all together. Even if Sasuke beat a guy up. Even if my sister thought she was pregnant. Even if Dad broke things off with his fiancée. I want to make it a memory. That way, when we get old, we can relive this day. Be it good or bad." She explained. She has a point. I never thought I'd see that day that she would give me a little philosophical lecture.

"Fine." Sasuke spoke, giving in. I sighed.

"Alright Hanabi, you win." I smiled as she raised the phone back up. The three of us pressed out faces together as close as possible when she took the picture. Then, in a moment of random happiness, the three of us just laughed. 10 minutes later, Hanabi fell asleep on my shoulder. Why was she tired? I guess I'll never know. Sasuke looked her.

"This kid is something else." He smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Yeah she is. You know what?" I asked Sasuke.

"Hmm?" He asked, holding my hand.

"She like a little girl version of you. Stubborn, energetic, and hot headed. But, when the time is right, she can be pretty smart, calm and caring." I finished, sounding quite sappy. This made Sasuke laugh.

"So I'm stubborn, am I?" He whispered in my ear. It sent a pleasant tingle down my spine.

"Very." I answered, turning to face him. Which, as luck would have it, allowed our lips to brush up against each others. Ever so slowly, I pressed forward, allowing our lips to do much more than lightly touch. Sometimes I long for little moments like this. I felt my face redden as I pulled away. I kind of forgot that Hanabi was in the car with us.

"Your face is red." Sasuke whispered, stating the obvious. I pouted as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I know that." I replied, lightly nudging him. An hour later, we arrived at the airport. Hanabi was still asleep. So, Sasuke decided to carry Hanabi on his back. It was a sweet gesture. Neji, my dad and I carried the bags into the air port. Sasuke had to wake Hanabi up so that she could go through security. But once that was over, she demanded, like a child, that he pick her back up. I swear, she such a child. When we finally boarded the airplane, it was night time. All of us were tired, except for Hanabi that is. When we got to our seats, she was wide awake. All the rest of us wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Hanabi, please, shut up." Neji asked, stirring in his seat to find a comfortable way to sleep. I feel bad knowing that he might not get to sleep, considering the fact that he usually sleeps face down in a pillow.

"I can't, I'm not tired." She spoke, fidgeting in her chair. My dad looked at her.

"Yes, I can see that. If you stay quiet this whole trip, I will buy you a car when we get back." He spoke.

"What?" The four of us asked in unison.

"She can't even drive yet. Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Neji asked. My dad shrugged his shoulders.

" You want to sleep don't you? This is a 15 hour flight, do you really want her to be talking the entire time?" He asked. We were silent. "Exactly, plus, neither of you will have to keep toting her around in your car." He added before covering his eyes with his arm.

"He was a point." Hanabi beamed. Neji shook his head before going back to finding a comfortable sleeping position. I leaned against the window before closing my eyes. Hopefully, I'll be able to sleep through the whole ride. I looked over at Sasuke. He looked like we was going to lean and fall out of his seat. As funny as that would be, I would feel bad letting that happened. So, I leaned over to him and lightly pulled him towards me so that he could rest on my shoulder. He's a heavy sleeper. I smiled and brushed some of his hair aside to kiss his forehead.

"Trying to take advantage of me in my sleep, Hinata?" He asked with his eyes still closed. I could see his lips turn into a smirk.

" I'll let you think that." I smiled, before closing my eyes. It took me a good hour or two to actually fall asleep. That shaves off a bit of time. When I woke up, everyone was standing up, grabbing their bags. I guess I did sleep through the whole trip. "Soo, no one wanted to wake me up?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I was about to." Sasuke smiled as he grabbed my bags. I yawned at stood up, stretching my arms as I did.  
"Sure you were." I smiled as we got off of the plane. Several minutes later, we got into a van like taxi thing as made our way home. It's a good thing it wasn't that far from our house. Once we finally got home, the sun began to rise. Hanabi made a mad dash towards the door, pulling out her keys to unlock it.

"Thank God." She cried as she flopped on the couch. "I'm so glad to be home." We all smiled. She took the words right out of my mouth.

* * *

**And that's that. Took me forever to write, but I did it. Hope you liked it.**

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: Grown Up**


	52. Grown Up

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But i'm working on it so please be patient,kay?**

**Also,I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticism. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**My apologies guys. I haven't been writing all week because I didn't feel like it. Kinda rude, I know. But i'm writing now so yeah. My bad guys :P**

**Hinatas POV:**

**"Thank God." She cried as she flopped on the couch. "I'm so glad to be home." We all smiled. She took the words right out of my mouth.**

* * *

**Hinatas POV:**

Sasuke and I looked at Hanabi with smiles on our faces. My father slumped past us. The expression on his face was the same one that he had after my mother had passed away. I cant imagine that he's feeling any different now than he was then. I don't think it's a good idea to go and talk to him about it now.

"I will see you all in the morning." My dad spoke before closing his door. Neji and Sasuke looked at me.

"Same here. Goodnight." Neji sighed as he trudged passed us. I walked over to the couch and knelt beside Hanabis sleeping face. With a tinge of sheer mischief, I stretched a finger out an poked her cheek. In her sleep, she scrunched her face up and swatted at my hand. I smiled as Sasuke came and sat beside me. He raised an eyebrow as Hanabi continued to make strange faces.

" Hanabi, what would Konohamaru say if he saw the faces you make in your sleep?" Sasuke asked. Hanabi didn't open her eyes, but she did start to talk.

"He'd say they were cute and that my brother and sister should stop bothering me while I'm trying to sleep." She said wittily. Sasuke smiled and lifted my younger sister off of the couch. Usually, Hanabi would have struggled after someone interrupted her sleep, but since she's tired, I doubt she's going to do anything. I followed after Sasuke as he made his way to Hanabis room and opened the door. He carried her over to her bed and laid her down. Sometimes I forget out gentle he can be, especially when it comes to family. I smiled and bent down to kiss Hanabi on the forehead. As I turned to leave, she took hold of my hand.

"Hinata?" She asked. I turned and knelt beside her bed.

"Hm?" I hummed as I brushed strands of chocolate brown hair from her face. She reminds me of my dad at times. Hanabi sat up and pulled her blankets up to her face.

"Is Daddy going to be okay?" She asked, looking very concerned. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was going to cry. I gave her a weak smile and sighed, placing my hands on hers.

"Eventually... Right now, he's feeling very hurt, although you and I know he won't admit it." I told my younger sister. She nodded and laid back down. " I'll see you in the morning." I smiled. She nodded and curled up into a ball beneath her blankets. As I made my way over to Sasuke, I noticed a small smile on his lips. I arched an eyebrow as I closed Hanabis door. "What's so funny?" I asked, going back into the living room to get my things. Sasuke shook his head, that same smile still adorning his handsome face. I smiled back and gathered my things as I made my way towards the stairs and up to my room. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a gust of air. That's when I noticed that my window was open. I walked to my closet and set my bags down inside. After I closed the closet door, for a moment, I watched Sasuke look out the window. Ever so quietly, I walked up behind him, wrapped my arms around his stomach and rested my head against his back.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried that something might be wrong. I heard Sasuke let out a deep sigh before turning around and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm alright… Are you?" He asked, resting his chin on top of my head. I smiled at his concern.

"Considering all that's happened, I'm surprisingly okay…" I answered, holding on to him. His arms squeezed me a little tighter to his chest. He and I stayed like that for a while before he lifter my up off the ground and carried my to bed. "Sasuke, I haven't taken a shower yet." I whispered as he nuzzled up against the crook of my neck. He let out a small chuckle.

"It's not like you really did anything worth taking a shower afterwards." He answered, kissing my shoulder. He had a point. If it wasn't for that small kiss, I probably would have gotten up. But, seeing as how I'm too comfortable, being snuggled up with Sasuke, our bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces, I'm not really going to disturb this peace. I laid there for a while, unable to fall asleep. Even with the sound of Sasukes steady breathing, which I find to be oddly soothing, I still couldn't bring myself to fall asleep.

Slowly, I turned to face my sleeping boyfriend. Nothing in the world could have kept me from smiling at the sight. His mouth was slightly parted and his face was calm. The way that his hair framed his face made him look unbelievably cute. It's funny how different he looks when he's awake and when he's asleep. Awake, he looks drop dead gorgeous with his dark hair, onyx colored eyes and muscular, but not too muscular, physique. However, when he's asleep, he looks almost child-like. It's almost a shame that I'm about to disturb his sleep. Gently, I pressed my lips against his. Even though he was asleep, there's always something thrilling about kissing him. With a few light movements, I wriggled out of his hold, kicked my feet over the edged of the bed and got up. I took small, quiet steps towards the door and opened the door. The door didn't creek when I opened and closed and I was thankful for that.

Something in me was drawn towards my dads room. Maybe it's the fact that I know he's upset and something in my wants to help him. Or at least try. I walked down the stairs and almost immediately made my way to his room. I opened the door to find that my dad wasn't in there. The curious side of my walked in and closed the door behind me. I walked over to his bed and noticed a picture on his nightstand. My eyes began to water and burn as I picked up the photo. In the picture, my dad, my mother, who was holding Hanabi , and myself sat in white sand. It was the day that my dad decided to take us to the beach. I didn't mean to, but tears fell on to the picture frame. That was the last time that I saw my mother when she wasn't in the hospital. I traced a circle around my small family. Those were the best of times. For a while, I just sat there crying and looking at the picture until I finally wiped my tears and walked out of my fathers room. I looked all around the house and my dad was nowhere to be found. Instinctually, I walked towards the back door and outside to find my dad standing on the patio, smoking.

The only time he smoked was when he was pissed off, or really, really upset. Now, it seemed to be a mixture of both. He hadn't noticed that I was outside. I just stood there as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Father?" I asked in a small voice, so as not to startle him. He turned to look at me, but he said nothing. He just beckoned for me to come over. I nodded and stood beside him. We stood in silence as I waited for him to finish his cigarette. When he did, he dropped it on the ground and stepped on it, extinguishing the small smolder that it held. I watched as my dad made his way over to one of the chairs and sat down. He pushed the sleeves of his rode up to look at his watch. I find it odd that he would wear a watch to bed.

"Hinata, it's 3 in the morning, Why aren't you in bed?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. I shrugged my shoulders as I pulled a chair in front of my dad and sat down. For some reason, I want to be face to face with him.

" Something's keeping me awake." I told him, pulling my feet into the chair. Why didn't I grab my robe?

"So it's not just me? That's somewhat comforting." He stated, looking at me. I guess he noticed that I was cold because he stood up, took his robe off and draped it over my shoulders. I smiled and put my arms through the large armholes and tugged it around myself.

"Father, are you alright?" I asked, knowing full well that he was not. He just stared at me with a sad expression on his face. I can't handle this look. It brings back bad memories.

**_Flashback (Normal POV):_**

_It was a about a day or two after Hinatas mother had passed away. Hiashi and 3 year old Hinata sat in the nursery, watching baby Hanabi sleep. Hiashis eyes were red, from both lack of sleep and from crying. Hinata sat in her fathers lap._

_"Daddy?" Young Hinata asked sadly, fidgeting in her fathers lap so that she could face him. Hiashi looked down and stroked his daughters hair._

_"What is it sweetheart?" He asked, looking down at his oldest daughter._

_"I thought grown ups didn't cry." Hinata spoke, her large eyes staring into her fathers. Hiashi could have cried all over again. Hinata reminded him so much of his late wife._

_"Hinata, grown ups to cry. Just, not as much as children do. Daddy is really sad." He said to his young child. Hinatas eyes began to water as she hugged her father._

_"Don't be sad Daddy." She cried, clinging to her father for dear life. Hiashi was never one to cry in front of his children. But in this moment, he could not help it. He pulled Hinata close and sobbed along with her. How was he supposed to go on raising his daughters without his wife? Who would be there to teach them how to be a woman? Certainly not him. He needed his wife. Their children needed a mother. Not just any mother, they needed Hikari. They need the woman that showed Hiashi how to love. They needed the woman that never got angry, never held a grudge, never just a single soul. Hiashi continued to cry with his child. Hinata wrapped her around her fathers neck. " Mommy wouldn't want us to cry." She said, wiping her tears. Hiashi loosened his hold on Hinata. His small child looked up and wiped his tears away with her little hands._

_Hiashi took hold of those hands and kissed her palms._

_"Then let's not disappoint Mommy, hmm?" He spoke, giving Hinata a weak smile. Her little lavender eyes beamed as she nodded. And with that, Hiashi and Hinata began their healing process. No matter what, nothing would keep Hiashi from properly raising his children. It would be hard, but he's not one to give up when the going gets tough._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**Hinatas POV:**

I stared at my father as a few tears trickled down his cheeks. I stood up wiped the tears from his face. He looked up at me, surprised that I had done this.

"Grown ups aren't supposed to cry." I stated, much like I had done all those years ago. My dad smiled.

"You've grown up, Hinata. But, you'll always be my child." He spoke, taking hold of my hands and kissing my palms. I almost cried when he did that but I held it in.

"It's going to be alright… Daddy." I whispered. My dads eyes began to water, but no tears fell.

" I know. It's just going to take some time." He answered. I nodded. Things like this are never easy. I wrapped my arms around my dads neck. He laughed but held me close. "You said that grown ups aren't supposed to cry, but you do things like this that make me want to." He said, patting the top of my head. I smiled as we ended out little hug and walked inside.

"That picture. On your nightstand…" I started as my dad and I walked into his room. He picked it up and stood beside me. We looked down at it and smiled.

" That was the first time you had gone to the beach." My dad spoke, putting his arm around my shoulder and kissing my temple.

"Yeah. I'd never seen you smile that much." I smiled. He nodded.

"I was happy. We are all together." He said, going to set the picture back down. He sat on his bed. "Hinata, it's late. Go on back to bed." He smiled.

"B-But I'm not tired." I stammered, for what reason, I know. My dads eyes lit up.

"I have heard you do that in a while. I always thought it was cute." He said. My face burned at this. He Had never said that to me. " You may not be tired, but everyone needs to sleep sometime. Go on." He stated, that same smile on his face. I nodded and turned to open the door. I stopped, turned around and ran to hug my dad.

"I love you, Daddy." I whispered, sounding somewhat like Hanabi. My dad patted my back.

"I love you too, Hina." He said. I smiled and walked out of his room. Before I walked up stairs, I decided to go check on Hanabi and Neji. Slowly, I opened Hanabis door to find her clutching her pillow, still sleeping in the fetal position. I smiled as I closed the door. I made my way over to Nejis room and opened the door. He wasn't sleeping face down like he usually was. This meant that he wasn't asleep.

"Neji…" I whispered kind of loudly. He shifted in his bed and turned to face me.

"Yeah?" He asked, sitting up. I smiled as his hair stuck to the sides of his face.

"Can't sleep?" I asked, walking in and closing the door behind me. He shook his head. I had the same problem. Come on." I stated, walking over to him and pulling him out of the bed. He let out a low groan as I drug him out of his room and into the kitchen. He shielded his eyes as I flicked on the kitchen light.

"Why are you even awake?" Neji asked, leaning against the island. I searched the cabinets for two large cups and set them on the counter.

"I couldn't sleep either. Remember that day that I had a nightmare are you made hot cocoa?" I asked, gathering items from the cabinets.

"Yeah. You came in and jumped in my bed, crying." Neji laughed. I tossed a dish towel at him that landed flat on his head. He pulled it off and tossed it back. "You know, you never did tell me what happened in the dream." He stated as I stirred the contents of the pot on the stove. I looked at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked, turning off the pot and walking into the pantry.

"Yeah. You never did. So, what happened? If you can remember, that is." He asked as I walked back out with a bag of marshmallows. I thought about it for a minute as I prepared our cups and handed one to Neji.

"I remember." I stated, taking a sip from my cup. Neji did the same and gave me an approving head nod. He set the cup down and looked inside and smiled.

"Hey, these look like the ones that I put in your cup last time." He said, poking one of the floating snowflake shaped marshmallows. I nodded and we both smiled. We stayed silent for a while.

"To be honest, in the dream, I saw my mom. I called to her, but she didn't turn around." I said finally. Neji looked at me as I took a sip from my cup.

"Woah…" Was all he said. I nodded. Neji and I stopped talking and listened to the footsteps that we had just heard.

**Sasukes POV:**

I rubbed the back of my head and made my way towards the kitchen. I covered my eyes as I walked in. Stupid lights.

"Look who's up." a deep voice spoke. I opened my eyes to see Neji and Hinata standing in the kitchen. " What time is it?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't the middle of the day.

"5 something in the morning." Hinata smiled, sipping something from a cup on the counter.

"Why are you both up so early?" I asked walking over to Hinata, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on her shoulders. She reached a hand back to touch my cheek.

"We never went to sleep." Neji answered. I raised an eyebrow but decided not to say anything. "But, I'm about to get back into bed."

"Aww." Hinata pouted. Neji smiled and reached over to pat Hinatas head.

"You should be going to sleep too." He said, walking out of the kitchen. "Good morning and sleep well." He called. Hinata laughed as she turned to face me. She held a smile on her face as she reached up and slid a hand into my hair.

" I guess we should, huh?" She sighed, blinking so slowly that I thought she was going to fall asleep right here.

"Mhmm." I hummed. Hinata smiled as grabbed my hand as we made our way upstairs.

* * *

Okie dokie. That's it for that chapter. Sorry it took so long to do. And sorry for that crap ending. Anyway, hopefully you guys like it :)  
Until next time!

Next chapter: Family Outing


	53. Family Outing

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But I'm working on it so please be patient, Kay?**

**Also, I would love it if some readers could provide some constructive criticism. It will be taken into consideration. Thank you. :)**

**My apologies guys. I haven't been writing all week because I didn't feel like it. Kind of rude, I know. But i'm writing now so yeah. My bad guys :P**

**Very special thanks to pinkRAINNE for their motivational review. Thanks so much :)**

**Sasukes POV:**

**" I guess we should, huh?" She sighed, blinking so slowly that I thought she was going to fall asleep right here.**

**"Mhmm." I hummed. Hinata smiled as grabbed my hand as we made our way upstairs.**

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

Hinata and I walked upstairs in silence, both of us far too tired to say anything. She must have been more tired that I was, considering the fact that she hadn't even gone to sleep and I had fallen asleep almost instantly one I laid down. Hinata took small, slow steps. I mean, excruciatingly painfully slow steps. I get it. She's tired. But this is ridiculous. Without warning, or her consent for that matter, I picked her up and carried her down the hallway and into her bedroom.

"Why?" Hinata mumbled as I set her down on her bed. I shrugged my shoulders as we buried ourselves in her blankets. She pressed herself as close to me as humanly possible. I let out a light laugh as I kissed her temple.

"You were walking slow.." I told her as I closed my eyes. She didn't say anything, which led me to believe that she had already fallen asleep.

When I stretched, or rather, made an attempt to stretch, my hand collided with something soft. I knew that feeling all to well. Knowing all to well what my hand made contact with, I gave a light squeeze, just to see what would happen. Bad idea. Terribly bad idea. I would have laughed if only I wasn't suddenly in pain.

" Pervert…" Hinata muttered, sending her small fist crashing into my stomach. Why is she so strong in the morning. Hinata opened her sleep heavy eyes and stared me in the face.

"Good morning to you too." I managed to say through the pain in my gut. She pursed her lips together and placed her hand on my stomach.

"Sorry…" She whispered as she moved to kiss me. I laughed at this little gesture of kindness after she had suddenly attacked me. We laid there for a moment, neither one of us wanting to get up just yet. Then, Hinata kicked her feet, thoroughly succeeding in removing the blankets. She sat up and stretched, sending her long hair falling in one heap on the bed below her. She's even cute in the morning with terrible bed head. I turned over on my stomach and pulled a pillow over my head. I really,_ really_ don't want to get up. I could feel Hinatas weight, albeit not that much to begin with, shift on the bed and land ever so carefully on my back. " As much as I want to go back to sleep, I can't let you do that." She said pressing the palms of her hands against my back.

I gave her a small grunt, letting her know that I wasn't going to get up anytime soon. She let out a small, slightly frustrated sigh at my reply. I soon felt her fingertips pressing into my shoulder blades. Not in a bad way, but in an almost massage-like fashion. I just laid there as she continued her subtle hand movements. For about half an hour, Hinata sat on my back and gave me a much needed massage.

"How do you expect me to get up when you're doing this?" I asked, removing the pillow from my head.

"I dunno." Hinata laughed as I turned over on my back, making sure that she didn't move from her place. She looked down at me with a smile as she made an attempt to smooth her messy hair. No luck with that. Her hands got caught about halfway down. Ugh…" Hinata groaned as she shifted to get up. I placed my hands firmly on her hips, stopping her from moving. She raised an eyebrow as she began to mess with her hair again.

"You're hair is fine." I smiled, sitting up and planting a small kiss on her lips. She smiled and continued her feeble attempts to straighten it.

"I swear, I'm going to cut it." She pouted, giving up on fixing her hair.

"Don't…" I told her, running my fingers through her hair, surprising the both of us as how easily it slid through. Her eyes widened.

"How?…" She asked, grabbing my hand and inspecting it as if she was going to find the answer by staring at it. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm pretty good with my hands." I said slyly, making Hinata roll her eyes in a playful manner.

"Uh huh, sure." She replied looking me in the eyes.

"Don't even try to act like I'm not right." I added, looking at her lips. They turned into a pout as Hinatas face began to turn red. I shook my head.

"I guess we should get up now." Hinata concurred, placing her hands on the bed and pulling herself off of the bed. I rolled my eyes and flopped back on the bed.

"I'll get up in a little while." I grumbled, not wanting to leave Hinata bed. It's way too comfortable to leave. Hinata looked at me with her hands on her hips.

"Sasuke." She began. I really do love the way she says my name. Even when she's mad. Weird, but true.

"Hmm?" I hummed in reply. I felt her hands on my ankle as she pulled me off of the bed. I'm so thankful for her carpeted floor. She hovered over me and looked down with a smirk on her face.

"I told you to get up." She said as she turned to walk away. There's no way I'm going to let her get away with this. Quickly, I grabbed her left leg. She yelped and landed on the floor. With a pout, she looked back at me. I took this chance to crawl over to her. "Leave me alone." She laughed as she tried to crawl away. Again, I grabbed her leg. Only, this time, I pulled her towards me, much like when she had pulled me off of the bed. I hovered over her and looked down. Her hair was spread across the floor and she was lightly panting. I leaned down to her ear

"Gotcha." I whispered, lightly kissing her neck.

"Hinata, Unc-" A voice spoke as we heard the bedroom door opened. I looked up as Hinata tilted her head back to look at the intruder. Neji stood in the doorway looking somewhat disturbed. Hell, I'd be disturbed too if I saw my cousin in a situation like this.  
"I'll come back later..." He said, turning around.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, sitting up and fiddling with her hair. Again. Neji turned around to face us, shooting me a warning look as he did.

"Uncle said we're leaving in an hour. _So_ you might want to get dressed. And _you_…" He said, pointing to me. "You might want to get ready too." Neji said, closing the door as he left. Hinata and I looked at each other. She smiled and went to kiss me, but not before the door opened again. " Quit trying to jump each other every chance you get…" Neji accused. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"You and TenTen do the same thing when you think no ones around." She retorted, looking at him with a smug look on her face. Nejis face turned red as he closed the door, obviously embarrassed that Hinata had found about his and TenTens sexcapades. "I guess we should get ready then." Hinata said as she turned to face me. I nodded as I got up and helped her stand. I grabbed my bags as Hinata and I made our way out of her room and down the stairs.

"I'll be back in a little while." I said opening the front door. Hinata nodded but lightly grabbed my arm before I got completely out of the door. "What's wrong?" I asked, hoping that she was okay. Hinata smiled and pulled me into a kiss. I swear, I would have been really upset if she wasn't such a great kisser. "Don't scare me like that." I spoke as she pulled away. Hinata had a smirk planted on those wonderful lips of hers.

"Sorry." She smiled. I smile back at her and made my way to my car. Much like a father would do to his children when he came home from war or something, I ran to my car and kissed it. Oh how I missed my car.

"Aye man, no one wants to see you make out with your car." Some one shouted. I turned my head to see Kiba walking back to his pizza delivery van. I take it he's on duty.

"At least I have a car pizza boy. Don't be jealous." I called to him.

"You didn't even have to go there." He said bitterly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You started it." I pointed out. He rolled his eyes and got into the van.

I hurriedly opened the door and sat in the drivers seat. Even though I've had this car since I was 16, it feels like I just got it. Who gets their 16 year old a Bentley? My dad, that's who. And I've never been so thankful. I took a deep breath, relishing in the cars scent. Somehow, it still had that new car smell. Maybe that's because I never let anyone eat in here. Or maybe it's because I never let anyone who smells terrible in my car. Except for me on occasion. And Gaaras punk ass when I tired to be nice and help him out of the rain. And how did the little shit repay me? By tracking mud _all in my car_. I should have killed him that day. Without any further hesitation, I started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Have I mentioned how much I love the sound of this car? I drove in silence, except for the clear purr of my car engine, all the way home.

Once there, I quickly made my way to the front door and slowly opened the door. I feel like it's been forever since I've been inside my own house. Or, apartment. Whatever it is, I'm glad to be back. As I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, I realized that my place wasn't as messy as I thought it would be. Hey, that's fine by me. That just means I don't have to clean anything. Feeling all too comfortable with myself, I whipped off my shirt and kicked off my pants as I made my way down the hallway to my bathroom. When I got into the bathroom, I stopped to look in the mirror.

"It's getting too long…" I commented out loud to myself as I touched the 'too long' strands of hair. I shrugged my shoulders as I went to turn the shower on. I waited for the water to get hot, seeing as how it's getting kind of cold and it'll probably take a while for the pipes to heat up. When the water finally did heat up, I removed the remainder of my clothes and got in. "Shit!" I yelled as the scalding hot water touched my skin. I like taking hot showers but this is ridiculous. I adjusted the water and proceeded to take my shower. After a good 20 minutes I grabbed my towel and left the bathroom. When I opened my door, I felt kind of nostalgic as I walked inside. It feels like I haven't in my own room in ages. As I got dressed, I suddenly began to think about why Hiashi would want us to get dressed. After I finished, I grabbed my phone and keys and walked out of my room. On the way out, I passed my mirror. Now, I'm not as conceded as I used to be, but there was just something off about my reflection. I looked at myself and then down at my dresser to see a few silver studs scattered across my dresser top. I did used to wear earrings, didn't I? One stud in particular stood out to me. That's when I realized that it was the barbell that I used to wear in my tongue. Why on earth did I get my tongue pierced again? Oh yeah, because I lost a bet with Naruto. It's not like it did me any harm. The girls seemed to like it. I pushed the small piece of jewelry around with my finger. I wonder if the hole is still open. Out of curiosity, I stuck my tongue out and guided the small barbell into place. I stared at it for a while before shaking my head and taking it out.

"I'm not gay." I snorted before throwing the piercing into the trashcan beside my bed. I stared down at the rest of the piercings and then looked at my ears. No harm will come to anyone if I put one of these back in, will it?

**Hinatas POV:**

After I closed the door, I made my way back upstairs to get ready. I took a quick shower and then walked back into my room. Figuring I had plenty of time until we had to leave, I decided to pick my clothes out first, that way, I'll have plenty of time to deal with my hair. I walked into my closet and pondered my outfit choices. This would be so much easier if I knew where we were going.. I sighed as I pulled back hanger after hanger, trying so desperately to find something to wear. I almost have up. That is, until I found a white sweater with black polka dots. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. I pulled it out along with a pair of jeans and some black boots. I set them on my bed and seated myself in front of my vanity. For a while, I used my spare towel to dry my hair. But then my arms got tired, so I just let my hands fall to the side.

"This is too much. I hate you." I told my hair as I ran my fingers through it. That's when I got an idea. I pulled open several of my drawers until I found a large pair of scissors. I brushed by hair until it was even all around. When I was younger, I had given myself plenty of hair cuts, so I should be fine. Slowly, I made a pair of scissors with my fingers and measured how short I wanted my hair to be. Short, hopefully stopping at the middle of my neck. So, I raised the scissors up to that section and got ready to cut.

"What are you _doing_?" A familiar voice called to me. I turned my head to see Sasuke standing in my doorway, looking so handsome, minus the small scowl that was on his face.

"What does it_ look_ like i'm doing?" I asked, setting the scissors down.

"It looked like you were about to cut your hair." He said with a slight pout. It's rare that he has a genuine look like that on his face. That's when I realized that he didn't want me to cut it.

"Yes, I was. I think it'll look better if it was short…" I replied, hiding some of my hair to make it look shorter. Sasuke walked over to me. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him as he took off his trench jacket and scarf. Is it really cold enough outside to wear a scarf? It's only November. I turned to face Sasuke, who looked mildly upset. "What?" I asked as he stepped in front of me and knelt down. He didn't say anything. He just tucked some of my hair behind my ears.

"Nothing you do to your hair could make you look any better than you do now. You're perfect. I wouldn't want you to change anything about yourself. Not even for the world. And neither should you." He nearly whispered. This had to me one of the most sincere things that he has ever said to me. I simply smiled and nodded, hoping to hold back these random tears of happiness. Thank God none of them fell. I placed my hands on Sasukes cheeks. Suddenly, I felt the touch of something cool against my fingertips. The tips of my thumbs brushed up against a few metal studs in Sasukes ears. He went from looking so adorable to absolutely _sexy_ the minute I noticed he had put his earring back in. It almost reminds me of what I thought about when I first saw him. He actually looked like he belonged in a band, as opposed to now, he looks like a mature adult, even if he is somewhat childish. Part of me wanted to know if he had put that tongue ring of his back in.

"Sasuke…" I spoke quietly, not wanting to ruin this little moment. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked, again, looking very concerned. I smiled at this.

"Say 'aah'." I instructed. This caught Sasuke off guard. He looked very confused but did so anyway. I peered into his mouth and, to my surprise, the tongue ring wasn't there. "You can close it now." I laughed as he gave me a confused look. "I just wanted to see if you still had that thing in your mouth." I told him, finally putting an end to his confusion. The corners of his mouth turned upwards into a slight smirk.

"You could have just kissed me to find that out." He whispered as he leaned close to me. For some reason, my face began to heat up just like it did when I first kissed him. I held a hand up in front of his face.

"I have to get dressed. Plus, if I kiss you now, who knows what'll happen after that." I told him, still red faced. Sasuke sighed in mock sadness as he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Fine, I'll be downstairs." He smiled as he stepped out. I nodded and brushed my hair. Slowly , I began to braid my hair into a fishtail braid and proceeded to get dressed. Once I had finished, I looked myself over once and decided that I looked pretty good. I grabbed my phone and keys as I made my way out of my room. When I got downstairs, my dad was just leaving his bedroom.

"Hinata, ready to go I see." He smiled. I nodded and smiled back.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he and I walked into the living room.

"It's a surprise." My dad smiled as Hanabi, Neji and Sasuke stood up. "Alright everyone, off we go." He said as he made his way out the front door. Hanabi looked at me and smiled.

"Nice to see him so happy." She said, following after him. The rest of us followed after Hanabi. My dad stood beside his car, gesturing for all of us to get in. I shrugged my shoulders as Sasuke opened the backdoor.

"Shotgun!" Hanabi yelled as she got into the passengers seat. Great, how does she expect Neji Sasuke and I to fit in the backseat. I mean, I'm kind of small but Neji and Sasuke on the other hand, might have a problem, seeing as how they're both tall with broad shoulders. Fantastic. Sasuke and Neji got in on either side of me and got situated. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. My dad had the biggest smile on his face for the entire drive. Hanabi let out this high pitched squeal when we pulled into a parking lot. "Ohmygod. Daddy, you didn't!" She screeched as she practically jumped out of the car. My dad smiled as he got out. I waited for a bit, just until Sasuke and Neji had gotten out, to get out myself."  
"You've got to be kidding me." Neji spoke. I could tell he was trying to look tough, but I could see right through his macho man façade. He was excited, although he would never admit it. The five of us stood there looking at a large building with giant red letters that read " Konohagakure Ice Rink". I have to admit, my inner child was brought out at this moment in time. Hanabi ran over to me and grabbed mine and Nejis hands.

"Do you guys remember when dad brought us here for my 8th birthday?" Hanabi beamed, Neji and I nodded lovingly, suddenly remembering the fond memory. Hanabi let go of our hands and ran to hug my dad. She whispered something to him, mostly likely a thank you, and darted up ahead of us. "Come on guys!." She yelled giddily. Sasuke and Neji shook their heads and began walking. I walked beside my dad the whole way inside. We didn't say anything, but we enjoyed each others company none the less. We waited as my dad paid for the skates and what not. Hanabi and I were the first to put on our skates so, naturally, we were the first two on the ice out of our little group. For a while Hanabi and I just tired to remember how to skate. Once we got he hang of it, the two of us were skating circles around each other.

"Hey, look man, twins." Some one said. A tall boy with shaggy brown hair skated over to Hanabi and I. His friend, a boy about my height with black hair, skating over as well. "You got a name pretty lady?" the brunette boy asked, getting way to close. He was so close in fact, that I could practically taste his last meal on his breath. Disgusting. His friend was busy sizing up Hanabi, which made me very uncomfortable.

"Sasuke…" I spoke slowly. The boy raised an eyebrow. Sasuke smoothly skated up behind the idiotic boy, clearly unnoticed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's a guys name. What's a gorgeous girl like you doing with a name like that?" He asked, leaning close to me.

"You _clearly_ don't know any better. If you did, you'd notice that her boyfriend was standing right behind you." Sasuke pointed out, seeming unnaturally calm. The boy turned to stare Sasuke dead in the face.

" What the hell?" My harasser spoke. "How do I know your not lying?" He asked.

"Mommy!" A familiar, high pitched voice called out. A small body latched onto my legs. I looked down to meet large, hazel colored eyes.

"Hi Megumi." I smiled as I bent down to pick her up. I hadn't even realized that she had just called me her mother. Maybe she heard what happened and wanted this kid to go away. Who knows?

"Oh shit. You've got a kid? I'm out." The boy said frantically as he tried to skate away. Sasuke extended a foot, succeeding in tripping the boy, sending him sliding across the ice. Everyone around us laughed as the boy scrambled to get up.

"Uncle 'Ke, that's mean." Megumi pouted as Sasuke skated over. She tugged on the scarf that he had been wearing and tried to warm her hands with it.

"But he was trying to take 'Nata away from me." Sasuke said in a child-like voice. Megumi looked at me.

"Where was he taking you?" She asked, clearly misunderstanding what Sasuke had just said.

"Nowhere.' I smiled as I set Megumi back down on the ice. She smiled and skated around Sasuke and I.

"Megumi. There you are." Itachi spoke as he skated past us, lifting Megumi off of the ground. She squealed in utter delight.

"Hi Itachi." I said, taking hold of Sasukes hand.

"Hello there. Out on a date are we?" He asked, eyeballing Sasuke and I. I shook my head.

"We came here with my family." I said, beginning to look for my dad. When I saw him. I was shocked by what I saw. He was laughing with some woman. Sasuke and Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I'll um…be right back." I spoke as I slowly skated towards my dads direction. He had just got out of a terrible, _terrible_ relationship. And now, he's_ flirting?_ Wow.

"Hinata. We were just talking about you." My dad smiled as I stopped in front of him.

"About me? Why?" I asked in the nicest way possible. I turned to look at a woman with short red hair and piercing green eyes looked at me. That's when I realized who she was.

"M-Miss Mutou?" I asked, utterly baffled.

"Oh, Hinata. Look how big you've gotten." She beamed over the rim of her hipster glasses. She had always had those glasses. Even before they were considered to be cool. "I haven't seen you since you had braces! Hiashi and I were just talking about how cute you were with your glasses." She smiled. Miss Mutou was my 8th grade history teacher. She's well into her 40's but she could easily pass for someone in their late 20's. I hope I age like this. Wait a minute, did she just call my dad my his first name? Oh God. Here we go again. Then again, if they get together, it won't be that bad. Miss Mutou is a sweet woman.

"You look great." I smiled, hugging my past teacher. She smiled as a polite thank you.

"Well look at you, Hiashi." Sasuke spoke with a smirk as he came up behind us. My dads face turned red. Miss Mutou pinched my fathers cheek. For once, I wasn't mortified when someone flirted with my dad.

"Hiashi, there's no need to be embarrassed." Miss Mutou smiled, lightly nudging my dad in the arm. She then looked down at her watched and frowned. "Oh darn, I've got an appointment in 30 minutes. I guess I should get going." She smiled "You have my number, Hiashi. Call me." She spoke as she made her way off of the ice.

"I will. Have a nice night, Akane." He called after her.

"You too!" She called back. My dad turned to face Sasuke and I.

"Well well well. She's seems a lot nicer than she who will not be named." Sasuke smirked. My dad cleared his throat and skated past us.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." My dad said nonchalantly, a smile evident on his face. Sasuke and I laughed. That's when I knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**And that's enough of that chapter. SOOO SORRY about being super late. That wont happen again, I promise. You should go find out what the name Akane means. I guarantee it'll make since when you find out. I didn't even notice it until I went to check for myself. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the series so far. It'll be coming to a close sooner than you think.**

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: Remember The Time**


	54. Remember The Time

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But I'm working on it so please be patient, Kay?**

**Hey guys, as you may already know, That Girl will be coming to an end in the next chapter. I know that some of you may be upset but there is a silver lining to this cloud of despair. After the conclusion of this story, there will be a sequel. I'm not quite sure what to call it yet, but rest assured, it will be coming. So look out for that.**

**Like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**On with the story!**

**Hinatas POV:**

"Well well well. She's seems a lot nicer than she who will not be named." Sasuke smirked. My dad cleared his throat and skated past us.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." My dad said nonchalantly, a smile evident on his face. Sasuke and I laughed. That's when I knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

A lot of time had passed after the day that Hiashi took us out to go skating. 7 months to be exact… During that seven month time period, a bunch of stuff had happened. For example, 4 months after we went skating, Hiashi had gotten together with that red haired woman, Akane. All of us weren't a shocked as we thought we were going to be. I mean, who would expect a man who had just gotten out of a shitty engagement with a she-devil to get into another relationship so quickly? Luckily, this one is a whole lot better that Tokiko. Everyone gets along with her.

Ririko had given birth to a set of twin boys, Ichirou, the first to come out, and Ryouta, the second born. Megumi cried more than anyone when they came out, all because she was a big sister now. She soaked Hinatas shirt so badly that we had to go home and get another one. It took longer than anyone expected, what with Hinatas chest being exposed. I just couldn't help myself. When we got back to the hospital, Itachi wasn't to happy with me. He even lectured me about how I would most likely end up in a hospital waiting for Hinata to give birth if I didn't keep it in my pants. I'm not that stupid…

Hanabi had gotten her license and, like Hiashi promised the day we came back from that God awful trip, she had gotten a car. We _all_ thought she was going to crash it within the first week. Neji and I even made a bet, which I lost, regrettably. So, Neji made me grow out my hair for 3 months. Yeah, no. It was terrible. But eventually I cut it. Speaking of long hair, Hinatas had gotten extra long. Not that it bothered me, that was one of the things that attracted me to her. I have a thing for girls with long hair.

Hinata and I spent Christmas Eve with our families. Not separately, but as a whole. Hiashi took _all_ of us out to the old Hyuga family estate. My mom had cried, saying that we shouldn't have to see each other only on holidays. She's right but that's still no reason to cry. The men of the house set up this overly large Christmas tree and we let Megumi put the star on top since she was the youngest, minus the twins. She was entirely too happy. Christmas morning, we spent opening gifts and whatnot, but that night, Hinata and I drove 10 hours out to this cabin in the woods. She cried and nearly kissed me to death when she got out of the car. It really was perfect, what with the snow and all. We didn't even make it inside before we were naked. Soo, naturally it happened in the snow on top of my coat. I thought I was going to freeze my nuts off. But eventually we went inside and slept on the fur rug in front of the fire place. We spent a whole week there. She and I celebrated her as well, which was two days after Christmas. Hiashi was a little bit pissed off that I had kept her away for so long, but it was worth it.

So now, it's June, and graduation is peeking around the corner. I mean, _really_ peaking around the corner. It's in three days and everyone seems to be freaking out. Why? I will never know. It just means Summer's coming up. No more lazing around in your parents house, no more exams for the next few months. No more waking up at 6 in the God damned morning. No more boring ass classes. I get to sleep in late. I get to be with Hinata for the whole summer. Usually, most guys would want to go out and sleep with anything on two legs with breasts. Kiba... But, no. Not me. I've got Hinata, so I'm good.

"Son…" My dad called. I snapped myself from my thoughts of an enjoyable summer.

"Sir?" I asked, obviously not listening to anything that he had just said to me. He crooked an eyebrow up in irritation and then sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Do you have any idea what your going to major in?" He asked, trying to get through to me. I nodded, further adding to his irritation. "Care to elaborate?" He questioned. I was hoping he wouldn't.

"I'm going for business and accounting. I know you want me to run the family company, but that's not what I want." I told him, sitting upright. My dad furrowed his eyebrows but smiled at me. Which was odd, considering the fact that he almost never smiles. And if he does, it's never really at me. Not to say that he disliked me, he's just a naturally stoic person. So when he does smile, it's at my mom, little kids or for business. And Hinata on occasion.

"I see. I was beginning to think you were just going to get by, by hanging on coattails. Glad to see that you want to follow your own path. You may leave if you wish." He instructed. I nodded and got up from the uncomfortable desk chair and made my way out of my dads office.

"Sasuke! You need to visit more often." My mom shrieked as she threw her arms around me. I hugged her back and laughed at her. She looked up at me with an infant-like pout on her face. People say I look like a male version of my mom. If that's the case, is this what I look like when I pout? Way to be masculine.

"I will mom." I told her. Her eyes began to water, thoroughly confusing me. She was just happy a few milliseconds ago. "Mom, are you okay?" I asked, hugging her tightly. She smiled. There she goes with her change in emotions. "Are you pregnant? Why are you so hormonal?" I asked, hoping to find some explanation to her abnormal behavior. My moms face turned red as she let me go and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Come come now ,Sasuke. I'm much too old for any more children." She smiled as she waved me off with an embarrassed expression on her face.. I quirked an eyebrow. She's not old, so I don't know what she's talking about.

"Suure, Mom." I said, making my way towards the front door. My mom laughed as I opened the door and stepped outside.

"Sasuke, dear." She spoke. I turned to face her. She now had a large smile plastered on her face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you. You don't have to visit all the time but at least call once in a while." She instructed. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She placed her hand on her cheeks and blushed. "Aww, my baby boy isn't to grown up to kiss his Mommy." She beamed. I smiled and shook my head at her.

"I love you too, Mom. I'll see you later." I said as I closed the door.

"Fugaku! Sasuke thinks i'm young enough to get pregnant again! We should try!" I heard my mom yell to my dad. I had just gotten the worst mental image in the world. So gross and horribly wrong. I can't blink without picturing my naked parents. Ugh.

I shook my head and made my way over to my car. Visiting home had a way of making me feel better. As I started the engine, my phone began to ring. I dug around in my pocket just as I pulled into the street.

"Yeah?" I asked, not knowing exactly who I was talking to.

"Yo! Sasuke, Shikamaru's having a small get together to night at 8. You should swing by." A familiar voice spoke. This particular voice could only belong to Naruto. Seeing as how I have nothing else to do, why not?

" Yeah, sure man." I told him as I slowed at a stop light.

"Alright cool. See ya then!" He shouted as he hung up. Why did he need to yell into the damn phone? I don't want to be deaf at 18. What the hell is wrong with that kid? After a good 15 minutes, I pulled into my driveway and strode up to the doorway. For some reason, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. Quickly, I opened the door and closed it behind me. I walked over to the a/c control and looked at the temperature.

"Holy shit. 80 degrees? What the hell?" I asked myself as I turned the air on. I walked underneath the nearest vent and stood there for a while, letting the cool air wash over me. Then, I pulled my shirt over my head and laid down on the couch. No harm in taking a short nap is there? So, I closed my eyes and made an attempt to go to sleep. Until I heard my phone ring. Once again, I dung around in my pocket to find my phone. This time, I checked to see who it was. On the screen of my phone was a picture of Hinata laying on a fur rug, barely covered by my coat. I don't think anyone understands how gorgeous she looked. Not to mention the fact that she was nearly naked. When she sat up the way she did, everything all pushed together, she had no idea what that did to me. I had taken this picture shortly after certain events occurred. She claimed she wasn't trying to be sexy, but she clearly lied.

"Hinata?" I answered, already knowing who was on the other side. My ears were greeted with the sound of her sweet voice. I hadn't seen her in a week. We were too busy prepping for final exams to see each other. Except for that one day when she asked me to help her with her speech.

"Sasuke. Have you seen my graduation speech? I can't find it. I swear, I will cry if I have to write that thing over again. You know how hard I worked on it right? I can't even remember what I wrote down? How am I supposed to re-write and memorize another speech in three days? God! It's impossible. What am I gonna do?" Hinata complained into the phone. She sounds so cute when she's all frantic. I really couldn't help but laugh. Little does she know, I have her speech, if she would calm down for a minutes, I would have told her. It's much more funny to hear her go crazy. Hinata must have heard me laugh because she then started to whine. "_Sasukeee,_ are you laughing? This isn't funny. You're so mean!" She bawled. Again, I laughed. I turned over on my side and regained my composure.

"Babe, calm down. You left your speech at my place." I confirmed with a smirk, sending Hinata into another frenzy of questions.

"Why didn't you say anything? You let me freak out over nothing? Do you know how worried I was? Ugh, you're such a butt…" She accused as she began to calm down. I heard her breath deeply before she said anything else. "Sorry. I'm just stressed out. You're not a butt… Well, sometimes you are." She replied with a laugh. I smiled and shook my head.

"If you say so. Do you want me to bring it to you?" I asked, getting up and walking into the kitchen.  
"No, I'll just come get it." She answered as I pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and headed back to the couch.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while then. I love you." I replied as I sat back down.

"I love you too." She returned as she hung up.

**Hinatas POV:**

I tucked my phone into my shorts pockets and slipped my feet into my flip flops as I left my room and went down the stairs. On the way down stairs, I felt my long brain thump against the back of my thighs. Thanks for not letting me cut my hair Sasuke.

"Hinata, will you please tell your father that cheerleading is a sport?" Akane asked me as I walked into the kitchen. She and my dad were sitting at the dining room table drinking lemonade. I smiled at the sight.

"Daddy, it is a sport. Cheerleaders have to have the strength to lift and toss other cheerleaders. Not to mention the fact that they have to run a few miles every day to stay in shape." I answered, watching a smug smile cross Akanes face. Akane is such a sweet woman. I'm glad she and my dad found each other. They seem really happy together. My dad just smiled and crossed his arms. I walked towards the front door and took my keys from the key bowl by the door.

"Alright, fine. Hinata where are you going?" My dad asked as I opened the front door.

"I left my graduation speech at Sasukes. I'm just going over to get it." I replied, standing in place, waiting for his approval. He nodded his head.

"Okay. Tell the boy we say hello." He said. I nodded.

"Bye guys." I smiled as I closed the door and headed to my car. As I got in, I immediately got back up.

"Ow! Owie ow ow." I cried. The leather seats of my car were super hot. I looked back at my thighs to see that they were red. Great. Just great. I leaned inside, put the keys in the ignition and turned the air on, hoping to cool the car down. I waited for a good ten minutes before getting back in. As I did, my phone rang. Quickly, I answered it. I don't want to be on the phone and drive at the same time. Jeez, my thighs still burn.

"Yes?" I asked the other person on the line as I closed the door and put my seatbelt on.

"Hinata! I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages." Ino shrieked. I smiled at my enthusiastic friend as I slowly drove down the road. I know I said I didn't want to drive and talk at the same time, but I'll do it this once.

"I know, I know. How about we hang out today?" I asked, eager to see my best friend again.

"That's what I was calling about. Shikamarus planning a small get together tonight at 8. You should come." She announced. I smiled as I pulled into Sasukes driveway.

"Sounds great. I'll see you tonight then." I beamed as I got out of the car.

"Okie dokie. See ya then!" She replied as she hung up. I shook my head. She and Naruto were really made for each other. They were both blond with blue eyes and they're both hyperactive. I walked slowly, so as to no irritated my burning thighs. The fact that is was hotter than the pits of Hell outside was only adding insult to injury. Literally. When I reached the door, I fiddled with my keys. I'm glad Sasuke gave me a key to his apartment. When I opened the door, I was pleasantly greeted with a blast off cold air. I smiled at the sleeping form on the couch. Quietly, I closed the door behind me, slipped my shoes off and crept over to the back of the couch. I smiled as I watched Sasuke sleep. Where is his shirt? I looked down to find that I was kneeling on it. Odd, but okay. I look down at him. His hair was in his eyes. I lightly moved them out of the way to get a better view of his face. In a way, I wish he hadn't cut his hair when he lost that bet with Neji. It was actually kind of cute. He would get all pouty when I would pin the front of it up and out of his eyes. I smiled and placed my elbow on the back of the couch, resting my chin in my hand as I played in his hair. It's calming to watch him like this.

"Is this what you do when you think I'm asleep?" Sasuke mumbled without opening his eyes. I smiled as I leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Nope. You just looked so cute, I couldn't help myself." I told him truthfully. I could see a smirk tug at his lips. Out of nowhere, he sat up and pulled me over the back of the couch. I was now straddling his waist. I poked my lip out an tried to give him a serious looking pout. He smirked and leaned in to kiss me. I felt his hands travel up the back of my thighs. I winced lightly at the friction that his hands created against the little burns. His fingers were cool against my skin, so it wasn't all that bad.

"You okay?" He asked, concern taking full control of his face. I nodded.

"The leather of my car seats burned the back of my thighs a bit." I said, shrugging my shoulders lightly. Sasukes face softened.

"You should be more careful." He said as he lifted the both of us off the couch. He put me over his shoulder and carried me into the kitchen.

"Sasuke, you have got to stop lifting me up like I'm a child." I whined as he opened the freezer and pulled something out.

"As long as your this light, I'm going to keep doing it" He told me as he set me on the counter. The back of my thighs came in contact with something soothingly cool. I lifted one of my thighs to see a bag of frozen diced tomatoes. Who freezes tomatoes? That's just nasty.

"You're weird." I pointed out to my boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How so?" He asked, resting his palms on the counter top. I lifted one of the bags from under my thigh and held it up by its sides.

"Who keeps frozen tomatoes in their house?" I asked, putting the bag back under my thighs. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I do. In case I need to cook something." He answered. This made me raise both of my eyebrows so high that they might have come off of my face.

"You? Cook?" I asked, wondering whether or not he was serious. That when something caught my eye. I looked over his shoulder to see a cookbook on the counter. "Katsuyo Kobayashis: Quick & Easy Japanese Cookbook, huh?" I asked, gesturing to the book behind him. He took a quick glance behind him and then looked back at me.

"Don't you dare laugh." He stated, playfully narrowing his eyes. I tried to stifle my laughter, I really did.

"What ever you say, Chef Sasuke." I joked, pinching his cheeks. He rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss me. For a few hours, we sat on his couch and watched tv. It was peaceful, that is, until it was about 7 something.

"I guess we should get going soon." Sasuke spoke as he kissed the top of my head. I stretched out a little bit and nodded. I leaned over the back of the couch and grabbed Sasuke shirt. He put it on as we got up and headed for the door. I patted my pockets to make sure that I had my speech as we made our way outside to Sasukes car. Thank goodness it was dark outside. The burning sensation had left my thighs but I still didn't want to get burned. On the way to Shikamarus house, Sasuke and I sang along to songs that came on the radio. It was really cute to see him get so into it.

"Sasuke! Hinata! You made it!" Temari yelled from the front door. I smiled as Sasuke and I walked up to her. She threw her arms around the two of us and ushered us inside. We were greeted with smiled and hugs. It was as if we hadn't seen each other in years. For several hours, we drank and caught up.

"Sasuke, do you remember the time that you passed out at that party?" Naruto asked as he took a sip from his beer bottle. We all laughed as he tried to get something out of the clearly empty bottle. Sasuke nodded his head as he face palmed himself. "You _"coincidently_" collapsed on top of Hinata." He said, grabbing another beer. I felt my face turn red. That was the night that Karin threw her drink in my face. Good times. Not… I sipped from my cup and watched as my friends looked at Sasuke expectantly.

"So I was a little drunk. I was kind of a dick back then. Sorry Hinata." Sasuke apologized taking a swig of beer. I smiled and shook my head.

"You tried to apologize then too. Although, I don't think you remember." I laughed as I sat my up down. "You were pretty out of it." I said. Sasuke smirked before saying anything else.

"Do _you_ remember the time that you, Ino and Sakura almost collapsed from drinking too much?" He asked, pulling out his phone. He'd better not. We all waited until he found the video and we all squeezed together to watch.

"_Oh my gosh. You're that guy from that band that played at that party that you and Gaara fought at."_ Some random girl asked Sasuke in a slurred tone as she leaned over on my drunken body. "_"Hey,she's right! -hiccup- Do you -hiccup- have a girlfriend?"_ I had asked. Oh God. I was so stupid. Sakura and Ino laughed, along with everyone else. _"Heeeyy... He's in that band too. -hiccup- Do you wanna take me home?"_ Ino asked as she and Naruto came on screen. She was even worse than I was.

We all laughed as Sasuke put his phone away. That was pretty much all we did for the next few hours. That is, until everyone fell asleep. Some one was sleeping on my legs. I looked down to see Sasukes head rested in my lap. I smiled and took my phone out to record us all.

"This is what happens when we all get together and drink. I'm not gonna let anyone forget." I said to the camera as I scanned to room, making sure to capture everyone on camera before I turned it off and fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright kiddos, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. The next chapter is the last one. I'm going to try and make it a great one.**

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: Graduation.**


	55. Graduation

**NOTICE!:**

**I know some of the grammar is messed up and so are some of the sentences. But I'm working on it so please be patient, Kay?**

**Hey guys, as you may already know, this is the very last chapter of That Girl. I know that some of you may be upset but there is a silver lining to this cloud of despair. After the conclusion of this story, there will be a sequel.**

**I just want to thank each and every one of my readers for taking the time to not only read, but provide great feedback. I can't thank you guys enough for making my first FanFic as successful as it is. To be completely honest, I didn't even think I would make it this far. But, since it did, it gives me great pleasure to announce that I will be putting out a new series and also a few one shots just for fun. Message me if you guys would like to read about a specific couple :)**

**Like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Without further ado, I give you, the final chapter of That Girl!**

**Hinatas POV:**

**"This is what happens when we all get together and drink. I'm not gonna let anyone forget." I said to the camera as I scanned to room, making sure to capture everyone on camera before I turned it off and fell asleep.**

* * *

**Hinatas POV:**

"Hinata! Have you seen my cap?!" Neji yelled at me the morning of graduation. I looked at myself in my mirror and fixed my own cap and gown before answering him.

"Like I said before, I put it at the top of your closet." I said before smoothing out my braid and grabbing my things. Neji darted back to his room as I closed my door behind me. How come someone who's usually so calm and collected act like this? I shook my head and sighed as I walked downstairs.

"Hinata, are the two of you ready?" My dad asked as he and Akane turned to face me from the couch. I nodded.

"I am at least. Neji's freaking out." I told them as Neji closed his door and walked out, looking calm and collected all of a sudden. Akane quirked a red eyebrow.

"Weren't you just yelling about your cap a few minutes ago?" She laughed. Neji smiled and shook his head as everyone got up.

"I'm good now." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at my cousin, although I think of him as my brother. "Ready to graduate, valedictorian?" He asked with a smile. I could just feel my face heat up as I nodded. I really couldn't believe that I became our classes valedictorian. Everyone worked so hard all year, I thought it was bound to be Shikamaru. "Do you have your speech?" He asked as we all walked out of the door. I smiled and lifted up my cap, revealing a piece of paper that was folded in half.

"Yup." I smiled. Everyone laughed at my speeches hiding spot as we all got into the car. The drive to school was filler with laughter and cheeriness. I really did love this feeling. When we got out of the car, Neji and I were pulled into a large hug by TenTen.

"Can you guys believe it? We did it!" She beamed. Neji smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Ew, gross." I joked as they pulled apart. I suddenly felt two arms around my waist as I was lifted off of the ground. A smile couldn't help but stretch across my face as I was put back down. I turned around to meet Sasukes gaze as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Ew, gross." Neji called as he and TenTen made their way into the school. Sasuke waved him off and took hold of my hand.

"We'll see you guys inside." Akane smiled as she locked fingers with my dad. Sasuke and I smiled at them and nodded as we followed after Neji and TenTen. Before fully entering the school, we stopped to look up at the front of the building for the last time. I turned to look at Sasuke and gingerly squeezed his hand, which he squeezed back.

" This is our last time coming in here as high school students." I smiled as I watched other students bunch up beside us. I guess I just spoke the thought that everyone around us was thinking.

"Yeah, went by kind of fast, didn't it?" Sasuke asked. I nodded, as did our peers, as if Sasukes question wasn't just directed at just me. He then turned around and gave everyone his trademark smirk. " Lets get this over with so we can get on with our lives." He spoke, sounding very motivational. Everyone cheered as we made our way into out school overly large auditorium. When we walked inside, we were ushered into the senior seating section. I looked around to see Naruto and Ino waving Sasuke and I over. Sasuke nodded in their direction as we made our way through the crown of people. Before we sat down, Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke, Ino and I.

"This is it you guys." He spoke, a toothy smile planted on his tanned face. I nodded my head and welcomed the warm embrace.

"Senior, parents and others, please be seated as we are about to begin our graduation ceremony." Our Principal, Tsunade, spoke into the microphone. In agreed silence, we all sat down and waited for everything to begin. For a good ten minutes, we talked amongst ourselves as we waited. Mostly about our summer plans, partially about college. I wasn't really worried about college. I had already sent in my applications and was accepted to the Phlogiston Stipule Academy. Much to my surprise, several of my friends had gotten accepted to the same college, Sasuke included. That really made me happy. I won't have to go to college with complete strangers. The microphone made this terrible screeching noise as we all turned our attention to the front stage.

"Welcome everyone, to the Konoha High School 2014 Senior class graduation. As you all may know, I am your Principal Tsunade Senju. In the past 10 years that I have been in the field of education, I have only been principal of one school. This school to be exact. I know that this is going to sound very cliché, but please bear with me." Tsunade began. Everyone laughed at he small joke. "I have never met such a spirited class of students, that much is true. I got the chance to personally meet each and every student in attendance today. And I do mean every one of you. Granted, I really hadn't warmed up to all of you in the beginning, I have learned to think of you as my children. Some of you, very bad children. But my children none the less. I does me great honor to to bid you the very first farewell. May you do great things in life. Now, certain teachers would like to say a few words. Our first teacher is Kakashi Hatake." Tsunade smiled as we all clapped for both her and Mr. Hatake.

We spent a good 45 minutes listening to teacher tell us goodbye and it was now time for them to begin handing out diplomas.

"Our first graduating senior, Shino Aburame." Tsunade began. We all clapped as Shino made his way through the crowd and up to the stage. Once he got his diploma and shook all of the teachers hands, he did something completely unexpected. He gave us all this adorable smile and took off his glasses. None of us had ever seen them and they were just plain gorgeous. The whole room filled with hoots and hollers. Who knew Shino was so cute? Several people had gone up we were now clapping and cheering for Neji as he shook Tsunades hand and made his way off stage. "Hinata Hyuga." Tsunade called. I smiled so hard I thought my face was going to get stuck like that. Naruto, Sasuke and Ino stood up and let me through as I strode up to the stage to accept my diploma. Everyone was clapping and hooting as if their life depended on it. I almost passed out when I got on stage.

"Congradulations, Miss Hyuga." Tsunade smiled as I was ushered off stage. I smiled when I saw My dad, Hanabi and Akane giving me a thumbs up as I passed them and made my way back to my seat. I sat back in my seat and looked down at my diploma as Sasuke put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple. Half an hour later, Sasukes name was called and the crowd went ballistic. He kissed me again as he made his way up to the stage. I really am proud. Hours later ,when the last person was called, Tsunade when up to the podium and began to speak.

"Would Hinata Hyuga please make your way up to the stage at this time?" She asked. I heard claps and cheers as I smiled and made my way up. Several people shook my hand before I got onstage. "You may begin your speech at this time." She told me. I nodded and lifted my cap. Everyone smiled and laughed at I did so.

"Clever!" A person called.

"Too cute." Sakuras voice rang through the room.

"Whoo! Hinata!" Naruto shouted as I fixed my speech and cleared my throat.

"Do you remember when you were little and you didn't want to go to school on that very first day?" I asked the crowd. A roar of agreements filled the room as I continued. " How about when you first got into high school? Remember how excited you were when you were called a freshman? That is, until you learned you still had a whole four years to go." I smiled as I looked into the crowd. The familiar faces I saw brought tears to my eyes. Awws could be heard as I wiped my tears and continued.

"Look at us now. Seniors, on graduation day. We've grown so much. As people, as friends and most importantly, as family. Now, this isn't my first high school. When I came here, I didn't know anyone. I wanted to graduate with the people that I grew up with. But, none of that matters now. I've met people here that have changed my life." I smiled as Sasuke sent me this dashing smile. " Now is the time for us to make our own decisions in life. Change majors. Once, twice, three times if you have to. It's your life, and it's your choice. Be a pizza boy or girl. Be a waitress, a bartender, a restaurant mascot for Petes sake. Do what ever it is you need to do in order to get where you want to be. Fall in love, have a fling or be single if you want to. Party hard, sleep late and then do it again the next night. Do what you want to do. You're young. Live it up!" I shouted as people stood up and clapped.

"Now, as this years valedictorian, I want to say this, don't think this is the last time you'll graduate. There's going to be another kid just like me saying something just like this when you graduate from college. What make this time different is that you all just became real adults. Now is the time for you all to leave your own footprints on the world. Heck, maybe even the moon. Who knows? Thank you all and congratulations." I concluded. Tsunade and other teachers patted me on the back as I made my way off stage and back to my seat.  
"If you will, please turn your tassels from the right side of your cap to the left side of your cap." Tsunade began. We nodded and did as we were told. " Congratulations, Konoha High School class of 2014 Seniors!" She shouted. Almost everyone threw their caps into the air and cheered.

"Sasuke, Hinata!" I high pitched voice called as we walked outside. We smiled as his mom ran over and threw her arms around us. It didn't take long before she was crying hysterically. "Look at my babies! All grown up. Fugaku, take their picture!" She bawled as she stepped away from us. Sasukes dad pulled out his camera and took several pictures of the two of us and a few of Sasuke by himself. Then, a few of them with both of his parents.

"You can forget your big brother." Itachi called from behind us. He put his arm around Sasukes shoulder as his mother squealed and took a whole bunch of pictures. I smiled when Neji, TenTen, Hanabi, Akane and my dad made their way over to us. Of course they took a bunch of pictures, just like Mikoto had done.

"Group photo!" Akane shouted as we all bunched together. Fugaku had some random person take out pictures as we all smiled and laughed.

"Will you stop messing with my hair?" Neji asked TenTen as she wound her fingers through all of his brown hair. Sasuke just smirked as he ran his nimble fingers along my braid.

"But look at it, it's just so soft." TenTen exclaimed as she looked down at Neji. He was sitting in the floor between her legs with his back facing her. He shook his head.

"Fine…" He grumbled. TenTen squealed as she tilted Nejis head up to kiss him. They really do make a cute couple.

"Okay, guys. We've known each other for quite a while, right?" She asked, leaning up against Sai. We all nodded, most of us taking a sip from a cup or a beer bottle. "Did you know that we don't even know what we're going to do with our lives?" She asked, looking very serious. "I want to be a nurse." She said smugly, making her way into Sais lap. "Ino, what do you want to be?" She asked. Ino blushed and pulled away from her kiss with Naruto.

"A botanist." She smiled as Naruto kissed her cheek. We nodded, all of us being smart enough to know what that was. "Okay.. Um, Shino, what about you?" She asked. Shino took his glasses off, for the second time today, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"A lawyer." He stated. Shikamaru gave him an approving nod. "Someone has to defend Kiba when he has to pay child support for all of his unclaimed kids." Shino smirked. We all laughed as Kiba tried to hit Shino. "Kiba, what do you want to do?" Shino asked as he shoved Kiba off of him.

"A professional pizza delivery boy." Sasuke snorted as he dodged a pillow that Kiba had thrown. Again, the room filled with laughter.

"No, a real estate agent." Kiba answered with a straight face. We all stared at him as if he had just said the smartest thing known to man. "_Anyway_, Hinata, what about you?" Kiba asked.

"Psychologist." I told them as I stretched across the floor. Sasuke crawled over and rested his head on my lower back. I looked down at him and smiled. "Sasuke?" I asked.

"An accountant." He answered, closing his eyes.

"Ooo, Hinata, you won't ever have to work a day in your life if that's what Sasuke really wants to do." Naruto commented. Sasuke reached a foot out and kicked Naruto.

"We already know what you're going to do in life…" Sasuke stated as he ran his fingers along the back of my thighs. I looked back at him and smiled.

"And that would be?" Naruto asked, ready to throw something at Sasuke if says anything smart.

"Remember when we were in the 9th grade, you said you wanted to be a personal trainer?" Sasuke recalled. We all nodded. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment.

"You remembered that?" He asked. Sasuke nodded. "I didn't even think you were paying attention!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on Sasuke, ruffling his hair as well as landing on my legs. I shifted from under them and just watched as they go into a brotherly scuffle. Ino leaned over to me.

"Our boyfriends are childish, you know that right?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but that's why we love them." I told her. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

**Sasukes POV:**

"I'd appreciated it if you got off of me." I said, trying to move Naruto. He narrowed his eyes but moved anyway. Hinata and Ino sat near each other, apparently laughing at Naruto and I. I shook my head and lightly punched Naruto in the arm. He grabbed it, making it look as though I had actually hit him hard. He scooted towards Ino and buried his face in her chest. And they say_ I'm_ perverted. I shook my head but smiled as Hinata walked over and sat between my legs. She looked up at me and slide a hand across my cheek.

"Alright guys, my parents are gonna kill me if they come home and see the house like this. If you're not going to help clean up, get going." Kiba said as he walked into the kitchen, coming out with a large black plastic bag. Hinata stood up and bent over to pick up several cans and bottles.

"Hinata, you do realize that your ass is in my face, don't you?" I smirked as I pulled her back down. She looked at me and subconsciously chewed on her bottom lip.

"Really? I had no idea." She smirked before standing back up and walking to throw away the trash. The entire time we were cleaning up, Hinata kept glancing at me and looking away when she thought I wasn't looking.

"You're really obvious, Hinata." I told her as we were folding up blankets. She smiled at me and answered in a sweet tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, stacking the last blanket on the pile.

"Sure you don't." I smirked. When we finished, all of us exchanged our goodbyes and made our ways to our cars.

"Well that was fun." Hinata commented as she got in the car and kicked off her shoes, pulling her feet into the seat. She's lucky that she's her. Has she have been someone else, I would have told her to get out.

"Mhmm." I replied as I started the car and began to drive. During the drive home, Hinata would poke me, nudge me with her foot and take a bunch of random pictures. When we finally pulled into my driveway, she stretched her foot out to nudge me again. This time, I caught her and held her ankle. "Why do you insist on touching me with your feet?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned towards me.  
"No reason." She whispered as I watched her lips move.

"Liar…" I whispered as I leaned forward and kissed her. I let go of her ankle and slipped my hand around her waist. I felt her smile into the kiss. She then pulled away and quickly got out of the car and ran to unlock my front door. What's gotten into her? I shrugged my shoulders and got out of the car from the passengers side, making sure I locked my car as I ran inside after her. When I got inside, I heard the shower running. That's when I realized exactly what she was trying to do. That girl, I swear…

* * *

**That's it guys. The final chapter. Sorry it was so short. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story. Thanks for following along. Those of you who have been here from day one, I appreciate your support. Like I said in the beginning, be on the look out for the sequel. I finally came up with a name for it: The Rest Of My Life. Alright guys, thanks for reading!**


End file.
